Inhuman Nature de LyricalKris - TRADUCTION
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux vampires. L'un, un sinistre monstre qui cueille l'humanité, l'autre qui lutte pour retrouver la sienne. C'est l'histoire d'une humaine. Victimisée par l'un, sauvée par l'autre. Pas besoin d'être humain pour faire preuve de bonté. Dark Jasper
1. Rencontre

**Inhuman Nature** de **LyricalKris**

 **CETTE HISTOIRE EST TRES SOMBRE**

 **AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR**

 **Rien nous appartient sauf la traduction.**

 **Merci à LyricalKris de nous permettre de traduire cette histoire**

s/12015038/1/Inhuman-Nature

* * *

1/31

 **Rencontre**

 _Jasper_

Il était poursuivi.

Bien sûr qu'on le recherchait. Il l'avait compris en entrant sur ce territoire. Il sentait les autres. Un clan avait-il conjecturé. Au moins leurs odeurs étaient toutes enchevêtrées. Et il y en avait au moins cinq. Plus que suffisant pour garder un œil sur un grand territoire. Donc cela ne devait pas être une surprise que l'un d'eux ait capté son odeur.

Il était monté sur un rocher et se divertissait en écoutant un trio de campeurs. Ils se tapaient dans le dos, contents de leur aventure, leur partie de camping était très luxueuse, il y avait même des conserves. Hommes de la nature, mon cul!

"C'est si tranquille ici," dit l'un d'eux.

"Ouais mec. Il n'y a personne à part nous."

Rien que toi et le croque-mitaine, pensa Jasper et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il ressentit une émotion envahissante à l'horizon. Détermination. Concentration. La sensation familière de vampires à la chasse.

Le venin remplit sa bouche. Il n'avait pas vraiment chassé ces campeurs. Il n'avait pas faim et pourtant c'était son instinct de se défendre. Il sauta du rocher et courut. Peut-être y avait-il les cinq mais ça ne leur donnait aucun avantage. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un tacticien.

D'abord il lui fallait plus d'informations. Que voulaient ces vampires? Ils ne pouvaient pas le considérer comme une menace. Il ne s'était pas nourri et en plus ils étaient cinq.

Il sauta dans la rivière pour masquer son odeur et se débarrasser de ses poursuivants. Quand la rivière devint plus profonde, il nagea et quand l'eau était moins profonde il en sortit et sauta sur un petit arbre. Il grimpa. Les vampires étaient d'excellents grimpeurs mais préféraient le sol où ils pouvaient être rapides.

Il s'installa sur une branche, regardant la vaste forêt et écoutant.

"Bonjour!"

La voix était à quelque distance, de l'autre côté des arbres mais il l'entendait clairement. Ce qui le surprit n'était pas tant la proximité mais plutôt la direction d'où elle venait. D'en haut. Il leva la tête. A peu près à trente mètres de distance, assis calmement sur une branche robuste au-dessus de sa ligne de vision, il y avait un jeune homme. Un vampire aux cheveux couleur de bonze. Jasper se tendit, prêt à sauter, analysant les points faibles de sa position.

L'homme tendit la main en signe d'apaisement. "Ne t'inquiète pas," dit-il d'une voix amicale bien que ses lèvres laissent entrevoir un sourire. Il savait très bien qu'il l'avait pris par surprise. Et Jasper pouvait ressentir l'arrogance de sa réussite. "Nous ne voulons pas de problèmes."

Jasper inclina la tête. L'autre vampire soutenait son regard, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Qui étaient dorés.

De nouveau se sourire se forma au coin de sa bouche. Il n'attendit pas que Jasper réponde. Sans un autre mot, il quitta sa branche et descendit.

Eh bien, Jasper ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas impressionné. Les émotions qui venaient des autres n'étaient pas menaçantes. Ils étaient calmes. Prudents mais calmes. Au moins l'un d'entre eux était amusé. Ils étaient tous là, à bonne distance de lui mais il pouvait parfaitement tous les voir. Jasper savait lire le langage du corps et ils étaient faciles à déchiffrer.

Celui qui l'avait affronté n'était pas le chef. Non. Le chef - leur créateur peut-être se demanda Jasper - était un peu plus grand que celui aux cheveux cuivrés au moins physiquement et peut-être était-il un peu plus âgé. Vraiment adulte alors que le jeune vampire aurait pu passer pour un lycéen.

Le jeune vampire cependant était très clairement le second chef du clan. Jasper pouvait le dire à la manière dont il se tenait à la droite du chef et seulement un peu en arrière.

Ensuite il y avait la compagne du chef – Jasper le savait car leurs corps s'attiraient, comme s'ils étaient en harmonie et un autre couple. L'un était massif. C'était celui-là qui était amusé. Il regardait Jasper comme s'il l'évaluait mais pas de façon menaçante. Jasper avait ce sentiment qu'il se demandait lequel d'entre eux gagnerait dans un combat amical.

Ils étaient tous tendus pendant qu'il restait là. Jasper était habitué à cette réaction et ne la prit pas mal. Après tout sa peau, était criblée de cicatrices. Il en avait combattu beaucoup d'autres et il avait gagné tous ces combats. Ils le savaient.

Le chef s'avança. "Merci d'être descendu. Je suis Carlisle," dit-il d'une voix douce. "Et voilà ma famille."

Jasper sourit au mot mais ne dit rien. Il fit un signe de compréhension mais regarda vers le jeune avant qu'il ne parle. "Tu savais que j'étais dans l'arbre, comment?" C'était lui qui était fasciné par les tactiques après tout.

"Tu as un don..." dit le jeune. Ce n'était pas une question. "... mais moi aussi."

Quand il fut clair que c'est la seule réponse qu'il obtiendrait, il hocha la tête à nouveau. "Et le reste de votre famille?" demanda-t-il à Carlisle.

"Pas aussi doué qu'Edward si c'est ce que tu demandes." Il y avait une légère irritation dans sa voix.

Bien. Peu lui importait d'irriter le blond. Quelque chose de bizarre se passait ici et Jasper voulait savoir quoi. Il prit une profonde inspiration, respirant leur odeur face à lui et tout autour. "C'est votre territoire, " dit-il et ce n'était pas une question.

"Nous vivons ici," dit Carlisle.

De nouveau les sourcils de Jasper se haussèrent. L'amusement du géant augmenta encore. Il sentit la curiosité de la compagne de Carlisle. "De façon permanente?"

"Aussi permanente que notre condition nous le permet." Carlisle faisait un effort visible pour laisser tomber sa posture défensive.

"Et comment faites-vous pour gérer ça?"

"En ne nous nourrissant pas sur nos voisins," dit-il en tapotant le dessous de son œil avec son doigt. Ses yeux étaient dorés comme ceux d'Edward. Ils avaient tous des yeux dorés. Pas rouge sang comme les siens et pas noirs comme s'ils mouraient de faim.

Ah. "Des animaux alors?" supposa-t-il. "Ça…"

"Craint," dit le géant en riant. La sculpturale blonde à côté de lui lutta contre une grimace.

Jasper s'étouffa de rire. "J'imagine."

"Comme tu peux le comprendre la présence d'un vampire qui ne partage pas notre mode de vie nous préoccupe," déclara Carlisle. Son ton était calme. Il expliquait. Il s'excusait peut- être même un peu.

Ça fit rire Jasper. "Cet endroit devient de plus en plus intéressant," murmura-t-il plutôt pour lui-même.

Il repensa à ce qui l'avait amené ici au départ. Un nouveau diplômé de New York qui s'appelait Tyler Crowley. Lui et le jeune Monsieur Crowley avaient passé un peu de temps à se connaitre et Tyler lui avait parlé de cet endroit. Combien il le détestait. Forks était un nom improbable pour une ville et c'était aussi une bonne raison pour y venir. Après tout c'était sans cesse triste et pluvieux, le repaire parfait pour un vampire.

Un peu plus surpeuplé que ce que Tyler avait décrit, nota Jasper.

Le garçon avait eu si bon goût. Une gourmandise que Jasper avait savourée aussi longtemps qu'il avait pu. Une part de lui se demandait si les autres habitants de Forks avaient le même goût.

"Nous avons une maison tout près," dit Carlisle. "Si tu veux…"

"Non." Edward s'avança, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, sa posture devint rigide.

Le changement d'émotions qui irradiaient du jeune vampire était palpable. Horreur. Dégoût. Fureur. Il plissa les yeux vers Jasper. "Je pense que le mieux c'est que tu poursuives ta route. Ici c'est notre territoire et nous le défendrons s'il le faut."

Les autres réagirent au changement d'atmosphère, chacun d'eux réévaluant Jasper et la menace qu'il représentait. Le grand n'était plus amusé.

Jasper fronça les sourcils, indigné. Il n'avait rien fait pour provoquer cela. Il en était certain. Mais il était aussi bon dans l'art de la défense.

Ils étaient cinq et la charge dans l'air suggérait que les choses pourraient devenir moches rapidement. Tout ça à cause du caprice du plus jeune?

Il était un peu ennuyé mais il n'était pas suicidaire.

Jasper fit son sourire le plus charmant. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je pars d'où viens. Je file."

Carlisle avait l'air troublé mais il observa Jasper puis Edward et recommença. Il leva sa main en signe de remerciement.

Avant qu'il ait pu en dire plus, Jasper tourna les talons et fila. Ils ne le poursuivirent pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir sur sa parole mais il ne l'oublierait pas non plus.

C'était, pensait-il, la plus grande partie du problème de sa vie. Il n'oubliait jamais rien.

~ Edward ~

Il fallait qu'il coure.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était détruire l'autre vampire. Il était dangereux et méritait d'être détruit.

Jasper.

Il avait entendu ce nom dans ses souvenirs. Il avait vu un garçon. Attaché. Terrifié. Suppliant. "Jasper. Hé, mec, s'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas faire cela. Tu ne peux pas me faire cela. Pas à moi." Un sanglot. "S'il te plaît, mec. Pas encore. Non… non!"

Il voulait bondir, blesser, déchirer le monstre en lambeaux. Il voulait grogner. Détruire.

Alors, il devait courir.

 _"Edward"._

La voix de Carlisle dans sa tête le sortit de ses pensées. Il ralentit assez pour laisser sa famille le rattraper.

"Est-ce une menace, alors?" demanda Carlisle.

Edward grogna entre les dents. "Pour nous?" Il grogna. "Non," dit-il à contrecœur.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas?" demanda Emmett. "Il me paraissait assez civilisé."

"Il n'est pas civilisé. Il est l'antithèse de civilisé." Les mots sortirent ressemblant presque à un grondement. Dans sa tête, il avait entendu le garçon -Tyler Crowley - hurler de douleur et d'horreur.

Ils étaient arrivés à la maison et quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Esmée mit une main sur son bras. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, Edward?"

Il la regarda et se demanda s'il pouvait dire les mots en voyant la tendresse dans ses yeux. Il ravala le venin qui coulait à flot automatiquement puisque cela le démangeait de se battre. "C'est un monstre."

"Nous sommes tous des monstres," déclara Rosalie, crue comme toujours.

La mâchoire d'Edward se crispa. Il ne pouvait pas argumenter mais elle ne voyait pas les images dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre Tyler - un homme adulte et fort - se dissoudre en larmes hystériques. Elle ne l'avait pas vu recoquillé sur le sol, brisé. "Pas comme lui." Il regarda Carlisle. "Le fils de Beth et Mark Crowley n'a pas disparu..."

Les yeux de Carlisle s'écarquillèrent.

"Il s'appelle Jasper et il a torturé ce garçon avant de le tuer." Le mot semblait inadéquat vu ce que le monstre lui avait fait. Il avait démantelé le garçon. Pas littéralement. Quand il était enfin mort, son corps était intact. Il l'avait systématiquement abîmé. Le détruisant avant de le laisser mourir.

"Tu as dit cela à propos de ces nomades il y a quelques années…" dit Rosalie. "James, Victoria et Laurent."

Edward secoua la tête et se mit à arpenter. "J'ai dit qu'ils jouaient avec leurs victimes. Ils jouaient avec leur nourriture. Ça c'est un tout autre niveau d'inhumanité." Il regarda Carlisle. "Il a gardé le garçon vivant pendant des semaines. Il s'est nourri sur lui à plusieurs reprises pendant qu'il le détruisait psychologiquement."

Esmée haleta, ses mains se posant sur sa bouche. Edward aurait tué avec plaisir la bête pour avoir mis cette expression sur son visage.

Carlisle, Edward pouvait le dire, était perturbé mais son regard était calme. "Et qu'aimerais-tu que nous fassions?"

"Laisser un tel monstre près des humains….."

"Devons-nous décider qui vit et qui meurt maintenant?"

Edward se figea. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette discussion et il savait bien comment elle se terminerait. Il baissa sa tête. "Je ne peux pas supporter de savoir ce qu'il fait."

Carlisle s'avança et posa une main réconfortante sur son dos. Il ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas en dire plus que ce qui avait déjà était dit au moins mille fois.

Edward était télépathe. Cela signifiait qu'il connaissait les secrets de tous, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et il y avait beaucoup de gens qui faisaient beaucoup de choses horribles. Il s'était réconcilié avec le fait qu'il pouvait faire très peu de ce qu'il savait.

Mais maintenant, si seulement il pouvait échapper au sentiment que son silence le rendait complice...

* * *

 _ **Et voilà une nouvelle histoire… sombre…**_

 _ **alors lisez-la à vos risques et périls… et dites-nous nous ce qu'elle vous inspire.**_


	2. Cynthia

**_Inhuman Nature_**

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

Jasper aimait regarder les gens.

Sa capacité était souvent une malédiction. Vraiment cela dépendait de l'atmosphère émotionnelle. Il aimait les matins dans les parcs les jours nuageux quand il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter du soleil. Il pouvait regarder les premiers coureurs – leurs esprits étaient des plus paisibles et leur pouls fort et agréable à ses oreilles. Ils sentaient très bon. L'odeur du sang et des endorphines faisaient un bon mélange.

Il n'appréciait pas toujours la foule. Ça pouvait être envahissant. La populace n'était pas agréable. Tant de rage et de vitriol concentrés au même endroit pouvait être difficile, même pour son contrôle et son esprit développé. Ça lui faisait d'horribles choses, ça faisait de lui une horrible chose. Les écoles secondaires étaient encore une autre sorte de torture. Les adolescents ressentaient tout avec excès – angoisse, désir, amour, colère. Et tout ça lui parvenait d'eux par vagues et il y en avait vraiment beaucoup au même endroit et c'était incroyable que les humains ne puissent pas le ressentir. Quand il était près d'adolescents il se sentait confus et énervé, avide tout en même temps. Et ça le laissait avec trop peu de contrôle.

D'autres foules pouvaient être plaisantes. Jasper aimait les centres commerciaux. Les gens étaient généralement de bonne humeur lorsqu'ils sortaient avec des amis faire leurs courses. Ici et là il pouvait sentir un mari exaspéré, un client envieux ou un petit garçon capricieux mais plus que tout, l'endroit était envahi par un bourdonnement heureux.

Alors qu'il se reposait au milieu de la place sur un banc, Jasper fit un jeu, essayant de séparer les humeurs des uns et de les associer aux autres avec l'aide de ses sens supérieurs. Il choisit une vague d'euphorie et repéra un couple de jeunes amants qui se promenait main dans la main, n'ayant d'yeux que pour l'autre. Il les écouta se murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille et capta l'emballement de leur cœur quand ils s'embrassèrent.

Le vertige provenant d'un magasin dans son champ de vision attira son attention. A travers la vitrine il vit un jeune homme regarder une belle robe. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et avides, sa bouche souriait. Il regarda subrepticement autour de lui en prenant la robe et en la tenant devant son long torse maigre. Oh le frisson d'une bonne découverte!

Quelque part ailleurs dans le centre commercial, l'inévitable arriva. La chair humaine est tellement vulnérable. Quelqu'un se piquait le doigt avec une épingle, un enfant tombait en s'écorchant le genou ou un adolescent s'enlevait une croûte.

Depuis longtemps qu'il vivait si près des humains cette odeur qui frappa son nez ne le surprit pas. Il serra ses poings alors que la première vague l'écrasait, une violente révolte de soif et de sang. Son corps se contracta, prêt à attaquer, tendu comme un ressort et tout à coup tous ces humains ici devinrent une proie. Ses yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre pour les évaluer. Il y avait un homme, appuyé contre un mur juste à côté de l'entrée des employés. Il lui faudrait juste quelques millisecondes pour l'enlever de ce couloir tranquille. La bouche de Jasper se remplit de venin.

Mais il n'était pas une bête sans pensée, il se souvint. Il y avait des siècles il avait été un nouveau-né, tout instinct et pas de contrôle. Il cessa de respirer et cela lui éclaircit les idées. Il dit à sa soif et à sa gorge sèche qu'il ne voulait pas chasser comme un animal affamé. Il était plus civilisé que cela. S'il devait y avoir une chasse ce serait à sa façon.

Après quelques instants, l'odeur du sang frais n'était plus aussi envahissante. Le flot avait rapidement été arrêté. Une partie de lui avait mal de ne pas pouvoir suivre cette piste, l'odeur. Qui était l'humain au bout de la route? A quoi aurait-il goût? Comment ça serait s'il y allait et se mettait à le chasser maintenant? Sa soif pourrait être étanchée en une minute.

La chasse - il se rappela à nouveau - était inévitable mais il y avait des façons bien plus intéressantes de le faire. Il avait déjà décidé ce qu'il voulait. Ça n'avait pas besoin de commencer nécessairement aujourd'hui mais aujourd'hui était un bon jour. Pourquoi pas?

Il se frotta la gorge comme s'il pouvait calmer sa soif. D'accord alors.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'ouvrit à toutes les odeurs et émotions de la foule autour de lui. Comme toujours ça provoqua cette douleur dans sa poitrine. Avec son don il ressentirait tout ce que sa proie ressentait.

Pauvres humains! Pourquoi devaient-ils avoir une vie si éphémère, une peau aussi fragile et les os qui vont avec. Leur sang doux appelait le seul prédateur qu'ils ne pouvaient vaincre. Ils étaient sans défense et la plupart d'entre eux ne le réalisait pas.

Aujourd'hui pourtant l'un d'eux allait le faire.

Totalement en contrôle à présent il se leva. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, un geste humain et réarrangea son expression pour montrer de la sympathie. C'était bientôt Noël. Il pourrait passer pour un jeune homme inquiet de ne pas trouver quoi acheter à ses proches.

Ce n'était pas le genre de chasse que ses camarades appréciaient. C'était un autre type de frisson mais il satisfaisait sa nature.

Il se joignit aux autres acheteurs, se fondant dans la masse, attendant cette impression aléatoire. Il ne savait jamais ce qu'il cherchait quand il chassait, ni quelle personne attirerait son attention.

Il s'arrêta dans une parfumerie. Il pencha la tête et examina attentivement la forme des flacons. Il écouta vraiment la vendeuse qui essayait d'aider un petit-ami à trouver quelque chose de bien pour sa copine. Une autre vendeuse regarda Jasper mais à ce moment-là l'odeur du parfum synthétique l'étouffa et il se détourna. Il aimait que sa proie sente l'humain.

En marchant il attrapa l'odeur familière du désir – attirance – c'était très près. Il la suivit et regarda le reflet dans la vitre du magasin, et attrapa un homme en train de mater son cul.

Amusé Jasper s'arrêta à une autre boutique – des calendriers cette fois. L'homme qui était assez sûr de lui s'arrêta aussi, faisant semblant d'être intéressé par ce stand lui aussi. Jasper attendit. Il ressentait la tension chez l'homme. Il l'entendit soupirer puis murmurer _Dégonflé!_ dans un souffle et s'en aller.

S'il savait seulement que c'était sa lâcheté qui l'avait sauvé…

En arrivant dans une zone plus ouverte il sentit quelque chose de petit se cogner dans ses jambes. Il entendit un pouf et regarda vers le bas pour voir une petite fille sur les fesses qui le regardait fixement. Bâti comme il l'était c'était comme si elle était rentrée dans un mur.

Jasper s'accroupit. "Waouh. Tu vas bien mon ange?"

Et c'en était vraiment un, avec des joues rebondies, rouges d'avoir couru, le sang pulsant sous sa peau. Elle semblait confuse en le fixant avec ses grands yeux bleus. C'était comme si elle essayait de décider si elle devait être effrayée ou pas. Il cligna des yeux comme une chouette. Elle n'avait pas plus de trois ans.

"Ne pleure pas chérie." Il tendit sa main pour arranger une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Où sont tes parents?"

La petite fille renifla et releva courageusement la tête. "Sais pas où est Bella. Je suis échappée. Je cherchai le Père Noël, j'étais très essitée."

"Oh le Père Noël. Bien. Je ne peux pas te blâmer. Je sais où il est. Je vais t'y amener. Et je pense que Bella sera là-bas aussi." Il tendit sa main gantée. Le visage de la fillette s'illumina quand elle la prit.

Les enfants étaient si ouverts. Il aurait pu l'emmener n'importe où et elle l'aurait suivi sans le moindre problème. Leur conversation étaient bien plus qu'intéressante - un mélange de réalité et de fantaisie capricieuse. Les choses que cette petite pourrait lui dire seraient sans nul doute fascinantes. Il inspira. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas l'odeur de l'enfant. Le sang des enfants était d'une pureté inégalée. Ce pourrait être un délice.

"Cynthia!"

Ils étaient presque arrivés au Village du Père Noël quand Jasper ressentit de la terreur et entendit des pas rapides venant vers eux. Il se tourna pour voir une jeune femme courir dans leur direction. Elle saisit l'enfant, la détournant de Jasper et la prit dans ses bras. Dès qu'elle fut en sécurité, elle trébucha en arrière, mettant de la distance entre elles et Jasper.

Il leva la tête en observant la femme. Elle était une contradiction, nota-t-il. Elle portait des bottes de combat, un jeans noir, une veste en cuir et un chapeau vert de Père Noël avec des oreilles d'elfe. Son visage était jeune, la vingtaine, peut-être... mais ses yeux étaient vieux. Bien sûr, cela aurait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'ils étaient plissés vers lui, étincelant la peur et le feu qu'il ressentait autour d'elle.

"Bella!" La petite fille enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de Bella.

"Tu pensais faire quoi, pervers?" grogna la femme, Bella.

Il leva un sourcil, étonné de sa férocité. Elle ressemblait à un ange vengeur, prêt à le déchirer, béni soit son âme. "Taaaa… ah, sœur? Elle était perdue. Elle a dit que tu étais en route pour voir le Père Noël. Je pensais que tu pourrais venir la chercher ici."

"Le monsieur m'a sauvée", l'informa Cynthia, sérieuse. "J'étais perdue."

Jasper verrouilla son regard sur ceux de la femme et inclina la tête. A l'intérieur, il enveloppa sa volonté autour de ses émotions. Il s'attaqua à sa peur et à sa méfiance et la fit baisser. Il remplit cet espace avec un sentiment de bien-être.

Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que cela ne fonctionnait pas aussi bien que cela aurait dû, aussi bien que toujours. Il dut travailler dur pour ne pas montrer sa surprise sur son visage.

Elle le combattait. Elle combattait la vague de sérénité qu'il lui envoyait. La peur et le malaise avaient diminué mais n'avaient pas disparu. Elle se tenait comme si le soupçon était enraciné en elle - une partie de son être même.

Bella déplaça la petite fille dans ses bras, du coup elle était encore plus éloignée de Jasper. Sa position était défensive. "Tu étais là-bas pour voir le Père Noël?" demanda-t-elle. Il pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu'elle ne l'avait pas crue pendant une seconde.

Jasper sourit facilement. Il expira subtilement. Le parfum de son souffle - du souffle de tout vampire – était envoûtant et embrouillait les pensées. Il se pencha légèrement. "Je te l'ai dit. Nous te cherchions. Je ne lui ferais pas de mal."

Bella cligna des yeux et le regarda de haut en bas. Elle racla sa gorge. "Merci", dit-elle. "Elle m'avait échappé."

"J'ai couru," déclara Cynthia. "J'ai oublié de ralentir. Il y avait beaucoup de gens. Le monsieur m'a trouvée et m'a aidée." Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

Bella souffla. "Ouais, je t'ai entendue, Cyn."

Jasper cacha un sourire. Le doute enveloppait toujours les émotions de la femme. Un humain avec des instincts de préservation. Eh bien, c'était nouveau.

Bella le fixa avant de regarder de nouveau vers Cynthia. "Tu aurais pu être blessée. Tu aurais pu être enlevée, tu sais cela, non?"

Elle parlait toujours de lui. Il pouvait le dire. Elle regarda Jasper et fit un autre pas en arrière. "Merci," dit-elle comme si elle ne le pensait pas. "Merci de votre aide."

Il acquiesça. "Heureux d'avoir été utile." Il rencontra ses yeux, la défiant, laissant passer un peu le danger dans expression. Son battement de cœur accéléra et son souffle aussi mais elle ne flancha pas malgré sa peur.

"Penses-tu que je puisse vous acheter un déjeuner?" demanda Jasper juste pour voir ce qu'elle ferait. Certaines femmes aimaient les hommes dangereux, après tout.

Son "non" fut rapide et catégorique. Il était clair qu'elle voulait être loin de lui le plus rapidement possible. "Nous devrions être déjà parties. Merci pour votre aide."

Avec cela, elle se retourna et s'éloigna, sa démarche trop rapide pour être décontractée. "Bella…" entendit-il la petite fille dire quand elles furent plus loin, "… je veux voir le Père Noël!"

"Ah, aucune chance," souffla Bella. "J'aimerai sortir d'ici le plus vite possible mais ta mère devrait arriver bientôt. Nous nous installerons de l'autre côté du centre commercial pour l'instant."

"Mais pourquoi?" demanda Cynthia en gémissant. "Tu avais dit… Tu avais dit que nous irions voir le Père Noël."

"Parce que ta Bella reconnaît une menace lorsqu'elle en voit une, petit ange," murmura-t-elle. Il se mit à rire. Il avait dit la vérité quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de nuire à l'enfant.

D'un autre côté, un scénario commença à se former dans sa tête. La femme l'avait intrigué… pauvre courageuse enfant.

La chasse avait commencé.

* * *

 ** _Jasper en vrai vampire? Qu'en pensez-vous?_**


	3. Inhumain

_Inhuman Nature_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Perdre une enfant dans une foule était une expérience terrifiante. Elle avait été dans tous ses états lorsque la petite avait été avalée par la masse des gens tout autour d'elle. Ça avait déjà été assez mauvais mais retrouver Cynthia à nouveau, main dans la main avec un homme étrange l'avait amené à une terreur encore plus grande. _Pas elle,_ avait été son mantra et elle n'avait pu arracher la fillette à cet homme étrange assez vite. Même après qu'elle ait mis une certaine distance entre elle et lui, Bella n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment que l'enfant et elle n'étaient pas en sécurité.

Elle se frotta la nuque, scannant toujours le centre commercial. Peu importe où elle allait et le fait qu'elle n'ait toujours pas vu le grand inconnu blond, elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de l'horrible sentiment qu'il les surveillait encore. Pendant l'heure qui suivit elle essaya de faire oublier à Cynthia la visite avortée au Père Noël, ses yeux parcourant continuellement la foule, cherchant des cheveux blonds et ce sourire diabolique. Elle frissonna.

"Tu vas bien, Bella?" demanda Cynthia en la fixant tout en buvant dans son verre. Bella avait décidé qu'elles pouvaient aller manger mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle allait pouvoir se détendre. "Comment ça se fait que tu ne prennes rien?"

"Je n'ai pas faim." Et c'était un euphémisme. Son estomac se tordait d'une anxiété qui ne voulait pas la quitter. Elle continuait à se frotter les bras ainsi que la nuque. Chaque centimètre de sa peau se hérissait d'une sensation de dégoût qui ne voulait pas s'en aller.

"Ce n'était probablement rien," dit Bella à Mme Brandon quand elle arriva pour récupérer sa fille, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. "C'était probablement juste un bon samaritain, comme il l'a lui-même dit." Elle se frotta les bras de nouveau pour chasser la chair de poule. "Il m'a fait peur. Je suis désolée. Je sais que vous êtes occupée et que c'est pour ça que vous m'avez demandé de l'accompagner voir le Père Noël."

Mme Brandon leva la main. "Il vaut mieux être sain et sauf que désolé. On nous a appris à nous les filles de laisser le bénéfice du doute aux hommes et où cela nous mène-t-il?"

Bella secoua la tête, son estomac se contractant pour une raison différente à présent. "Nulle part."

Mme Brandon attira l'attention de sa fille. "Quant à toi Mademoiselle, je vais devoir t'acheter une laisse. C'est ça que tu veux? Tu ferais bien d'être contente que Bella ne t'ait pas amenée voir le Père Noël. Ou tu aurais dû lui dire combien tu as été vilaine puisque tu t'es sauvée…"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella quitta enfin l'atmosphère oppressante du centre commercial, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, trop d'yeux. Elle fut contente de retourner à l'air frais. Son soulagement cependant fut de courte durée.

Le parking, bien qu'éclairé était quasiment désert. Il y avait des gens alentour mais loin et dispersés. Bella arrangea son sac sur son épaule et l'agrippa, attrapant une petite bombe au poivre dans sa main droite.

 _Ressaisis-toi._

Elle entra dans sa voiture et s'arrêta. La sensation de picotement revint. Quelqu'un était entré dans sa voiture.

Il n'y avait aucune preuve de cela. Mais elle ressentait ça profondément au fond de ses tripes. Elle se tourna dans son siège regardant à l'arrière. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. Elle ressortit et regarda sous la voiture. Sur un coup de tête elle ouvrit le coffre. Il était vide.

Elle revint dans la voiture et posa ses deux mains sur le volant. Sa gorge était serrée. Ses joues pâles. Une fois de plus elle regarda autour de la voiture. Rien. Ses livres scolaires étaient encore éparpillés sur le siège avant. Son mug était toujours là à moitié plein de café. Le siège de Cynthia était toujours attaché derrière.

 _Ressaisis-toi._

Une autre attaque de panique se dit-elle. Pas trop forte pour le moment.

En hochant la tête, elle démarra la voiture. Elle mit la musique à fond et se dirigea vers chez elle.

Bella avait un petit appartement près de l'université de Washington où elle étudiait. Son appartement était au troisième étage mais quand elle entra elle ressentit le besoin de verrouiller la porte du balcon ainsi que celle de l'entrée.

La sensation de picotement s'était arrêtée. Elle tira les rideaux de chacune des fenêtres.

L'immeuble était très calme. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait choisi cet endroit. Ce soir elle aurait préféré que l'un de ses voisins ait des enfants turbulents qui jouent dehors tard. Elle aurait souhaité que ses voisins les plus proches et qui étaient très amoureux se disputent. Elle voulait se sentir moins seule. Ce soir le silence était déconcertant.

Elle se fit un sandwich pour se débarrasser de son sentiment de solitude et parce qu'il fallait qu'elle se nourrisse. Son estomac était tellement retourné qu'elle ne put en manger que quelques bouchées. Elle se passa un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt à manches longues.

Au lit, elle alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit Netflix. Elle trouva un truc insignifiant à regarder toutes ses pensées retournant à l'inconnu grand et blond.

C'était ses yeux. Ses yeux l'avaient dérangée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ils étaient bleus. De la glace bleue. Mais d'un bleu pas naturel. Comme s'ils étaient faux.

Faux mais dangereux.

Quand elle s'endormit, elle rêva. L'homme ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose mais elle entendit sa voix polie et grave chuchoter à son oreille. Le rêve se transforma en cauchemar. Une forêt sombre. Des yeux malveillants couleur sang. Des yeux de prédateur harcelant sa proie. Ils étaient partout. Elle a couru mais pas d'évasion possible. Rien d'autre que savoir que le monstre sortirait de l'obscurité et qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas.

Elle se réveilla en criant et s'assit dans son lit. Elle cligna des yeux dans l'obscurité de la chambre s'agrippant à ses couvertures, la brume désordonnée du sommeil s'accrochant à sa conscience. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillée?

Des yeux. Ils la fixaient dans ses cauchemars. Des yeux sinistres et rouges brillant qui la regardaient d'un air menaçant. Comme ceux dans le coin de sa chambre qui la regardaient avec une intensité inquiétante.

Elle secoua la tête pour mieux se réveiller. Si elle pouvait complètement se réveiller, les yeux disparaitraient.

Ils ne vacillaient pas et quand les siens s'habituèrent à l'obscurité elle trouva le contour d'un visage. Un visage familier. Le visage auquel elle s'attendait depuis le centre commercial. Les yeux rouges et brillants étaient réels. Il était réel. Et il était là.

Ensuite il fallait qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour crier mais elle se retrouva couchée sur le dos. Son cri d'effroi étouffé par quelque chose de froid et solide contre sa bouche. Ses mains emprisonnées par les poignées par une prise solide. Ses jambes retenues par un poids inflexible.

Bella avait quatre années d'apprentissage d'auto-défense. Elle savait se protéger. Elle savait se sortir de toutes les situations. Elle savait que les lâches qui faisaient ce genre de choses comptaient rarement sur l'idée que quelqu'un - et encore moins une fille comme elle - puisse se battre. Elle savait comment utiliser la masse, la force et la répartition de son poids contre eux.

Toute sa formation prit le dessus sur son instinct et elle voulut se battre.

Rien ne se passa. Ses deux mains furent piégées au-dessus d'elle par l'une des siennes. Elle était à sa merci. Sa main aurait pu être des menottes d'acier. Aucun mouvement possible. Son autre main était posée si fort contre sa bouche qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger la tête, peu importe combien elle essayait. Ses jambes étaient coincées par son genou comme si elles étaient sous un bloc de béton.

C'était impossible. Rien de tout cela n'était possible. Que se passait-il ici?

"Chut. Chut. Tais-toi!" Son visage était si proche du sien que ses cheveux en bataille chatouillaient sa peau. Sa voix était en directe contradiction avec sa prise sur elle - douce et gentille. "Chut," dit-il à nouveau, essayant de calmer ses cris étouffés.

Son souffle était sucré et frais contre sa peau. Sa perception se brouillait. Elle dut se battre pour ne pas céder à sa panique montante. Bella s'efforça de se concentrer. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien.

C'était vraiment lui. L'homme du centre commercial. Le bon samaritain. Il était là dans sa maison. Sur elle.

Ses yeux étaient rouges et ils brillaient dans le noir. Ils étaient superbes. Et littéralement, elle était étourdie. Elle arrêta de se battre, devant toute molle sous lui.

Il sourit. "Voilà. Bonne fille!" Il se pencha encore plus près. "Maintenant, je ne vais pas te faire de mal à moins que tu m'y obliges, mon ange. Tu seras sage et tu ne vas pas crier. Tu comprends?"

En dépit de la douceur de son ton, ses yeux étaient durs en disant les deux derniers mots. Il était en mode négociation. Elle tira ses poignets, essayant de se libérer de sa prise. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit en acier, n'est-ce pas?

Pourtant, c'était possible. Il était fait d'acier froid et résistant ou il semblait l'être. Elle gémit contre sa main et hocha à peine sa tête. Une seule larme apparut au coin de l'œil et tomba dans ses cheveux.

Oui, elle avait compris. Qu'il était fort. Très fort. Elle savait instinctivement qu'il pourrait la détruire sans aucun effort. Elle ne pourrait pas résister. Alors oui, elle serait sage.

"Bonne fille," dit-il à nouveau, écartant sa main de sa bouche pour essuyer une autre larme avec son pouce.

Bella exhala un souffle tremblant, révulsée par son contact. Ensuite, elle cria : un simple et court hurlement. Il l'avait retournée sur l'estomac en un seul mouvement trop rapide.

"Chut. Tu as promis de rester tranquille." Il se posa sur son dos.

Le malaise dans son intestin redoubla d'intensité. "Non," murmura-t-elle, son cœur battant si fort, qu'elle perdit son souffle et le volume de sa voix. Elle se tendit puis attendis. Elle attendit la sensation de ses mains sur son corps, la sensation de tirer sur ses vêtements contre sa peau, le terrible bruit du linge violemment arraché. "S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça. S'il vous plaît."

Il se mit à rire, évidemment amusé par sa terreur. Il avait mis ses mains derrière son dos et les liait avec quelque chose plus doux que de la corde. Les mouvements étaient rapides. Trop rapides. Inhumainement rapides.

Inhumain.

Il se pencha et Bella frissonna à la sensation de son corps sur le sien, qui la faisait se sentir toute petite. Elle serra les dents pour éviter de supplier de nouveau.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux de toi…" dit-il, ses lèvres contre son oreille. Comme le reste de lui, elles étaient froides et dures.

Il bougea ses cheveux d'une épaule. Elle était révulsée, des frissons couraient sur sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir mangé beaucoup vu comment elle était nauséeuse. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les légers bruits pathétiques qui sortaient du fond de sa gorge alors qu'il passait le bout de son nez dans son cou, en inhalant. Il gémissait. "Seigneur, mais tu sens bon. Super bon!"

Bella ferma ses yeux, luttant inutilement contre ses liens. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?" S'il ne voulait pas cela, que voulait-il? Si non pourquoi la touchait-il?

Il soupira et se redressa, une main écartée, reposant sur son haut du dos. "Tu es trop tentante, tu le sais? Je pourrais prendre ce que je veux ici." Sa voix, était plus basse maintenant, beaucoup plus dangereuse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Plutôt que de répondre, il bougea. Son poids n'était plus sur elle. Il lia ses pieds à la cheville en une fraction de seconde et il la retourna sur le dos.

"Désolé pour cela," dit-il d'un ton léger. Comme s'il n'avait pas été grinçant et menaçant quelques instants plus tôt. Maintenant il semblait quelque part entre amusé et sincèrement désolé. Il trouva un rouleau de ruban adhésif de quelque part. "Ce n'est pas pour longtemps. Je promets." Sur ce il lui colla la bande de ruban sur la bouche.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant comme si elle ne pesait rien. A ce moment-là, la peur et sa respiration rapide lui donnaient des vertiges. Plutôt que de s'attarder sur son entière et totale impuissance, elle mit toute sa concentration dans le fait de ne pas vomir.

L'inconnu l'emmena hors de sa chambre, dans le couloir. Bella fut surprise qu'il passe par la porte du balcon. Elle cria dans son bâillon. Putain il allait faire quoi là?

Il ne lui prêta aucune attention mais bondit gracieusement presque tout droit, atterrissant sans bruit sur la rampe. Et elle cria alors qu'il sautait dans la nuit.

* * *

 ** _Nous nous inquiétons toutes pour Bella…_**


	4. Terrifiée

Inhuman Nature

 _Chapitre 4_

Quand Edward rentra à la maison il fut surprit de trouver la voiture de Carlisle déjà dans l'allée. Ensuite il entendit ses pensées. Il serra ses poings et sa mâchoire, la colère s'allumant en lui. Il prit une inspiration pour se calmer avant d'entrer dans la maison.

"La fille de Charlie a disparu," déclara-t-il, devançant Carlisle. "Et ce bâtard blond était intéressé par un autre repas à Forks."

"Elle ne vit pas à Forks," déclara Carlisle d'un ton neutre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait, Edward le savait. Carlisle et Charlie Swan étaient amis. Et Charlie s'inquiétait pour sa fille presque constamment.

"Non elle ne vit pas à Forks. Elle vit à Seattle. Et nous l'avons envoyé ailleurs."

"Aucune preuve que ce soit lui… Des gens disparaissent tout le temps."

"D'un appartement verrouillé dans un immeuble de trois étages?" Edward avait recueilli les informations des pensées de Carlisle.

Les épaules de Carlisle s'effondrèrent légèrement. "Il n'y a pas de preuve que c'était lui. On ne peut pas empêcher les nôtres de faire ce qu'ils font."

"Non mais lui c'est un monstre." Edward sourcilla. Il faudrait qu'il y ait un meilleur mot, quelque chose qui puisse le différencier lui, de ce salaud.

"Nous…"

"Pas de platitudes Carlisle. C'est différent et tu le sais. Tu n'es pas celui à avoir vu ce qu'il leur fait. Tu n'as pas à porter ça tout seul." Il prit la table sur laquelle Carlisle était appuyé et la jeta dans la pièce. Elle se brisa en mille morceaux et éclats de verre.

Carlisle baissa la tête. _Combien je souhaiterai pouvoir porter ce fardeau, fils._

Edward se tourna brusquement. La plupart du temps il considérait Carlisle comme son père cependant c'était un titre avec lequel il était parfois en conflit. Aujourd'hui était certainement l'un de ces moments. "Je ne suis pas un petit garçon. Tu ne peux pas m'enseigner la façon dont fonctionne le monde. Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je dois accepter. Nous sommes responsables de cela. Ne comprends-tu pas ça? Cette fille est vouée à souffrir pendant des semaines. Des semaines Carlisle… des semaines d'une vie humaine."

La mâchoire de son père était serrée. Edward vit le visage pâle et torturé de Charlie.

"Ça ne fait que vingt-quatre heures," dit Edward s'engouffrant dans la faille qu'il sentait dans l'armure de Carlisle, "Nous pouvons encore l'aider."

"Le pouvons-nous?" Carlisle leva la tête pour regarder Edward fixement. "Aucun de nous n'est bon pour la traque."

"Tu penses que la vie de cette fille, la fille de ton ami ne mérite pas qu'on fasse un effort?"

Carlisle flancha intérieurement mais son regard ne laissa rien paraitre. "Très bien." Il se leva, les bras croisés et lui fit face. "Et combien d'entre nous veux-tu sacrifier?"

A présent c'était Edward qui flanchait. "Quoi?"

"Tu as vu ses cicatrices. Je sais que tu comprends ce que ça signifie. Nous avons tous su ce que ça signifiait quand nous l'avons vu. Rien que de le voir notre instinct nous dit de combattre ou de le fuir."

Edward se détourna, regardant par la fenêtre. Son père continua. "Il est vieux. Je sais que tu l'as senti. Je sais que tu l'as vu. Peut-être plus vieux que moi. Et il a remporté toutes les batailles qu'il a menées. A nous cinq, oui nous le détruirons mais penses-tu vraiment qu'il n'en emportera pas au moins un de nous avec lui? Notre famille, toute notre famille n'a connu que la paix. Aucun de nous n'a jamais été un guerrier."

"J'irai seul, "déclara Edward.

Il fit un pas en avant que Carlisle ne s'interpose, posant une main sur son épaule. "Qui pensais-tu duper?"

Les lèvres d'Edward tressaillirent. Sa famille, sa petite famille étrange ne le laisserait jamais faire face à une si dangereuse créature seul. "Ce n'est pas juste de le laisser faire cela," murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

"Tu crois que c'est plus juste que nous soyons conscients de toute cette atrocité?" Carlisle lui frotta le dos, un geste vraiment humain.

Bien sûr, c'était ça plus que tout autre chose qui définissait Carlisle. Vraiment humain. Aimable, réfléchi et empathique. Humain. Il aurait dû être le premier à défendre la cause d'Edward mais il ne le faisait pas.

Et pour une bonne raison.

Edward se pinça l'arête du nez pour essayer de se calmer. C'était vrai. A chaque fait divers, chaque monstre humain qui faisait d'horribles choses à ses semblables ils pouvaient tous les arrêter. Plus particulièrement Edward avec l'aide de son don. Il pensa à la femme et à l'enfant dont il entendait parler de temps en temps aux informations. Ceux qui avaient été séquestrés dans une cave, violés et torturés pendant des années. Des victimes de trafic humain, forcés à une destinée horrible. Techniquement il pouvait errer dans le monde, en écoutant les preuves de l'existence de ces personnes dans les pensées des autres. Techniquement n'importe quel membre de sa famille pouvait passer sa vie à tuer ceux qui le méritaient. Leurs capacités uniques, ils pouvaient entendre de très loin, par exemple, leur donnaient tout le temps des indices de ce qu'il se passait de moche. Devaient-ils vraiment s'occuper de tout ça?

En réalité Edward avait déjà suivi cette voie. Et ça ne s'était pas bien terminé. Pas pour lui. Parce qu'il pouvait entendre leurs pensées quand ils mourraient. Aussi rapidement et efficacement qu'il les tuait, il capturait toujours ce qu'ils pensaient dans leurs derniers instants.

Celui qui avait dit que votre vie entière défilait devant vos yeux avant votre mort avait raison dans une certaine mesure. Pas chaque instant. Seulement les plus importants. Les meilleurs. Les moments d'amour et d'affection, les moments d'espoir et de triomphe. Les mots doux de mères aimantes, des souvenirs d'enfants en train de rire. Même le cœur le plus froid des plus méchants avaient de ces moments et Edward les entendaient alors que leur sang remplissait sa bouche, étanchait sa soif et faisait taire le prédateur.

"C'est l'un de nous," dit Edward. "Nous devons gérer ça nous-mêmes."

"Proposes-tu que nous en parlions aux Volturi alors?" demanda-t-il. Des souvenirs flashèrent dans sa tête. Quelquefois les Volturi n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux que ça…

Des sauvages? Des diables.

Les Volturi dans leurs moments de désœuvrement faisaient des choses horribles. Des siècles plus tard la mâchoire de Carlisle était encore serrée quand il en parlait. Pourtant ils appartenaient à la classe dirigeante, ceux qui rendaient la justice quand certains vampires déraillaient. Ils ne sourcilleraient pas aux actions de Jasper.

Edward serrait et desserrait ses poings, se sentant impuissant.

Carlisle s'avança, lui donnant plus d'espace. "T'es-tu déjà demandé si nous étions des mutants dans notre espèce? L'évolution naturelle? C'est dans notre nature de chasser, de tuer, de maintenir notre force avec leurs vies et que notre famille ne peut plus endurer cette culpabilité. Les autres ne voient les humains que comme une source de nourriture. Et quel respect peux-tu avoir pour quelque chose qui est bien moins que toi?"

"Se nourrir est un meurtre," dit Edward avec ironie. Il réfléchit un instant. Il savait que son père était en train d'essayer de le distraire avec une discussion philosophique. Après tout il n'y avait pas de façon facile de répondre à son malaise. La réponse était, comme toujours, que le monde n'était pas juste et qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre un terme aux horreurs des citoyens du monde, hommes ou vampires.

Il fallait qu'il apprenne à vivre avec ça. S'il ne le faisait pas, s'il se mettait à poursuivre ce diable et la fille innocente qu'il avait prise, il faudrait qu'il fasse – certainement – le sacrifice de sa famille ou de lui-même.

Après de longues minutes tendues Edward s'assit. Carlisle fit de même comme si la table qu'il avait détruite était toujours là.

"Si par nature notre espèce, les considère comme inférieurs, pourquoi c'est nous qui nous cachons?" dit Edward cédant à la tentative de son père de changer de sujet.

 **OOO**

 _Aidez-moi. Aidez-moi? Quelqu'un, je vous en prie aidez-moi._

Bella ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle put ce qui était vraiment la chose la plus stupide à faire. Il faisait déjà très noir après tout.

Cependant ça l'aidait à se calmer. Elle n'avait pas choisi d'être prisonnière dans une obscurité absolue mais elle avait choisi de regarder l'intérieur de ses paupières.

C'était peut-être le dernier choix qui lui restait.

Elle respira par le nez et quand ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler, elle les serra en une ligne dure. Une larme passa sous ses paupières, laissant une trainée sur sa joue froide.

Il faisait tellement froid.

La pièce était très sombre et plus encore, trop silencieuse. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit de sa peau quand elle frottait ses jambes l'une contre l'autre pour essayer de se réchauffer. Le bruit de ses chaines, des chaines! raclant contre le sol froid et dur résonnait autour d'elle. Le bruit de sa respiration allant et venant, souvent en pointe de staccato était si fort que cela l'ennuyait. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait même entendre son sang pulser à ses oreilles à chacun des battements de son cœur.

Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'est qu'elle n'entendait rien, ni les sons de l'extérieur, pas de circulation, pas de vent ni l'agitation des gens. Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre se déplacer en haut.

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était en bas. Dessous. Au sous-sol. Un sous-sol. Ils avaient conduit - longtemps. Elle était par terre dans une voiture et tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir avait été un peu de ciel. Quand ils s'étaient finalement arrêtés, c'était dans un garage attenant à une maison. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'extérieur. Il lui avait laissé un moment, pour se "rafraichir" dans une salle de bain somptueuse avant de l'entrainer dans un escalier, sa main serrée autour de son bras pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Elle n'avait rien vu de la pièce avant qu'il ferme la porte, la plongeant dans une noirceur d'encre.

Elle était enchainée. Les liens autour de ses poignets n'étaient pas assez serrés pour lui faire mal mais elle était attachée à une chaine métallique. Elle l'avait suivie pour trouver qu'elle était fixée à une boucle sur le sol, attachée comme un chien, par les poignets.

Il n'y avait rien autour d'elle. Rien sur quoi s'appuyer. Pas de source de confort. Pas moyen de profiter de sa position. Elle supposa qu'il fallait trouver un certain réconfort dans le fait qu'il avait retiré son bâillon et les liens autour de ses pieds. Elle pouvait se lever. Elle pouvait s'étirer. Elle pouvait crier pour qu'il revienne et qu'il la laisse sortir de cet enfer.

Maintenant, Bella était recroquevillée sur le sol, elle se faisait aussi petite que possible. Des heures étaient passées. Peut-être toute une journée. C'était difficile à dire. L'obscurité et le silence commençaient à l'atteindre. Elle pouvait pratiquement se sentir égarée et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver.

 _Réfléchis_. C'était la seule chance qu'elle avait de rester en vie

Non pas qu'il y ait eu beaucoup de chances qu'elle reste en vie.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il l'ait prise pour demander une rançon. Tout d'abord, elle n'était personne. Elle n'avait pas d'argent. Sa mère était enseignante à la maternelle. Son père était chef de police dans une petite ville. En plus de tout cela, son ravisseur devait être riche. Sa voiture était spacieuse et impeccable. La maison, ce qu'elle en avait vu, était grande. Non. Il n'en avait pas après l'argent.

Cela laissait...

Bella fit taire cette ligne de réflexion rapidement. Il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas cela. Ce qu'il lui avait fait dans son lit – coincé son corps avec le sien, envahir son espace personnel, était la limite de la manière dont il l'avait touché. Il avait passé tout le trajet à l'ignorer, au point qu'elle se demandait s'il se souvenait même de sa présence. Il avait chanté en conduisant, sa voix était un riche ténor, qu'elle aurait pu apprécier dans d'autres circonstances. Elle était encore vêtue des vêtements qu'elle avait mis pour aller au lit, pas un seul fil de travers.

Alors quoi? Que pourrait-il vouloir d'elle?

Quand elle était trop épuisée pour réfléchir, elle dormait. Elle se réveilla. Elle marcha. Elle cria pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui l'entende. Et le temps passa.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Bella se leva sur ses pieds et trébucha, faible, affamée et désorientée. Il tourna un interrupteur et la lumière remplit la pièce. Bella siffla. Elle tomba sur ses fesses, levant ses mains enchainées vers sa tête ou le mal de crâne qui faisait rage depuis des heures ou des jours - qui sait? - s'intensifiait.

Il se mit à rire et le son l'aida à se concentrer. Elle se releva de nouveau, les yeux plissés à cause de la luminosité trop forte et aussi loin de lui que sa chaîne le permettrait. Il continuait à venir vers elle, lentement. Il portait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, sa vision était floue. Ses jambes tremblaient trop, elle s'agenouilla sur le sol, sa tête s'inclina en attendant de voir ce qui se passerait.

"As-tu changé d'avis, mon ange?" Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage avec des doigts glacés. Son ton était tellement doux que c'en était obscène. "Il y a quelques heures tu as crié pour attirer mon attention."

C'était vrai. Elle avait pensé qu'elle l'aurait préféré à l'obscurité, à l'interminable interrogation. Mais l'avoir près d'elle, alors qu'il s'agenouillait à ses côtés, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Il allait lui faire mal. Elle le savait, dans ses os.

Elle haleta quand il toucha l'arrière de sa tête. Elle pouvait sentir la force dans sa main. Allait-il lui écraser le crâne?

"Bois!" ordonna-t-il. Il leva un verre d'eau vers ses lèvres.

Bella envisagea de désobéir pour une fraction de seconde. Elle avait craint ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dans la boisson mais pourquoi la droguerait-il? Il était mortellement fort et elle était déjà attachée. Le verre ne sentait rien de spécial. En outre, vu comment elle était, elle risquait de mourir de soif aussi bien que d'autre chose.

Elle but.

"Lentement," avertit-il, lâchant sa tête pour lui caresser les cheveux.

Elle frémit, s'éloignant de l'eau froide et rafraîchissante.

"Bois!" ordonna-t-il à nouveau, saisissant l'arrière de sa tête, la forçant à retourner au verre qu'il tenait.

Elle but. Une partie coulait sur son menton. Elle tremblait trop pour garder l'eau dans sa bouche.

"Et voila, tu es une bonne fille. Pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas?" Il toucha ses cheveux à nouveau.

Bon chien, pensa Bella. Une étincelle de colère s'alluma dans son ventre, brillant au milieu de l'effroi et de la terreur.

Quand elle eut bu chaque goutte, il posa le verre et s'assit devant elle, les jambes croisées. Ses mouvements étaient anormalement gracieux. Il serait beau s'il n'était pas si effroyable. Il tombz dans l'immobilité alors qu'il la regardait fixement.

Plus cela durait, plus l'anxiété de Bella augmentait. Sa peau commença à démanger comme si elle était couverte de cafards. Elle se tordait intérieurement de dégoût. Bien que ses traits soient immobiles, il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux. Le battement de son cœur accéléra. La pointe de sa langue sortit comme s'il voulait la goûter.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?" Les mots sortirent vite, à la hâte. Elle tremblait maintenant.

Il inclina la tête, son sourire s'amusait alors qu'il l'observait. "Je soupçonne que tu vas le comprendre bien assez tôt. Question suivante."

Bien qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille, elle leva les yeux vers les siens. Il sourit. "Je sais que tu as des questions." Il agita une main. "Demande."

Elle eut du mal à avaler la boule dans sa gorge. Outre les nerfs, un verre d'eau n'avait pas suffi à étancher sa soif. Son regard déclencha chaque alarme dans sa tête.

Les yeux. Ces yeux rouges et brillants.

"Qu'es-tu?" chuchota-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire, levant un coin de sa bouche. Il se pencha en avant et ses yeux étaient tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir. "Que penses-tu que je suis?"

Bella frémit et appuya sa langue contre son palais pour ne pas gémir. "Je ne sais rien à propos des mon…." Elle s'arrêta, ses yeux regardant vers lui puis au loin.

Comme rien d'autre ne vint, son sourire s'élargit. "Monstres? Tu penses que je ne suis pas humain?"

"Je sais que tu n'es pas humain," dit-elle, cette petite étincelle de colère poussait son ton à être condescendant. "Je ne suis pas une putain d'idiote. Tu es incroyablement rapide et fort. Ta peau est glacée et tu as sauté du troisième étage comme une putain de ballerine. Aucune de ces choses ne sont des caractéristiques humaines."

En disant cela à voix haute, elle comprit. Son souffle devient saccadé et elle recula, loin de lui.

Il n'était pas humain.

Elle commença à trembler si fort que ses dents claquèrent. Elle atteignit le bout de ses chaines et tira. Elle tira si fort qu'elle se blessa aux poignets.

Rapidement, comme un éclair, sa main s'élança et attrapa la chaîne. Elle pleura, luttant pour rester debout alors qu'il la tirait en avant. Tout le sang s'échappa de son visage alors qu'elle se retrouva trop près de lui.

Il fit claquer sa langue comme une mère qui désapprouve. "Attention, mon ange!" Il passa ses doigts sur la chaîne et toucha ses doigts.

Elle trembla, attrapa son regard. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa main comme un serpent. Dans un autre mouvement trop rapide, les chaines à ses poignets tombèrent. Elles tombèrent au sol avec un claquement. Bella bondit. Elle était encore attachée mais maintenant par lui. Ses mains étaient enroulées autour de ses poignets, les tenant alors qu'elle se débattait comme avec la chaîne.

Ses yeux étaient encore sur elle, il leva ses mains - elle les serrait en poings maintenant, à ses lèvres. "Fais attention à ta peau, petite fille. Tu ne veux pas la déchirer." Il se pencha, respirant la peau de ses poignets. Il la regarda de nouveau, son sourire devenant cruel. "Au moins pas encore."

Un froid terrible descendit dans sa colonne vertébrale et un gémissement sortit du fond de sa gorge. Elle essaya de retirer ses mains mais il les tenait fort. Il tourna la tête et appuya ses lèvres sur ses poignets pour un baiser mouillé. "Non," murmura-t-elle, et elle baissa les yeux, attendant la douleur.

Rien ne se passa, et, en levant la tête, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda fixement. Il la regardait. Le coin de sa bouche levé dans un sourire sournois. "Dis-le," dit-il.

"Tu es un vampire." Elle pouvait difficilement croire ces mots même si elle les disait.

Son sourire était presque fier maintenant. "Tu es une fille intelligente. La plupart de mes… ah amis, n'ont jamais compris. Pas jusqu'à la première morsure de toute façon." Il lui montra des dents blanches parfaites.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent. Elle eut un vertige et dut se battre pour ne pas s'effondrer et se rouler en une boule terrifiée à ses pieds.

"Tu as compris la réponse à ta première question, n'est-ce pas?" Il rit.

Et elle le savait.

Elle ne sortirait pas d'ici en vie.

* * *

 _ **Nous voudrions que Carlisle soit plus entreprenant … et ce Jasper est une autre sorte de monstre…**_


	5. Proie

Inhuman Nature

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Jasper**

Ça faisait un très long moment qu'un humain n'avait pas autant intrigué Jasper.

Il ne prend pas grand plaisir à ce qu'il fait. Ce long processus pénible est souvent un travail désagréable pour lui. Non sans avantage. Les humains peuvent l'amuser et bien sûr, les boire est divin… pour la plupart. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il fait parce qu'il l'apprécie. Il ressent une obligation envers ses victimes, les connaitre entièrement avant de prendre leur vie.

Cette fille cependant… Sa curiosité la concernant est honnête. Avec elle il pense savoir ce que de Vinci ou Michel- Ange ont ressenti quand ils étaient si désespérés d'étudier le corps humain, de savoir comment il fonctionnait, qu'ils déterraient les morts. Bella l'intriguait simplement.

Après leur première conversation il l'avait à nouveau laissée attachée dans le noir. Sa peur avait été palpable alors, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Il était remonté, il avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé consumer par elle. C'était une partite du processus, supposait-il, cette punition auto-infligée. Le prix qu'il payait parce qu'il ne voulait pas se libérer du concept de l'humanité.

La terreur était une chose étrange pour une créature telle que lui. Les vampires, dans l'ensemble, n'avaient pas peur. C'était donc une émotion surnaturelle pour lui et bien qu'il existe depuis très longtemps, il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer. Ça faisait partie de sa pénitence, de son expiation, de sa vie humaine : la fille de quelqu'un, l'amie de quelqu'un, l'amant de quelqu'un, le parent de quelqu'un etc.

Puisqu'ils avaient beaucoup de travail à faire avec Bella il pensait qu'il fallait qu'il s'immerge dans sa peur pendant peut-être une heure avant d'aller tenter de la calmer. Il était aussi curieux d'autre chose – pourquoi son don n'avait-il pas autant d'effet sur elle que sur les autres? Une heure entière ne s'était pas écoulée avant que les émotions de la fille changent d'elles-mêmes.

Oui elle avait pleuré, beaucoup de gros sanglots qu'elle essayait d'atténuer avec son bras. Il les avait entendus bien sûr. Il imagina même comment ils secouaient son petit corps. Mais alors que les larmes se transformaient en hoquets, la peur disparut. Elle n'avait pas disparu mais elle était silencieuse.

Bizarre. D'habitude ça se passait autrement. Un humain qui expérimentait ce niveau de terreur devenait complètement hystérique.

Sur un coup de tête Jasper quitta la maison pour effectuer quelques achats. Une heure s'était écoulée quand il revint devant la porte du sous-sol. Il l'ouvrit et ressentit la surprise de Bella et entendit le bruit de ses chaines quand elle bougea. Ses yeux faisaient du bon boulot dans l'obscurité et il pouvait la voir s'éloigner aussi loin que sa chaine le lui permettait.

Il alluma la lumière et elle haleta, tournant la tête, ses cheveux retombèrent devant son visage. Juste avant que la lumière blesse ses yeux et la laisse désorientée. Il descendit les marches une par une, laissant chaque pas se faire entendre. La peur la frappa mais il y avait autre chose. De la détermination, pensa-t-il. Il y avait un étrange sentiment de paix autour d'elle. Pas de tranquillité ni de sérénité. Ce n'était pas le goût de quelqu'un ayant accepté son destin.

Très intéressant. Spécialement parce qu'elle faisait un effort visible pour s'asseoir correctement. Elle le regarda avancer vers elle.

Il s'arrêta avant de pénétrer dans le cercle où elle était restreinte et il posa le plateau de nourriture qu'il tenait par terre. Il regarda son nez aspirer l'odeur qui flottait vers elle et ressentit son désir. Mais elle ne lâcha pas son regard immédiatement. Elle garda ses yeux sur lui quelques instant avant qu'ils ne se détournent vers la nourriture à ses pieds. Elle ne bougea pas et après une autre seconde ou deux, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau.

"J'ai fait en sorte que ce soit spécial pour toi," dit-il. "Un régal parce que j'ai été impressionné que tu aies compris ce que je suis aussi rapidement." Il hocha la tête vers ses achats récents : soupe à la tomate et sandwich au fromage parfaitement grillé qu'il avait lui-même fait. Nourriture réconfortante.

Bella tourna la tête et fixa le mur.

Un éclair d'ennui le traversa. "Ne sois pas têtue," dit-il, pas aussi amicalement à présent. "Mange."

Elle l'ignora.

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas lents et mesurés. Son cœur accéléra et elle inspira rapidement et vivement. Pourtant elle ne bougea pas. Il se tenait si près d'elle que son visage était à un millimètre de sa chemise et de son estomac. "Oh mon ange. Tu ne veux pas jouer à ce jeu avec moi."

"Je n'ai pas faim," dit-elle entre ses dents serrées.

"Je n'ai pas demandé. Je te dis de manger!"

Elle ne bougea pas.

Il s'accroupit et elle frémit. Son corps était tendu, en attente. Quand il dégagea son visage, mettant ses cheveux derrière son épaule, elle se tassa et se mit à haleter. La terreur envahissait l'atmosphère mais elle était teintée de détermination. "Tu essaies de me provoquer," dit-il ses lèvres près de son oreille. "Est-ce que tu penses que c'est judicieux, petite?" Il posa sa main légèrement sur son dos. Elle tremblait sous sa paume mais ne dit rien.

"Tu vas manger," dit-il alors en commençant à lui caresser le dos, son contact même léger la fit frissonner. "Je ne veux pas te blesser, mon ange mais je le ferai." Il avança une main pour la poser sous son menton. Elle fit un petit bruit alors qu'il serrait ses joues, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche. "Si tu me forces à te faire manger, je peux te promettre que tu n'aimeras pas…" Il secoua légèrement la tête. "Dis-moi que tu comprends."

Elle essaya de se détourner de lui mais sa poigne était trop ferme. Elle gémit et fit un bruit déformé qu'il prit pour un oui. Il la laissa retomber sur le sol. Le temps qu'il lui fallut pour se remettre dans le bon sens et il était de l'autre côté du cercle près du plateau. "Viens manger," dit-il plus gentiment cette fois.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et avança sur ses genoux. Les yeux sur lui elle s'arrêta quand elle fut à une longueur de bras de la nourriture. Il fallait qu'elle se débrouille, ses mains étaient attachées mais elle arriva à prendre le petit bol de soupe.

Il avait pensé qu'elle aimerait ça. Le sandwich aurait été plus facile à tenir mais la soupe était chaude. Des vagues de chaleur persistaient dans l'air froid du sous-sol. Elle devait être gelée. Il la regarda porter le bol à ses lèvres, ralentissant ses mouvements pour ne pas le tomber. Les yeux mi-clos pendant qu'elle buvait.

Après qu'elle ait pris quelques longues gorgées elle reposa le bol. Ça devait faire un moment qu'elle avait mangé alors il ne la força pas plus. Il y aurait du temps pour ça.

"Pourquoi ça te préoccupe que je mange?" demanda-t-elle et il fut surpris par la colère dans sa voix. La colère était l'une des émotions qui gravitait autour d'elle mais à présent elle était plus forte.

"Tu préfèrerais que je te laisse mourir de faim?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu vas me tuer." Ce n'était pas une question. Elle le regardait dans les yeux. "Pas vrai?"

Il pencha la tête, l'observant et laissa un petit sourire apparaitre au coin de sa bouche. "Pas aujourd'hui."

Elle tressaillit mais hocha la tête. "Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui?"

Il haussa un sourcil. "Je n'ai pas assez faim."

Elle plissa les yeux légèrement. "Et alors? Tu m'engraisses…? Des cochons pour le massacre?"

"La graisse est inutile pour moi," déclara-t-il bruyamment parce qu'il était encore impressionné par cette jeune fille.

En un mouvement rapide et quasiment invisible il avait défait ses liens et il la tenait sur ses genoux, une main posée sur sa taille. Il passait l'autre dans ses cheveux et les ramenait en arrière en faisant attention de ne pas tirer. Elle cria, ses mains posées sur son poing dans ses cheveux. Son souffle devint haletant.

Jasper baissa la tête, inhalant son doux parfum au niveau de son pouls. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa peau. "C'est ce que tu veux mon ange?" demanda-t-il, ses mots vibrèrent contre sa peau. "Tu es prête à mourir, maintenant?"

Elle gémit mais murmura. "Oui."

Tentant. Tellement tentant. Tout ce sang sous la surface de sa peau. Ce serait bon. Tellement bon. Il pouvait déjà le dire. Il laissa ses lèvres s'attarder, ressentir le bruit de son pouls. Il pouvait entendre le flux de son sang. Ça ne lui coûterait rien de goûter. Une fraction de seconde, un effort minime et son sang chaud se précipiterait dans sa bouche.

Il se mit à rire et à embrasser son cou. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux."

Sur ce il se leva, l'emportant avec lui. Il la jeta sur son épaule et monta l'escalier.

"Que fais-tu? Où tu m'emmenes?"

"Tu es humaine. Tu as des besoins humains." Il la posa dans la salle de bain. "Tu devrais t'en occuper. Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin y compris des vêtements."

Elle le fixa, ses bras enroulés défensivement autour de ses épaules. "Quel est le but de tout cela, par l'enfer? Tu ne veux pas me tuer maintenant. Tu veux que je mange et que je boive et que je prenne une putain de douche. Pourquoi? Que veux-tu de moi?"

"Il semblerait que tu aies toi-même répondu à ta question." Il savait bien sûr ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait savoir ce qui allait arriver, en plus de l'inévitable. Mais cela faisait partie du jeu. Les humains étaient défaits quand leur vie devenait imprévisible et il n'y avait que quand ils étaient comme cela qu'ils devenaient honnêtes.

Cependant quelques détails pourraient bien répondre à son but. "Je veux que tu manges et boives parce que j'ai besoin que tu sois forte et en bonne santé." Il laissa un sourire lent, doux et mielleux se répandre sur son visage en s'approchant d'elle. Elle pâlit et recula. Il s'avança, elle recula à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coincée par le mur à côté de la douche. Il posa sa main à côté de sa tête et se pencha pour que son corps soit un millimètre au-dessus du sien. "Le cœur du problème est là, petite fille." Il baissa la tête et respira son odeur. Elle retint sa respiration et appuya ses mains contre le mur, les yeux fermés. "Tu sens comme le paradis. Quand je te prendrai…" Il releva la tête et ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille. "Et je le ferai. Je veux profiter de cette saveur. Et pas qu'une seule fois…"

Un gémissement s'échappa du fond de sa gorge et Jasper sourit. Il se redressa ainsi il y avait plus de distance entre eux et il put voir l'horreur sur son visage. Il leva un doigt et enleva les cheveux de devant ses yeux. "Si tu es faible et maladive, tu ne pourras pas survivre quand je te prendrai du sang."

Ensuite il recula. Un pas. Deux. Trois. Elle ne bougea pas. Ses yeux toujours écarquillés sur lui. "Tu es… un malade," balbutia-t-elle.

"Non." Il lui sourit avec une expression sereine. "Je suis un vampire." Il ferma la porte et l'enferma dans la salle de bain.

 _ **Edward**_

C'était trois jours après que Bella Swan ait disparu qu'Emmett le trouva seul.

"Tu es de mauvaise humeur. Pire que d'habitude, je veux dire." Il fit une pause, une expression sérieuse et inhabituelle sur le visage. "C'est à cause de la fille de Charlie Swan? Carlisle n'en parle pas non plus."

Edward réfléchit un instant, considérant ses options. Emmett était enclin à agir en premier et à réfléchir ensuite. C'était l'une des choses sur lesquelles Edward et Carlisle étaient d'accord, cet autre vampire était très dangereux. Il n'était pas resté en vie aussi longtemps sans être intelligent et aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'expérience concernant la traque de vampires.

"Ce vampire blond d'il y a quelques semaines?" grimaça Edward. "Ce n'est qu'une intuition mais je soupçonne qu'il soit derrière sa disparition."

Emmett se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il gémit sous la pression. "C'est du lourd ça mec. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?"

Edward lui raconta à propos de la fenêtre et lui rappela que le diable avait pris le sang de Tyler. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il était venu à Forks.

"Mais la fille de Charlie Swan n'est pas vraiment d'ici si? Je veux dire elle ne vit pas ici." Emmett pencha la tête en réfléchissant. "Je suis sûr qu'elle est venue ici."

"Je t'ai dit que ce n'était qu'une intuition mais c'est vraiment bizarre comme coïncidence."

"Eh bien il y a une solution simple. Pourquoi ne pas aller à Seattle? Au moins tu sauras si tu angoisses pour rien." Emmett se leva. "Je pourrai apprécier une bonne course et il fera nuit quand nous arriverons."

Edward se leva aussi, fixant Emmett, écoutant ses pensées. "Tu veux le combattre."

Emmett haussa les épaules, ne se souciant même pas de le cacher. "Oui et non. Tu es un défi, petit frère. Tu es sacrément bon dans une bagarre mais tu es mon seul partenaire d'entraînement depuis des décennies. Il serait intéressant comme adversaire mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air. Cette vie ne me dérange pas. Je préférerai continuer à la vivre." Il donna une bonne tape à Edward qui l'aurait fait traverser la pièce s'il ne s'y était pas préparé. "Je doute qu'il traîne encore autour d'elle mais je te garderai sous contrôle si tu me gardes sous contrôle."

"Marché conclu!"

Ils partirent avant que les autres ne rentrent.

"Ça ne te dérange pas du tout?" demanda Edward en courant. "Les choses qu'il fait, je veux dire."

Emmett rit. "Beaucoup de choses me dérangent, Edward. Ou… je suppose que beaucoup de choses ne me plaisent pas."

"Mais si tu pouvais faire quelque chose pour changer..."

Emmett s'arrêta brusquement, saisissant le bras d'Edward pour l'arrêter aussi. La poussière apparut tout autour d'eux. "Je n'arrête pas de te dire, mec, les BD, c'est plus ton époque que la mienne. Tu devrais en lire une. Voir ce qui arrive au gars qui finit avec les super pouvoirs et décide de devenir un héros. Ou regarder une fichue émission de télévision. Une de celles qui parlent de mecs qui font des croisades. Ça ne finit jamais bien."

Il prit Edward par les épaules et le secoua. "Il va toujours se passer des trucs merdiques. Tu peux passer ta vie à essayer de les prévenir mais ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Et tu es immortel, Edward. Veux-tu passer le reste du temps, jusqu'à fin des temps, à être aussi malheureux?" Il secoua la tête, relâchant Edward. "C'est beaucoup de non si tu veux mon avis."

"Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté d'y aller?" demanda Edward en se remettant à courir.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu dois sûrement t'angoisser pour rien. En plus, il y avait un ours pas trop loin à l'est d'ici. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait partir par là-bas quand on en aura fini ici."

Edward roula des yeux mais il sourit avec affection.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble de Bella, Edward n'eut pas besoin d'entrer. Il sentait le vampire blond partout. Bien sûr, ça ne l'arrêta pas. Il sauta sur le balcon – l'odeur du diable était là aussi. Point d'entrée, comme Edward s'y attendait.

L'endroit avait été fouillé, bien sûr, tant d'odeurs mêlées, aucune d'entre elles n'était récente. Il reconnut l'odeur de Charlie Swan mais personne d'autre ne lui était familier.

Comment sentait-elle, se demanda-t-il? Quelle était son odeur? Se pourrait-il que ce soit ce parfum incroyablement doux qui semblait être plus fort que les autres? C'était logique, étant donné que c'était chez elle, c'est elle qui y passait le plus de temps. Il entra dans sa chambre et l'odeur s'intensifia. C'était enivrant. Enivrant. Cannelle et lilas et...

Sa bouche était remplie de venin.

"Il était ici," dit Emmett en le rejoignant dans la pièce. "Mais il n'est pas revenu."

Edward avala difficilement et cessa de respirer, voulant que sa soif de sang se relâche. Une réaction si étrange, il n'y avait pas d'humains dans le petit appartement. Comme si quelqu'un essayait de lui rappeler, que lui aussi était un monstre.

"Sa trace se termine dehors. Il avait une voiture, poursuivit Emmett, inconscient du monologue intérieur d'Edward.

"Maintenant, nous savons," dit Edward sèchement. Mais que faire à ce sujet…? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

"Elle sent bon, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Emmett, les narines s'évasant en inspirant. "Meilleur que la plupart, je veux dire."

"Oui."

S'ils pouvaient la sentir tant de jours après qu'elle ait été enlevée, comment sentirait-elle en personne? Comment serait son odeur pour un vampire qui a soif?

Eprouverait-il de la pitié? Peut-être que le diable avait été vaincu et l'avait tuée en un instant, la vidant de son sang avant de pouvoir se contrôler.

Ou est-ce que cela signifierait plus de tourments? Si Jasper avait le contrôle pour se nourrir sur les humains, non pas une fois mais encore et encore, combien de temps la garderait-il, comme une friandise?

Et que Dieu l'aide, par-dessus toutes ces questions, un autre écho retentit dans sa tête.

Quel goût avait-elle?

 _ **Jasper**_

C'était le cinquième jour avant qu'il ait besoin de savoir.

Ses yeux devenaient noirs et la soif devenait de plus en plus difficile à ignorer. Il était temps. Elle avait retrouvé ses forces. La couleur était de retour dans ses joues. Elle était forte et elle survivrait.

Après qu'il lui ait laissé le temps d'utiliser les toilettes, elle regarda avec effroi vers la porte du sous-sol. Oh, elle détestait ce sous-sol! Il le savait mais elle n'avait pas supplié. Pas encore.

Elle n'était pas près d'être brisée.

Elle avait toutefois demandé une couverture.

Jasper sourit en appréciant un enchainement parfait quand il en vit un. "Que vas-tu me donner en échange?"

Bella cligna des yeux. "Quoi?"

"Un échange. Tu peux avoir toutes les couvertures que tu veux mais je veux quelque chose en échange."

"Quoi?"

Il la regarda. Fixement. Il concentra ses yeux sur les siens et laissa la soif s'infiltrer dans ses traits - un aperçu du prédateur.

Elle recula.

Sachant qu'elle comprenait, il alla vers le canapé et s'assit. Il tapota son genou. Elle ne bougea pas. Il pencha la tête, les lèvres tordues dans une grimace sournoise. "Je vais prendre ce que je veux," dit-il, en la regardant fixement. "C'est à toi de décider si tu veux tes couvertures ou pas."

Ils fuyaient toujours. Toujours. La plupart d'entre eux ne comprenaient pas encore tout à fait ce qu'ils fuyaient. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient le faire quand il les regardait comme il la regardait maintenant.

Elle ne s'enfuit pas. Elle le regarda fixement, la haine dans ses yeux qui correspondait à ses émotions. La haine, la fureur et la peur. Ce qu'elle ressentait était chaotique mais elle leva la tête en marchant vers lui.

Dix pas. Chacun d'eux torturé, même s'il ne pouvait pas le savoir en voyant son visage. Elle tremblait comme une feuille mais elle n'arrêtait pas d'avancer.

Quand elle fut à portée de bras, il lui épargna la douleur de ce dernier pas. Il la traîna sur ses genoux, impatient, la soif de sang écrasant presque tout le reste.

Doucement, il se lança un avertissement. Doucement.

Il lui repoussa les cheveux d'une épaule comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. Il sentit son frémissement, vit ses mains serrées en poings à ses côtés. Il aurait pu prélever le sang n'importe où ailleurs. Son bras, sa jambe, son poignet. Mais c'était classique.

Ils s'y attendaient et il était prêt à leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient.

Presque trop grossièrement, il inclina la tête sur le côté. Elle hurla mais sa bouche était à son cou. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans cette chair délicieuse. Elle cria.

Ecstasy. Ambroisie. Ses yeux se révulsèrent. Ces derniers jours sa force et sa vigueur lui étaient revenues et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas l'écraser dans ses bras. Il la désirait ardemment. Il n'en fallait plus. Il avait besoin de tout.

Ses mains tapaient inutilement contre sa poitrine en pierre, ses ongles griffaient sa peau sans effet. Elle fit de petits bruits peinés, chuchotant : "S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît."

Il serra les bras autour d'elle, maîtrisant juste assez ses sens pour ne pas l'écraser. Ça ne pourrait jamais suffire. Il voulait tout. Tout son sang doux et chaud.

Elle se contorsionna dans ses bras mais ses mouvements s'affaiblirent rapidement. Ses mains tombèrent sur ses genoux et il put reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête. Il devait s'arrêter assez tôt pour aspirer le venin de son système sans la tuer.

Ses chuchotements s'atténuèrent dans le néant et ses paupières flottaient contre l'inévitable attraction de l'inconscient. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit.

 _Assez,_ se dit-il.

Avec un dernier petit miaulement, elle s'affaissa contre lui.

 _Assez._

Avec un grognement bas au fond de sa gorge, il lécha la plaie et leva la tête. Il appuya le dos de sa main sur sa bouche. Pendant des secondes, il se battit pour retrouver le contrôle, se rappelant que s'il l'achevait, il n'y aurait plus de ça.

Seigneur, si bon!

Lorsqu'il se ressaisit, il se mit debout, son corps était mou, ses membres pendants. Il grimpa l'escalier à un rythme humain, heureux du calme émotionnel et de l'absence de soif.

Il lui avait préparé une chambre. Les draps étaient doux et soyeux. Les couvertures chaudes et propres. Il la coucha et la fixa un moment, admirant comment ses cheveux sombres s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller blanc.

Après avoir disposé les couvertures, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, écoutant son faible pouls. Sa tête roula d'un côté et la marque sur son cou devient visible. Sa marque - un cercle de dents. Il lécha ses lèvres, déjà désespéré de la goûter de nouveau.

C'était bien mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

* * *

 _ **Comment ça va, les enfants? Toujours avec nous?**_

 _ **Alors à vos claviers pour vos impressions…**_


	6. Provocation

_Inhuman Nature_

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre d'où venait le soleil dans le ciel nuageux de Washington, ce qui était étrange pour elle. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à réfléchir. Sa tête était un fouillis de vagues impressions alors qu'elle regardait le ciel par la fenêtre.

Un petit bruit étrange attira son attention. Des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un s'approchait. Son visage entra dans son champ de vision et tout lui revint. Le ciel était étrange parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. La lumière lui faisait encore mal aux yeux.

Elle s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla et ne put rien faire de plus. Pas beaucoup plus. Ses membres étaient lourds, elle le réalisa quand elle essaya de lever la main pour se frotter les yeux.

Mais elles étaient détachées. Son corps ne voulait pas bouger. Et elle était fatiguée. Tellement, tellement fatiguée.

Elle s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla de nouveau. Il était là, penché au-dessus d'elle et elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir des raisons pour lesquelles ça la rendait nerveuse. Dans la lumière basse de la fin du jour il paraissait presque anodin. Son expression n'était ni malicieuse ni condescendante. Son contact était doux. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, l'aidant suffisamment à s'asseoir pour boire dans une tasse qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

"Bois," dit-il d'une voix douce.

Ce n'était pas de l'eau. C'était du bouillon. Il l'aida à boire la tasse entière. A la fin ses paupières retombèrent encore.

"Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange," dit-il. "Tu seras bientôt forte à nouveau."

Puis ça lui revient. Forte à nouveau. Alors il pourrait de nouveau la blesser. Il pourrait la vider encore. Elle pouvait déjà voir se jouer cette boucle sans fin.

Elle sentit un désespoir écrasant avant que le sommeil ne la revendique.

Elle se réveilla. Elle dormit. Elle se réveilla. Petit à petit elle regagna des forces, soignée par le monstre.

Il lui dit son nom. Jasper. Bella n'aimait pas s'en servir. Jasper ne ressemblait pas au nom d'un diable.

"Depuis combien de temps je suis là?" demanda-t-elle quand elle décida qu'elle pouvait à nouveau parler. Il n'avait rien fait pour la forcer et il n'avait rien dit mis à part quelques instructions.

"Presque deux jours."

Ça faisait donc une semaine qu'elle avait disparu. Elle pensa à ses parents. Etait-ce pire ou mieux pour eux que ça l'avait été il y avait cinq ans. Ils avaient dû attendre pendant des jours, se demandant si elle vivrait ou mourrait. A présent ils devaient être ensemble à s'inquiéter de savoir si elle était morte quelque part.

Quand elle s'était réveillée il y avait cinq ans ce n'était pas que sa vie qui avait changé. Les yeux de sa mère ne pétillaient plus autant, comme si elle avait perdu cette innocence que Bella aimait tant. Son père semblait anxieux au lieu d'être triste et dépassé.

Elle se demandait ce que cela ferait à ses parents et sa haine envers le monstre décupla. Elle essaya de s'asseoir - elle ne voulait pas dépendre de lui pour quoi que ce soit – mais son corps était très proche de la léthargie.

Et le connard s'en rendit compte. "Je sais que c'est frustrant. Il n'y a pas vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi. Avec la perte de sang il faut le temps qu'il faut pour récupérer. Ton corps doit en fabriquer pour remplacer celui que tu as perdu."

Elle tourna la tête pour le fixer, ne croyant pas qu'il puisse dire ça aussi calmement. Comme si elle lui avait offert son sang, pas comme si elle ne s'était pas débattue sous sa poigne de fer et qu'il l'ait obligée. Ses yeux étaient d'une teinte de rouge brillante et tout à fait surnaturelle, elle n'avait pas les mots pour le décrire. Ce n'était même pas du rouge sang.

L'enfoiré pencha la tête et la regarda. "Tu es en colère."

La joue de Bella tressaillit en le regardant. Elle était beaucoup de choses mais elle était très énervée aussi. Ça l'énervait qu'il soit si calme, qu'il prenne soin d'elle, que son lit soit si confortable et que son corps ne veuille pas coopérer et que sa mort éteigne la lumière dans les yeux de ses parents.

"Tu aurais pris Cynthia si je ne vous avais pas retrouvés dans le centre commercial?" demanda-t-elle. C'était l'une des milliers de questions qu'elle voulait lui poser mais c'était peut-être la plus importante. Si elle avait sauvé cette petite fille innocente alors peut être que ça en valait la peine.

"Je ne t'ai jamais menti," répondit-il. "J'avais vraiment l'intention de rendre la fille à qui elle appartenait." Il haussa un sourcil. "Qui est-elle pour toi?"

Bella serra les lèvres.

Ça l'amusa. "Tellement têtue. Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas dans cette question?"

"Son nom dans ta bouche." Elle essaya de se mordre la langue mais n'y arriva pas. Elle n'avait pas suffisamment d'énergie pour s'inquiéter d'être diplomate. C'était un monstre. Il le savait. Alors pourquoi le nier? "Je déteste que tu saches à quoi elle ressemble. Je déteste que tu l'aies touchée."

Elle serra les lèvres à nouveau réalisant trop tard qu'elle en avait trop dit. Que faire s'il utilisait ces mots contre elle? S'il y avait une chance qu'il sache comment trouver Cynthia s'en servirait-il pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle?

Et que diable lui voudrait-il de toute manière?

Ce qui la rendait encore plus folle c'était de ne pas comprendre à quoi il jouait. D'accord. Il voulait se nourrir d'elle à plusieurs reprises. Elle supposait qu'elle pouvait comprendre cela mais il y avait autre chose qui se jouait là.

"Je promets que la petite fille ne sera jamais en danger à cause de moi," dit-il. "Maintenant est-ce que tu veux bien me répondre."

"Et si non?"

Il fit un petit sourire. "Tu veux que je te dise que je t'y obligerai? Ça conviendrait davantage à ta définition de ce qu'est un monstre?"

"Tu corresponds parfaitement à ma définition de ce qu'est un monstre," cracha-t-elle et ensuite elle faiblit se rendant compte qu'elle exagérait un peu.

Il rigola. Il avança d'un pas. Et comme il était resté parfaitement immobile pendant un moment ça la fit sursauter. Elle recula avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mais il n'y avait nulle part où aller, bien sûr. Il fit un pas après l'autre pour se rapprocher, ses yeux rouges flamboyant et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire.

Elle recula le plus possible contre la tête de lit. Il continua à approcher et s'installa au-dessus d'elle. Elle appuya sa langue contre son palais et lutta pour ne pas crier. Rien de lui ne la touchait. Il était au-dessus d'elle, un bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Pourtant sur sa peau rampait cette sensation de laideur et de dégoût qui lui était maintenant devenue familière. Elle détourna la tête de lui en fermant ses yeux.

"Dis-moi quelque chose," dit-il, sa voix basse et douce près de son oreille. Il s'était approché suffisamment pour que ses cheveux touchent sa joue et Bella tressaillit au contact. "Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal?"

Elle souffla incrédule.

"La morsure fait mal," dit-il. "Je le sais. C'est regrettable mais nécessaire. Je suis un vampire. Il n'y a pas moyen de faire autrement mais est-ce que je t'ai blessée?"

Elle était blessée. Mutilée. Sa peau était marquée par une laideur qu'elle ne pouvait même pas voir mais qu'elle pouvait sentir. Oui ça faisait mal. Tout cela faisait tellement mal.

Mais pas de la façon dont il croyait.

"Tu as dit que tu le ferais," dit-elle dans un halètement, essoufflée parce que son cœur battait trop vite. "Si je n'obéissais pas."

"Si tu ne buvais pas ou ne mangeais pas," dit-il. "J'aurai dû t'obliger et ça n'aurait pas pu être sans te faire mal. Mais ça c'est la nourriture. C'est pour ta subsistance. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait mal simplement parce que je le voulais? Parce que tu ne me répondais pas?"

Elle ne répondit pas. Il souffla et cet étrange et doux bruit d'air frais contribua à lui ôter toute pensée. La seconde d'après sa présence intimidante avait disparu. Il était debout de nouveau. De l'autre côté de la pièce. "Il n'est pas nécessaire que je te blesse si tu ne me réponds pas aujourd'hui. J'ai tout le temps du monde pour obtenir les réponses que je veux."

Bella se redressa lentement. A présent elle était tremblante non seulement parce qu'elle avait peur mais parce que la montée d'adrénaline lui avait pris beaucoup trop d'énergie.

"Tu dois te reposer," dit-il.

"Je ne veux pas me reposer."

"Tu dois te reposer," répéta-t-il. Il sortit, verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

Bella détestait être aussi vulnérable dans son sommeil mais de toute façon le sommeil l'emporta.

 _ **Edward**_

Il était allé à Seattle à plusieurs reprises. Il avait fouillé les bois aussi bien qu'il avait pu malgré ses autres responsabilités. Il n'avait rien dit aux autres mais ils savaient.

"Il peut l'avoir emmenée n'importe où," dit Rosalie en apparaissant près de lui une nuit qu'il courait.

"Je sais."

"Ils ont trouvé le corps de Tyler Crowley. A New York."

Edward ressentit de la surprise en entendant cela. Le monstre avait laissé le corps du garçon pour qu'on le retrouve?

"Alors c'est bien ce qu'il leur fait? Parce que ses parents seront la paix?" cracha-t-il.

"C'est plus que la plupart des familles de nos victimes." Rosalie ne s'était jamais séparée du reste de leur espèce, bien que Carlisle et elle soient les deux seuls vampires qu'Edward connaisse qui ne s'étaient jamais nourris sur les humains. Elle savait que c'était un instinct inné et elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Edward fit un grognement de frustration. "Tu essaies de m'arrêter ou de m'aider? Je n'arrive pas à te lire."

"Je veux t'aider."

"M'aider à le trouver ou m'aider à me rendre compte que ce n'est pas ma responsabilité de sauver le monde?"

Il écouta ses pensées pendant qu'ils couraient en silence pendant quelques minutes. Elle parla à voix haute, même si elle savait qu'il pouvait entendre ses pensées. "Tu mets Carlisle sur un piédestal pour sa compassion mais c'est lui qui est ami avec ceux de notre espèce. Tout bien considéré, il est très sociable pour un vampire. Chacun d'entre eux est un meurtrier de masse." Il l'était aussi, elle ne le dit pas à voix haute. Emmett aussi.

Esmée avait fait un sacré compte de cadavres avant de pouvoir contrôler sa soif.

"Celui-là est inhumain," siffla Edward. "Oui, c'est dans notre nature de tuer mais d'être cruel?"

"Tu penses que ce n'est pas cruel?" s'énerva Rosalie. "Tu veux que Carlisle t'aide à trouver un vampire et une humaine qui pourraient être n'importe où dans le monde car le père de cette fille est son ami? Mais chacun des humains que nos amis assassinent ont un père, une mère, des amis, des bébés qui grandiront orphelins à cause de nous." Elle tremblait.

"Je ne suis pas sans sympathie. Tu peux faire les comparaisons que tu veux, nous appeler végétariens mais il y a une différence. Ce n'est pas comme si un végétarien était indigné que des poulets soient abattus de façon inhumaine. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais les poulets n'ont pas d'esprit complexe. Ils n'ont pas de conscience. Ce ne sont pas des humains."

Elle fit une nouvelle pause, cherchant les bons mots. "C'est comme ça que ça a commencé pour toi. Quand tu es parti chasser les humains qui sont inhumains." Encore une pause. "Carlisle et moi avons nos différences, Edward, et certains jours, je ne peux pas décider si je l'aime ou si je le hais. Mais toi qui nous as quittés? Ça l'a brisé. Cela a brisé Esmée et je ne parlerai même pas de ce que cela a fait à Emmett. Notre famille c'est ce qui nous garde humains, parce que Dieu sait que le reste de notre espèce n'y réfléchirait pas à deux fois."

"Alors pourquoi tu m'aides?" demanda-t-il, parce que c'était son intention de m'aider. Elle avait l'intention de filer vers le nord-est, donc il pourrait couvrir le nord-ouest de Seattle.

"Surtout parce que je ne pense pas que tu le trouveras. C'est une aiguille dans une botte de foin et même pour un vampire, ce n'est pas une bonne donne."

Elle respira profondément, en sentant l'air. Il entendit la noirceur de ses pensées. "Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi par quoi cette jeune fille est passée avant qu'un monstre surnaturel n'entre dans sa vie. Ça suffisait. C'est plus que tout autre être - animal, humain ou vampire - devrait avoir à endurer."

Si l'estomac d'Edward en était encore capable, il aurait dû se soulever. Il courut plus vite.

 **J** _ **asper**_

La fille était têtue. En récupérant, elle avait résisté aux offres de Jasper pour l'aider à se laver. Elle avait géré un minimum elle-même, enroulée dans la baignoire de la salle de bain. Il se demandait si elle se rendait compte qu'il pouvait entendre ses gémissements et halètements d'effort de l'autre côté de la maison.

La honte et la modestie étaient des vertus humaines uniques. Il lui avait dit que la vue de son corps nu ne lui aurait rien fait mais comme c'était le cas pour la plupart des humains, elle refusa avec véhémence son offre de l'aider.

Maintenant, bien avant qu'elle soit sortie du lit sans aide, il pouvait l'entendre avancer lentement sur le plancher.

Un pas. Deux pas. Puis elle haleta. Un pas, deux pas. Puis un petit halètement d'effort. Bien sûr qu'il l'admirait. C'était une petite créature idiote mais elle était courageuse. Il applaudit presque quand il entendit la douche se mettre en marche.

Tant mieux pour elle.

Elle était sous la douche depuis une quinzaine de minutes quand le désastre arriva. Il entendit son grognement et son cri puis le bruit de son corps qui tombait dans la douche. Il fronça les sourcils et attendit. Il retint son souffle, de peur que l'odeur du sang s'infiltant à travers la peau abimée l'atteigne.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle ne s'était pas blessée aussi gravement. Pourtant, dans son état affaibli, elle avait du mal à se remettre debout. Il secoua la tête. Si seulement elle avait pu accepter sa propre fragilité humaine. Ne comprenait-elle pas sa propre espèce?

Il monta l'escalier. Il n'était pas du tout certain qu'elle accepterait son aide même maintenant, coincée comme elle était sur le sol de la douche. Il fit chaque pas lentement, lui donnant toutes les chances de reprendre des forces. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça que les corps humains fonctionnent. Elle avait peu d'énergie et avait probablement tout dépensé pour se mettre sous la douche. Elle s'était probablement effondrée, ses membres ne pouvant pas encore la faire tenir debout.

C'était ainsi. Il fallait environ deux semaines à leur corps pour se remettre complètement de ce type de perte de sang. Ça prenait deux semaines pour qu'il commence à avoir très soif.

Il entra dans la salle de bains et la vis dans la cabine de douche. Elle s'accrochait au porte-serviette, essayant de se lever jusqu'à s'effondrer à nouveau. Elle haletait pour respirer, de minuscules gémissements émanaient de l'arrière de sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir sa frustration et son énergie décroissante comme un poids dans ses propres membres.

Jasper prit la serviette et ouvrit la porte de la douche. Elle cria, ne réalisant qu'à ce moment-là qu'il était là. Elle recula, se coinçant dans le coin de la douche.

"Allez, mon ange," dit-il " Tiens bon," sa voix douce. Ses émotions étaient incontrôlables. Panique, réalisa-t-il.

"Éloigne-toi de moi," cria-t-elle.

Bien sûr, il s'avança. "Ça suffit."

"Ne me touche pas." Elle se jeta sur lui, comme il s'approchait.

Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. Autodéfense. Arts martiaux. Quoi qu'elle ait su, elle l'utilisa pour se jeter sur lui. Ah, l'adrénaline. Si ça avait été fait quelques minutes auparavant, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de son aide. Mais maintenant, ça lui avait donné la force de se battre. Ça aurait marché aussi, s'il avait été humain. C'est lui qui serait par terre en position fœtale.

Mais il n'était pas humain. Sa peau était comme la pierre et avec toute la force qu'elle y mettait, elle allait se briser quelque chose… tôt ou tard.

"Assez de tout ça!" dit-il, en la prenant par le bras et en la retournant contre sa poitrine. Il verrouilla son bras autour d'elle. Il l'aurait giflée mais ça lui aurait arraché la mâchoire.

Encore une fois, son don semblait n'avoir aucun effet réel. Elle se calma. Un peu. Un tout petit peu. Assez pour qu'elle s'arrête un instant.

Pas assez pour qu'elle retrouve tous ses sens. Ou si elle pensait clairement, elle ne s'en souciait plus. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper mais elle se battait quand même.

"Enlève tes mains de moi. Espèce de salaud. Ne me touche pas." Elle battit des jambes. Encore une fois, s'il avait été humain, elle aurait pu se libérer.

Curieuse et déroutante créature.

Jasper se leva et régla l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit froide. Bella hurla quand l'eau glacée la frappa. Elle donna encore des coups de pieds mais il la serrait fermement.

"Sais-tu ce qu'est-ce un bleu, mon ange?" Il déplaça son emprise sur elle pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas, vu son agitation. "Ce sont des vaisseaux sanguins qui éclatent sous ta peau." Il mit ses lèvres contre son oreille. "Ça te fait sentir très bon."

"Lâche-moi, putain," grogna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Jasper pouvait pratiquement sentir le dégoût rouler d'elle et il crut comprendre pourquoi.

Son corps était couvert de cicatrices. Quelqu'un l'avait blessée très gravement. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui.

Elle se relâcha dans son emprise et donna un dernier coup de pied, la fureur s'évanouissant dans ses émotions.

C'était la pire chose qu'elle aurait pu faire. Sa peau heurta le carrelage cassé, entaillant le côté de son pied. Ce n'était rien, vraiment. A peine une égratignure mais c'était plus que suffisant.

Non préparé et déjà énervé par l'éclatement des vaisseaux sanguins sous sa peau, le monstre intérieur s'empara des sens de Jasper. Il saisit Bella par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière. Elle hurla de douleur. Il inclina sa tête, sa bouche ouverte pleine de venin.

Juste à temps, il réussit à s'emparer du démon instinctif et irréfléchi qui était en lui. Il était meilleur que ce démon. Il l'avait conquis des siècles auparavant.

Il en voulait à la fille humaine de l'avoir provoqué ainsi. Il était en colère contre elle parce qu'elle sentait si bon. Il était en colère parce qu'elle avait été si négligente. Il n'avait pas essayé de la blesser. Il aurait pu la laisser sur le sol de la douche. Il aurait pu la laisser là sans qu'elle puisse bouger et maintenant il se battait pour retrouver le contrôle.

Avec un grognement, il se leva et la mit dans ses bras. Il fut en bas en un clin d'œil, et à la porte de sa prison au sous-sol. Il descendit l'escalier et la jeta sur le sol.

"Non. Non," cria-t-elle en levant la tête alors qu'il était déjà à la porte en haut de l'escalier. "Ne fais pas ça. Ne me laisse pas ici. Ne me laisse pas dans le noir à nouveau. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, non."

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se retourna pour la regarder fixement. Stupide petite fille. Elle était enroulée sur le sol, se soutenant elle-même d'une main, l'autre serrant la serviette contre sa poitrine. Elle avait l'air pathétique, pâle et tremblante, trempée aux os.

Il claqua la porte, la laissant dans l'obscurité et courut vers l'air pur de la forêt.

* * *

 _ **Des commentaires à faire?**_


	7. La fin?

**7 – Inhuman Nature**

.

Bella tomba endormie d'épuisement. Elle était terrifiée de peur et de froid jusqu'à l'os. Elle eut tout juste assez d'énergie pour enrouler la serviette autour de son corps nu avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua en s'éveillant suffisamment c'est qu'elle était au chaud et installée confortablement. Pendant un long moment elle garda les yeux fermés se demandant si elle avait perdu l'esprit. Elle était tombée dans l'inconscience sur le sol froid et sale sous sa joue. Maintenant sa joue reposait sur un tissu doux.

Ça lui prit quelques minutes pour constater qu'elle était encore nue. Il y avait une couverture enveloppée autour d'elle, peut-être deux. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors qu'une peur panique la traversa. Elle fit un inventaire mental de son corps.

Elle avait mal mais seulement où elle l'avait combattu. Elle était entière et n'avait pas été blessée. Pas physiquement de toute façon.

"Pourquoi es-tu soulagée?"

Bella se figea, serrant les couvertures contre elle pendant que ses yeux balayaient le reste de la pièce. Un grand séjour éclairé par un feu.

Le diable blond était assis sur une chaise, la regardant, une jambe croisée sur l'autre, ses yeux roux étranges brillant dans la demi-pénombre. Bella frémit et ferma les yeux, se détournant de son visage. Il se mit à rire. "Maintenant tu es dégoûtée."

"Où sont mes vêtements?" demanda-t-elle, n'essayant même pas de cacher son ton glacial.

"Dans la salle de bain, à l'étage, où tu les as laissés." Sa voix était calme mais elle pensait pouvoir voir un sourire sur ses lèvres. "J'ai pensé que tu n'aimerais pas que je t'habille. Personne ne devrait voir le corps de quelqu'un d'autre sans qu'il lui ait spécifiquement donné son accord."

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa avec une expression effrayante. "Tu le sais mais tu es vraiment con?! Tu es entré avec moi dans la douche?!"

"Tu avais besoin d'aide. Tu n'allais pas pouvoir te relever si je n'étais pas venu aider." Il inclina la tête. "Et tu le sais."

"J'aurai préféré rester par terre plutôt que tu poses tes mains sur moi!" cracha-t-elle.

Il fit une espèce de bourdonnement. "Et si tu étais restée recroquevillée par terre, je t'aurai laissée tranquille. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as continué à essayer de te relever. Tu te serais fait du mal." Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Comme tu l'as fait. Ou tu serais devenue enragée." Il soupira mélodramatiquement. "Puis beaucoup de choses auraient pu se produire. Tu aurais pu te noyer dans la douche si tu étais mal tombée. Tu aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque. C'est possible. Les humains sont des êtres si fragiles."

"Et les vampires ne le sont pas." Ce n'était pas une question. Bella énonçait clairement l'évidence se rappelant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le blesser.

"Fragile est une chose que nous ne sommes certainement pas."

"Est-ce que quelque chose peut vous tuer?" demanda-t-elle amère.

"Un autre vampire."

Sa joue tressauta. "Tu es bien bavard ce soir."

Il se tut un moment. "Je te dois des excuses. J'ai perdu le contrôle ce matin et ce n'était pas mon intention."

Elle ne répondit pas. Autant être honnête, elle aussi avait perdu le contrôle. Submergée et frustrée par la faiblesse de son corps quand il était apparu dans la douche, elle avait perdu le contrôle de sa peur et de sa colère.

Il pencha la tête. "Tu regrettes quelque chose. Pourquoi?"

Elle se hérissa. "Quoi? Tu peux lire dans les pensées aussi?"

"Les émotions," dit-il. "Si je pouvais lire dans les pensées je n'aurais pas à te demander pourquoi tu ressens ce que tu ressens, alors pourquoi le ferai-je?"

Connard condescendant. Elle resserra les couvertures autour d'elle et s'assit. "Est-ce que tous les vampires peuvent faire cela? Sentir les émotions?"

"Non. Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui puisse le faire. Certains vampires ont d'autres capacités. La plupart n'en ont pas mais quelques-uns si." Il secoua la tête, laissant tomber ça puis la regarda. "Une autre question?"

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir. "Pourquoi me faites-vous ça à moi?"

Il parut amusé et pas du tout surpris. "Est-ce que tu as lu _La Stratégie Ender_ *?"

L'ennui la traversa mais elles joua quand même." Oui je l'ai lu."

"Dans le second tome, Ender devient ce qui est appelé la Voix des Morts. Quand une personne meurt c'est son travail d'apprendre à connaitre sa vie et d'en faire l'éloge. Mais c'est un éloge honnête. Il ne juge pas. Il raconte juste la vie de la personne morte comme elle était."

Bella eut des sueurs froides et détournant les yeux de lui complètement étourdie. Il parlait bien trop calmement de sa mort imminente. Elle ravala une gorgée de bile. "Donc vous voulez me connaitre avant de me tuer?"

"En résumé."

Elle frémit. "Et comment me garder dans le noir pendant des jours vous permet-il de mieux me connaitre?"

"Les êtres humains ne sont pas des créatures particulièrement honnêtes. Ni envers les autres, ni envers eux-mêmes. Pour atteindre ce genre d'honnêteté, pour vraiment connaitre une personne, un peu… euh… de déconstruction est nécessaire."

C'était bien qu'elle n'ait pas mangé depuis un moment. Son estomac se tordait en tous sens, elle aurait rejeté tout ce qui s'y trouvait. "Et vous ne pensez pas que vous êtes un malade?" Elle put sentir ses yeux sur elle mais refusa de le regarder.

"Laisse-moi te demander quelque chose. Est-ce que tu préférerais que j'apprécie ton sang comme tu apprécies un steak? Tu en savoures le goût, apprécies le repas mais tu ne penses jamais à la vache? T'es-tu demandé, quel genre de vie elle menait, quelle famille elle laissait derrière elle? Est-ce que tu préfères que je prenne soin de mon repas ou que je jette ton corps par côté comme une ordure en ne repensant plus jamais à toi de ma vie?"

Bella tourna la tête pour rester bouche bée. "Et si je préfères plutôt que tu ne me manges pas, abruti!"

Il secoua la tête, ses lèvres formant un petit sourire. "Je suis ce que je suis. Est-ce que tu me blâmes pour mon existence? Ou l'existence de mon espèce? Je t'assure, rien de tout cela n'est mon idée. Ce n'est pas plus ma faute que les humains soient si arrogants de croire qu'ils sont en haut de la chaine alimentaire. Est-ce que tu penses qu'une antilope dans la nature est surprise d'être pourchassée par un lion?"

"Putain… le lion ne torture pas l'antilope!"

"Je ne suis pas plus un lion que tu n'es une antilope. Nous pensons tous les deux, nous éprouvons des sentiments. Nous sommes arrivés avec une nature propre – un code biologique pour notre survie et notre descendance. Et pourtant chacune de nos espèces a évolué. Mon niveau de pensée ne me permet pas de consommer ma nourriture sans reconnaitre ce que je prends à ce monde. Mon don – plus souvent une malédiction – que je n'ai pas demandé me fait tout ressentir, tout ce que tu ressens. Ton cerveau pensant te rend indignée à l'idée de la mort."

"Indignée?" La colère remonta rapidement et furieusement en elle. Elle submergea la léthargie de son corps et contracta fort ses muscles à la pensée qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui, si elle ne savait pas que ça ne servirait à rien. "Putain je ne suis pas indignée comme si tu venais juste de me piquer ma place de parking. Ce que tu me fais c'est de la torture. Je suis énervée parce que tu me voles mes heures, mes jours, mes mois et mes années. Je suis énervée que tu le fasses durer. Je suis énervée parce qu'il faut que ce soit moi qui sache que des monstres comme toi existent. Putain. De. Toi."

Il la regarda sans que son expression ne change. "Laisse-moi reformuler ma question précédente. Tu préfèrerais que je sois comme… celui - peu importe qui - t'a fait ces cicatrices?"

Elle se mit à crier en jetant les mots. C'était pire que s'il avait retiré ses couvertures. Elle se sentit nue et exposée, la vieille sensation de saleté qui rôdait partout sur sa peau revenait pour se venger. "Qu'est-ce que tu connais de ces cicatrices?"

"D'abord tu devrais savoir que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de regarder. Mais c'était difficile à éviter. Tu te débattais et les vampires ont une mémoire parfaite." Il parut très blasé comme s'ils discutaient du temps qu'il faisait. "Quoi qu'il en soit depuis que je vis j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre comment les blessures se font. Tu as des cicatrices consécutives à un accident. Comme si tu avais été passée à tabac. Les poings certainement mais je peux dire aussi que tu es rentrée dans une vitre."

Elle frissonna, fermant les yeux, repoussant le souvenir qui l'assaillait. Il y avait du verre brisé dans l'allée.

"Certaines des autres cicatrices correspondent au fait d'avoir été traîné sur une surface plane et rugueuse comme du béton," ajouta-t-il, la voix toujours mesurée. Les faits. "Puis il y a les cicatrices chirurgicales. Il y a eu des dommages internes à réparer. Tu…"

"Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Ferme-la. Ferme-la." Bella détestait les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Elle détestait les souvenirs qu'elle ne pouvait pas repousser et surtout, elle le détestait. Mon Dieu, elle n'avait jamais rien détesté autant qu'elle le détestait à ce moment-là, et elle espérait qu'il pouvait ressentir chaque iota de sa haine.

L'adrénaline monta en elle et elle se mit debout, la couverture serrée autour d'elle pendant qu'elle le regardait fixement. "Est-ce que ça fait partie de ton stupide jeu? Tu crois que ce qui m'est arrivé raconte quelque chose sur moi? Quelque chose que tu souhaites immortaliser et te souvenir avec ta mémoire parfaite aussi longtemps que ton espèce de connards vivra? C'est pour ça que tu demandes? C'est ce que tu veux savoir?"

Ses yeux brillants restèrent fixés sur les siens. Son visage imperturbable l'énerva. "Que veux-tu savoir? Que j'avais dix-sept ans et m'ennuyait, alors je me suis éloignée de mes copines? Qu'il m'a fallu presque tout un pâté de maisons pour comprendre que ce con me suivait de trop près et j'ai eu la brillante idée de filer dans une ruelle pour m'éloigner de lui. Trop con, c'était son boulot de ramener la stupide ado à ses copains glauques. Putain de stupide agneau qui doit aller directement à l'abattoir!"

"Il y en avait quatre mais ne t'inquiète pas. Un seul a regardé. C'est ce que tu veux savoir? Ou veux-tu savoir comment c'est de vivre après ce qu'ils m'ont fait? Ils m'ont laissé pour morte. J'ai failli mourir quatre fois en vingt-quatre heures, en fait. Et j'ai survécu à toutes ces conneries pour te tomber dessus…!"

Il la regardait fixement et quelque chose changea dans ses yeux. Elle s'en fichait. Elle était trop déchainée pour s'arrêter maintenant.

Elle espérait vraiment qu'il ressentirait tout ce qu'elle ressentait. L'horreur dont elle se souvenait. Sa haine de lui. Le laisser s'enfoncer dedans parce que Dieu le savait… tous les jours, bon sang, elle le faisait.

"Et j'ai l'impression que tu te crois meilleur qu'eux," dit-elle, ton acerbe.

Elle s'approcha de lui. "Parce que tu n'es pas un genre de monstre, non? Putain de merde. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es, hein? Tu penses que ce que tu me fais n'est pas un viol? Tu penses que le viol n'est que ça? Ce que tu peux faire avec ton pénis? Va te faire foutre, connard qui sait tout. Tu es dans ma tête et mon cœur. Tu prends des morceaux de moi qui ne t'appartiennent pas. Tu me forces à rester ici, à te donner ce que tu veux. Tu n'es pas mieux qu'eux. En fait, tu es peut-être pire. Ce qu'ils m'ont fait était fini en vingt minutes. Quand est-ce que ça finit? Espèce de sale merde inhumaine!"

Elle se tenait juste au-dessus de lui, le surplombant pour une fois, alors qu'il restait encore dans sa chaise, immobile, la regardant fixement. Son visage ne bougea ni ne trembla. Il regardait fixement, son expression insondable.

Bella commença à trembler, l'adrénaline et la fureur commencèrent à diminuer. Elle se détourna de son monstre et s'enfuit dans la salle de bains, pour récupérer ses vêtements, avant qu'elle n'ait perdu toute sa force.

 _ **Edward**_

Esmée était déjà à la maison quand Edward prit la route pour rentrer. Elle pensait à lui, inquiète. Ce n'était pas nouveau, surtout ces derniers temps mais la couleur de ses pensées était différente aujourd'hui. Edward pencha sa tête, à l'écoute.

Il gara la voiture et partit quand il en eut assez du message. Courir était plus rapide. Il fut à la maison en trente secondes dans la cuisine où Esmée attendait.

"Charlie a appelé Carlisle," lui dit-il, l'incitant à poursuivre.

Esmée hocha la tête. "Bella Swan est entrée dans un poste de police près de la frontière canadienne. Seule. Apparemment indemne. Elle a refusé l'aide médicale et Charlie voulait l'avis de Carlisle."

Edward n'arrivait pas à comprendre. "Il l'a laissée partir?" C'était absurde.

"Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'elle est vivante et entière."

"Mais ça n'a aucun sens."

"Edward." Esmée s'approcha de lui et le prit par le bras. "C'est fini. Son père et sa mère sont en route pour la récupérer. Elle est entourée d'autres humains. "Tu peux abandonner ton fardeau."

Edward rejoua dans sa tête les quelques minutes qu'il avait passées avec Jasper. Il se souvenait de ses pensées sur ce garçon - Tyler. Surtout, il se souvint de l'ambroisie qu'était la simple odeur du sang de Bella Swan.

"Je rate quelque chose," marmonna-t-il. "Ce n'est pas fini."

"Edward…"

Mais il était déjà parti comme un coup de feu. L'autoroute, pensa-t-il. Il pouvait courir le long de la route jusqu'à ce qu'il les trouve.

"Edward." Sa mère, en quelque sorte, l'appela loin derrière. De très loin. Il était trop rapide pour Esmée. "Edward, arrête!"

A cause de l'amour qu'il lui portait, il s'arrêta. Il pouvait se permettre de perdre quelques minutes.

"Qu'espères-tu accomplir?" demanda-t-elle, le rattrapant. "Quel bien cela peut-il apporter?"

Il secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de plus d'informations."

"C'est fini, Edward."

"Ce n'est pas le cas."

"Edward…"

"Nous sommes responsables. Pourquoi tu ne le comprends pas?"

"Tu n'es pas responsable. Pour aucun d'eux. Tu n'es pas la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un vit ou meurt. Edward, combien de temps vas-tu payer pour ce que tu es?"

Edward serra la mâchoire. "Je la mettrai en sécurité. Celle-là. J'ai besoin d'être sûr."

"Il n'y a aucune certitude. Pour personne."

"J'ai besoin d'essayer," dit-il.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fuyait sa mère, entendant ses pensées douloureuses s'éloigner de plus en plus.

...

*Le Cycle d'Ender d' Orson Scott Card.

* * *

 _ **Bella a été libérée**_

 _ **Et nous verrons comment dans le prochain chapitre…**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire**_

 _ **et MERCI à toutes celles qui commentent en anonyme**_


	8. Pourquoi

_Inhuman Nature_

 **Chapitre 8**

Il ne lui avait pas parlé pendant cinq jours depuis qu'elle lui avait crié dessus. Il ne l'avait pas ramenée dans la cave. Il lui avait amené de la nourriture et ne l'avait pas forcée à la manger. Elle l'avait testé, elle n'avait pas mangé pendant deux jours. Et le troisième sa volonté avait cédé face aux délicieuses odeurs de ce qu'il avait apporté et elle mangea jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense que ça allait la rendre malade.

Elle savait qu'il la regardait pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle faisait ce cauchemar sur des yeux fixes mais quand elle se relevait en sursautant, effrayée dans son sommeil et regardait au coin de la chambre, le fauteuil était vide. Une nuit elle le tourna. Et quand elle se réveilla il était revenu face à elle.

C'était le cinquième soir avant que leur jeu du silence s'arrête. Il était là quand elle s'était réveillée, la regardant. Elle le fixa aussi. Son visage était illisible.

"Habille-toi. Douche-toi, si tu veux."

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque parce qu'elle venait de se réveiller.

"Excursion," dit-il et avant qu'elle puisse cligner des yeux il était parti.

Elle avait attendu pendant cinq jours qu'il réagisse à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Quelque chose avait changé. C'était mauvais parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire s'il allait continuer à la torturer.

Etait-ce de la torture d'être maintenue dans une pièce avec un lit confortable, des couvertures chaudes, des repas délicieux et une étagère remplie de livres? Cinq jours de silence l'avaient laissée embrouillée, confuse et plus marquée que jamais.

Que pouvait-elle faire? Elle se doucha et mit les choses les plus simples qu'elle put trouver : jeans, pull doux - il avait dû couter cher. Il était vert et elle n'avait jamais rien porté d'aussi joli.

Puis il fut là à nouveau. Il posa la veste qu'il tenait sur le lit et recula. Quand elle lui demanda où ils allaient, il dit. "Dehors." Elle mit la veste et le suivit en bas - il ne fit aucun geste pour l'attraper - il traversèrent la maison et allèrent au garage où étaient rangées des voitures comme d'autres rangeraient des chevaux. Elle avait l'impression d'avancer vers sa mort.

Ils étaient dans un manoir au milieu de nulle part. Ce n'était pas aussi effrayant que ça aurait pu. Les gens construisaient des chalets dans les bois? A l'extérieur c'était bien éclairé mais quand ils s'éloignèrent il fallut des kilomètres pour voir d'autres maisons.

Il lui dit qu'il l'amenait quelque part où elle serait en sécurité. Bella ne le crut pas.

Il dit sa voix légère et facile : "Aucun humain ne peut espérer me tuer. Aucun groupe d'humain non plus. Si j'y suis obligé je peux tuer plusieurs humains en une seule seconde et je suis résistant aux balles, couteaux, tout ce que tu peux imaginer te servir contre moi.

Je ne vais pas vous menacer, ni toi ni les tiens. Je fais un constat. Si tu envoies des gens à ma poursuite tu peux prier pour ne pas qu'ils me trouvent. S'ils le font je serai forcé de réagir. Tu comprends?"

Elle le regarda, horrifiée. Il dut prendre cela pour une acceptation parce qu'il continua. "Nous avons parlé de notre instinct biologique. Bien que nous soyons plus forts que les humains, les vampires préfèrent rester hors de votre vue. Nous sommes contents d'être des créatures mythiques. En fait certains se sont évertués à créer ces mythes. Les histoires de vampires existent dans presque toutes les cultures mais tu auras beaucoup de mal à trouver quelqu'un qui croit que nous existons vraiment.

"Alors le problème que tu vas rencontrer est double. Dire à quelqu'un ce que je suis, c'est un risque insensé. Ensuite il y a la menace de la classe dirigeante des vampires. Dire à un humain ce que nous sommes est contre nos règles. S'ils le découvraient – oh oui – ils me détruiraient ou ils essaieraient. Mais ils te chercheraient aussi ainsi que ceux à qui tu l'as dit."

Et, il l'avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, aucun humain, peu importe combien il était fort ne pouvait espérer survivre contre un vampire. Bella cligna des yeux, écoutant tout cela mais sans plus y réfléchir. Sa tête était vide car elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Aux abords de la ville, il ralentit et conduisit un peu sur une route en terre. La nuit s'achevait et le cœur de Bella commença à battre. Quand il s'arrêta elle dut déglutir fort pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

Il s'approcha et saisit sa main d'une poigne de fer. Elle s'était débarrassée de sa veste des heures auparavant parce qu'il faisait chaud dans la voiture. Il repoussa son sweat sur son bras exposant son poignet et caressa la peau avec un contact respectueux.

Elle voulait retirer son bras de sa prise. Sa respiration devenait plus rapide et plus saccadée. Il avait menti en disant qu'il la laissait partir. Elle le savait. Elle allait mourir ce soir.

"Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais si c'est une consolation, ce sera la dernière chose que je te prendrai sans ta permission," déclara-t-il.

Elle cria à nouveau, un petit cri – quand il mordit dans sa chair. Elle ferma les yeux, son corps se détourna le plus possible de cette vision. Le pire n'était pas la douleur ni la brûlure incroyable autour de l'endroit de la morsure, c'était supportable. Le pire était de sentir sa vie être aspirée alors qu'elle s'asseyait sans défense. Son énergie continua à diminuer.

Il arrêta. Il s'éloigna avec un halètement sifflant comme s'il était à bout de souffle. Il frémit et gémit.

La sensation de brûlure empira en commençant à s'étendre à son bras. Avec un soupir il reposa ses lèvres sur son bras. Cette fois il ne mordit pas. Il suça? Il aspira le feu hors d'elle. Il soupira de nouveau et apaisa la peau avec sa langue. La brûlure, la douleur de la morsure, tout cela disparut en un instant.

Elle était toujours aussi loin de lui que possible, les lèvres serrées pour étouffer les gémissements qu'elle détestait faire au moins autant qu'elle le détestait lui. Elle frissonna à la sensation de ses lèvres glacées sur sa peau tendre. Un baiser, pensa-t-elle avec dégoût. Il l'avait embrassée là, il soupira une fois de plus et la libéra.

"Il y a une clairière par là et ensuite une route," dit-il en regardant face à lui. Sa voix était follement calme - plus que jamais - comme s'il ne venait pas de sucer son sang. "Prends à droite le long de la route. Il y a un poste de police à un pâté de maisons." Le bruit de déverrouillage des portières fit sursauter Bella. "Vas y, maintenant."

Elle ne bougea pas. Ses pensées défilaient à toute vitesse. Ce devait être un piège.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle quand il ne la regardait pas.

"Vas y." C'est tout ce qu'il dit.

Elle se leva, profitant des phares. Elle avança en titubant, choquée par la morsure de l'air froid sur son visage et bouleversée parce qu'il n'y avait aucune probabilité que cela se produise. Elle enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle, regardant par-dessus son épaule, se demandant quel putain de rebondissement c'était dans son jeu, attendant qu'il se jette sur elle ou quelque chose d'aussi odieux.

Il ne le fit pas. Les phares s'en allèrent. Elle atteignit la route saine et sauve. Ensuite le poste de police. Elle n'arrêta jamais de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Environ seize heures et beaucoup de questions plus tard elle était dans une chambre d'hôtel avec ses parents. C'était l'après-midi mais les rideaux étaient tirés – elle ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder dehors. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil ses jambes posées sur un siège, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle et sa tête reposant sur ses genoux.

Du déjà-vu. Comment était-elle de nouveau là à regarder le mur alors que ses parents parlaient tranquillement? Elle serra les dents, essayant de ne pas fléchir quand sa mère passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Bella," déclara Renée de cette petite voix déchirante que Bella détestait. "Comment pouvons-nous savoir que faire pour t'aider si tu ne nous parles pas?"

Elle se balança dans le fauteuil, se demandant si un jour elle s'habituerait à cette sensation d'être submergée et effrayée. Ou était-ce préférable à la dernière fois? La dernière fois elle s'était réveillée passée à tabac et perdue et morte à l'intérieur. Elle avait été vide – le genre de vide qui fait mal sans fin. Elle s'était sentie moins qu'humaine – conquise puis vaincue.

Ça arrivait. Elle pouvait sentir l'obscurité désolée à l'horizon.

Son père s'agenouilla face à elle, essayant de capter son regard. Elle se détourna. Elle ne pouvait regarder personne.

"Si tu ne veux pas parler à la police est-ce que tu veux bien aller voir quelqu'un à l'hôpital?" lui demanda Charlie. "Ensuite si tu décides de porter plainte plus tard…"

"Non. "Elle secoua la tête un petit peu trop fort. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ses réactions. "Non. Pas d'hôpital." Ne me touchez pas. Ne me touchez pas. "Ils ne trouveront rien d'accord?" Même ses meurtrissures d'il y a cinq jours avaient presque disparu.

"Donc on laisse tomber?" demanda Charlie, échouant à cacher sa frustration.

Bella rit. C'était un rire aigu presque maniaque. Elle leur avait dit à tous – la police, ses parents, tout le monde - elle avait été retenue par un homme mais à part ça elle ne dirait rien d'autre. Elle ferma les yeux mais une larme coula sur sa joue. "Oui il n'y a rien à faire."

"Bella…"

Elle se leva, incapable de les supporter davantage aussi près d'elle. "Je ne veux pas en parler d'accord?"

"D'accord. D'accord," dit Renée comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de la maternelle qui faisait un caprice. "N'en parlons plus, nous allons dormir et ensuite…"

Bella regarda ses deux parents. "Puis?"

"Bon, où voudras-tu aller ma chérie?" demanda Renée. "Tu veux rentrer à la maison?"

Bella retomba sur le lit. Maison. Ce serait l'endroit où elle pourrait revoir ses yeux dans l'obscurité. Là où elle pourrait à nouveau voir Cynthia – la petite fille qui faisait confiance à sa nounou pour la protéger des monstres. Bella devrait se souvenir du connard qui marchait main dans la main avec la belle petite fille qui ne savait pas que ce genre de monstre existait.

"Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi," dit-elle, vaincue. Son travail, son école, le peu d'amis qu'elle avait - la vie qu'elle avait construite à partir des cendres de ce qu'elle avait été à dix-sept ans avait disparu.

Ses parents semblaient soulagés. "Tu pourrais venir vivre avec Phil et moi."

"Tu aimes être sur la route avec lui," dit Bella.

"Je t'aime plus," répliqua sa mère.

Bella secoua la tête. "Chicago est trop bondé pour moi en ce moment." Sa tête était bruyante. Elle avait besoin de paix.

"Peut-être que Forks te fera du bien," dit Charlie comme s'il savait lire dans ses pensées.

"Parce que Washington lui a fait tellement de bien jusqu' à présent," cracha sa mère.

Bella ferma les yeux à nouveau lorsque ses parents débattirent des mérites de sa grande ville par rapport à sa petite ville. Elle était la seule dans la pièce qui savait que ça n'avait pas d'importance. La sécurité n'existait pas. Et il n'y en aurait plus jamais.

 _ **Edward**_

Il regardait Charlie Swan sortir de la chambre d'hôtel.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour retrouver Bella et ses parents. Ils avaient choisi un hôtel non loin du commissariat de police où Bella était arrivée. Edward avait passé les vingt-quatre dernières heures à rôder dans l'ombre pour essayer de glaner plus d'informations.

Elle était traumatisée. N'importe qui pouvait le voir mais elle était, comme Esmée l'avait promis, entière. Quand Charlie avait appelé Carlisle, c'était pour lui parler de ses observations sur le comportement de Bella. Carlisle avait confirmé ce que n'importe qui pouvait clairement voir. Il ne savait pas si la fille d'après la description de Charlie avait un problème. Il était plus probable qu'elle ait besoin d'une aide émotionnelle si elle n'était pas blessée physiquement.

Et, bien sûr, Charlie savait aussi bien que Carlisle qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de forcer Bella à aller à l'hôpital. Ça ferait plus de mal que de bien. Être si impuissant n'allait pas bien avec Charlie. Curieusement, l'homme n'avait pas de pensées claires – pas suffisamment pour qu'Edward puisse les bien lire. Il connaissait quand même le sens de ses pensées. Il savait qu'il pouvait entendre la frustration dans sa voix mentale. Il voulait une cible. Il voulait protéger sa petite fille.

Il n'avait pas réalisé que sa petite fille, aussi traumatisée qu'elle soit, le protégeait.

A l'extérieur, Charlie expulsa en soufflant une partie de son énergie puis mit son portable à l'oreille. "Salut, Billy."

Edward fronça les sourcils par habitude. Billy Black - l'homme descendant des métamorphes. Ils étaient eux-mêmes dangereux. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'ils soient liés à cette fille de quelque façon que ce soit.

"Charlie. Comment ça se passe?" demanda Billy Black, le ton grave.

"Elle est..." grogna Charlie, en passant une main dans les cheveux tout en marchant. "Je ne sais pas. Elle est trop silencieuse et je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'essaie d'être son père, pas un flic mais elle complique les choses. Plus elle est silencieuse, moins on risque d'attraper ce fils de pute."

"C'est sacrément…. Je ne sais pas quoi dire."

"Ouais." Charlie s'arrêta de marcher. "Elle veut rentrer à la maison avec moi."

Edward avait entendu la conversation entre Bella et ses parents, il n'était donc pas surpris par la nouvelle. Cela le laissait perplexe. Edward savait très bien ce qui lui était arrivé quand elle avait dix-sept ans. Pauvre gamine qui vivait à peine depuis un mois avec son père quand une virée à Port Angeles avait mal tourné. Ce n'était pas surprenant que depuis elle ne soit pas retournée à Forks.

Qui savait ce qu'il y avait dans la tête sa fille mais il était content. Il pourrait mieux la protéger à Forks. Elle n'aurait pas à savoir qu'il était là. Elle ne devrait pas savoir qu'il y avait d'autres monstres. Que son père était associé à deux différents types de monstres. La fille ne dormirait plus jamais, la pauvre.

"C'est une bonne chose, Charlie," répondit Billy à son ami.

"Vraiment?"

"Tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit là?"

"Bien sûr que je veux qu'elle soit là. Je suis juste... je suis doué pour le côté physique. Comme la dernière fois..." Il déglutit fortement. "Comme la dernière fois. Je pouvais la porter quand elle ne pouvait pas marcher et je pouvais être là-bas à Phoenix pour l'aider avec la thérapie physique. Je pouvais l'aider à trouver des cours d'arts martiaux et de self-défense. Je pouvais faire toute cette partie. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais cette fois?"

Un long silence suivit. Edward serra les poings à ses côtés, se sentant tout aussi impuissant. Il n'avait pas pu attraper l'odeur de ce bâtard près de la fille.

"Je n'ai pas de mots," dit Billy. "Je suppose que tu verras bien."

"Ouais. Je suppose que oui." Il fit une pause. "Je ne la comprends pas en ce moment. Elle a passé ces cinq dernières années à être un défenseur. Elle a travaillé si dur pour s'assurer que ça n'arrive jamais à personne d'autre mais elle va laisse ce type s'en tirer comme ça, tout en sachant qu'il s'en prendra à quelqu'un d'autre?" L'homme frissonna. "Ou de nouveau à elle?"

Billy semblait mal à l'aise quand il parlait. "Tu es sûr que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Quoi d'autre?" demanda Charlie, la voix rude. "Il ne l'a pas kidnappée pour obtenir une rançon, un gain politique ou autre chose. Qu'est-ce qu'un connard comme lui veut faire de plus avec une jolie fille? Elle dit qu'il l'a laissée partir, donc ce n'est pas un tueur en série et elle n'est pas sa première. Je le sens dans mes tripes. Alors, dis-moi. Pourquoi diable penses-tu qu'il la voulait? Pour jouer à la poupée?"

La fureur frappa Edward si fort que l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé bougea. Il n'avait aucune idée si le bâtard blond l'avait blessée de cette façon. Certains vampires le faisaient. Il avait entendu dire que le sexe et le sang étaient l'ultime sommet.

Encore une autre chose étrange, il n'avait pas la possibilité de lire Bella, il ne pouvait pas glaner dans ses pensées où elle avait été et pourquoi le salaud blond l'avait laissée partir. Son esprit lui était silencieux, bien qu'il ait pu entendre à quel point elle était secouée au tremblement dans sa voix.

Y avait-il des niveaux de monstres? S'il l'avait violée, est-ce que ça en faisait un monstre pire que ce qu'il était déjà? Et si c'était le cas, y avait-il une punition pire que la mort qu'Edward avait prévue pour lui?

Edward supposait qu'il voulait croire qu'il y avait des niveaux de monstres. Est-ce que ça l'excusait pour ce qu'il était? Pour ce qu'il avait fait?

Eh bien, ce n'était pas grave. Son père ne l'avait pas laissé tomber mais il ne voulait pas faire cette erreur avec ce diable. Bien que cela doive attendre. Il protégerait d'abord la fille humaine. C'était un coup de chance qu'elle lui ait facilité la tâche.

 _ **Jasper**_

Les vampires étaient plus qu'humains. C'était un simple fait. Ils venaient des humains mais ils étaient plus. Mieux. Le sommet de l'évolution - des esprits parfaits, des corps parfaits. Ils étaient de parfaits chasseurs avec des dons superflus - une aura envoûtante qui attire les humains, une douce haleine qui embrouille leurs esprits. Pendant toutes leurs années sur la planète, les humains avaient atteint une plus longue durée de vie - cent ans, maintenant. Les vampires étaient immortels.

La petite fille humaine était différente. Elle n'était pas un vampire mais elle n'était pas vraiment humaine. Jasper avait tué beaucoup d'humains. Beaucoup. Personne n'avait été comme cette fille. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont elle pouvait affaiblir son talent.

Au-delà de cela, elle était forte.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait blâmer les humains pour leur lâcheté. La force de caractère était un autre vice humain. Même si c'était au détriment de ceux dont ils avaient peur. Qu'y avait-il de si terrible à propos de la peur, surtout pour ceux qui avaient beaucoup à craindre? Pourtant, la force de caractère, la force de volonté, était présentée comme une sorte de marqueur de supériorité. Les humains pensaient trop pour des êtres dont la vie était finie en un clin d'œil.

Bien sûr, Jasper ne pouvait jamais renoncer à penser. Dans sa vie humaine, il avait été philosophe.

Il était vivant depuis longtemps… et seul depuis presque aussi longtemps. Ici et là, il avait eu quelqu'un. Plus récemment un triangle amoureux. Maria, une tête brûlée pour un vampire - engagée dans une guerre sans fin au sud. C'est elle qui lui avait donné le nom plus américain de Jasper. Et Peter - un de ses soldats. La beauté du garçon avait attrapé l'œil de Jasper parmi la foule des autres. Jamais personne n'est resté, ou, le plus souvent, il n'y a jamais eu personne avec qui il voulait rester.

Pour en faire une compagne. Et voilà une idée qu'il n'avait pas envisagée avant.

Les nouveau-nés étaient volatiles, quoique. Et physiquement forts. Plus forts que lui. Oh, il était plus intelligent qu'un imprévisible nouveau-né mais où était l'intérêt de l'humilier?

Non. Non.

Si ça devait marcher, elle ne devrait pas le détester. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait laissée partir. Les humains étaient malléables. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était changer d'avis et il pourrait faire changer le sien. Il pensait qu'il faudrait du temps pour la convaincre qu'ils pourraient être amis.

Eh bien... Il avait le temps.

* * *

 ** _Pour l'instant on n'a pas vraiment d'indice sur ce que sera la suite,_**

 ** _des idées peut-être?_**

 ** _Merci de nous lire et pour vos commentaires!_**


	9. La Librairie

_Inhuman Nature_

 **Chapitre 9**

Putain de Forks.

Ça faisait des jours que Bella n'avait pas vu l'extérieur. Elle regardait entre les lamelles du store depuis l'étage de la maison de son père. C'était une erreur. Les bois du nord-ouest du Pacifique étaient denses et sombres comme la nuit même lorsque le soleil était haut dans le ciel. En regardant dans l'obscurité même pendant une seconde Bella était sûre que quelque chose la regardait. Quelque chose avec des yeux rouges et brillants. Elle ferma le store à nouveau et se retira sur le coin le plus éloignée de son lit.

Ce n'était pas bon. Elle pouvait se faire aussi petite que possible cela n'empêcherait pas l'anxiété de courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle posa ses mains contre ses oreilles, essayant de bloquer les voix qui criaient. Les monstres de l'obscurité l'observaient depuis ses souvenirs.

"Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas réel," se répétait-elle. Elle était à bout de souffle. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et lança un regard sauvage dans la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle se pose, se souvienne où elle était.

Et c'était un problème considérant que cette chambre n'était pas vraiment la sienne. Bon techniquement si. Elle avait vécu ici quand elle était bébé et le mois et demi qu'elle avait passé avec son père quand elle avait dix-sept ans. Rien ici n'était à elle.

L'ordinateur. Son ordinateur sur le bureau. Ça c'était à elle.

Elle était dans sa chambre, dans la maison de son père. Pas dans l'allée sombre et sale de Port Angeles. Pas sur le sol dans le sous-sol noir. Son lit était petit et poussé dans un coin. Le matelas était bosselé. Ce n'était pas la chambre luxueuse avec des draps doux.

Son souffle ralentit. Elle s'appuya contre le mur essayant de ne pas pleurer et elle échoua.

Non. Forks n'était pas idéal, peut-être que la maison de sa mère à Chicago conviendrait mieux. Chicago n'était pas mieux mais au moins il n'y avait plus de sombres forêts.

"Bella?"

Elle sursauta au bruit d'une autre personne dans la maison. Son père était rentré et il n'allait pas lui faire du mal. "Hey papa." Sa voix ne tremblait pas trop. C'était déjà quelque chose.

"Tu te lèves pour le dîner?" appela-t-il.

Elle sourit un peu. Très peu. Il essayait chaque jour. "J'ai déjà mangé."

C'était un mensonge. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Il se tut avant de répondre "Très bien."

Et c'était pour cela que Bella avait choisi Forks. Charlie la laissait tranquille.

 ** _Edward_**

Edward arriva pour voir Carlisle avec le déjeuner pour lui et les infirmières mais Charlie était déjà là. Cela faisait deux semaines que la jeune fille était rentrée.

Il sourit et discuta avec les infirmières, distribuant les sandwichs qu'il avait apportés. Tout le temps il écoutait avec l'autre partie de son cerveau la conversation qui se passait dans le bureau de son père.

"Ce que tu décris ressemble à la dépression et au syndrome de stress post-traumatique," déclara Carlisle d'une voix calme et apaisante. "Ce qui était à prévoir vu les circonstances."

"J'ai essayé de lui dire de voir quelqu'un ou même de me parler ou à sa mère," déclara Charlie. "Elle ne me laisse pas finir."

"Tu en sais autant que moi sur le processus thérapeutique. Il faut qu'elle soit disposée à le faire."

Charlie soupira. Ses pensées étaient aussi sombres qu'Edward l'entendait. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faudrait faire pour l'aider à ce stade."

"La santé mentale est quelque chose de frustrant et en particulier quand la personne est en bonne santé physique."

A la surprise d'Edward les pensées de Carlisle errèrent vers lui. C'était une pensée brève, son père la repoussa rapidement mais ce ne fut pas assez vite.

C'était ironique dans ces circonstances. Un père humain et un père vampire s'inquiétant pour la santé mentale de chacun de leurs enfants. Pour son crédit la plupart de l'intérêt de Carlisle était centré sur Bella. Il avait simplement la capacité de s'inquiéter beaucoup.

"Elle mange?" demanda Carlisle. "Elle dort?"

Charlie soupira. "Je ne sais pas. Je l'entends bouger à toutes les heures de la nuit et quand je me réveille toutes lumières sont allumées dans la maison."

Ses pensées devinrent claires un instant et Edward vit un souvenir. Charlie s'inquiétait parce que Bella était trop calme un après-midi et il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Le petit lit avait été repoussé dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce et elle était recroquevillée tout au bout, dos contre le mur, une expression crispée même pendant son sommeil.

"Elle mange assez pour ne pas s'effondrer mais je sais qu'elle ne mange pas aussi souvent qu'elle me le dit," déclara Charlie. "Quand suis-je censé insister? Est-ce que je devrais m'impliquer davantage?"

"Elle sait que tu es là, Charlie. De tout ce que tu m'as raconté, ta Bella est forte."

"Personne ne devrait avoir besoin d'être aussi fort."

"Non," convint Carlisle la voix calme et triste. "Non, ça ne devrait pas."

 **ooo**

Il avait un travail. Ils travaillaient tous. C'était la chose à faire quand on voulait se mêler aux humains. Carlisle était médecin – parce qu'il était masochiste et bon bien qu'il soit un vampire.

Ils possédaient aussi un garage. Rosalie aimait travailler avec les voitures et elle était très compétente. Quoi qu'il en soit trouver un travail dans un garage existant serait dangereux. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour un mécanicien de se faire mal. C'était le genre de travail où il avait du sang, de la sueur et des larmes.

Alors Rosalie était le chef. Et évidemment Emmett était aussi mécanicien. Rosalie pouvait gérer tout le travail qu'ils avaient facilement. Emmett pouvait suivre les instructions. Et Esmée gérait tous les à-côtés.

Rosalie avait souvent dit à Edward qu'il pourrait travailler avec eux au garage. Il aimait les voitures. C'était l'une des rares choses qui les rapprochait. Mais sa famille s'inquiétait souvent pour lui. C'était prévisible puisqu'il s'était éloigné d'eux il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Forks était une petite ville. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où il pouvait se cacher de sa famille dans les limites de la ville. Il avait choisi une librairie. Il aimait cette atmosphère. La plupart des gens ne pensait plus à rien dans les librairies. Leurs pensées étaient remplies des mots d'autres personnes. Les résumés des premières pages. Il aimait écouter les enfants lire des histoires, il aimait le monde qu'ils voyaient dans quelques mots simples. C'était son sanctuaire, un cadeau dans son enfer.

Il réorganisait une vitrine lorsque son sanctuaire fut envahi, sa paix brisée. La porte s'ouvrit et le vent de l'extérieur lui envoya l'odeur de l'humain qui entrait.

Il était capable de tellement de choses. Il pouvait résoudre le problème mathématique le plus complexe et réciter de façon détaillé les dates exactes de la monarchie anglaise depuis son début, rédiger un document de dix pages sur une question complexe de physique. Mais à ce moment là toutes ses capacités avaient disparu sauf pour une chose, il y avait une proie à proximité et il la voulait. Il la voulait et il l'aurait.

Automatiquement son esprit brillant se rua vers son seul but. Il s'accroupit, les épaules courbées, chacun de ses muscles tendu comme un élastique. Ses oreilles à l'écoute. Il y avait cinq personnes dans la librairie. Le caissier, le gérant dans l'arrière-boutique, deux clients – une mère et son fils – et sa proie.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas du gérant. Mais les quatre autres seraient morts dans un instant. C'était un petit magasin et il pouvait les tuer très rapidement. Le petit et sa mère d'abord. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils mouraient en partageant un bon moment – la mère était en train de présenter George le petit Curieux à son fils .

La caissière Jessica. Une étudiante qui avait arrêté pour ce semestre parce que sa mère avait besoin d'aide avec sa grand-mère âgée. Jessica l'aimait. Ce serait horrible pour elle de le voir tuer quelques secondes avant sa mort. Le choc serait suffisant pour faire taire son cri et ensuite son cou serait tordu.

Ensuite la fille.

Il pouvait voir en épiant du coin de l'étagère que c'était une fille qui était entrée. Sa proie. Cette créature avait l'odeur la plus séduisante qu'il n'ait jamais croisée. Il en en avait besoin. Il la voulait. Il aurait chacune des moindres gouttes. Il l'emporterait - irait quelque part où il pourrait apprécier la saveur, où ses cris n'attireraient pas l'attention. Il se prépara à attaquer.

Sa proie leva les yeux. Une petite partie d'Edward enregistra sa réaction déconcertée mais c'était suffisant. Assez pour qu'il arrête. Assez pour qu'il recule tout en grognant.

Le visage était familier même si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait de ses propres yeux. Il avait vu ce visage aux nouvelles et dans les pensées de Charlie Swan. Isabella Swan. Bella.

Pendant des semaines Bella avait été le point central de sa vie. Il passait beaucoup de temps à arpenter les bois, à l'extérieur en train de patrouiller. Mais elle n'était jamais sortie de chez elle depuis les six semaines qu'elle était là. Même la fenêtre de sa chambre était restée occultée, les stores tirés. Il l'avait déjà sentie avant - de façon vague quand il était allé chez elle, dans son appartement. Ça le faisait saliver mais ce n'était pas du tout pareil que de l'avoir en face de lui.

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour protéger cette fille et maintenant allait-il devenir son meurtrier? Non.

A l'intérieur le monstre grondait, ajoutant de la rage à sa soif inimaginable. Il se leva, incapable de contenir cette impulsion alors qu'il se battait contre lui-même.

 _Tuer. Boire,_ dit la voix.

 _Protéger,_ cria une autre. Protège-la du monstre.

Le monstre c'était lui. Il devait la protéger de lui-même.

C'était lui le monstre.

La honte et la fureur le frappèrent en même temps. La honte car il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le monstre. Il se souvenant de lui à genou dans une mare de sang, entouré de cadavres. Il avait appelé Carlisle alors, avait sorti son téléphone portable et composé le numéro avec ses doigts dégoulinant de sang.

 _"Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. J'ai besoin d'aide,"_ avait-il chuchoté, brisé.

Et c'est ce qui le rendait furieux. Qui était cette fille qui pouvait entrer dans cette boutique, _sa_ boutique et faire ressortir ce monstre à nouveau? Il la détestait. Tout en lui détestait ce qu'elle lui faisait. Petite fille stupide.

Quelques secondes s'étaient seulement écoulées. La fille, Bella, fit quelques pas en avant et leva les yeux. Directement sur lui. Elle se figea. Elle le regarda fixement. Il la regarda furieusement.

Elle se retourna et sortit de la boutique aussi soudainement qu'elle y était entrée.

 ** _Bella_**

Au fil des semaines, la chambre de Bella resta sans démon et elle savait qu'elle devait s'aventurer en dehors de la maison de son père.

Elle avait pensé que la librairie était un choix sûr. A Forks, rien n'était vraiment très fréquenté mais une librairie – pas une du genre Barnes et Nobles – n'aurait pas énormément de clients. Il y avait ça, et le fait que Bella avait besoin de quelques livres qu'elle n'avait pas pu trouver au format Kindle. Elle aurait pu commander les livres sur Am*zon, mais son père avait déjà "accidentellement" ouvert quelques paquets qu'elle avait commandés.

Bella avait le sentiment que Charlie cherchait des signes de suicide. Il était observateur et intuitif, cela faisait partie de ce qui faisait de lui un bon flic.

Le suicide était assez facile mais Bella ne voulait pas qu'il tombe sur son obsession actuelle. Une librairie ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

Le premier voyage avait été un désastre. La paranoïa avait été trop forte et elle s'était enfuie du magasin presque aussitôt après avoir mis le pied à l'intérieur. C'était frustrant mais pas étonnant. Elle était prête pour l'échec. C'était assez pour donner de l'espoir à son père qu'elle essayait et ça l'avait empêché de l'avoir sur le dos.

Cinq jours plus tard, elle essaya de nouveau.

Elle était toujours parano. Elle gardait la tête baissée, la capuche relevée mais elle regardait constamment autour d'elle. Elle vit quelqu'un à la caisse - un client et un employé. Personne d'autre en vue. Elle se précipita au fond du magasin.

Une fois les mains sur les livres, une partie de l'anxiété paralysante diminua. Une partie seulement. Même quand son esprit se calma assez pour voir dans quel rayon elle était, elle regarda autour d'elle.

L'employé était toujours à la caisse, lui tournant le dos. Le reste de la boutique était vide et tranquille.

Elle regarda et scruta. La cloche au-dessus de la porte tinta. Son cœur accéléra.

"Hé, Edward," dit une voix féminine et amicale.

Bella serra la main autour du spray au poivre dans la poche de sa veste. Ça ne l'aiderait pas si le démon était là. L'autre femme n'était pas un démon, se rappellera-t-elle.

 _Comment le saurais-tu?_

Bella repoussa la voix obsédante, prit quelques inspirations superficielles et continua à surveiller avec un nouveau sens d'urgence. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là.

C'est alors qu'elle repéra le livre exact qu'elle cherchait. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'espoir - c'était un petit magasin – et avait pensé qu'elle était chanceuse quand elle a tombé sur deux autres titres qui auraient pu être utiles. Mais il y avait là le livre qu'elle avait vu sur Am*zon et mentionné sur certains des sites qu'elle avait visités.

Bien. Bien. Ce qui signifiait que ses courses étaient terminées. Elle se dirigea vers l'avant du magasin.

Distraite, Bella ne réalisa pas que c'était l'étrange employé qui l'avait regardé si étrangement la première fois qu'elle était venue, qui était à la caisse aujourd'hui. Quand elle fut forcée de lever les yeux pour payer, elle fut abasourdie de le voir là et fit automatiquement un pas en arrière.

Ils se regardèrent fixement. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'air... peiné. Ses traits étaient pincés et ça la troubla. Il déglutit fortement et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez parfaitement droit alors en tendant la main vers sa petite pile de livres. "Un peu de lecture thématique, hein?" demanda-t-il.

Elle continua à le regarder fixement, incertaine. Il avait l'air très agréable. En fait, sa voix était belle. Mélodieuse d'une certaine façon.

 _Tout le monde n'est pas dehors pour t'attaquer_ , idiote, lui rit au nez sa voix intérieure. C'était juste un type qui avait eu une mauvaise journée la dernière fois. Elle se racla la gorge et voulut faire ralentir son cœur. "Ça me démangeais, je suppose", dit-elle en baissant la tête. Elle voulait vraiment sortir de là. Sa peau commençait à se hérisser.

Il tendit la main et il fallut quelques secondes à Bella pour se rendre compte qu'elle tenait le dernier livre contre sa poitrine. Elle le mit dans sa main.

" _L'histoire secrète des vampires_ ", dit-il, puis il sourit plus largement. "Je suppose que ça devrait rester un secret, vu qu'on pense qu'ils sont fictifs, hein?"

Bella fixa le sol, ses lèvres faisant un sourire ironique. "Ouais. Je suppose." La bile amère commença à remonter de son estomac. Si seulement ce type savait ce qu'elle savait sur l'existence des vampires. Fictifs. C'est vrai.

Elle se souvint de la sensation des dents du démon s'enfonçant dans sa chair, ses bras aussi solides que de l'acier la retenaient fermement contre lui. Elle pouvait encore sentir son corps dur comme un roc contre elle et elle frissonna en se souvenant de sa peau glacée. Oh, oui elle pourrait lui raconter une ou deux histoires de vampire.

Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

"Je peux avoir mes livres?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblante. Son cœur commença à accélérer et un frisson écœurant rendait sa peau moite. "Je dois y aller."

"Bien sûr. Je suis désolé." Il lui remit un sac avec ses livres et elle jeta deux billets de vingt sur le comptoir. "Votre monnaie…!" lui dit-il mais elle était déjà sortie.

Elle monta dans sa voiture avant que le tremblement ne soit trop fort pour qu'elle ne puisse plus marcher. Elle avait assez de présence d'esprit pour claquer la portière de la voiture et de la verrouiller une, deux, trois fois - juste au cas où - avant de s'effondrer sur le volant. Elle tenait le volant comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout en hyper ventilant.

 _Laisse faire._

Les crises de panique n'étaient pas nouvelles pour elle et elle savait comment les gérer. Ça ne servait à rien de les combattre ou d'essayer de nier la terreur grandissante en elle. L'attaque prendrait fin. Mais ça ne semblait pas être pour tout de suite, elle le savait. Elle se détendit aussi bien qu'elle le put et se concentra sur la maîtrise de sa respiration.

Comme elle le savait, après un certain temps, la panique se dissipa. Bella posa sa tête sur le volant, essuyant les restes de ses larmes.

Mauvaise nouvelle : c'était une cause désespérée et peut-être que cette fois-ci, ça allait faire partie d'elle pour toujours.

Bonne nouvelle: elle avait eu les livres qu'elle voulait. Et, en plus de ses parents, sa conversation avec l'employé était la seule l'interaction humaine qu'elle avait eue en sept semaines. Charlie serait ravi.

 ** _Jasper_**

La fille, Bella, avait des liens à Forks. Eh bien, c'était gênant. Un défi après l'autre, cette petite humaine.

Étrange petite ville. Quelles étaient les chances qu'il tombe sur deux humains qui avaient des liens avec cette ville? Quelle était la probabilité – plutôt mince. Une petite ville avec un clan de vampires étranges et non nomades qui la protègent.

Ils étaient charmants ces vampires. Leurs bras, leurs gorges et leurs visages n'étaient pas marqués. S'ils avaient de l'expérience au combat, ce n'était pas beaucoup. Mais ils étaient cinq. Ça, et le jeune. Il y avait quelque chose à propos du jeune.

Edward. C'était son nom. Belle et arrogante petite chose. Il avait éveillé l'intérêt de Jasper depuis qu'il était apparu dans l'arbre à côté de lui. Jasper n'avait pas encore compris comment il avait fait.

Puis, la façon dont il l'avait regardé vers la fin. La haine et le dégoût qui suaintaient par tous ses pores quand il regardait Jasper?

En y réfléchissant, cela lui rappelait beaucoup ce que Bella avait ressenti quand elle l'avait regardé. Une paire assortie, ça c'était sûr. Et puis, tous les deux à Forks. Jasper ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait. Ils l'intriguaient, tous les deux, de manière très différente. Le garçon était doué - il en était sûr - et Bella le serait.

Jasper réfléchit à ces choses, à toutes les possibilités, alors qu'il remettait le manoir isolé dans les bois comme il l'avait trouvé. Il remit les serrures d'origine, les rôdeurs resteraient dehors. Il remit le sous-sol en état et enleva les piquets et les chaînes qui avaient retenu sa petite prisonnière. Le temps se chargerait d'accumuler la poussière.

Quand il eut fini, il partit à travers bois avec un sourire sur le visage. Il était, de toutes les façons possibles, ancien. Les choses qu'il avait vues et qu'il avait faites défieraient la compréhension humaine. Certains auraient pu dire qu'il avait tout fait, tout vu.

Il semblerait donc que la vie n'avait plus rien d'imprévisible, même pour un être aussi illimité que lui. Mais bon il appréciait toujours un bon défi.

* * *

 ** _Ah! Ils se sont enfin rencontrés!…_**

 ** _A vous!_**


	10. Un peu d'aide

_Inhuman Nature_

 **Chapitre** **10**

Edward fixait le livre sur son bureau. Il venait de Carlisle – ça il le savait. Edward l'avait aussi lu plusieurs fois et l'avait vu tous les jours. Il était toujours en évidence dans le bureau de Carlisle. Peu importe ce qui intéressait Carlisle dans l'instant, ce livre était toujours là.

C'était un vieux livre – écrit aux alentours de 1800. C'était un recueil d'histoires remontant aussi loin que l'Histoire s'en souvenait.

Une compilation de légendes de vampires. Plus spécifiquement c'en était une compilation précise. Oh! La plupart des suppositions étaient fausses. Comme dans tous les mythes les histoires avaient une explication pour des choses que les humains ne pouvaient comprendre mais Carlisle pouvait mettre un nom sur presque tous les vampires qui avaient joué un rôle dans ces histoires. Ils avaient vécu, quelques-uns étaient toujours en vie – lui aussi.

Stregoni Benefici.

Prenant le livre sous son bras Edward descendit. Carlisle rentrerait dans deux heures. C'était plus qu'assez pour patrouiller. Il partit en courant pour faire son tour habituel.

Chez Bella il s'arrêta. Il écouta. Elle était réveillée - elle ne dormait pas aussi souvent à présent et elle était en train de lire. Il pouvait entendre le bruit du papier.

Lisait-elle comme une fille couchée sur le ventre avec les jambes en l'air? Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Peut-être que c'était parce que ça lui faisait mal qu'elle n'ait plus ce semblant d'innocence et de légèreté dans sa vie, même si ce n'était qu'une façade, celle d'une jeune femme se perdant dans un livre intéressant.

C'était une chose idiote. Il n'y avait rien de léger qu'il puisse imaginer dans la vie de Bella.

Bien qu'il ait fallu du temps pour que son histoire soit connue de tous, la plupart des gens s'en prenait à elle. Pas dans le genre foule en délire. Ils avaient tous imaginé un certain nombre d'horreurs indicibles sur ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Qu'elle soit revenue en un seul morceau – sans aucune blessure visible - était trop décevant à leur goût.

Dans son dos, ils avaient commencé à inventer leur propre histoire. Elle s'était enfuie avec son petit-ami ou elle avait pris de la drogue ou simplement avait quitté la ville pour voyager.

Non il n'y avait rien de léger ni de frivole dans la vie de Bella. Elle n'avait pas d'amis qui puissent lui apporter cela. Elle s'était levée à présent et elle ne lisait plus. Il pourrait deviner la raison pour laquelle elle cherchait des vampires. Essayer de trouver des faits dans la fiction. Combien de choses le démon lui avait-il dites? se demandait Edward.

Même s'il avait essayé de la laisser tranquille – et aucune partie de lui ne semblait croire qu'il le ferait - était-il possible qu'elle connaisse l'existence des monstres? Il fixa le livre dans ses mains.

Il resta là une autre minute avant de partir à nouveau. Le démon n'était pas là. Quand il eut fini sa patrouille habituelle il était certain que la bête n'était nulle part près de Forks.

Aussi satisfait qu'il puisse être de ne pas avoir pu démembrer Jasper, Edward rentra chez lui. La voiture de Carlisle était dans l'allée et il pouvait entendre les voix et pensées du reste de la famille. Il entra dans la maison puis dans le bureau de Carlisle où il attendit.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Edward sans préambule. Il posa le livre sur le bureau entre eux comme si Carlisle avait besoin de plus de clarification.

Son père le regarda. "Pour la fille."

Pour la forme Edward s'assit face à lui. "Je sais que c'est pour elle mais la question reste. Pourquoi?"

Carlisle s'assit, les mains jointes et ses yeux aussi troubles que ses pensées. "Elle est autant prisonnière ici qu'elle l'était avec lui… Elle doit se sentir si seule avec ce qu'elle sait. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ce genre de silence fait à une personne."

Edward sourcilla. "Tu ne peux pas…?" Carlisle avait passé un bon siècle tout seul, se séquestrant lui-même pour rester loin des humains et aussi des vampires.

Carlisle le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire. "Ah j'en connais un rayon sur ce genre de solitude. Mais nos esprits de vampires sont comme nos corps permanents et ils ne changent pas, Edward. Je connais seulement l'entêtement pour lequel mon père m'a maudit. L'entêtement pour survivre, en premier lieu. Ensuite me détruire moi-même quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais." Il fit un signe de la main en l'air. Edward connaissait bien la suite de l'histoire.

"Mais les humains sont différents," dit Carlisle. "Le mental des humains peut être changé. Il peut être brisé, détruit. C'était _son but_ pas vrai?"

"Et pourtant, ça t'était égal avant ça..."

Carlisle flancha et regarda Edward. Il soutenait simplement le regard d'Edward.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il baissa les yeux.

Bien sûr que Carlisle s'en préoccupait. Il se préoccupait toujours de tout. Dès qu'il avait compris ce qu'il était il s'était préoccupé de chaque être humain - et plus important de ce que son espèce faisait aux humains. Il s'en préoccupait suffisamment pour se torturer chaque jour, respirant l'odeur du sang qu'il ne toucherait jamais, l'ayant sur ses mains, ses vêtements. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider les humains.

Mais il n'était pas humain. Son espèce est une race de monstres. Des vampires. C'était ce qu'il est aussi. Il en savait tellement sur eux : leur histoire, leur camaraderie, leur relation. Et le fait que les dirigeants du monde vampire, les Volturi, étaient ses bienfaiteurs directs.

Edward savait que c'était un casse-tête et qu'il n'était jamais loin dans les pensées de Carlisle. Il abhorrait la violence, la mort et la cruauté. Bien qu'il ne puisse accuser ses semblables de ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'il était lui-même. Sa morale n'était pas la loi et qui était-il pour juger les autres alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait choisi d'être ce qu'il était? S'ils n'étaient pas meilleurs que les humains, pourquoi les humains étaient-ils leur seule source de subsistance et de force? Oui, Carlisle avait découvert que le sang des animaux était une alternative viable mais comment pouvait-il espérer que les autres prennent la même voie que lui alors que le sang des humains les satisfaisait, puisque l'instinct du vampire était uniquement tourné vers cette unique envie irrésistible.

Les vampires n'avaient pas besoin d'abri ni de soins de santé ni de rien d'autre. La seule et unique chose dans la tête des vampires était le sang humain. Carlisle avait cru en dieu avant d'être transformé. Confronté à la réalité que les vampires existent, quel choix avait-il sauf celui de croire que Dieu les avait créés exactement comme Il l'avait prévu?

"Ça n'a jamais été que je ne me souciais pas de cette fille," dit Carlisle d'un ton neutre. "Je ne t'ai pas empêché de la chercher."

"Tu penses que tu aurais pu?" demanda Edward son ton presque moqueur.

Les lèvres de Carlisle se crispèrent. "Non mais même si j'avais pu je ne l'aurais pas fait. C'est ta vie, Edward, je ne peux pas décider de la vivre pour toi. Je fais ce que je peux avec les cartes qui m'ont été données."

"Oui j'ai eu les mêmes cartes que toi : savoir ce que ce monstre fait à ses victimes. Mais c'est une des cartes mon fils. J'ai aussi une belle famille et mon désir fervent que chacun d'entre vous reste entier. En raison de notre mode de vie étrange aucun d'entre nous n'a dû affronter un autre vampire." Carlisle écarta ses mains. "Alors bien sûr c'est pratique - les cartes que je n'ai pas. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir qui il était, où il retenait Bella. S'interposer pendant la chasse d'un autre vampire aurait pu nous faire tuer Edward. Tu as un don mais il n'est d'aucune utilité contre un guerrier expérimenté."

Il soupira - c'était tellement humain, Edward le regarda à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient tristes et tendres. "Et puis la carte finale. Toi. Tu es déjà parti en croisade pour corriger le mal dans ce monde. J'ai vu ce que cela t'a fait. Je n'ai pas vu quel bien une telle obsession pouvait apporter."

Carlisle se leva et alla vers lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. "Mais à présent il y a de nouvelles cartes. Bella est de retour parmi les humains et elle a un secret qui la maintient éloignée d'eux. A présent je peux aider. Et ce n'est pas – note-le – parce que c'est facile d'agir maintenant. Ce n'est pas du tout un choix facile. Pas quand son sang t'appelle autant."

Edward fronça les sourcils. "Je ne la blesserai pas." Il le dit plus pour lui-même que pour Carlisle. Il s'était répété ce mantra encore et encore depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la librairie cette première fois.

"Je te crois."

 **Bella**

Ce n'était pas fini. Rien en Bella ne croyait que son épreuve avec le démon était terminée. Et tant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait ensuite il n'y avait pas de repos possible pour elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas dormir - et n'essayait même pas – à moins d'être si épuisée qu'elle ne tombe dans l'oubli. Tous les si qui lui passaient par la tête alors qu'elle essayait de se calmer pour dormir l'amenaient à une autre folie.

Est-ce que cela faisait aussi partie de son plan? La laisser partir pour la laisser voir ses parents à nouveau, dormir dans son lit, dans une chambre qui ne pouvait pas être verrouillée? Savait-il qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être capable d'arrêter de le voir dans les ombres?

Il avait voulu lui briser l'esprit. Il avait admirablement réussi et autant qu'elle pouvait le savoir il n'était pas proche d'elle pour l'instant. Elle vivait sa vie au bord de la panique avec un très petit répit entre deux crises.

Pour la millionième fois Bella essaya de s'asseoir avec son père et t'interagir normalement avec lui. Espérant toujours que son appétit revienne, il lui avait fait repas complet pour le petit-déjeuner avec des œufs brouillés, du bacon et des toasts. L'odeur la rendait nauséeuse mais elle essaya de grignoter. Elle essaya de parler un peu. Des banalités. Rien d'important. La météo. Le livre qu'elle lisait, elle trouvait toujours quelque chose. Les choses bizarres qu'il fallait qu'il fasse en tant que chef de police d'une petite ville.

Elle devait rêvasser à nouveau car quand il posa sa tasse de café avec un peu de force elle sursauta. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa gorge et des frissons parcoururent son cou.

Son père avait l'air malheureux alors qu'elle essayait de se calmer. "Je suis désolée," dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. "Que disais-tu?"

"J'ai rencontré le fils du Docteur Cullen aujourd'hui," dit Charlie, décidant heureusement qu'il n'allait pas lui parler de son instabilité mentale cette fois. "Il a dit que vous vous connaissiez?"

Bella fronça les sourcils. "Je ne connais personne ici." Le dernier mot était sorti étouffé alors que ses pensées s'élançaient dans une liste potentielle. Pourquoi quelqu'un dirait-il qu'il la connaissait à moins que…

A moins que ce ne soit lui.

Mais Charlie connaissait tout le monde dans cette ville, pas vrai? Il avait parlé au Dr Cullen auparavant. C'était le docteur qu'il voulait qu'elle aille voir. Apparemment il était aimable et doux.

"C'est lui qui travaille à la librairie," dit Charlie en l'observant avec inquiétude.

"Oh." D'accord. C'était un peu plus logique. Un tout petit peu. Elle était allée à la librairie. Elle avait eu une conversation de deux secondes avec l'employé. Celui que son esprit paranoïaque l'avait convaincue qu'il voulait la tuer la première fois qu'elle avait mis le pied dans le magasin, parce qu'elle allait apparemment passer le reste de sa vie à se demander combien de gens normaux autour d'elle lui voulaient du mal.

Dans une ville comme Forks, cependant, une conversation minime comptait comme s'ils se connaissaient. "Je ne connais même pas son nom."

"Edward," dit Charlie. "C'est le fils adoptif de Carlisle, en fait. Ils n'ont que 12 ans de différence."

Charlie leva la main. "De toute façon. Il m'a donné quelque chose pour toi. Un livre. Attends un peu. Je vais aller le chercher."

Alors qu'il se retirait dans le salon, l'esprit de Bella bouillonnait. Pourquoi cet étranger lui aurait-il donné quelque chose?

"Il a dit qu'il pensait que tu serais peut-être intéressée," dit Charlie en retournant à la cuisine. Il posa le grand paquet rectangulaire enveloppé dans du papier brun - qui fait cela encore? - à côté d'elle, sur la table. "Il a dit que tu semblais intéressée par le sujet lors de votre dernière conversation."

Bella fixa le paquet comme s'il allait exploser. Elle avait peur, était-ce une sorte de blague? Mais, elle était aussi intriguée. Le livre ne parlait pas de vampires, n'est-ce pas? C'était peut-être une histoire d'amour ridicule de vampires, le genre qui était populaire dans la fiction et il essayait de flirter avec elle. Elle se mit à grimacer rien qu'à cette idée mais elle réalisa que le livre était bien trop volumineux pour ça. C'était comme si plusieurs tomes avaient été rassemblés en un seul volume.

Son père la regardait avec impatience, évidemment aussi impatient qu'elle de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle déballe un livre sur les vampires devant lui. Elle se racla la gorge et prit un bon morceau d'omelette qu'elle s'efforça d'avaler. Elle pouvait bien lui donner cela. "Merci, papa. Ainsi, tu me disais que Mme Stanley de la banque t'appelle toutes les deux semaines pour signaler un comportement suspect…?"

 **ooo**

Bella mit deux jours pour aller à la librairie. Elle essaya de se raisonner. Elle était aussi en sécurité à la librairie qu'elle l'était chez elle. Le connard était rentré dans un appartement au troisième étage sans problème. S'il la voulait, la petite maison de Charlie ne l'éloignerait pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas vivre en sachant cela. C'était le but de ce qu'elle essayait de faire avec tous les livres sur les vampires.

Après Port Angeles, Bella savait que ce qui lui était arrivé pouvait se reproduire. N'importe lequel de ces hommes aurait pu la maitriser seul.

Tandis qu'elle essayait de se réconcilier avec ce qui lui était arrivé, qu'elle essayait de se remettre, elle s'était sentie impuissante. Le monde était rempli d'étrangers qui pouvaient la briser et la mettre par terre en un battement de cœur et elle ne pouvait pas les arrêter.

Sauf qu'elle pouvait.

Charlie lui avait parlé de la légitime défense et des arts martiaux. Sa taille n'avait pas d'importance, lui avait-il dit. C'était sur la façon de se battre et comment le corps humain - n'importe quel corps humain - fonctionnait.

Elle était là, impuissante à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas vaincre physiquement un vampire, elle en était sûre. Mais y avait-il quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas qui pourrait aider? Y avait-il une possibilité qu'elle puisse apprendre à se protéger d'un être fort comme Hulk, rapide comme Superman et immortel?

Bella avait besoin de le savoir. Elle avait besoin de savoir si la fiction populaire avait raison et si quelque chose fonctionnait vraiment contre un vampire. Un pieu? De l'ail? Le soleil?

Le connard avait dit que la seule chose qui pouvait tuer un vampire, c'était un autre vampire. Il avait toutes les raisons de mentir, bien sûr, même s'il avait prétendu ne jamais lui avoir menti.

Bella monta dans sa voiture et retourna à la librairie. Elle regarda par les vitrines avant de se garer, essayant d'avoir un aperçu de l'employé. Edward Cullen, avait dit son père.

"Pas trop ambitieux, je suppose," avait dit Charlie quand Bella l'avait poussé à lui en dire plus. "Les Cullen sont arrivés ici il y a trois ans, sa mère, son oncle et sa tante ont commencé une entreprise prospère à partir de zéro. Edward a un diplôme mais il ne fait rien avec. Il reste à la librairie."

C'était plus que ce dont elle était capable pour le moment mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le fait était que Charlie s'était porté garant d'Edward. Il n'allait pas la tuer ou lui faire autre chose.

Heureusement, le magasin était vide quand elle entra. Edward lui tournait le dos. Ça devait être son imagination mais elle voyait ses épaules se crisper alors qu'elle s'éloignait de trois pas incertains de la porte.

Mais quand il se retourna, son sourire, un peu tendu, était amical. "Oh. Bonjour, Bella!" Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et hocha la tête vers le livre qu'elle portait serré contre sa poitrine. "Je vois que tu as eu ce que je t'ai envoyé."

"Ouais." Bella dut se racler la gorge, car le mot sortit bafouillé. "Je me demandais si je pouvais t'en parler... de ce sujet." Elle regarda n'importe où sauf dans les yeux. Le contact visuel direct l'intimidait et était trop pour elle. Avec Charlie, elle s'était entraînée à regarder un point directement au-dessous de ses yeux mais jamais dans les yeux.

Edward acquiesça d'un signe de tête. "Bien sûr. J'ai du temps maintenant."

Bella regarda autour du magasin. "Es-tu sûr? Je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis."

"Ah, je suis seul ici en ce moment." Ses lèvres se soulevèrent d'un seul côté. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne le dirai à personne si tu ne le fais pas."

Bella n'avait aucune idée de ce que montrait son visage à ce moment-là. Ses pensées, comme d'habitude, étaient partout. Ce type, était-il en train de flirter? Il y avait quelque chose d'agréable dans le ton de sa voix, quelque chose qui aurait pu la faire sourire si elle n'était pas si suspicieuse et aussi déboussolée.

Il n'était qu'humain, se rappela-t-elle en le suivant vers un espace à côté de la boutique - un coin lecture en quelque sorte. Elle pourrait lui botter le cul si le pire venait à se produire. En plus, le coin de lecture était près de l'énorme vitrine en devanture du magasin.

Bella plaça le livre sur la table basse au centre et choisit la chaise gigantesque qui lui donnait une vue sur le reste de la boutique. Il n'y avait qu'un mur derrière - personne ne pouvait se faufiler derrière elle. Elle se racla la gorge. "Ce livre est si vieux qu'il doit être précieux. Pourquoi me prêter quelque chose comme ça?"

"C'est probablement présomptueux de ma part," dit Edward, son un ton d'excuse. "C'est une mauvaise habitude. Peu de gens viennent dans une petite librairie à l'époque d'Amazon et des livres électroniques. Les gens qui le font le font avec un amour honnête pour les livres - n'importe quel livre. Ou ils sont ici avec un but. J'aime cette partie de mon travail - aider les gens à s'impliquer davantage dans ce qu'ils sont en train de chercher."

Bella sourit, une sorte de sourire ironique sans humour. "Tu veux m'aider à m'impliquer davantage avec les vampires?"

Si seulement il savait ce qu'il disait.

"C'est un sujet fascinant." Il n'y avait pas de dérision dans la voix d'Edward. "Et, en fait, j'ai un livre personnel, celui de mon père. Il collectionne les mythes des vampires. C'est un de ses passe-temps."

Bella leva son regard. "Son passe-temps sont les vampires?"

" _Les mythes_ sur les vampires," répéta Edward. "Il pense que c'est fascinant que des mythes similaires apparaissent dans la plupart des cultures. C'est trop gros pour que cela soit une coïncidence, que tant de cultures ait créé des monstres semblables."

Bella cligna des yeux. Ce temps-ci, son cerveau traitait l'information plus lentement que d'habitude. "Es-tu en train de dire que ton père croit aux vampires?" demanda-t-elle.

"Les mythes sont des histoires que les gens inventent pour expliquer quelque chose qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Papa pense que quelque chose est responsable de ces histoires." Il haussa les épaules - un sourire indulgent sur son visage. "Appelle ça des vampires. Appelle ça comme tu veux. Il doit bien y avoir une explication rationnelle, même si on ne sait pas encore ce que c'est."

Bella avait larmes aux yeux et elle fut soudainement emportée dans un puits d'émotion. Trop débordé pour s'en soucier Bella remonta ses jambes sur la chaise et les serra contre sa poitrine, se balançant légèrement.

Elle était si désespérément seule depuis que le démon l'avait enlevée de son lit. Elle avait été seule dans le noir dans tous les sens. Elle toucha l'ancienne reliure en cuir du livre avec des doigts tremblants. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'Edward sache à quel point sa simple validation était importante pour elle.

Si le Dr Cullen croyait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans les mythes sur les vampires, elle n'était pas toute seule. Elle n'était pas la seule personne sur la planète pour qui les vampires n'étaient pas des films d'horreur ou des romans d'amour improbables.

"Désolée," dit Bella en pressant le talon de sa paume tremblante contre son œil. "Je... désolée." Elle savait qu'elle se comportait comme une dingue.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser." Edward se déplaça dans son siège en face d'elle. "Je ne peux pas imaginer que tu aies eu un moment facile... ces derniers temps."

Bella souffla. Bien sûr que oui. Stupide, minuscule ville à la con. Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait disparu. C'était une des raisons pour lequel elle ne voulait pas quitter la maison. Quand finalement elle était allée ailleurs qu'à la librairie, elle savait à quoi s'attendre. La même chose que quand elle avait dix-sept ans : la pitié des regards, les affirmations non sollicitées et son préféré… ceux qui pensaient qu'il fallait lui rappeler comment elle s'était mis ça toute seule sur le dos.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à errer dans cette partie de la ville toute seule?_

Eh bien, peu importe. Cela lui donnait la permission d'agir bizarrement sans avoir à s'expliquer. Elle se souvenait de cela aussi.

Elle s'essuya les yeux, se mettant debout. "Je dois y aller." Elle prit le livre et le mit de nouveau contre sa poitrine, comme si c'était une armure. "Je prendrai soin du livre. Je te le promets."

* * *

 ** _Un chapitre plus calme …. Qu'en pensez vous?_**


	11. Se confier

_Inhuman Nature_

 ** _Chapitre 11_**

De nouveau elle était dans le noir total.

Ça lui prit un moment pour l'accepter. Au début elle ne l'accepta pas, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Comment? Comment avait-elle fini ici? Le démon l'avait-il trouvée? Prise dans son lit chez son père et amenée ici dans le sous-sol froid et noir? Comment? Comment l'avait-il emportée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte?

Comment, c'était la question la moins terrifiante – la plus facile sur laquelle se concentrer. Si elle devait réfléchir à autre chose, elle commencerait à penser à comment c'est d'être seule dans le noir. Comment le silence transforme les minutes en heures et les heures en mois. Le temps devient interminable alors qu'elle peut sentir que ses pensées sont comme des cordes serrées trop tendues. Elle était trop consciente de son état et combien elle était proche de perdre la tête. Elle était gelée jusqu'à l'os et seule. Plus seule qu'elle croyait possible qu'on pouvait l'être.

Seule dans l'obscurité.

Elle haleta et griffa sa gorge. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Pas de nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas être là dans le noir, attachée à une chaine, sans rien. Rien que le sol froid et l'obscurité.

Elle cria. Elle cria et elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Du bruit dans le silence, dans l'obscurité. Elle recula, regardant fixement. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule chose dans le noir : les yeux brillants et cramoisis du démon.

Bella posa ses bras sur sa tête alors qu'il l'atteignait. Elle lutta contre son étreinte en criant. "Ne me blessez pas. Ne me blessez plus, je vous en prie. S'il vous plait. Ne me laissez pas dans le noir." Elle était à moitié terrifiée et elle s'agitait en tous sens.

C'était inutile, se souvint-elle. Il était trop rapide, trop fort. Et toute nécessité de combattre la quitta. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, haletant pour trouver de l'air et pleurant doucement en attendant la douleur inévitable. Il allait la drainer. Ça faisait longtemps et il devait avoir très soif.

"Tu es en sécurité chérie. Je suis là. Bella s'il te plait. Reviens avec moi."

Ce n'était pas la voix du monstre. Ça lui prit une éternité pour s'en rendre compte. Elle cherchait une explication parce que ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle était seule. Elle et le démon, seuls au monde.

"Bella?" Quelqu'un toucha ses cheveux et elle recula violemment. "D'accord, d'accord. Je ne te touche pas. Ouvre les yeux."

Bella envisagea cela. Ses yeux étaient-ils fermés? Oui. Ils étaient fermés et serrés très fort. Si elle les ouvrait que verrait-elle?

Elle les ouvrit lentement. Ses cils étaient collants de larmes. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, craignant l'obscurité.

Il faisait sombre mais ce n'était pas l'obscurité terrifiante. Elle pouvait distinguer des formes. Et elle n'était pas dans le sous-sol froid. Le sol sous elle devait être du plancher. Il y avait des meubles dans la pièce. Ses pieds étaient emmêlés dans une couverture.

Et son père la regardait avec de grands yeux brisés. Il avait une lampe de poche qui éclairait son visage.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa joue sur le sol frais, épuisée. "Allume la lumière," murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque d'avoir crié. "S'il te plait."

"Il n'y a plus d'électricité."

Ça arrivait quelquefois pendant l'hiver. Plus d'électricité. Elle se réveillait dans l'obscurité pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Le monstre n'était pas là.

Mais Charlie ne savait pas combien il avait tort. Elle n'était pas en sécurité. Elle ne l'avait jamais été et elle ne le serait plus jamais.

Quand elle essaya de se lever, ses mouvements étaient trop faibles. Elle avait dépensé le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait et elle tremblait. Charlie se pencha vers elle et tendit la main. "Puis-je t'aider?"

Elle hocha la tête, tendant la main pour passer un bras autour de son cou. Elle l'aida pour qu'il la dépose sur le lit en position assise. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau sur sa table de chevet. Il la posa contre ses lèvres et elle but, ça calma sa gorge endolorie.

"Tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda Charlie. Sa voix était calme mais Bella pouvait sentir la tension sous-jacente. Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau, en tremblant au froid qui s'écoulait dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle n'avait aucun désir de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi voudrait-elle entrainer quelqu'un d'autre dans cet enfer? Non pas qu'il la croirait si elle lui disait la vérité. Non il penserait que le traumatisme prenait le dessus cette fois et qu'elle inventait des histoires de vampires pour gérer ce qui lui était réellement arrivé.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle lui raconte quelque chose. Elle s'était tue pendant trop longtemps et qui sait ce qu'il avait inventé. Mieux valait lui dire des demi-vérités, ça pourrait le réconforter qu'elle se mette à lui parler.

"Il…" Il fallut qu'elle déglutisse parce que même le mot ramenait des visions du démon - son sourire arrogant et diabolique. "Il m'a gardé dans un sous-sol pendant des jours, sans lumière. Il n'y avait rien là-bas. Juste une chaine et moi." Elle frémit. "Je déteste l'obscurité."

Charlie fit un bruit étrange et étranglé. Il bougea pour attraper la couette et l'envelopper autour de ses épaules tremblantes.

"Bella…" commença-t-il mais elle secoua la tête.

"Ne me demande pas d'en parler à la police." Elle regarda droit devant sans le regarder lui. "Fais-moi confiance, il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent faire."

"Je sais que c'est ce qu'il te semble mais…"

"C'est comme ça," dit-elle sans élever la voix. "Sinon je le ferai. Tu sais que je le ferais."

Bella pouvait sentir les yeux de son père peser sur elle mais elle ne le regarda pas. Elle avait trop honte de sa propre impuissance. Qu'aurait-il pu faire de ce qu'elle lui aurait donné? Penserait-il que son ravisseur lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau pour qu'elle pense que la police ne pouvait pas aider?

Une partie d'elle se demandait si c'était vrai. Avait-elle inventé toute cette histoire sur une créature surnaturelle pour recouvrir un traumatisme plus profond? Pire, est-ce que tout cela était un rêve? Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait laissée partir, ça n'avait aucun sens.

Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas laissée partir. Peut être était-elle toujours enchainée dans le sous-sol avec des rêves tordus de son père chez lui qui lui tenait compagnie.

Elle tremblait encore plus à présent, elle ramena ses genoux contre son torse et y enfouit son visage. Elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur la cicatrice sur son cou. Elle était toujours plus froide que le reste de sa peau. Vrai. C'étai vrai.

 ** _Edward_**

Il savait qu'elle était à nouveau dans la librairie. C'était impossible de ne pas le savoir. Etre dans la même pièce qu'elle - même si cette pièce était très grande – était une torture pour lui. C'était comme mettre un plat de nourriture délicieuse devant un humain qui n'en avait pas eu depuis des jours et qui s'attendait à ne pas pouvoir la manger. Même pas une bouchée. Edward planta ses ongles si fort dans le sol que le ciment se déforma sous la fine moquette de la librairie.

Rassemblant ses esprits pour trouver un semblant de rationalité, Edward se contenta de curiosité.

Que faisait-elle ici de nouveau? La fille – femme – était une énigme, aucun doute n'était possible à ce sujet. Il le savait par ses patrouilles et par les pensées des personnes auxquelles son père avait parlé pour leur dire qu'elle ne quittait jamais la maison sauf pour venir là. Il savait aussi qu'ils n'avaient plus de livres sur les vampires à moins que ce ne soit des romans ridicules.

Il écouta le bruit de ses pas alors qu'elle faisait le tour du magasin. Elle se dépêcha d'aller dans un coin. Elle se cachait pensa-t-il. Il y avait deux autres personnes dans le magasin – deux femmes d'un certain âge qui bavardaient tout en tournant les pages d'un roman.

Elle s'approcha et quand elle arriva dans l'allée principale Edward fit en sorte de paraitre concentré sur sa tâche. Elle s'arrêta. "Bonjour."

Il leva les yeux sur elle, voyant des changements. Ses yeux étaient plus enfoncés, mauvaise mine, juste un peu plus. Etait-il possible qu'elle se soit encore moins reposée? Mais plutôt que de laisser transparaitre son inquiétude, il sourit et se releva. "Bonjour Bella."

Elle baissa la tête et ce mouvement le rendit curieux. Etait-elle aussi timide qu'il y paraissait ou était-ce le traumatisme qui faisait que c'était si difficile pour elle de parler? C'était évident qu'elle luttait - ses traits rougissaient alors qu'elle pliait et dépliait ses doigts.

"Comment est la lecture?" demanda-t-il pour l'aider.

"Oh j'ai tout fini!" Elle fronça les sourcils. "J'aurai dû le rapporter…"

Edward agita sa main. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon père n'en aura pas besoin avant longtemps." Il bougea ses mains sur les étagères en se rappelant de se déplacer lentement. Ils étaient comme sur du sable mouvant et il le savait.

Une partie de lui était surpris. Bella ne l'avait pas encore reconnu pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Ils n'avaient passé que quelques minutes ensemble, c'est vrai. Et elle ne l'avait regardé dans les yeux qu'une seule fois.

Les vampires avaient été des humains après tout. Sans toucher sa peau dure et froide serait-elle capable de reconnaitre un vampire rien qu'en le voyant, les yeux étaient peut- être un indice mais ses yeux et les yeux d'un vampire normal étaient très différents.

Bon. C'était un risque qu'il prendrait alors, pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Il fit remonter les lunettes sur son nez – un geste très humain. Emmett le taquinait parce qu'il était conscient de ce qu'il était. C'était ses yeux qui pouvaient attirer l'attention alors il faisait de son mieux pour les cacher.

Il pensait à tout cela en attendant que la fille ait rassemblé son courage. Il voyait bien qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose mais il comprenait comment le traumatisme fonctionnait. Les mots ne sortiraient jamais facilement. Elle était courageuse parce qu'elle luttait. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que son épreuve s'était achevée.

Savait-elle à quel point il était improbable que son épreuve soit terminée? Si elle en avait seulement l'intuition, ça rendait ce qu'elle faisait – essayer d'exister et d'interagir – absolument stupéfiant.

Au moment précis où Bella ouvrit la bouche, Jessica l'aperçut.

"Oh, mon Dieu. Bella Swan, c'est toi?"

Edward se redressa - probablement trop rapidement – et s'empêcha, à peine, d'attraper Jessica. Il grimaça pendant que la fille serrait Bella dans ses bras. Ne voyait-elle pas la façon dont Bella se raidissait? N'entendait-elle pas le tout petit gémissement de Bella?

"Tu te souviens de moi?" demanda Jessica, inconsciente. Elle la relâcha. "On a été amies pendant une minute avant..." Jessica semblait se demander pourquoi elle avait connu Bella si peu de temps. Bella n'avait vécu à Forks que peu de temps avant d'être attaquée et était partie vivre avec sa mère loin de cette petite ville où tout le monde savait tout sur tout le monde. "Eh bien, euh..." bafouilla Jessica. Edward pouvait entendre ses pensées déplorables à sa bévue et cela lui réchauffa un peu le cœur.

Quand Bella baissa la tête, comme si c'était elle qui avait fait quelque chose et qu'elle avait honte, Edward décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il se racla la gorge. "Bella. Désolé de vous interrompre mais j'allais déjeuner. Je me demandais si tu te joindrais à moi au petit café?" C'était un endroit minuscule et le couple qui le dirigeait était connu pour sa discrétion. Bella le savait probablement aussi. "Pour discuter du livre."

Bella jeta un coup d'œil - furtif - entre Jessica et Edward. Il pouvait entendre son rythme cardiaque augmenter à l'idée d'aller quelque part avec lui. Mais le café était de l'autre côté de la rue et apparemment discuter du livre était assez attirant. "D'accord."

Edward était stupéfait de l'exaltation qui le traversa. Pourquoi ressentir tant de plaisir parce que cette fille humaine lui avait dit oui? Ce n'était pas un mystère. Carlisle avait raison, après tout. Elle devait être désespérée de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule avec ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qu'elle avait traversé.

En quittant la librairie, Edward entendit Jessica grincer des dents et il grimaça. Il supposa que c'était inévitable. Si ce n'était pas Jessica, quelqu'un les verrait au café et les rumeurs commenceraient.

C'était un Cullen, le plus bizarre et le plus silencieux de la bande. Le fils. Emmett se faisait passer pour le frère de Carlisle, donc c'était assez naturel. Deux couples sans enfant dans la plus grande maison de Forks. Mais Edward? Il était assez vieux pour aller à l'université mais ne le faisait pas. Il ne sortait avec aucune des femmes de la ville, ni avec aucun garçon. Il avait un job mal payé dans une librairie et s'occupait de ses affaires.

Puis il y avait Bella. Ils avaient tous l'impression de la connaître. La fille du chef de la police et de son ex-femme volage. Ils avaient toujours été fascinés par l'histoire de Charlie. L'homme qui servait la loi et l'ordre avec diligence, dont le cœur avait été irrévocablement brisé quand Renée s'était enfuie avec leur petite fille. Finalement, _finalement_ , il avait ramené sa fille après dix-sept ans, pour la perdre si vite et si cruellement. Pendant des années, les gens de la ville demandaient toujours à Charlie comment elle allait et ils étaient ravis qu'elle n'ait pas laissé ces hommes affreux la briser. Elle avait appris tous les arts martiaux qu'elle pouvait, elle avait eu son bac, était allée à l'université et avait même travaillé comme nounou.

Avant cette dernière débâcle, tout le monde y compris Edward, connaissait Bella sous le nom de "cette pauvre fille". Maintenant qu'elle était en ville, ils n'étaient pas sûrs. Un incident, ils pouvaient le compter comme de la malchance et lui offrir toutes leur sympathie. Mais avoir de tels ennuis une deuxième fois…?

Elle devait bien avoir fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?

Edward lutta pour ne pas grincer des dents. Toute la chaleur qu'il avait ressentie envers Jessica fut bannie en écoutant les pensées qui lui couraient dans la tête. Il s'approcha de Bella, voulant poser un bras autour d'elle. Pour la protéger, pensa-t-il.

Il se sentait si protecteur envers elle.

"Où veux-tu t'asseoir?" demanda-t-il, pensant lui donner la possibilité de s'asseoir en plein air ou de se cacher.

"Je ne sais pas..." commença-t-elle à dire, mais elle s'arrêta. Elle fit signe vers une table dans un coin. "Ça ira?"

Elle pouvait voir tout l'endroit si elle s'asseyait sur le côté droit, nota-t-elle. "Bien sûr."

Ils se disputèrent un peu pour savoir qui allait payer mais finalement elle lui permit de lui offrir un café. Il savait par son battement de cœur saccadé, qu'être dans ce nouvel endroit était une épreuve pour elle. Dès qu'il alla au comptoir, elle se précipita dans le coin et contre le mur, ramenant ses jambes sous son siège.

"Tu ne manges pas? Je croyais que c'était l'heure du déjeuner?" dit Bella quand il revint avec deux cafés.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "J'ai pris un grand petit-déjeuner." C'était à peu près vrai. Il avait chassé presque quotidiennement depuis qu'il avait découvert la puissance de son odeur. Ce matin-là, il avait attrapé un wapiti. "Je mange peu dans la journée."

Il avait fait verser le café dans des tasses à emporter. De cette façon, il pourrait faire semblant de siroter plutôt que de vomir ce qu'il avait bu plus tard. Il serra ses mains autour de son café, espérant que le liquide chaud réchaufferait sa peau. Au cas où il aurait besoin de la toucher. Peu importe la raison.

Il se racla la gorge pour se débarrasser de cette étrange pensée. "Alors... Le livre. Est-ce que tu..."

"Es-tu du même avis que ton père?" demanda-t-elle à la hâte, ne le regardant pas mais en fixant son café.

"Tu veux dire, est-ce que je crois aux vampires?" demanda-t-il.

Ses joues rougirent, le venin s'accumula dans sa bouche. Il devait faire attention et ne pas respirer.

"Ça a l'air si stupide quand tu le dis à haute voix," murmura Bella, surtout pour elle-même.

Il ironisa. "Ça ne me paraît pas stupide. Je crois qu'il y a une part de vérité dans ces histoires." Il l'entendit souffler et mordiller sa lèvre. "Je crois que les monstres existent."

Elle resta silencieuse. Elle inhala lentement, comme si son acceptation lui apportait une grande émotion.

Curieux. Il essaya de nouveau de lire dans ses pensées et fut encore frustré par le silence.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle se frotta le cou et il aperçut une cicatrice familière. Une morsure.

La colère le traversa. Le démon s'était nourri d'elle. Il se l'était demandé. Elle sentait si bon. Pire pour lui que pour le reste de sa famille mais plus doux que la plupart des autres. Jasper s'était nourri d'elle et elle a survécu. Combien de fois?

Et comment un humain était-il censé faire face à ce genre d'atrocité? Une chose pour laquelle aucun autre humain n'avait de mots ni même assez d'imagination.

"Bella." Il pesa bien ses paroles avant de les lâcher. "Puis-je te poser une question?"

Ses traits se figèrent et une expression fatiguée et résignée apparut sur son visage. Elle hocha la tête.

"Ce livre... C'est ce qui t'est arrivé?"

Bella releva la tête. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur lui, grands et horrifiés, mais seulement pendant une fraction de seconde avant d'être inondés de larmes. "Je... Je ne sais pas..." Elle posa une paume tremblante sur sa joue.

"Je te crois," dit-il, sa voix douce et l'espérait-il, apaisante. "Peu importe ce que tu dis maintenant, je te promets que je te croie."

Elle se fit alors toute petite. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle leva les deux mains pour couvrir son visage. "Comment pourrais-tu?" chuchota-t-elle. "Comment pourrais-tu me croire?"

Edward aurait souhaité pouvoir se lever et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'être tenue et il voulait être celui qui la tenait. "Si j'accepte que les monstres existent, je dois accepter que quelqu'un, quelque part, les a vus." Il s'arrêta, regarda ses épaules trembler et souffrit pour elle. "C'est un vampire qui t'a enlevée."

"Oui," chuchota-t-elle, en frissonnant.

"Et c'est pour ça que tu ne peux le dire à personne. Parce que, pour la plupart des gens, les vampires n'existent pas."

Elle s'étouffa sur un sanglot, son visage encore caché par ses mains. "Oui."

Les propriétaires du café les observaient maintenant. Edward Cullen avait fait pleurer Bella Swan. Bientôt ils viendraient voir si Bella avait besoin d'aide. C'était des gens bien. Que penseraient-ils s'ils savaient exactement quel genre de monstre il était? Que, alors même qu'il voulait la tenir dans ses bras et la réconforter, cette partie monstrueuse de lui voulait encore la vider de son sang?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait besoin de dire encore une chose avant qu'ils ne se séparent. "Tu n'es pas seule. Et quand tu seras prête à parler, si tu veux parler, je serai là pour t'écouter."

* * *

 ** _Qu'en pensez-vous, est-elle prête?_**


	12. Et maintenant?

_Inhuman Nature_

 **Chapitre 12**

C'est Esmée qui le retrouva dans les bois entourant leur maison. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui frotta le dos. Malgré la tâche déplaisante Edward sourit pour lui-même. Sa mère humaine avait fait de même pour lui une nuit ou deux quand il avait dépassé les bornes au bar. Mais c'était un petit réconfort - qui voulait que votre mère vous voit ainsi – mais maintenant?

Bon, il supposait que même les monstres pouvaient être réconfortés par le contact de leur mère. Ou n'était-ce que lui? Après tout Esmée était la raison pour laquelle il était vivant. Sans le bon cœur de sa mère il serait déjà mort depuis plus de cinquante ans. Il y avait des fois où il ne la remerciait pas pour ça mais actuellement il le faisait.

Il se releva et pencha la tête en direction de la forêt. Pas que ce qu'il avait expulsé sente le vomi mais la nourriture humaine ne sent pas bon pour les vampires mais peu importe.

"Tu as déjeuné avec Bella," dit Esmée. Son ton était égal mais il lisait assez facilement de la curiosité dans ses pensées.

"Je pense qu'elle a travaillé son courage pour me parler de ce qui lui est arrivé. La plupart du temps elle est tranquille ou si elle parle c'est pour me poser des questions me concernant." Il souffla mais sourit en se souvenant. "Elle aime écouter des histoires sur notre famille donc j'ai dû faire attention à ce que je lui raconte. Elle pense qu'Emmett ressemble plus à mon grand frère qu'à mon oncle."

Ça fit rire Esmée. "Vous êtes tous les deux des enfants turbulents. Plus destructeurs cependant. Et j'ai eu des enfants humains. Ce qui est un exploit."

Edward entendit la douleur dans les pensées d'Esmée et vit un aperçu de ses enfants humains qui s'était éloignés d'elle. Il posa sa main sur son bras. Elle sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux. "Je pensais qu'admettre qu'elle était la victime la laisse vulnérable. C'est une grande partie d'elle qu'elle a donné à un parfait étranger. Alors elle essaie de brosser un portrait de toi, aplanissant le terrain avant de t'en donner davantage." Esmée secoua la tête. "Il n'est pas facile d'admettre que tu es une victime. C'est une honte incroyable."

Après cela Edward posa son bras autour de sa mère. "J'imagine qu'on n'a pas besoin de te le dire mais il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Pour aucune de vous deux."

Elle sourit tristement. "Oui bon. Le psychisme humain n'est pas très rationnel pas vrai?" Elle fit un effort pour abandonner le sujet. "C'est mignon qu'elle veuille en savoir plus sur ta famille."

"Je lui ai aussi parlé de ma famille humaine," dit Edward en allant s'installer sur un rocher.

"C'est vrai?" demanda-t-elle calmement comme s'il ne pouvait pas entendre le choc que cela causait dans ses pensées. Il ne parlait jamais de sa famille humaine.

"Elle était curieuse de savoir comment j'avais fini avec un couple pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi comme parents adoptifs. C'est le moment où je l'ai vue le plus engagée et animée. Elle est si concernée par moi, mon bien-être émotionnel que le langage de son corps me parait plus clair et qu'elle me regarde directement. Droit dans les yeux."

En fait elle l'avait fait un peu trop longtemps. Les humains faisaient à l'occasion des commentaires sur la couleur de ses yeux en disant qu'elle était jolie. Il ne voyait pas quelle connexion pourrait être faite entre ses yeux dorés et ceux rouge sang ou noir de son ravisseur mais il craignait qu'elle le fasse.

Il laissa tomber, que pouvait-il y faire si elle faisait la connexion – il sourit. "Elle s'inquiète de comment je finis toujours par perdre mon déjeuner aussi souvent. Elle s'inquiète que je ne mange pas assez… l'hôpital qui se fiche de la charité, pas vrai? Alors je lui ai dit que je mangerais quelque chose si elle voulait."

Esmée arrêta net sa pensée suivante mais pas assez cependant pour qu'Edward ne puisse la saisir. Il tourna sa tête brusquement et plissa les yeux vers sa mère. Elle fit une moue et rigola. "Tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour mes observations Edward. Tu l'aimes bien."

"Je l'admire. Comment ne le pourrai-je pas? J'ai déjà vu de l'intérieur les pensées de quelqu'un de traumatisé. Je connais le chaos, la peur absolue. Je vois combien elle a peur. Sa vigilance est constante. Elle ne se détend jamais. Elle sait. Elle sait combien il est rapide et fort. Nous savons qu'une attaque pourrait arriver à n'importe quel moment et je suis presqu'heureux de ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées. Je suis presqu'heureux de ne pas avoir à entendre ce qu'elle doit penser tout le temps."

Pourtant il était presque désespéré de pouvoir entendre ses pensées, de savoir s'il aidait ou s'il y avait autre chose qu'il pourrait dire. Il voulait savoir à quel point c'était grave ainsi il saurait vraiment comment l'aider.

Il regarda vers la forêt. "Malgré tout cela elle a encore de la place pour se concentrer sur moi et se préoccuper de mon bien-être. Oui, je trouve cela incroyable. Je l'aime bien mais pas de cette façon. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu penser à ça."

Au lieu de s'accroupir Esmée s'assit sur le rocher, laissant ses jambes pendre. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait une si mauvaise chose."

Edward rit sans aucune trace d'humour. "Ah non? Tu penses que c'est ce dont elle a besoin? Un autre monstre avec une attraction surnaturelle pour elle?"

Esmée nota qu'il n'avait pas rejeté toute possibilité d'attraction. Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ses propres mots. Mais avant qu'il puisse continuer elle dit : "Il n'y a rien d'anormal au sujet de l'attirance. C'est la chose la plus naturelle du monde."

"Mais enfin nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce!"

"Oh Edward…" Esmée sembla exaspérée avec lui, tout autant qu'il l'était avec elle. "Ce n'est pas comme de la bestialité."

Il la regarda bouche bée. "Mère!" dit-il, scandalisé.

Elle parut amusée. "Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de précédent. J'ai su que je voulais Carlisle quand j'étais humaine et c'était un vampire. Il y a eu une connexion entre nous dès le premier jour. Certaines choses existent simplement même si nous pensons qu'elles ne le devraient pas."

"Je ne suis pas…"

Elle fit un geste de la main pour l'interrompre. "Tu as été plus concentré sur cette fille que tu l'as été pour n'importe quel autre humain que tu ne pouvais pas sauver."

"Parce que nous sommes directement responsables."

"Il n'est pas de notre responsabilité d'assassiner un être mais nous avons déjà discuté de cela. Indépendamment de la façon dont ça a commencé, c'est ainsi à présent. Ce terrible problème lui est arrivé et tu le sais parce que ce Jasper a traversé notre territoire." Elle redressa la tête pour le regarder. "C'est si mal de penser qu'il pourrait en sortir quelque chose de beau?"

"Comment ça pourrait être possible?"

"Ce que tu fais pour elle est beau. Tu es là. Si nous n'avions pas été là, le démon aurait déjà fait ce qu'il fait. Et quand il l'a relâchée il n'y aurait eu plus personne. Elle a besoin de parler à quelqu'un, Edward ou elle n'a aucun espoir de rétablissement. Ensuite tu peux la comprendre mieux qu'aucun humain n'en est capable." Elle pinça ses lèvres, réfléchissant avant d'ajouter. "Et tu souris quand tu parles d'elle. Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire de cette façon avant."

Il fronça les sourcils, voyant le reflet de son visage dans ses pensées quand il parlait de Bella. Il y avait bien un petit sourire mélancolique sur ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas grave, quel bien pourrait en sortir? Je suis un monstre."

Esmée haussa les épaules. "Il a fallu seize ans avant que je finisse par avoir l'homme de mes rêves. Enfin le vampire de mes rêves. Ce n'est pas une chose horrible d'espérer que quelque chose qui semble impossible permettra autre chose. La beauté, même l'idée de la beauté, vaut le coup même si c'est éphémère. "

"Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il se passe," déclara Edward d'un ton catégorique. C'était ridicule et il n'avait pas besoin d'Esmée pour mettre ces idées dans sa tête. Même s'il y avait un certain niveau d'attirance il ne devait certainement pas l'alimenter. Bella avait suffisamment traversé de choses. Ce qu'il souhaitait c'était pouvoir l'aider à arriver à oublier que les vampires existent. Tomber amoureux d'elle comme un lycéen était le contraire d'une chose merveilleuse.

"Il me semble que j'entends un troupeau d'élans," déclara Esmée en penchant la tête et lui donnant une porte de sortie. "On y va?"

Edward se prépara à courir. "Après toi."

 _ **Bella**_

Bella n'aimait pas le fils du meilleur ami de son père.

Quand son ami Billy Black venait à la maison, elle montait se cacher dans sa chambre. Cette fois Charlie avait évidemment essayé de la faire rester en bas en lui disant que Jacob était à la maison pour les vacances de printemps.

Elle avait un vague souvenir de Jacob Black. Il avait deux ans de moins qu'elle et elle se souvint de lui en train de trainer derrière elle et de ses deux sœurs plus âgées. Il avait été gentil ensuite mais elle ne l'aurait pas admis devant Rebecca et Rachel Black, elle avait aimé la façon dont il s'accrochait à sa main avec confiance. Il avait eu une conversation décente quand Bella avait dix sept ans et était nouvellement arrivée à Forks mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se connaitre. Il semblait cependant être quelqu'un de doux.

Il ne l'était plus autant. Pour apaiser son père elle avait décidé d'accueillir au moins ses invités. Quand elle lui fit un petit signe de main depuis l'escalier, ses lèvres s'était pincées de dégoût.

Pendant le repas il avait continué à regarder autour de lui comme s'il essayait de trouver la source de cette mauvaise odeur. Bella renifla, elle sentait l'odeur du poisson mais c'était évident. C'était l'heure du repas et leurs deux pères étaient des pêcheurs.

Bella s'excusa de ne pas se mettre à table avec Jacob. Elle resta un long moment dans la salle de bain et quand elle redescendit elle s'occupa de la vaisselle. Charlie et Billy allèrent dans le salon pour le match. Et Jacob resta à table en l'observant.

Malgré le nombre de fois où Bella se répétait qu'il n'était pas dangereux – qu'il n'allait pas l'attaquer dans la cuisine avec son père dans l'autre pièce – elle se mit à trembler. Essayant de s'en aller aussi nonchalamment que possible, elle prit le plus gros couteau bien aiguisé et le posa où il lui serait facile de l'attraper. Tout en faisant la vaisselle cette impression lui revenait toujours.

"Tu as passé du temps avec l'un des Cullen."

Bella sursauta quand Jacob se décida à parler. Son cœur se mit à battre de façon incontrôlable. Elle déglutit et gardant une main sur le comptoir et sur le couteau, elle se tourna.

Il s'était rapproché. Pas assez près pour l'attraper mais ce ne serait pas vraiment difficile. Bella l'évalua. Jacob était gigantesque et ça la rendit nerveuse. Il était bien musclé et ses yeux étaient aiguisés. Il s'était levé de la table et s'était approché sans qu'elle l'entende. Elle pourrait quand même le battre. L'autodéfense n'était pas une question de taille ou de muscles après tout… et ce n'était pas un vampire. Il était humain.

Elle pouvait affronter un être humain.

Soudainement elle se rappela de sa question. "Quoi?" demanda-t-elle, déconcertée.

"Edward Cullen," dit-il.

Bella plissa le front. "Comment le sais-tu?"

Pour la première fois, le regard acéré quitta son visage. Il pass a une main dans les cheveux, il avait l'air penaud et ressemblait beaucoup plus au petit garçon dont elle se souvenait. "Euh… des ragots!?"

Putain de stupide petite ville! Bella prit une respiration tremblante. Elle n'aimait pas penser quel genre de ragots elle avait généré. Elle espérait vraiment qu'Edward n'allait pas avoir de problèmes du fait d'être son ami. Elle prit un torchon. Ce qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout c'était d'être déjà en haut, loin de ce type. "En quoi ça te regarde, de toute façon?"

"Je suppose que ça ne me regarde pas. C'est juste... ce n'est pas un bon ami."

Le sang de Bella se refroidit. "Pourquoi?"

"Il a une réputation."

Bella se moqua, tordant les mains sur le torchon. Son pouls devenait trop filant. "Tu veux dire qu'il était un enfant à problèmes? Je sais tout ça. Il ne vivait même pas ici à l'époque."

"Pas ça. C'est juste... pas un bon ami pour toi."

Ces mots l'irritaient et la terrifiaient. "Donc tu le connais?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix plus tremblante qu'elle aurait aimé. "Tu l'as rencontré?"

Écouter les avertissements des autres, au moins les garder à l'esprit, c'était quelque chose qu'on lui avait appris dans ses cours d'autodéfense. Cependant, ce type n'était pas son ami. Il ne la connaissait pas. Ça pourrait être Jacob qui était bizarre, un connard possessif.

"Je ne l'ai pas rencontré mais..."

"Alors peut-être que tu ne devrais pas te balader en répétant l'opinion des autres quand tu ne sais rien de lui." Bella jeta le torchon et fila en haut. Elle arriva juste à temps dans sa chambre. Ses jambes lâchèrent et elle descendit contre la porte, tout en tremblant fort.

Elle était essoufflée et elle lutta pour retenir ses larmes. Ça ne fonctionna pas. Elle pleura doucement dans ses mains.

Jusque-là elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Edward comptait pour elle. Pendant le dernier mois, les déjeuners avec lui étaient la seule chose qu'elle attendait avec impatience. Elle aimait l'entendre parler de sa famille. Il était évident qu'il les aimait beaucoup. Elle commença à penser que ce serait bien d'avoir une vraie conversation avec lui. Une conversation normale où elle pourrait discuter de quelque chose, comme les livres qu'il aimait lire - des livres qui n'étaient pas des livres de vampires - et elle pourrait enchaîner plus de quelques phrases ensemble.

Bella détestait Jacob Black pour avoir semé le doute dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas ausssi peur quand elle était avec Edward. Ou encore elle n'avait pas _seulement_ peur. Pourtant, même si Jacob ne faisait que répéter ce qu'il avait entendu de quelqu'un d'autre, cela signifiait que quelqu'un dans cette ville - ou peut-être dans la réserve - savait quelque chose de peu flatteur à son sujet.

 _ **Edward**_

Edward n'avait pas besoin de lire les pensées de Carlisle pour savoir quels seraient les prochains mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche.

"Sam a demandé une réunion à la ligne de traité." Toute la famille était réunie, attendant le retour d'Edward. Il hocha la tête. "Je m'en doutais. J'ai senti l'odeur de Jacob Black quand j'ai patrouillé chez Bella."

Rosalie semblait nerveuse et irritée. "S'ils veulent s'attirer des ennuis, laissons-les s'occuper de Bella. Ils savent que les vampires existent, après tout. Ils peuvent faire ce que tu fais, Edward."

"Non," dit-il franchement. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que d'autres monstres soient autour de Bella, surtout ceux qui peuvent devenir hors de contrôle.

Quatre des membres de la tribu des Quileute étaient des métamorphes-loups. Jacob Black était le plus évident puisqu'il descendait directement des anciens chefs. Sam Uley, cependant, était le meneur, après avoir été le premier à se métamorphoser et il était le plus âgé. Il était également leur chef parce que Jacob avait choisi d'aller à l'université l'année après qu'il ait changé mais pour le moment il semblait qu'il soit à la maison.

"Je ne vois aucune raison qui nous empêcherait de nous entendre," dit Carlisle. "Voyons voir ce qu'ils nous veulent."

Ils partirent.

A la ligne de traité, les formes de quatre énormes loups étaient clairement visibles. Edward lutta pour ne pas rouler les yeux. Bien sûr. Même après trois ans de voisinage, ils ne faisaient pas assez confiance aux Cullen pour rester sous leur forme humaine. Edward avait toujours trouvé ça risible, vu qu'ils devaient compter sur lui pour traduire.

Chacun du côté de sa ligne salua les autres d'un signe de tête. Sam s'avança.

"Ils veulent savoir pourquoi mon odeur est autour de la maison de Bella," dit Edward, sans surprise.

Carlisle le regarda lui donnant le feu vert pour raconter toute l'histoire et Edward acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il pouvait entendre les pensées de Sam - se poser des questions sur leur dynamique et pas pour la première fois. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Edward, le plus jeune d'entre eux, était le second commandant du clan Cullen.

Le pack se le demandait aussi. Et la réponse aurait dû être évidente. Le don d'Edward lui donnaient un aperçu d'ensemble et ainsi il était plus à même que les autres de décider. Emmett était heureux de suivre leur exemple. Rosalie savait très bien qu'elle était aussi trop insolente dans ce genre de conversations et Esmée? C'était la plus gentille de toutes. Bien que malheur au premier être qui menaçait sa famille! Edward pensait qu'elle pourrait être la plus mortelle si on la poussait.

Carlisle dit : "La personne qui a kidnappé Bella Swan était un vampire."

Instantanément, les loups se déplacèrent, montrant leurs crocs et leurs muscles. Edward pouvait entendre leur surprise. Ils n'avaient même pas envisagé cette possibilité.

Carlisle leva les mains dans un mouvement apaisant. "Pas un de nos amis, inutile de le dire. C'est pourquoi mon fils a gardé un œil attentif sur sa maison."

Sam leva la tête et Edward tiqua. "Il dit qu'il y a une semaine ou deux, ils ont senti l'odeur d'un autre vampire. Il a contourné la ligne du traité, alors ils ont supposé qu'on l'avait prévenu." Edward se tourna vers Sam. "Tu m'y emmèneras? Vers où est son odeur, pour que je puisse voir si c'était la même?"

Sam se tourna vers Jacob puis vers les autres, Paul et Jared.

"Ils te laisseront traverser à une condition : que tu y ailles seul," dit Edward à Carlisle.

"Non!" répondirent Rosalie et Esmée. Emmett ricana.

Edward secoua la tête. "C'est bon." Il regarda chacun des loups dans les yeux. "Carlisle n'a rien à craindre. Nous avons le même but : protéger Bella Swan."

Il pouvait entendre leur mécontentement et leur incrédulité à cette idée. Déjà, ils inventaient des histoires dans leur tête. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre qu'un vampire veuille protéger quelqu'un, ils pensaient que c'était territorial. Mais eux aussi voulaient savoir et ils faisaient confiance à Carlisle à contrecœur. L'homme était constamment entouré de sang humain, après tout.

Une heure plus tard, Carlisle était à la maison avec une réponse définitive à la question qui avait tourmenté Edward depuis l'improbable retour de Bella.

"C'est son odeur. Il rôde dans les parages."

Le démon était revenu pour son prix. Edward serra les poings. Sa bouche était remplie de venin. Pas de soif mais de faim. La faim d'un combat.

Il allait démolir le démon à mains nues.

* * *

 _ **Et oui … Jasper rôde…**_

 _ **A vous …**_


	13. Raconter

_Inhuman Nature_

 **Chapitre 13**

A la seconde où Bella posa ses yeux sur Edward tous les doutes que Jacob Black avait fait naitre dans son esprit disparurent. Il leva sa main pendant qu'elle passait la porte de la librairie et quand il lui sourit elle ne ressentit rien d'autre qu'une agréable chaleur.

Etrange. Quand est-ce que ça avait commencé?

Mais Bella avait des choses plus importantes en tête. Elle faisait confiance à Edward, réalisa-t-elle malgré cette voix effrayante qui lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire confiance à quelqu'un. Elle était à l'aise avec Edward et ce n'était pas le produit de son imagination. C'était ainsi, c'était tout. Elle n'avait pas choisi pas plus qu'elle n'avait choisi d'être dans cet état, sursautant au bruit des feuilles dans les arbres la moitié du temps.

"Bella." Il tendit sa main mais la retira aussi vite, la portant à sa bouche. Il toussa pour couvrir son mouvement. "Je suis content de te voir."

Bella enfonça profondément ses mains dans ses poches et regarda ses orteils. Elle fut surprise par ce désir soudain d'être touchée. Par Edward en particulier. "C'est vrai?" demanda-t-elle.

"Quoi?"

"Content de me voir?"

"Bien sûr."

Bella le regarda à travers ses cils. Il avait des yeux intenses. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué. Elle se détourna rapidement. "Tu as une pause bientôt?"

"Il n'est même pas censé être ici," dit Jessica sortant de nulle part. Bella sursauta et serra ses bras autour d'elle. "Je pense qu'il espérait que tu te montres." Sa voix suggéra qu'il fallait qu'ils remplissent les blancs.

De l'irritation traversa Bella mais sa gorge était trop serrée pour gérer une réplique. Une partie d'elle voulait tellement croire que Jessica avait raison, Edward n'était venu que parce qu'il y avait une chance que Bella puisse passer. L'amertume - cette vieille et familière émotion – teinta cette sensation bizarre d'espoir.

Espérer quoi, se demanda-t-elle? Elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de développer ce genre d'espoir. Quoique que Jessica puisse imaginer, Bella n'avait jamais été autorisée à l'avoir, pas après ce qui lui était arrivé, avant même d'avoir la chance d'un amour fou d'adolescente. Ses yeux lui brulèrent et elle tourna la tête pour regarder par la vitrine.

"Je te verrai demain, Jessica," fit Edward d'un ton froid. Puis plus chaleureusement, "Bella? Tu veux qu'on aille marcher?"

Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était s'éloigner de Jessica alors elle acquiesça. Les bras toujours serrés autour d'elle, elle le suivit dehors. L'air froid aida mais ça il lui donna aussi l'occasion de remarquer l'obscurité de la forêt qu'ils longeaient. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. "Où allons-nous?"

"Où veux-tu aller?"

Elle s'arrêta et se frotta les bras. "Maison," dit-elle. "Chez moi."

"Oh." Edward parut … déçu? "Je peux te raccompagner à ta voiture."

"Non. Je veux dire…" Bella déglutit difficilement et serra les poings. Elle détestait se mettre à trembler de nouveau. "Je veux que tu viennes avec moi."

Sa demande fut accueillie par un silence et ça prit plusieurs secondes à Bella pour comprendre à quoi sa demande ressemblait. "Pour parler," ajouta-t-elle, ses joues rougirent. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle comme une entité physique. "J'ai quelque chose à te dire."

Il fallait qu'elle le dise à quelqu'un. C'était trop lourd à porter toute seule plus longtemps.

"Chez moi on sera tranquille," dit-elle. Parce que ses réactions étaient imprévisibles même pour elle. "Mais si ça te met mal à l'aise…"

"Non." Sa voix était forte et claire. "Je veux écouter."

 **Edward**

Dans le salon de la petite maison de son père, Edward écouta ce que Bella avait à lui raconter. Alors qu'elle parlait elle regardait droit devant elle. Et bien que sa voix soit inégale parfois, de manière impressionnante elle restait calme.

D'un autre côté Edward n'était pas aussi calme.

Elle lui raconta une horrible histoire de torture. Pas du genre de celle qui brise le corps mais le genre de celle qui brise l'esprit. Bien sûr, Edward n'était pas vraiment surpris. Il avait déjà eu des aperçus des choses dont elle parlait par l'intermédiaire des pensées de Jasper.

Il l'avait laissée enfermée dans le noir, dit-elle. Attachée à une chaine au sol comme un chien en laisse. Elle était restée seule avec sa chaine et le sol froid pour dormir et le noir pour seule compagnie.

Puis une fois qu'il avait allumé la lumière, elle était faible et désorientée. Elle avait joué à son jeu de questions réponses et avait deviné ce qu'il était. Edward fut aussi impressionné quand elle dit ce que Jasper était. L'esprit humain sait se contorsionner quand il croit ou ne veut pas croire quelque chose. Pour elle avoir autant d'aplomb pour atteindre cette conclusion, qui était à la fois la plus rationnelle et la plus irrationnelle, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'étonnant.

Elle continua en décrivant comment il avait récompensé son intelligence avec de la bonne nourriture. Mais ça n'allait pas vraiment contre ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait qu'elle soit forte et en bonne santé parce que ce qu'il voulait c'était la boire et ce à plusieurs reprises.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward eut le plus de mal à garder ses émotions à distance. La rage pour un vampire était une chose intense. Le bâtard l'avait prise pour échanger son sang contre une couverture chaude comme si elle avait le choix. Il détestait cette image qu'elle avait implanté dans sa tête – Bella sur ses genoux, dans son étreinte, la tête penchée alors que ses dents s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

Edward se souvenait de l'agonie que provoquait la morsure. Il s'était réveillé de la profonde inconscience pour ressentir cette terrible brûlure mais Carlisle ne l'avait pas vidé. A quoi ça pouvait bien ressembler? Sentir que ta vie s'en va alors que tu es complètement impuissant et que tu ne peux même pas bouger?

Il se débattait intérieurement alors que le récit ne faisait que s'aggraver. Elle parla de sa faiblesse grandissante à cause de la perte de tout ce sang et comment elle dépendait de lui pour toute chose.

Ensuite elle en arriva à leur lutte dans la douche et Edward dut serrer les dents pour s'empêcher d'exprimer sa fureur aux humiliations qu'elle avait subies.

Et ensuite, de nouveau elle se montra plus courageuse qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Elle s'était confrontée au démon et lui avait dit quel monstre il était.

Il l'avait laissée partir. Aussi simple et absurde que ça l'était. Il l'avait laissée partir. Edward n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi? Est-ce que quelque chose concernant Bella l'avait intrigué mais il n'avait pas fini de jouer avec elle. Quel était son but?

"S'il te plait dis quelque chose." Pour la première fois la voix de Bella était tendue. Effrayée.

Il tourna la tête et il réalisa qu'elle le fixait, ses traits étaient tourmentés. Il était trop figé. Inhumainement figé et elle le prenait comme quelque chose de négatif envers elle. "Oh Bella," dit-il dans un murmure. "Je suis tellement désolé."

Elle souffla et baissa les yeux. "Alors tu me crois."

"Je t'ai dit que je le ferai." Ça faisait mal de la regarder. De la voir si effondrée. Vaincue. Elle tremblait et son pouls était filant. "Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de combien j'aimerai te serrer dans mes bras maintenant."

A la place elle se serra dans ses bras, les enroulant autour de ses épaules. "Mais tu ne peux pas," souffla-t-elle. "Je ne voudrais pas me toucher non plus."

"Non. Oh, non. Bella!"

Il secoua la tête, se maudissant d'être assez stupide pour avoir dit cela à voix haute. "Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée."

Elle hocha la tête, sans le regarder. "La plupart du temps même mon père ne peut pas me toucher," murmura-t-elle.

Edward fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en prenne à elle-même mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre?

La vérité, le pressa une voix dans sa tête. Pourquoi pas? Elle savait déjà que les vampires existaient.

Mais elle aurait peur de lui et comment pourrait-il la protéger? Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, ce n'était pas la plus grande préoccupation - plus maintenant. Il avait l'étrange pensée que pour elle avoir peur de lui serait la chose la plus terrible au monde, après les monstrueuses atrocités du Jasper.

Edward se leva et prit le plaid du canapé. Il marcha lentement vers elle. Elle ne cilla pas, ne bougea pas. Elle continua à détourner le regard, même s'il pouvait entendre son cœur battre plus vite. Il étendit doucement le plaid sur ses épaules et reposa ses mains là le plus légèrement possible. Il la sentit frémir mais elle ne s'écarta pas.

"Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je n'aie jamais vu", dit-il doucement, énonçant la simple vérité.

Elle rit. Le son était amer et il vit une larme sur sa joue. Comme il désirait ardemment l'en débarrasser! "Je ne suis pas courageuse. Je respire à peine."

Très, très doucement, il lui serra les épaules. Ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était pas assez mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait lui donner à ce moment-là.

Il ne manqua pas le fait, que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle n'avait pas hésité à le toucher. Malgré tout, ça faisait du bien de la toucher. Même à travers la couverture, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur. Ça voulait dire qu'elle pouvait sentir sa froideur?

A contrecœur, il recula de quelques pas et s'assit à nouveau dans la chaise face à elle. "Ce ne sera pas toujours si difficile. Respirer, je veux dire."

Encore une fois, elle rit. Ce son horriblement amer. "Comment le sais-tu? Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire? Ils sont plus forts que nous. Tellement plus fort. Je sentais à quel point il se retenait. Il aurait pu m'écraser, écraser mes os avec peu d'effort. Il a sauté du troisième étage de mon appartement et le fait qu'il y soit entré sans ouvrir la porte d'entrée signifie qu'il est passé par la porte du balcon.

"Il était rapide. Trop rapide pour que je le voie bouger. C'était comme s'il apparaissait partout où il voulait aller." Elle avait remonté ses jambes sur le canapé et s'était recroquevillée en une boule aussi petite que possible. Elle se balançait légèrement, sans le regarder. "Et il ne peut pas être le seul. S'il est dehors, à chasser, les autres aussi. Il n'y a aucun endroit où être en sécurité. Il n'y a pas moyen de pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

Putain de salaud. Il a dit que la seule chose qui pouvait tuer un vampire, c'était un autre vampire. Ce n'est peut-être pas vrai mais ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait tester cette théorie, non? Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire? Partir à la quête épique d'un vampire qui ne nous tuerait pas… ne boirait pas notre sang jusqu'au bout?" Secouant la tête, elle cacha son visage. "Comme s'ils pouvait même exister."

Ils existent, il voulait lui dire. Elle n'avait pas trouvé un seul vampire pour l'aider. Elle en avait trouvé cinq.

Il faillit lui dire mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait à sa fragile psyché? Pour qu'elle sache qu'elle était entourée de cinq vampires, sans compter celui qu'elle suspectait de la harceler?

"Je suis désolée," dit Bella. "C'était si égoïste de ma part."

Edward plissa son front. "Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui était égoïste?"

"Te raconter tout ça." Elle leva la tête mais elle ne le regardait toujours pas. "Tu vas être aussi parano que moi. C'était une chose merdique à faire."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis content que tu me l'aies dit."

"Ha. Attends jusqu'à ce soir. Essaie de dormir en sachant qu'un monstre surhumain peut te sortir de ton lit à n'importe quel moment et tuer tous ceux que tu aimes avant même que tu puisses crier." Elle frissonna.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon sommeil. Je ne dors pas_. "J'ai été insomniaque toute ma vie." C'était la vérité. Même en tant qu'humain, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi."

"Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire."

"Je suis ton ami, Bella. Tes fardeaux sont les miens." Il s'arrêta, cherchant quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qui ferait qu'elle irait même un peu mieux. Il n'y avait rien, bien sûr. Pas avant qu'il ne la laisse allumer les morceaux de ce salaud.

"Ça finira," dit-il enfin.

"D'une façon ou d'une autre," dit-elle. "Tout a une fin."

Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton qui fit que ses os devinrent encore plus froids qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

"Je suis fatiguée," dit-elle avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. "Je veux dormir."

 _Tu peux dormir. Je veillerai sur toi_ , il voulait le dire mais il savait que ça n'apporterait que peu de réconfort. Au lieu de cela, il se mit debout.

Elle ne bougea pas du canapé. Sachant qu'il exagérait mais incapable de s'en empêcher, Edward lui serra encore l'épaule.

"Je suis là, Bella. Chaque fois que tu en as besoin," dit-il.

Puis il partit. Il conduisit sa voiture hors de vue et revint aussitôt, en escaladant un arbre devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Non pas qu'il puisse tout voir, bien sûr. Elle avait fermé ses grands volets comme d'habitude.

Mais il pouvait l'entendre. Il l'entendit marcher lentement dans l'escalier puis le grincement de son lit. Il entendit le bruissement des couvertures et la force inégale de ses respirations. Mais elle finit par s'essouffler et par s'endormir.

"Je te rendrai à nouveau la sécurité," chuchota-t-il encore une fois.

Rien n'avait jamais été plus important.

* * *

 _ **Alors … toujours avec nous?**_


	14. Seattle

_Inhuman Nature_

 **Chapitre 14**

.

 _ **Edward**_

Il regarda sa famille – rassemblée autour de la table de la salle à manger qui n'avait jamais servi – et commença sa plaidoirie. Il regarda son père. "Je sais que tu es réticent à t'engager là-dedans avant mais maintenant c'est différent, pas vrai?"

Sa bouche se serra en une ligne fine, Carlisle hocha la tête. "Oui. Tu sais parfaitement bien que ce n'est pas que je veuille que du mal soit fait à Bella. Nous ne pouvions rien faire, Jasper est dangereux." Il leva la tête et Edward considéra ses pensées évaluer la situation pour la millionième fois. " A présent cependant nous avons un avantage : quelque chose à faire plutôt que courir après lui alors que nous n'étions pas préparés. S'il s'approche de notre territoire, quelque chose pourra peut-être être fait. Une sorte de piège?"

"Tu crois qu'il ne va pas comprendre qu'on le pourchasse?" demanda Rosalie.

"Nous ferons très attention chérie," dit Emmett. "Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce gars continuer à rôder alentour. S'il arrive de nouveau jusqu'à Bella cette fois-ci ça sera réellement notre faute." Il fit un petit sourire. "De plus j'ai cet étrange sentiment qu'Edward serait inconsolable si quelque chose lui arrivait." Il tendit le bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux d'Edward.

Edward s'éloigna d'Emmett. Il était trop en colère pour avoir envie de jouer. Il avait besoin que sa famille soit avec lui. "C'est une menace que nous devons neutraliser. Il faut juste que je sache si vous êtes avec moi ou non."

Esmée se pencha, le visage soucieux. "Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime ça." Elle prit une profonde inspiration – une habitude qu'elle avait, bien qu'elle sache que ça ne lui servait à rien. "Mais je n'ai pas à aimer. S'il rôde sur notre territoire, il est aussi dangereux pour nous. Et l'idée qu'il puisse à nouveau poser ses mains sur Bella après ce qu'il lui a déjà fait…" Elle frissonna.

"Mais il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose Edward." Carlisle s'appuya sur la table. "Il faut que tu sois intelligent. Nous avons besoin d'avoir des informations pour faire les bons choix et tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour obtenir ces informations."

"Pourtant c'est moi qui ait la plus grande capacité dans ma tête?" dit-il, en lisant ses pensées.

Les lèvres de son père se relevèrent. "Bon. Je n'ai rien dit." Son expression s'adoucit. "Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir ce que tu ressens à propos de Jasper, Edward. Notre rage est puissante si nous sommes provoqués. Ça nous rend aveugles. Je ne veux pas voir cette rage te tuer."

"Je ferai attention."

 _ **Jasper**_

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec l'immortalité c'est que ça donnait beaucoup de patience. Pas besoin d'être impatient, après tout. Il ne redeviendrait pas jeune pas plus qu'il ne vieillirait.

Ainsi la fille, exprès ou autrement s'était entourée d'êtres surnaturels. Il y avait des loups dans le nord. N'était-ce pas un changement intéressant? Et puis il y avait cet étrange clan.

Si Bella n'était pas consciente qu'ils étaient des vampires, eux la connaissait et par extension ils le connaissaient. Il avait senti leurs odeurs mais ce qui était particulièrement plus étrange, celle du plus jeune. Jasper savait reconnaitre un périmètre quand il en voyait un – ou le sentir dans ce cas. Les Cullen, ou au moins le plus jeune d'entre eux, veillait sur Bella.

Très intéressant.

Les loups et les vampires ne sont pas amis, Jasper pouvait le dire en voyant combien leurs territoires étaient distincts. L'un ne chevauchait pas sur l'autre. Sauf à un endroit à la frontière de leurs territoires. Une rencontre s'était tenue là et récemment. Ce n'était pas une surprise qu'après cette découverte, le territoire des loups soit bien mieux défini. Ils patrouillaient.

Très intéressant en effet.

Jasper était beaucoup de choses mais pas suicidaire. Avec un peu de stratégie il serait capable de défaire les cinq membres du clan Cullen mais ça lui demanderait beaucoup de temps. Et avec les loups il n'avait même pas une chance.

Les humains quant à eux étaient impatients. Leurs vies étaient bien définies donc ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attendre. La petite ville de Forks ne pourrait pas avoir une femme comme Bella Swan pour toujours. Alors il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle parte.

Encore une fois c'était un avantage d'être vampire. Jasper était infatigable. Il avait fait de nombreux voyages entre Forks et Seattle, testant les défauts dans leurs défenses.

Sur une intuition il avait passé quelques semaines à retrouver la petite fille que Bella avait si bien protégée le jour où il les avait rencontrées. Cynthia. On pouvait faire confiance aux humains pour être nostalgiques, spécialement quand il s'agissait d'enfants. Il parierait que Bella voudrait voir la fillette tôt ou tard.

Et cette théorie s'avéra juste.

Il passa près de la maison de la petite fille et l'entendit bavarder avec excitation. "Tu penses que Bella va rester? Elle pourra s'occuper de moi à nouveau?"

La mère de Cynthia soupira. "Viens là chérie. Parlons une minute."

Il y eut du bruit alors que la petite fille allait avec sa mère. Ensuite la femme parla à nouveau. "Tu te souviens la dernière fois que nous sommes allées voir tante Alice?"

"Dans son hôpital spécial?"

"Oui. Souviens-toi qu'elle était un peu différente parce qu'un vilain monsieur lui avait fait de vilaines choses?"

"Elle était drôle. Un peu folle on aurait dit," expliqua Cynthia avec tristesse.

"Oui. Exactement. Bella n'est pas tante Alice mais une personne lui a fait du mal. Quelquefois quand de mauvaises choses arrivent à de bonnes personnes ça leur fait plus de mal à leur tête qu'à leur corps. Et ça leur fait mal différemment. Bella est en train de travailler très dur pour aller mieux mais elle ne va pas encore suffisamment bien pour s'occuper de toi. Son travail pour l'instant est d'aller mieux. Tu comprends?"

Jasper put sentir le chagrin s'écouler de la fillette. Il repassa le temps qu'il avait passé avec Bella.

Ce n'était pas faux – ce qu'avait dit la mère de Cynthia. Jasper n'avait jamais nié avoir fait une mauvaise chose. Il avait fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses. Il reconnaissait ce que c'était selon les standards humains.

Le problème était que les humains n'avaient pas l'esprit large. Oui il comprenait que quand il tuait des humains, ils souffraient. C'était le point principal. Leur souffrance était le prix qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même. Il ressentait leur souffrance - sentait l'agonie déchirante de chacune de ses victimes.

Mais c'était une douleur temporaire. Deux semaines n'étaient rien comparées à même la durée d'une vie humaine. Pour sa défense il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de laisser survivre l'un d'entre eux pour qu'il ait à subir les répercussions durables d'avoir soigneusement disséqué leur psychisme. Ils souffraient, donnaient leur secret, se donnaient eux- mêmes et ensuite ils se reposaient. La plupart des gens seraient oubliés dans quelques générations. Aucun détail de ses victimes ne s'effacerait jamais de sa mémoire immortelle.

Bella était une anomalie mais de toute façon ils ne lui accordaient pas assez de crédit. Elle était forte et maintenant il avait l'occasion de lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Plus jamais.

"Maman?" La voix de Cynthia était tremblante, ses émotions tristes et elle était inquiète.

"Oui?"

"Est-ce que Bella va disparaitre comme Ttante Alice?"

Sa mère soupira. "Je ne le pense pas. Quelquefois, chérie, plusieurs choses peuvent arriver à une même personne."

"Ce n'est pas juste."

"Non, ce n'est pas du tout juste."

Les humains étaient vraiment étranges. La justice était une idée totalement fictive. Le monde naturel n'est jamais juste et ne le serait jamais. Pour inventer ce concept, l'histoire des humains n'avait jamais été juste non plus. Depuis le fond des âges, aucune personne ni aucun animal n'était exempt de souffrance.

Pourtant les humains continuaient à se plaindre que ce manque de justice dans le monde était une mauvaise chose. Ce n'était ni bon ni mauvais. C'était ainsi _._ Ce serait comme de pleurnicher parce que le ciel n'était pas vert, le monde ne pouvait pas être différent de ce qu'il était.

Comment se sentiraient les humains si les vampires – bien plus haut dans la chaine alimentaire – les gardaient pour être abattus et s'en nourrir? Il savait par l'odeur de leur sang que Cynthia et sa mère mangeaient de la viande. Peut-être que les humains pourraient parler de justice aux vaches et aux poulets…?

Etait-il juste qu'il puisse ressentir tout ce que sa proie ressentait? Il était ainsi fait après tout. Sa faim ne pouvait être éteinte que par une seule chose : le sang. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il ne devrait pas à avoir à se sentir plus coupable de prendre ce dont il avait besoin que les humains qui avaient besoin de protéines.

Jasper fut frappé par une vague de désir. L'idée que Bella puisse être un bon vampire lui avait traversé l'esprit, il avait désiré cet avenir qu'il pouvait déceler à sa portée. A quoi servait-il d'être un bon philosophe s'il n'y avait personne pour en discuter?

Pas vraiment idéal pour une connexion amicale, les méthodes de Jasper avaient un aspect inattendu. Il avait appris de Bella qui elle était vraiment et une attraction s'était développée en lui. Et ça n'aurait pas été possible s'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait fait.

Elle était intelligente et forte. Elle arriverait à voir les choses à sa façon si elle avait une chance de dépasser la peur incompréhensible qu'elle avait de lui. Après tout pour l'instant elle était humaine. Il savait combien l'esprit des humains est fragile même ceux qui étaient forts comme Bella. Il faudrait qu'il fasse les choses très lentement.

Bon. Il avait tout le temps et il n'avait rien fait ces derniers mois sinon passer tous les scénarios possibles. Il était prêt à commencer.

 _ **Bella**_

Elle dut s'arrêter cinq fois sur le chemin de Seattle, trop tremblante pour conduire.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle pensait que Forks était plus sûr. C'était juste qu'on ne pouvait sursauter à cause des mêmes ombres autant de fois.

Elle était habituée aux arbres de Forks, aux ruelles. Les quatre heures de route pour Seattle? Elle n'était pas habituée à tout ça.

Était-ce une bénédiction ou une malédiction que la limite de vitesse sur l'autoroute lui ait permis d'admirer le paysage? Elle pouvait voir le paysage - Jasper - ou un autre monstre - pourrait être n'importe où, elle voulait scruter partout en même temps. C'était épuisant et terrifiant.

Elle s'arrêta pour la cinquième fois dans un quartier résidentiel près du centre-ville de Seattle. Elle reposa la tête contre le volant, essayant de respirer profondément.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi était-elle si têtue? Cynthia avait appelé et pour une fois, Bella avait répondu au téléphone. La petite fille avait été si gentille quand elle avait supplié Bella de venir la voir. Comment aurait-elle pu refuser?

Charlie avait voulu prendre sa journée pour l'amener mais elle avait refusé son aide. En partie, elle voulait croire qu'elle n'était pas l'épave totale qu'elle était. Mais surtout, elle voulait donner une pause à Charlie. Son père avait passé ses journées à s'inquiéter pour elle et rentrait à la maison pour s'occuper d'elle tous les soirs, même si ça signifiait qu'il était dans la maison pendant qu'elle se cachait à l'étage. Avant que tout ça ne commence il avait une copine. Bella ne savait même plus si c'était vrai.

Elle avait donc décidé d'y aller seule et elle devrait y retourner seule, parce que l'idée de rester quelque part ailleurs n'était pas une option. Tout d'abord, elle allait faire des cauchemars ce soir. C'était un simple fait elle avait été tellement stressée. Deuxièmement, rien que de penser à cette situation, la faisait paniquer alors ne parlons d'y être.

C'était encore une autre raison pour laquelle elle aurait dû laisser son père la conduire ici. Ou l'enfer, peut-être qu'Edward aurait été prêt à le faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, si elle conduisait, elle devait être lucide. Pas d'anti-dépresseurs pour elle. Ils l'assommaient et les autres la fatiguaient et la rendaient dingue.

En essuyant les larmes en excès, Bella remit le pick-up en marche.

Ça s'était mieux passé qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle s'était préparée, autant qu'on pouvait se préparer à un désastre total. Elle n'était plus la même que celle que Cynthia avait connu. Mais il y avait une raison pour laquelle Bella préférait les enfants aux adultes. Ils s'adaptaient.

En plus, elle trouvait qu'elle pouvait accepter un câlin de Cynthia. Elle s'agrippait à Bella, serrant aussi fort que ses bras de petite fille lui permettaient de le faire. C'était si bon d'être enlacée que Bella en aurait presque pleuré.

Cynthia lui posa quelques questions ordinaires sur la gravité de sa blessure à la tête. Bella lui raconta quelques trucs simples et Cynthia dit que le fait de savoir que quelqu'un avait blessé Bella lui faisait mal au cœur.

Et c'était tout. Cynthia joua avec elle comme si rien d'autre ne s'était passé. Elle se mit à raconter certains choses que Bella avait raté, montré ses nouveaux jouets et lancé un jeu de Hippos Gloutons que sa mère avait trouvé dans une brocante. Elle était patiente quand Bella bégayait et s'était empressée de l'embrasser quand elle tressaillait.

Mis à part quand elle était avec Edward, c'était là que Bella avait été la plus détendue depuis des mois. Pas que ça signifie beaucoup pour Bella. Elle était encore tendue mais pas autant que d'habitude. Au moins Cynthia fut d'accord pour rester à l'intérieur. Bella continua à surveiller les bois qui bordaient tout le quartier.

Deux après qu'elle soit arrivée Mme Brandon était revenue après un coup de fil. Elle avait cette expression dans les yeux. Ce regard de-maman-qui-va-briser-les-cœurs. "Je suis désolée, les filles. C'était le travail. Il y a une urgence et je dois vraiment y aller." Elle regarda Bella. "Je dois partir maintenant si je veux que mon amie garde Cynthia."

"Non, maman," pleurnicha Cynthia. "Bella vient d'arriver!"

"Je sais, chérie. J'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas y aller."

"Mais Bella peut s'occuper de moi. Elle va bien, tu vois?" Cynthia tira sur la main de Bella. "Dis à maman que ton cerveau va bien aujourd'hui."

Bella grimaça. "Oh, mon cœur. Si tu veux savoir la vérité, je suis vraiment, vraiment fatiguée."

Le visage de Cynthia s'illumina. "On peut faire une sieste."

"Cynthia Alice," dit sévèrement sa mère. "Bella doit rentrer chez elle. Souviens-toi de ce dont on a parlé."

Cynthia eut l'air triste. Quand Bella s'agenouilla près d'elle, elle embrassa sa tête. "Penses-tu que plein de baisers peuvent te faire aller mieux?"

Bella soupira, son cœur en loque. "J'aimerai vraiment que ça marche comme ça."

Alors qu'elles se préparaient toutes à partir, Bella essaya toutes les astuces qu'elle connaissait pour se calmer et se préparer mentalement à la perspective épuisante de retourner à Forks. Peut-être que si elle mettait la radio assez fort...

Mais déjà, l'anxiété commençait à ramper sur sa peau, le long de sa colonne vertébrale et s'agiter dans son intestin. Elle se frotta la nuque, son visage devenant moite.

Mme Brandon ouvrit la porte et la terreur s'infiltra jusqu'au cœur de Bella. Elle courut en avant, claquant la porte. "Attendez!"

Cynthia et sa mère la regardèrent fixement. "Qu'y-a-t-il?" demanda la femme plus âgée.

"Je..." Bella secoua la tête, ayant des difficultés de parler. "Je ne sais pas. Je..." Elle déglutit plusieurs fois. "Je suis désolée. C'est de ma faute. Je suis désolée."

"C'est bon, Bella. Nous comprenons." Cynthia jeta ses bras autour de la taille de Bella.

Bella ferma les yeux et laissa sa main reposer sur les cheveux doux de l'enfant. Elle flippait pour rien.

Elles rouvrirent la porte et Bella scruta les alentours. Le quartier était trop calme. Elle enveloppa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

"Bella, ça va aller?" demanda Mme Brandon. "Dois-je appeler quelqu'un?" Elle tendit la main pour toucher l'épaule de Bella.

C'était une erreur. Bella flancha et recula. "Non. Je... Je suis désolée," dit-elle. Elle commençait à avoir des vertiges.

"Ouais. Ça va… aller… je suis désolée." Elle trébucha vers son pick-up.

"As-tu besoin….?"

"Il faut que..." Elle fit un geste impuissant vers le pick-up. "Je vais bien. Vous pouvez partir. Je vais bien. Je dois m'asseoir une minute. C'est tout."

Elles l'observèrent pendant un instant, anxieuses toutes les deux avant que la mère de Cynthia ne commence à partir vers leur voiture.

Soulagée, Bella courut vers son pick-up.

Elle ne put pas échapper à la sensation qu'il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose l'observait. Même si elle ne tremblait terriblement, elle garda les yeux juste au-dessus du volant pour voir Cynthia et sa mère entrer en toute sécurité dans la voiture. Elle leva la tête pendant qu'elles reculaient, leur faisant signe pour leur faire savoir qu'elle allait vraiment bien. Elle avait juste besoin d'une minute pour se calmer.

Quand elles furent hors de vue, elle gémit et reposa son front sur le volant. "Juste une minute," chuchota-t-elle. "Juste une minute. Je vais m'en sortir dans une minute."

Elle inspira et expira, inspira, expira. Le lieu était trop paisible pour qu'il se passe quelque chose d'horrible, se dit-elle.

Conneries tout ça, elle savait.

Mais son souffle se régularisa. Peu à peu, l'étau dans sa poitrine se desserra.

A côté d'elle, la portière s'ouvrit. Ce n'est pas elle qui l'ouvrit. Sa tête se releva mais à ce moment-là, elle était déjà hors de la voiture. Un cri s'éleva jusqu'à sa gorge mais y resta coincé pendant que ses pensées se bousculaient pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Bien que tout en elle lui criait de se libérer, l'instinct la fit se blottir plus près de la poitrine de pierre de la chose qui la tenait. Ils allaient trop vite et Bella se sentit malade. Les arbres, le ciel gris, défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse et elle ferma les yeux. Même si elle avait voulu s'éloigner, elle n'aurait pas pu. Les bras sous ses jambes et derrière son dos la tenaient dans une étreinte de pierre - humainement forte.

Inhumainement rapide.

Bella ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était un flou d'arbres et des nuages gris-noir au-dessus. Ayant peu de choix elle pencha la tête et serra les bras autour du cou froid et dur de son ravisseur pendant qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans la forêt, loin de la civilisation.

* * *

 _ **Euh… nous partons nous cacher… à bientôt …**_


	15. La confrontation

_Inhuman Nature_

 **CHAPITRE 15**

.

 **Bella**

Le souffle coincé dans sa poitrine Bella pensa que ses poumons allaient exploser.

"Respire."

Cette voix provoqua un autre choc à tout son système surchargé, ce qui l'empêcha encore plus de retrouver ses esprits. Cette voix autoritaire était incongrue à ce moment-là. Elle ne devrait pas être là. Elle ne pouvait pas.

"Bella respire." La voix n'était plus autoritaire mais plus pressante. "Il faut que tu respires."

Elle ne pouvait pas. Ses poumons et sa gorge brulaient.

La piqure froide de l'air pendant qu'ils volaient au-dessus sol s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencée. Il y avait le sol sous elle, réalisa-t-elle. Il l'avait posée si délicatement qu'elle ne l'avait même pas senti.

"Respire." Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua juste assez pour lui remettre les idées en place. Elle haleta.

"Bien. Ecoute s'il te plait. Il arrive. Reste derrière moi. Il ne te fera pas de mal. Je ne le laisserai pas faire."

Et c'était sûr, elle pouvait entendre quelque chose arriver. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer les bruits pour les comprendre mais elle entendait le bruissement violent de feuilles et de branches et la terre était piétinée. Ensuite le bruit les atteignit, le monde entier s'immobilisa de façon surnaturelle.

Inspirant et expirant avec un sifflement, Bella écarquilla les yeux. Des points noirs dansaient devant elle mais pas assez pour obscurcir sa vision. Elle hurla - un cri de terreur étouffé et confus - parce que la vision devant elle n'avait aucun sens.

De l'autre côté de la grande clairière son visage était tordu par une expression vicieuse, une de celle qui glaçait Bella jusqu'aux os, son cauchemar était-il revenu la chasser. Jasper. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui l'intéressait. Non. Ses yeux - ses yeux cramoisis et malveillants – étaient concentrés sur la silhouette devant elle.

Edward Cullen.

Elle devait imaginer des choses, comme elle avait imaginé sa voix lui disant de respirer. Il n'y avait pas moyen que le gentil libraire Edward soit face à elle, affrontant son démon personnel avec elle. Elle prit une autre inspiration, il fallait qu'elle lui dise de courir. C'était elle que le monstre voulait.

Avant qu'elle puisse il s'accroupit en position défensive. L'un d'eux fit un curieux bruit de sifflement – un son primitif et menaçant.

Ensuite ils se lancèrent l'un sur l'autre si vite que ça devint flou. Un bruit terrible retentit dans la clairière, pire que le tonnerre. Bella était impuissante sauf à rester là, à regarder, horrifiée.

 _ **Edward**_

Peu importait combien de fois Carlisle l'avait averti, Edward avait été incapable de prendre ses avertissements au sérieux. Après tout Edward avait déjà été confronté à Jasper une fois, non?

Mais à ce moment-là Jasper n'était pas en mode combat. En mode combat Jasper était une bête différente. Il était bon. Trop bon. Oui, Edward pouvait encore lire son prochain mouvement dans ses pensées mais c'était insuffisant pour le garder en vie.

Pour Jasper, combattre était aussi proche de sa nature que tout enseignement acquis pouvait l'être. Il pensait à ce qu'il faisait mais il bougeait si vite que sa pensée n'avait pas le temps de se terminer.

Edward était rapide. Très rapide. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de distancer Jasper en premier lieu et à présent c'est cela qui le maintenait en vie. Avait-il commis une erreur fatale comme son père l'avait craint.

"Arrête! Arrête! C'est moi que tu veux. Ne lui fais pas de mal!"

C'était un énorme défi de choquer un immortel… mais deux…? Ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément, reculant, retombant sur leurs pieds, les bras écartés, faisant face à la fragile humaine qui s'était interposée dans leur bagarre.

Bella se tenait entre eux une main tendue vers chacun d'eux. Son visage était cendré, ses yeux écarquillés et étranges. Elle le regarda, ensuite elle regarda Jasper. "Ne lui fais pas de mal," dit-elle à nouveau.

Jasper l'observa et Edward pouvait suivre son raisonnement. Elle l'intriguait. Elle l'émerveillait et…

Edward grogna. "Non. Non, Bella éloigne-toi de lui." Il s'avança attrapant Bella par la taille et la faisant passer derrière lui, se tenant à nouveau face à Jasper. Il plissa les yeux, son corps tendu, prêt à attaquer. Peu importe que Jasper ait plus d'expérience. Edward était en colère et il allait démembrer ce salaud. " Tu as donné une nouvelle signification au mot monstre. C'est pour cela que tu l'as laissée partir? Pour en faire ta compagne?"

Derrière lui Bella fit un étrange halètement mais Edward ne pouvait pas se tourner pour la voir. Il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Jasper leva la tête et abandonna sa position de combat tout en fixant Edward. "Tu es télépathe."

"Et toi tu es un salopard. Tu es un arrogant. Tu crois comprendre ce monde et tous ceux qui s'y trouvent? Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir la faire t'aimer? Penses-tu que tu l'aimes? Penses-tu que tout ça, tout ce que tu lui as fait a quelque chose à voir avec de l'amour?" Pendant qu'il parlait il cherchait une ouverture, n'importe laquelle. Chacune de ses pensées était pour la femme derrière lui. Il entendait chacune de ses respirations.

Mais en dépit de son comportement tranquille Jasper ne lui laissa pas une telle occasion. Ses yeux examinaient attentivement chacun des mouvements d'Edward, attendant qu'il fasse le premier geste, lui permettant de l'arrêter définitivement.

"Amour?" L'autre vampire était amusé – comme un adulte qui écouterait les divagations étranges d'un enfant. "Tu n'as pas trouvé ce mot dans ma tête mon gars, je ne l'utilise jamais."

Une série de souvenir flasha dans sa mémoire et Edward put tout juste arriver à ne pas réagir.

Il était vieux. Ancien. Du genre il avait connu Platon personnellement.

En faisant un petit sourire, Jasper fit un pas de côté passant de l'appui d'une jambe à l'autre. Ses yeux ne quittant jamais Edward.

Bien sûr il savait qu'il jouait à son jeu et Edward fit de même gardant toujours Bella derrière lui. Il entendit un arrêt dans sa respiration mais elle avança avec lui.

"Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour, jeune homme? Je connais la différence entre l'amour et l'attirance. L'amour et l'admiration. L'amour et les possibilités. Et dis-moi, je t'en prie, ce que des monstres comme nous pourraient à voir à faire avec l'amour?

"Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi," grinça-t-il.

Jasper rit. "Oh bien sûr que non!" Il s'arrêta. "Non, pour répondre à ta question, je ne suis pas amoureux de ta belle Bella." Il inclina la tête. "Mais toi si."

 _ **Bella**_

La tête de Bella ne fonctionnait plus correctement. Son cerveau ne pouvait accepter ce que ses yeux voyaient. C'était trop fort pour sa tête.

Jasper était là et son cerveau comprenait bien cela. Jasper était un démon, un monstre. Il était dangereux et on ne pouvait lui échapper et un homme innocent comme Edward Cullen ne devrait pas être près de lui.

Elle voulait protéger Edward. Ce n'était pas lui que le vampire voulait après tout et elle était condamnée à mourir - c'est ce qui l'attendait à la minute où la bête avait posé ses yeux sur elle – il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il meure aussi. Pas si elle pouvait le sauver.

Mais tout cela n'avait pas de sens non plus. Cela n'avait aucun sens que ce soit lui qui l'ait tirée du pick-up et se soit enfui dans la forêt, s'éloignant de la civilisation à une vitesse impossible. C'était lui qui s'était mis devant elle et qui avait promis de la protéger.

 _Non_ , voulait-elle lui crier. _Tu ne peux pas. La seule chose que tu peux faire c'est mourir._

A présent ils se déplaçaient en cercle, les bras écartés en se jaugeant.

 _Télépathe,_ avait dit Jasper. Encore plus de choses impossibles.

Ses pensées étaient compartimentées. Jasper était le monstre, Edward était son ami. Edward était innocent, Edward était vulnérable. Elle était responsable de lui et si elle pouvait le sauver, elle le ferait. Il fallait qu'elle essaie. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

"D'accord. J'en ai assez. Putain j'en ai assez!"

Bella contourna Edward dans un mouvement saccadé et rapide avant de pouvoir changer d'avis. Il l'appela et tendit sa main pour l'arrêter. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet.

Doigts froids et durs comme du roc.

Bella cria. Pas de douleur. Il n'avait pas serré fort, il ne l'avait pas arrêtée. Il la tenait tout simplement mais sa prise était ferme.

Tout comme celle de Jasper l'avait été.

Il l'avait soulevée comme si elle ne pesait rien et avait couru avec elle dans la forêt. Il l'avait faite reculer si vite qu'il lui avait presque fallu une minute pour réaliser qu'elle était dans une autre position. Elle fixa ses yeux, choquée, réalisant à ce moment qu'il ne portait plus ses lunettes. Et ses yeux n'était pas clair, pas cette couleur marron clair qu'ils avaient dans l'éclairage du café qu'ils fréquentaient, sous ses verres. Ils étaient dorés. Ils étaient différents.

Sa vitesse. Sa force. Ses yeux. Son corps froid. Edward Cullen n'était pas humain.

C'était un vampire.

Tout comme Jasper.

Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une seconde depuis qu'il la tenait. Elle commença à trembler quand Jasper parla. "Oh! Elle a peur de toi mon cher," dit-il. "Laisse la venir avec moi si c'est ce qu'elle veut."

Bella frissonna, réussissant à ravaler un gémissement. Non. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Bien sûr que non. Elle recula tirant sa main d'Edward. Elle savait qu'il aurait pu la retenir facilement mais il la laissa aller. Elle recula et il recula aussi, un petit pas qui l'empêcha d'envahir davantage son espace personnel. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur elle, torturé et…

Et ensuite elle vola loin le souffle coupé. Elle atterrit et rampa sur ses genoux aussi vite qu'elle put essayant de prendre des repères en haletant à la recherche d'air.

De l'autre côté de la clairière plus loin qu'il était il y avait un instant Jasper se leva d'un bond. Edward debout, au centre, leva la main, les doigts écartés comme s'il avait repoussé Jasper au lieu de Bella. Avait-il poussé les deux en même temps, dans des directions opposées?

Quoiqu'il en soit Jasper se remit à courir. Bella eut juste un aperçu de dents découvertes. Edward bougea juste à temps, roulant et se remit de nouveau sur ses pieds. Mais il était évidemment sur la défensive contre l'autre, le plus meurtrier que Bella ait jamais connu. Si elle arrivait à respirer profondément elle aurait crié. Ses pensées criaient.

Non non non.

Pas Edward. Pas son ami.

"Je vais te tuer, fiston," entendit-elle Jasper crier quand il s'en prit à Edward. Encore une fois, Edward esquiva mais pas assez vite. Jasper attrapa son bras et le ramena vers lui. Il y eut un bruit terrible quand leurs corps s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre, comme un coup de tonnerre. Bella mit ses mains sur ses oreilles. Puis un autre bruit. Un qui fit retourner l'estomac de Bella, bien qu'elle ne sût pas pourquoi. Là, un son strident, comme du métal tordu et Edward hurlait.

Quand Edward se retourna, il y avait une déchirure dans sa chemise et une partie de son épaule n'était pas là. Il ne saignait pas. C'est juste qu'elle n'était plus là. Son visage était tordu dans l'agonie et Bella se souvint de la douleur de la morsure de Jasper - l'inévitable brûlure comme il la tenait fermement contre lui.

Jasper surgit de nouveau et Edward roula sur le dos, attrapant le pied de son attaquant et le lança plus loin. Aussi scandaleusement inhumain que ce geste fût, Bella pouvait aussi dire qu'Edward était sur le point de perdre.

Elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Edward était un vampire. Un menteur. Un monstre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas penser à tout ça, parce que la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure.

Non, pas Edward.

Elle devait faire quelque chose. Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle elle devait réfléchir, juste le faire.

 **Edward**

"Stop!"

Edward aurait pensé que se jeter entre deux vampires en guerre devait être la chose la plus dangereuse que Bella pourrait faire. On lui prouva qu'il avait tort. Avec son cri vint une odeur. Ce parfum exquis et exaltant. Du sang. L'appel à la chasse sonna à travers ses veines, écrasant même la douleur dans son bras. Il se remit sur ses mains et ses genoux, prêt à prendre ce qui était à lui.

Jamais il ne comprendrait où il avait trouvé la force mais quand il la vit – visage pâle plein de terreur, tremblante là où elle se tenait mais toujours debout, le sang coulait d'un bras et dans l'autre une branche ensanglantée – Edward se figea. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Pas le moindre soupçon de mouvement ou la fille serait perdue. Il se figea, rigidifiant ses membres pour lui sauver la vie. Le démon à l'intérieur de lui rugissait de fureur.

De même, à côté de lui, Jasper était debout, figé. Il fit un grognement bas et ses pensées n'aidaient pas les choses.

Bella sentait bon pour lui. Mieux que la plupart. Pas aussi bon que pour Edward mais tout de même délicieux et tentant.

Bella regardait Jasper et tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était de l'admiration pure. Il savait qu'elle avait peur.

Il pouvait le voir sur son visage et le sentir dans l'air. Pourtant, elle avait juste...

Eh bien. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Encore une fois.

Jasper était en colère. Lui aussi essayait de maîtriser le démon en lui. Il détestait être hors de contrôle. Il regarda fixement Bella et elle se tassa sous son regard.

Mais personne ne devait savoir qu'il était ébloui. La tête de Jasper se tourna dans l'autre direction. Edward entendit dans ses pensées vives et bien aiguisées. Quelqu'un d'autre venait. Plus d'un. Peu après Edward les entendit aussi, écouta leurs pensées.

Avec un dernier grognement, Jasper leur tourna le dos et courut. Non, qu'il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas les battre. Mais les battre et garder Bella vivante au milieu d'un combat de vampire à trois contre un? Il y avait des risques que Jasper ne voulait pas prendre, pas s'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le faire.

"Bella," dit Edward. "Eloigne-toi. Tu es trop proche." Il ne lui faudrait rien du tout pour l'atteindre à cette distance et le démon était à peine contenu à l'intérieur de lui.

Bella, pâle comme la mort, trébucha en arrière. Presque au même moment, Carlisle et Esmée sortirent de la forêt à toute vitesse. Carlisle verrouilla ses bras autour d'Edward et Edward n'essaya pas de se dégager. Esmée alla à Bella.

C'était la goutte de trop pour Bella. Elle cria et sursauta quand Carlisle et Esmée apparurent - ça dut lui sembler trop soudain et l'adrénaline ne suffisait plus à la soutenir. Avec une expiration, elle oscilla et tomba. Esmée l'attrapa facilement et Edward baissa la tête - soulagé et honteux.

Son sang ne coulait plus à ce moment-là - c'était juste une égratignure - mais c'était encore trop frais. Edward resta immobile, à genoux, avec la prise ferme de son père sur ses bras. Il pouvait entendre l'indécision de son père. Esmée aussi luttait avec le sang frais. Pas autant qu'Edward, bien sûr mais assez.

"Emmène là," dit Edward à son père. "Ramène-la à la maison mais assure-toi qu'Emmett et Rosalie ne soient pas là."

Carlisle hésita et Edward rugit. Il grinça des dents. "Echangez. Je ne me battrai pas. Je jure que je ne le ferai pas."

Sa parole, comme toujours, suffit à son père. Esmée posa Bella avec précaution et se retira dans la clairière jusqu'à Edward. Elle le saisit, son emprise était aussi serrée que celle de Carlisle tandis que son père prit Bella dans ses bras. Déjà, il était en mode docteur, l'examinant et écoutant les battements de son cœur.

Combien Edward souhaitait-il être assez fort pour tenir Bella comme ça, pour prendre soin d'elle? C'était tout ce qu'il voulait faire.

Ça et la vider complètement.

Edward gémit et s'écroula quand Carlisle fut assez loin pour ne plus sentir l'odeur persistante du doux sang de Bella.

A chaque seconde il regagnait plus de lui-même, de son humanité mais au tréfonds de lui-même il y avait toujours cette partie qui calculait la vitesse à laquelle il pourrait rattraper et dépasser Carlisle. Il était plus rapide, après tout.

A côté de lui, sa mère posa la tête contre son dos, attendant qu'il revienne à lui. "Ça va aller," dit-elle par intermittence.

Et pendant une seconde, il voulait redevenir adolescent. Il voulait être l'adolescent qui avait tout compris et qui savait tout, arrogant jusqu' à ce qu'il réalise à quel point il ne savait rien. Il voulait être un adolescent, parce qu'alors il aurait pu s'effondrer dans l'étreinte de sa mère et il la croirait encore quand elle dirait que tout irait bien.

Comment est-ce possible?

Son père avait raison. Edward était un enfant comparé à Jasper - un bébé même. Le démon avait des talents de combattant qu'Edward ne pouvait que commencer à comprendre et il avait des millénaires d'expérience et de connaissances à utiliser contre eux. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu les éliminer avec assez peu d'efforts. Il avait battu en retraite seulement parce qu'il était sûr d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas besoin de se précipiter, ni de frapper quand il ne contrôlait pas toutes les variables.

Comment pourrait-il protéger Bella?

Et peut-être plus pressant à l'heure actuelle, Bella le laisserait-elle faire?

Elle le détestait maintenant? Aurait-elle peur?

"Qu'est-ce que tout ça va lui faire?" dit-il à voix haute.

"On ne peut pas savoir," dit Esmée, relâchant son emprise sur lui. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas. Quand elle revint, elle lui posa quelque chose sur l'épaule.

C'était son épaule. Une partie, en tout cas. Edward siffla pendant que le venin recollait les morceaux. Avec tout le reste, il avait à peine enregistré l'agonie de la morsure de Jasper.

Sa mère frotta l'endroit et il fut presque surpris qu'elle ne pose pas un bisou là. Au lieu de cela, elle leva la tête et le regarda. "Nous serons tous là pour elle. Ça pourrait vouloir dire plus que tu ne le penses."

"Plus que de découvrir que tu es entourée de la chose dont tu as le plus peur?" Il soupira et se redressa un peu plus.

"Tout ira bien," dit Esmée à nouveau.

Edward ne répondit pas. Il le croirait quand il le verrait.

Plus de minutes passèrent avant qu'Edward ne se mette debout. "Je suis prêt," mentit-il. "Allons-y."

Ce n'était pas la première fois, alors qu'ils rentraient en courant à la maison, qu'Edward découvrait qu'il était heureux que personne dans sa famille ne puisse lire les pensées. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache ce qui était au premier plan de ses pensées. Avec tant de problèmes à résoudre, Edward n'arrêtait pas de penser aux mots de Jasper.

 _Je ne suis pas amoureux de ta belle Bella. Mais toi si._

Le fait était qu'une fois que Jasper avait prononcé les mots, Edward savait qu'ils étaient vrais. Il aimait Bella Swan. Impossible et aussi désespéré que cela soit, c'était aussi vrai. Il l'aimait.

Et il était terrifié qu'elle le déteste maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu qui il était.

* * *

 _ **Beaucoup de questions.**_

 _ **Les réponses au chapitre suivant. Promis. Eh bien, pour la plupart.**_


	16. Trahie

_Inhuman Nature_

 **Chapitre 16**

Bella s'agita, les idées embrouillées et confuses. Lourde comme quand elle s'endormait pendant trop longtemps ou pas assez. Elle soupira alors que sa perception essayait de traverser la brume. Il lui sembla que si elle bougeait elle allait se retrouver par terre et elle réalisa qu'elle était sur le canapé. Etrange. C'était rare qu'elle s'y assoie même quand Charlie était à la maison? Etait-elle à la maison. Elle essaya de se souvenir.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en essayant de retrouver ses derniers souvenirs. Deux personnes apparurent de nulle part à côté d'elle. Le démon blond se précipitant sur Edward. Le cri terrible d'Edward.

Edward.

Elle se concentra et elle ne devrait pas être surprise de le trouver là. Il était de l'autre côté, debout appuyé contre une étagère de livres, ses yeux posés sur elle. Elle haleta, s'assit et s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé. Elle se recula le plus loin possible de lui. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce. Il y avait beaucoup de livres. Ça lui rappela la librairie dans la maison où le salaud l'avait retenue.

"Où suis-je?" lâcha-t-elle. Sa voix tremblait.

"Chez moi. C'est ma chambre." Sa voix était douce. Il n'avait pas bougé de son coin. Il n'avait pas bougé un muscle. Ses yeux la suivaient mais pas de la façon dont ceux de Jasper le faisaient. Pas comme un chat traquant sa proie, battant de la queue d'anticipation. Il avait…

Bon. Il avait les yeux d'Edward. La même inquiétude et la même tristesse.

Bella mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et secoua la tête. Son cœur battait vite et ses pensaient étaient trop fortes. C'était son ami, son seul ami mais il était un …

Elle regarda dans la pièce à nouveau, essayant de trouver la porte. Elle était ouverte. C'était perturbant. N'était-elle pas prisonnière? Prisonnière à nouveau à la merci d'un…

"Tu es un vampire." De façon surprenante sa voix parut plus fâchée qu'apeurée. Elle l'était cependant. Elle avait très peur mais elle était aussi fatiguée d'être effrayée. Elle voulait rire aussi. En fait elle se prit la tête dans les mains et elle le fit. Hystériquement. Elle le regarda de nouveau. "Tu es un vampire," dit-elle simplement pour arriver à le croire.

Il sembla très triste. "Bella…" Il fit un pas en avant.

Bella fut debout en un instant. Elle trébucha en arrière et cogna son dos si fort contre le bureau de l'autre coté de la pièce qu'elle sut qu'elle aurait un bleu. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier de ne pas la toucher mais la referma immédiatement. En quoi ça pourrait l'aider? Elle savait bien à quelle vitesse il se déplaçait.

Il était de nouveau figé, retournant dans son coin. "Je ne te ferai pas de mal."

A ces mots quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle se brisa. Elle était tellement en colère. Une fureur dont elle ne savait que faire, elle était ici, coincée avec un monstre. C'était tellement énorme qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment son corps pouvait encore la tenir. Elle pensa pendant une seconde qu'elle allait exploser, vraiment exploser. S'enflammer. Il n'y avait rien de rationnel à propos de cette colère, rien de sain d'esprit à ce sujet.

Elle cria. Ce n'était pas un cri humain mais quelque chose qui venait des profondeurs de son cœur et de son âme malmenés. Elle n'avait pas de mot pour décrire la sensation de trahison qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. La douleur. Parce qu'elle lui avait fait confiance. Il n'y avait que lui dans le monde entier, lui seul sur sept milliards qui avait pu la comprendre et la croire.

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait la croire. Il croyait que les vampires existaient parce qu'il en était un.

Sans rien voir elle tendit la main et s'accrocha à quelque chose. Elle ne savait même pas ce que c'était. C'était lourd et elle aurait probablement été incapable de le soulever mais elle l'envoya avec plus de force qu'elle n'avait actuellement. Elle vit que ça l'atteignit. Elle le vit se briser en pièces et s'éparpiller sur le plancher en bois. Il ne bougea pas.

Elle était frustrée. Elle voulait lui faire du mal. Elle voulait le voir brisé et saigner sur le sol pour ce qu'il avait fait à son cœur. Elle attrapa autre chose et le jeta aussi. Elle prit les livres et les statuettes, un vase, un bonsaï, une stéréo. Elle lança tout ce qu'elle put trouver. Il ne bougea jamais, laissant tout s'écraser contre lui. Elle lança un livre si fort que sa colonne vertébrale fut ébranlée.

Rien de tout cela ne lui fit perdre son calme. Il restait là, immobile comme un mur de pierre, laissant tout pleuvoir autour de lui comme les restes d'un ouragan.

Avec un dernier cri Bella tomba par terre, haletante et tremblante. Ses poumons brulaient et sa respiration était sifflante. Elle avait commencé à sangloter, dépassée par la peur et la fureur. Une partie d'elle attendait qu'il riposte, qu'il vienne la détruire parce qu'elle savait qu'il en était capable. Elle était impuissante. Totalement impuissante à l'arrêter. Il pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait et elle ne pourrait jamais, jamais l'arrêter.

"Dis-moi comment je peux te faire du mal?" s'écria-t-elle sa voix était rauque.

"Bella." Il ne bougea pas mais sa voix parut aussi rauque que la sienne. "Tu le fais en ce moment même."

Elle leva la main. Il semblait triste. Si triste que ça lui fit mal. Edward était un ami et elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir.

Avec un grognement de frustration elle regarda ailleurs. Edward n'était pas un ami. C'était un monstre. Un vampire. Comme le démon.

Le démon lui avait dit qu'il voulait la briser. Lui briser l'esprit. Le défaire. Et oh, dieu elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de la folie. Une partie d'elle devait admettre que Jasper était brillant. Jasper et Edward. Ils étaient ensemble pas vrai? Travaillant tous les deux à la rendre folle.

"Arrête ça, "dit-elle.

Il y eut un silence. "Quoi?"

Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder et le fixa. "Arrête ça," dit-elle entre ses dents serrées. "Je ne peux plus supporter ça. Je ne peux pas. Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir. Laisse-moi te le dire et tu pourras en finir."

"Je ne vais pas te faire de mal."

Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle comme si ça pouvait maintenir sa cohésion. Elle était si proche de se décomposer, elle pouvait le sentir, elle pouvait sentir chaque craquement en elle. C'était beaucoup trop. Trop douloureux. "Que veux-tu faire de plus? Tu veux me rendre folle. Je suis là. Je suis finie. Vous avez gagné. Que voulez-vous savoir ton ami et toi? Je vous dirai tout. Finissons-en."

Il fit un bruit. Un bruit étranglé – triste et douloureux. "Ce bâtard n'est pas mon ami." Les mots sortirent fort et en colère. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle, faiblissant. Il soupira. "Je ne suis pas comme lui Bella. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je te le jure. Je suis toujours ton ami."

"Mon ami!?" Son ton était cinglant et sa colère repartit. Elle était instable et ses mains se serrèrent en poings. Elle pensa à la façon dont le comportement arrogant de Jasper avait explosé quand elle s'était blessée au carrelage de la douche. Et ensuite quand elle s'était égratignée plus tôt aujourd'hui. Elle se souvint comment Edward s'était retenu, tendu comme un animal prêt à bondir.

 _Bella. Tu es trop près._

Pas si impuissante finalement. Elle pouvait leur enlever leur contrôle à ces bâtards, ces démons. Ces monstres. Elle pouvait le faire. Jasper avait été près de la tuer avant l'heure qu'il avait prévue. Elle devait juste continuer à le pousser.

Elle fit un pas en avant.

Il la regarda toujours immobile. Les yeux méfiants. "Je ne veux rien d'autre que ce salaud en pièces à tes pieds. Je tuerai quiconque te blessera et je le tuerai lui."

Pendant qu'il parlait, Bella continuait à avancer, à débattre. Pourrait-elle se casser la peau avec ses ongles? Non. Trop brutal. Elle devait être rapide. Il y avait du verre dans les débris tout autour de lui. Verre et plastique brisé. Si elle pouvait en trouver un, elle pourrait se couper les poignets.

"Bella, quoi que tu t'apprêtes à essayer, ne fais pas ça. Je vais t'arrêter et je ne veux pas avoir à faire ça. Je ne veux pas te restreindre. S'il te plaît, ne m'y oblige pas."

Il suppliait. Pas seulement ses mots mais son ton. Son ton était un appel désespéré, assez déchirant pour que cela l'arrête.

Elle était proche maintenant. Assez près pour qu'il n'ait qu'à la saisir, si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Elle fit un pas de plus, plus petit cette fois, incertain.

"Je suis toujours moi", dit-il dans un murmure, ses yeux intenses sur elle, la suppliant de le croire. "Je suis toujours la même personne que celle assise en face de toi au resto. Notre amitié est réelle."

Bella gémit. Elle le voulait. Avec tout ce qu'il lui restait en elle, chaque morceau de son cœur, elle voulait... le croire. Elle voulait lui faire confiance. Elle n'avait plus personne. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui.

"Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Laisse-moi te montrer. Ça peut aller. Nous ne sommes pas tous comme lui. Nous ne sommes pas tous des monstres. Pas comme lui."

Et elle rit. Ce rire était dur, amer et rauque comme sa gorge douloureuse. Le rire s'interrompit aussi brusquement avec un rugissement, elle ferma la distance qui les séparait, se mettant face à lui, s'arrêtant juste avant de le toucher. "Il y en a trop… de putain de monstres!"

Il avait finalement bougé. Il avait levé les mains mais il ne l'avait pas touchée. Ses mains étaient tout près. Prêtes. Et il avait raison.

Il était trop rapide. Même si elle avait un couteau dans les mains, il était trop rapide. Sans distraction, il serait capable de l'empêcher de se blesser.

Elle secoua la tête durement, essayant de fuir l'impuissance qui menaçait à nouveau. Elle ne voulait plus la ressentir, ne pouvait pas gérer cette émotion en plus de tout le reste. Alors elle se concentra sur lui. La colère était le seul pouvoir qui lui restait. "Les monstres humains m'ont tout pris. Tout. Tout. J'étais une gamine stupide et naïve et ils m'ont cassée." Elle haleta, en fléchissant ses doigts et fermant le poing sur le côté. "Mais tous ceux qui ont essayé de me remettre sur pied m'ont tout le temps dit que je devais avoir confiance. Je devais croire qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres à chaque coin de rue."

"Ils m'ont même dit que j'étais encore capable d'amour. D'être aimée. De faire confiance à quelqu'un." Elle ricana vers lui, le haïssant et désirant ardemment qu'il la réconforte en même temps. Elle n'avait jamais autant voulu courir dans les bras de quelqu'un pour se mettre à l'abri comme elle voulait courir vers lui. Le fuir pour aller vers lui. C'était impossible. Tout cela était impossible. "Ils m'ont dit que je pouvais avoir toujours tout ce que je voulais. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour moi de différencier les monstres et les gentils mais je suis supposée le faire parce que tous les hommes ne sont pas méchants."

"Puis ce salaud m'a trouvée. Je ne peux pas faire la différence entre un humain et une merde surnaturelle et tu voudrais que je te fasse confiance parce que tous les vampires ne sont pas des monstres?" Elle leva le poing.

Bella tremblait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle tremblait si fort que ses dents serrées claquaient. Sa colère ne suffisait pas. Ce n'était pas assez pour tout retenir. La terreur durable était trop forte pour qu'un seul corps puisse résister. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça seule. Elle avait besoin de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Elle ne devait pas être si seule là-dedans.

Ses genoux lâchèrent. Avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, il l'attrapa. Son corps était dur et froid. Le désespoir la dépassa. C'était un vampire. Une chose atroce et méprisable…..

Mais c'était son ami. Ses bras, aussi solides qu'ils soient, étaient doux autour d'elle. Ils étaient la seule chose stable dans un monde sur le point de s'effondrer. Il ne l'a pas mise en cage, elle n'est pas tombée comme un tas. Au lieu de cela, il se mit par terre avec elle.

Bella sentit ses épaules trembler. Elle pleurait à nouveau et elle en avait tellement marre. Elle en avait tellement marre de tout ça. Marre des conneries. Elle avait juste besoin...

Avant d'y réfléchir à deux fois, elle se précipita sur ses genoux passant les bras autour de son cou. Il hésita un instant avant que ses bras ne l'enlacent. Bella attendit que la claustrophobie de contention s'installe mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de cela, une toute petite partie d'elle fut apaisée. Son corps et sa psyché interprétaient son action comme un câlin.

Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un câlin. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une seule personne à qui s'accrocher dans ce monde devenu fou. Et si cette seule personne était un vampire, eh bien... Peut-être que ce n'était pas si fou à la lumière de tout ce qu'elle avait été forcée de croire.

Alors qu'elle se remettait à pleurer - des larmes silencieuses glissaient le long de son cou froid comme de la condensation sur du verre - il la berça. Il murmurait contre ses cheveux. "Je te tiens. Je suis là. Personne ne te fera de mal."

Elle le crut. Une partie d'elle criait qu'elle était la plus grande idiote du monde mais ça n'empêchait pas le simple fait qu'elle le croyait. Malgré tout ce que le monde lui avait appris, malgré son mensonge et sa trahison, elle lui faisait confiance.

Tous les vampires ne sont pas des monstres.

Pas lui.

* * *

 _ **Que va-t-il se passer ensuite…?**_


	17. Explications

**17 - Inhuman nature**

Elle était si chaude. Chaude et petite. Chaude et petite et parfaite dans mes bras.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Edward maudit son esprit vampirique. Il voulait ne pas pouvoir penser à quarante choses à la fois. Il ne voulait pas sentir le pouls de Bella – elle sentait si bon. Il ne voulait pas être si conscient de sa fragilité. Sa peau était fine et son sang si chaud en dessous.

Edward ne voulait pas de son don. Il ne voulait pas entendre Carlisle lui parler. _Tu as besoin de nous? Appelle-nous si c'est le cas. Avant d'avoir des ennuis._ Il ne voulait pas entendre les pensées d'Esmée, ses souvenirs concernant son obsession constante de Bella, la façon dont il parlait d'elle et ce qu'il faisait à présent. Sa mère rassemblait les pièces du puzzle, arrivant à la même conclusion que Jasper.

Il était amoureux de Bella et il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à cela.

Ce qu'il voulait c'était uniquement se concentrer sur ce dont Bella avait besoin. Il ne savait pas que ça pouvait faire si mal de voir la détresse de quelqu'un. Même la douleur de la brulure pendant la transformation, la douleur atroce du venin circulant ne pouvait être comparée à l'agonie gravée sur le visage de Bella.

 _Y mettre fin._ Elle l'avait suppliée de la tuer et cette idée était tout à fait inimaginable. _Pas avant que tu m'aies dit comment te suivre, a_ vait-il pensé. Parce que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait su que si Bella mourrait il ne voudrait plus vivre.

Pendant toutes ces années depuis sa transformation, depuis qu'il était devenu un monstre il avait pensé que ça aurait été mieux que Carlisle l'ait laissé mourir. Mais à présent il savait qu'il y avait une différence entre savoir qu'il aurait pu mourir et peut-être le mériter et souhaiter sa mort.

Est-ce que l'amour faisait ça à tout le monde? C'était dévastateur. Il n'était pas humain. Les vampires étaient faits de pierre, leur cœur mort depuis longtemps et…

Il avait été modifié, transformé et irrévocablement lié à cet être merveilleux et fragile à la peau humaine. Sa douleur, son désespoir étaient les siens aussi. Ça allumait un feu en lui, en enfer furieux qui lui donnait envie de passer cette porte, de trouver son démon et de le tuer, non pas une seule fois mais encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ait payé.

Mais il avait échoué. Il ne pouvait que la tenir. C'était un pauvre substitut mais c'était ce qu'il avait. Et elle pourrait avoir tout ce qu'il avait. Tout ce qu'il était.

Il ne la blesserait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas.

Quand ses larmes s'apaisèrent et que son rythme cardiaque ralentit, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le repousse. Elle ne le fit pas. Elle était presque aussi immobile que lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule lui envoyant des bouffées d'air chaud sur le cou. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps elle avait laissé quelqu'un la tenir.

Ça méritait réflexion. Combien de fois avait-elle été touchée depuis qu'elle avait dix-sept ans? Et qui aurait pu la tenir ainsi? Sa mère et son père peut-être, sauf que Bella avait dit que c'était elle qui s'occupait d'eux.

Alors qu'il essayait de comprendre cela, la main de Bella, celle coincée contre son estomac monta le long de son torse jusqu'à son encolure. Il se serait figé s'il ne l'était pas déjà comme une statue. Toutes ses pensées ne se confondaient plus qu'en une seule.

Ses doigts étaient sur sa peau nue, caressant son épaule sous sa chemise et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle était dans ses bras et c'était tout un miracle. Le contact intime était bien au-delà de sa compréhension.

"Bella?"

Instantanément elle retira sa main et se redressa. "Je suis désolée." Les mots sortirent à la hâte, sa voix était encore rauque d'avoir crié. "Je ne pensais pas…"

"Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète." Sa voix était stable, il ne voulait pas trahir son étonnement.

Elle plissa le front et toucha à nouveau son épaule sur ses vêtements cette fois.

Elle souffla et laissa tomber sa main. "Je jurerai que tu avais été blessé."

Edward s'empêcha de réagir mais il était surpris. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées dans cette clairière, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'un humain ait pu tout suivre. "Je vais bien."

"Il t'a déchiré l'épaule. Comment est-ce possible?"

Bien sûr qu'elle avait vu. A moment donné il faudrait qu'il s'habitue à ce que cette petite humaine puisse le choquer.

Bella commença à quitter ses genoux mais Edward la retint. Elle se tendit et il détestait cette peur qui la traversait.

"Je suis désolé," fit-il mais il ne la laissa pas partir. "J'ai besoin que tu sois prudente. Il y a beaucoup de verre."

Bella regarda autour d'elle et haleta. "Oh. Oh, Edward. Je suis désolée." Elle souffla. "Est-ce que je t'ai envoyé la stéréo?"

"Entre autres choses." Rien que le souvenir de sa fureur était comme une dague qu'on enfoncerait dans son cœur. "Mais ne sois pas désolée. C'est le moins que je mérite. Si tu me permets, je vais t'éloigner de tout ça. Ensuite je répondrai à toutes tes questions, d'accord?"

Elle sembla hésitante, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents mais elle hocha la tête et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Il resta avec elle dans ses bras puis traversa le désordre vers la sécurité qu'offrait le canapé. Il la posa à un bout et s'assit à l'autre, lui laissant de l'espace.

"Nos dents sont très coupantes," dit-il. "Si coupantes qu'elles peuvent déchirer notre peau." Il hésita un instant avant d'enlever sa chemise. Il s'était changé de chemise juste avant qu'elle ne commence à émerger.

"Oh!" murmura Bella dans un souffle. Le surprenant à nouveau elle se rapprocha, ses yeux fixés sur son épaule. Elle tendit la main et passa son doigt sur la forme de la blessure.

Ça ressemblait à une cicatrice humaine – une ligne - qui suivait le morceau que Jasper avait détaché de son corps. Les marques de dents étaient plus évidentes sur le dessus. La peau n'était ni soulevée ni rouge. Et où le venin avait touché la peau, elle était blanche comme l'os. Et là où la peau avait été raccommodée c'était juste un peu plus sombre.

"Comment?" demanda-telle.

"Le venin nous guérit. Tant que nous pouvons retrouver tous les morceaux qui ont été arrachés nous pouvons les remettre. Mais je dois admettre que je n'avais jamais testé cette théorie avant."

"Et ça ne fait pas mal?"

"C'est atroce."

Elle retira immédiatement sa main et ça le fit rire. "Pas toi, Bella le venin, c'est mieux mais ça fait mal."

"Oui." Bella recula un peu et passa ses bras autour d'elle. "Je me souviens." Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings. "Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé? J'étais chez…" Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. "Putain. Cynthia…"

Edward leva la main. "Carlisle a déjà appelé Emmett et Rosalie." Il attrapa sa chemise et la remit. "Je suis presque certain qu'il n'a pas de raison de s'approcher de la fillette mais ils vont la surveiller pour s'en assurer. Nous…" Il s'arrêta de parler, le sang avait quitté son visage et elle bondit comme si elle allait tomber. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lire dans ses pensées? "Bella es-tu…"

"Ce sont des vampires. Tous. Ta famille…" murmura-t-elle.

Edward ne savait pas quoi dire. Bien sûr ça avait déjà un terrible choc de réaliser qu'il était un vampire – un suceur de sang, un monstre sans âme. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre un seul vampire et maintenant elle savait qu'il y en avait cinq dans sa ville.

"Aucun de nous ne boit du sang humain," dit-il enfin.

"Non je suppose que ce serait un conflit d'intérêt vu que ton père ouvre les gens pour gagner sa vie." Elle souffla. "Putain," marmonna-t-elle. "Le Dr Cullen et Esmée… c'était eux. Dans la forêt."

"Oui quand Carlisle n'a pas pu me trouver, il s'est douté que quelque chose était arrivé. Il a suivi mon odeur depuis Forks et …"

"Il a fait quoi?"

Il l'observa un moment, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Elle était moins pâle qu'une minute avant. Elle gérait ça remarquablement bien. "Nous avons un odorat très développé."

"Bien sûr que oui, comme si vous aviez besoin d'autres avantages." Elle prit une autre inspiration "C'est comme ça que tu m'as trouvée?" Elle pâlit de nouveau. "C'est comme ça qu' _il_ m'a trouvée?"

"Non, je… bon."

"Quoi?"

Il soupira. "Bella j'ai seulement besoin que tu saches que notre amitié est réelle et précieuse pour moi. Je n'ai jamais menti sauf par omission."

Elle ne dit rien, son expression restant prudente en attendant la suite.

"Même si je ne savais pas ce que tu avais vécu avant que tu me le dises, je savais que c'était Jasper qui t'avait prise et ma famille l'avait rencontré avant ta disparition." Il serra les poings. "Et je ne savais pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui pourquoi il t'avait laissée partir."

Bella remonta ses jambes sous son menton, les rapprochant de sa poitrine et passant ses bras autour d'elle. "Il voulait me rendre folle avant de me tuer."

"C'est ce qu'il voulait quand il t'a prise. Mais ce n'est plus ce qu'il veut à présent." Il fit une pause. "Et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il t'a laissée partir."

Elle paraissait si petite et ses yeux étaient si grands qu'on aurait presque dit un enfant. Edward ne voulait rien d'autre que de la reprendre dans ses bras. Elle respira par le nez et hocha la tête.

Ce fut un grand défi pour lui de ne pas laisser transparaitre ses émotions. Il était tellement, tellement en colère et honteux. Il aurait dû arrêter cela avant que ça commence, avant que Bella puisse être blessée. "Il te veut." Il dit chaque mot avec précaution, lentement. "Pour toujours. C'est un putain de salaud très logique, il pense que tu es brillante et courageuse, il pense que tu ferais une bonne compagne."

Et seulement parce qu'il était un vampire, il entendit le petit bruit qu'elle fit du fond de sa gorge. Elle ferma les yeux très fort et lutta pour garder sa respiration sous contrôle. "Il m'apprécie," dit-elle la voix faible et nerveuse. "Il veut… m'avoir."

"Ça ne concerne pas le sexe," dit-il gentiment, essayant de deviner ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Pas que toute cette situation ne soit pas horrible. "Il pense réellement que tu serais une bonne partenaire."

"Il veut être mon putain de _petit-ami_?"

Ils furent tous les deux surpris par son ton. En fait même Carlisle et Esmée le furent. Et à plus d'un titre car Edward n'avait pas eu le temps de leur raconter.

Bella inspira profondément. "Alors quoi? Il allait de nouveau m'attraper mais différemment? Comme un nouvel épisode? Comme pour tout reprendre depuis le début? Et au lieu de m'attacher dans la cave noire au bout d'une putain de chaine au froid, il allait m'inviter à diner et à boire un coup et puis me manger?"

"Je pense que je te dois une excuse?" dit Edward.

"Seulement une?"

"Non." Il s'approcha, il souffrait de ne pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. "Mais il faut que je te dise ce qui est exactement arrivé. Comme je l'ai dit je soupçonnais ce bâtard de ne pas en avoir fini avec toi. Tu étais très bien protégée Bella. Quand tu étais à Forks."

Elle ricana et se balança légèrement. Elle ne le croyait pas, il pouvait le dire mais elle avait d'autres préoccupations, supposa-t-il. "J'ai quitté Forks."

Il opina. "Et je l'ai découvert trop tard."

"Parce que tu me suivais." Son ton était impassible et contenait quelque chose de dangereux.

Vraiment trop perspicace. "Je ne t'ai pas suivie," grimaça-t-il. "Pour être honnête, je t'aurais suivie mais je n'ai pas eu à le faire. Tu es chez toi ou avec moi."

Bella détourna le regard. Elle avala plusieurs fois mais ne dit rien.

"C'était de la chance, poursuivit-il. "J'étais au travail. Je suis sorti pour changer l'affiche et j'ai entendu ton père disant à l'officier Marks que tu étais allée à Seattle. Qu'il était abasourdi et fier de toi."

"Et tu es parti après moi."

"Je l'ai fait."

"Et il était proche."

Si Edward était humain, il aurait tremblé. "Il s'accrochait sous ton pick-up."

Elle poussa un doux cri et posa sa main contre sa bouche. "Je... je ne..."

"J'avais besoin de t'éloigner de lui." Edward s'arrêta un moment et baissa la tête. "Bien que, j'ai compris plus tard qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de t'emmener. Il savait qu'on te gardait et il ne pouvait pas s'approcher. Il s'était dit qu'en fait, il avait pensé que ce serait toi qui lui ferais passer le périmètre." Il la regarda de nouveau. "Il n'allait pas te toucher aujourd'hui. Il joue un jeu à long terme, Bella. Il allait te laisser une rose. Une seule rose dans un vase."

"C'est censé me réconforter?" Elle se balança d'avant en arrière. "C'est... C'est flippant. Je veux dire, je savais qu'il était toujours là quelque part mais..." Elle secoua la tête, "Bon sang, je vais perdre la tête."

"Dans son idée, avec le temps tu aurais vu qu'il n'était plus un danger pour toi." A ce stade, il ne savait pas s'il faisait empirer les choses mais il voyait qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de lui dire toute la vérité. "Il pensait que tu allais t'habituer à l'idée qu'il pourrait être près de toi et que tu serais toujours libre. En sécurité."

"Comment sais-tu tout ça?" demanda-t-elle, l'air irrité. Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, sa tête se releva et elle le regarda fixement. "Il t'a traité de télépathe. Et il m'a dit avant que les autres vampires pouvaient avoir des dons." Elle le regarda, intriguée. "As-tu …."

"Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées. Tous les autres, oui, mais pas toi."

"Pourquoi pas moi?"

A ce moment-là, il dut rire. "C'est une bonne question. Tu es silencieuse et ça ne m'est jamais arrivé."

Bella fronça les sourcils. "C'est dommage que tu ne saches pas à quoi je pense," dit-elle après une minute complète.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Edward, surpris qu'elle veuille le lui dire.

"Parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi je pense en ce moment." Elle enroula les bras autour de ses jambes et posa sa tête contre ses genoux. Elle avait l'air si fatiguée.

"As-tu…"

"Donne-moi une minute, s'il te plaît," dit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle avait recommencé à se balancer.

Edward se figea et attendis. La patience était inhérente aux êtres immortels mais comme une minute se transformait en deux et deux à cinq, Edward se sentit remarquablement nerveux. Bella regarda au loin, se balançant. Probablement réfléchissant.

Presque dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne lève la tête et ne le regarde. "Alors, tout ce dont on a parlé avant, au resto. Tout ce qui était personnel. Tout était vrai, n'est-ce pas?"

Edward cligna des yeux. Eh bien, ne laissez jamais dire que la femme était prévisible. Elle ne faisait que le choquer. "Dans l'intérêt de la divulgation? Tout est soigneusement prévu mais le cœur de la vérité était là."

"Emmett est donc ton grand frère. Il te taquine. Tu aimes lutter même si ça rend ta mère nerveuse. Tout ça."

"Oui." Ça l'a tué parce qu'il ne savait pas où ça allait.

"Et les vampires sont les seules choses qui peuvent blesser d'autres vampires."

"Oui."

Elle le regarda fixement et il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer cette expression dans ses yeux. Il y avait de la colère, oui mais autre chose. Une étincelle de lumière. "Si j'avais demandé à Emmett de te frapper, il l'aurait fait?"

Il resta bouche bée. "Je..." Il rit. Un petit rire incrédule. "Quoi?"

"Je le ferai moi-même mais je me casserai probablement la main, non?"

Il regardait fixement.

Elle inclina la tête. "C'est un coup con, Edward. J'étais obsédée par les vampires depuis le début, me demandant ce qui est de la légende et ce qui est vrai et toi, un putain de vampire, tu t'es assis en face de moi en me laissant me demander tout cela. Un coup de con."

Il continua à regarder fixement. Son regard était furtif. Elle était encore presque roulée en boule. Elle avait toujours l'air fatiguée et méfiante. Le tremblement dans sa voix lui dit qu'il y avait une certaine bravade forcée derrière son ton mais elle était toujours là. Toujours debout. Si courageuse que ça lui brisait le cœur.

"Comment tu fais ca, Bella?"

"Faire quoi?"

"Tu n'as pas peur de moi?"

Elle regarda en bas et secoua la tête. "Je sais que je devrais. J'ai peur de tout le monde. J'ai peur de tout. J'ai peur tout le temps." Elle enroula les bras autour de ses épaules, se penchant un peu en avant pendant qu'elle parlait. "Peut-être que je n'ai besoin que d'une chose dans ce putain de monde pour ne pas avoir peur." Elle rit, un rire ironique. "Et bien sûr, mon putain de cerveau a décidé que cette chose, c'était toi. Un vampire suceur de sang." Elle plissa les sourcils et le regarda.

"Tu suces du sang?"

Il acquiesça doucement. "Animaux."

Ils redevinrent silencieux. Un long silence. Et Edward ne pouvait pas le supporter.

"Peux-tu me dire à quoi tu penses?" demanda-t-il doucement, c'était presque un murmure.

"Je me disais... Je veux..." Elle serra ses lèvres.

"Tout ce que tu veux," dit-il comme elle ne parlait plus.

Elle ouvrit la bouche. La ferma. Souffla.

Puis, elle se déroula. Edward se tenait très tranquille, regardant alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Un centimètre. Deux. Six. Jusqu' à ce qu'ils soient finalement côte à côte sur le canapé, leur corps incliné l'un vers l'autre, les genoux à peine à quelques centimètres d'écart.

"Je peux te toucher?" demanda-t-elle, concentrée non pas sur ses yeux mais sur ses joues.

"Tu es curieuse?" devina-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

"Bien sûr," dit-il.

Etait-il censé être aussi enthousiaste? Il croyait comprendre ce que c'était pour elle. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle avait été obsédée par les vampires, ne pensant probablement qu'à ça, puisque le démon l'avait laissée partir. Et pendant qu'elle avait eu le temps de voir Jasper, elle n'avait ni pu ni voulu l'étudier.

Ses mains tremblèrent pendant qu'elle tendait la main. Elle les plaça de chaque côté de son visage et Edward voulut fermer les yeux.

Il voulait se délecter dans la chaleur.

Il ne le fit pas. Il resta immobile comme une statue et la laissa trouver les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Celles qu'il lui avait refusées quand il était assis en face d'elle, lui laissant croire qu'il était aussi humain qu'elle.

Elle passa d'abord le bout ses pouces sur son visage, traçant les contours. Elle lui enfonça les doigts dans les cheveux.

Edward se concentra sur son visage - la curiosité dans ses yeux, ses lèvres crispées par la surprise. Il était désespéré de savoir ce qu'elle pensait mais il profitait aussi du contact.

"Tu es si chaude," dit-il à voix haute parce qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher.

"Tu es si froid." Ses yeux trouvèrent les siens.

"Pas de circulation."

Ses mains tombèrent sur sa poitrine et pressèrent sur son cœur immobile. Elle avait l'air triste. "Pas de battement de cœur."

Il secoua la tête. Il hésita un moment et mit une main sur la sienne, au-dessus de sa poitrine. "Je suis désolé," dit-il.

Il ne savait pas pour quoi il s'excusait. Tout, peut-être. Il était désolé d'être froid et mort. Il était désolé qu'elle ait mal et peur. Il était désolé de ne pas avoir tué Jasper au moment où il l'avait vu dans l'arbre quand il avait une longueur d'avance.

Et il était désolé de ne pas être quelqu'un d'autre, _autre chose_. Qu'ils ne se soient pas rencontrés comme deux gens normaux.

Qu'il ne puisse pas briser la distance entre eux et l'embrasser, goûter ses lèvres, comme il le voulait désespérément.

* * *

 _ **Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il va se passer ensuite?**_


	18. Sécurité

_Inhuman Nature_

 **Chapitre 18**

Bella ne pouvait pas dormir.

Ça faisait des jours qu'elle avait découvert ce qu'était Edward. Deux jours qu'elle avait quitté sa maison - sa famille n'était nulle part mais son pick-up avait fait sa réapparition dans son allée.

Depuis lors elle avait un million de questions. Elle avait d'abord envoyé des texto à Edward. Toutes sortes de questions. Est-ce que les choses concernant l'ail étaient vraies? Pouvait-il se voir dans un miroir? Sur des photos? Fallait-il l'inviter à entrer? Si elle semait des graines sur le sol serait-il obligé de toutes les ramasser? Et le soleil?

Edward : Est-ce que tu vois quand on est dehors au bord d'un lac ou d'une rivière et que le soleil tape sur l'eau… ça étincelle.

Bella : Oui.

Edward : Notre peau est ainsi. Ça ressemble à ça. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas rater c'est pour cela que nous restons loin du soleil. Et c'est de là que vient ce mythe.

Bella : … c'est pourquoi vous vivez à Forks?

Edward : Couverture nuageuse.

Quand les questions devenaient trop compliquées elle appelait.

"Si tu manges pourquoi as-tu toujours besoin de sang?"

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté. "Je ne mange pas."

"Mais je t'ai vu manger avec moi."

Un autre silence. "Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai mis des choses dans ma bouche et que je les ai mâchées que ça signifie qu'elles me font quelque chose."

"Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait?"

"Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes à mon sujet."

Bella resta silencieuse, réfléchissant. "Et si tu manges que se passe-t-il?" demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence.

"Tu préfères ne pas savoir."

"Edward."

"Non sérieusement. Tu ne veux pas… Il faut que je le rende. Et c'est comme un chat qui essaierait de restituer une boule de poils."

"Beurk," fit-elle. "Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?"

"Je te l'ai dit."

De nouveau elle essaya de tourner l'information en tous sens. "Tu t'inquiétais que je m'inquiète pour toi?"

Il soupira. "J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à m'inquiéter pour toi si tu veux vraiment savoir."

"Oui," rit-elle sans humour. "Je le fais aussi. Je pensais à ça l'autre jour. Comment je suis devenue, je ne pense qu'à moi."

"Bella…"

"Non c'est vrai. Je ne pense qu'à moi. Ce dont je suis capable aujourd'hui. Ce que je peux gérer. S'il y a un putain de stupide vampire attendant devant la fenêtre de ma chambre."

"Tu ne penses pas qu'à toi. En fait c'est tout l'inverse. Sinon tu aurais laissé tomber quand j'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de manger."

"Ça ne demande pas beaucoup de réflexion de comprendre que quelqu'un ne veut pas se laisser mourir de faim."

"Je pense que tu serais surprise." Il fit une pause. "Bella sais-tu qu'il est deux heures du matin?"

Elle ferma les yeux. "J'espérais que c'était plus près de trois maintenant."

"Tu as dormi?"

"Depuis quand?" La frustration jaillit et sa gorge se serra. "Je ne peux pas dormir."

"Moi non plus."

"Oui," dit Bella sèchement. Il essayait de plaisanter pour ajouter un peu de légèreté à ce moment, cette pensée la rendit triste. Il n'y avait pas de répit sans sommeil.

Et sans sommeil, il n'y avait pas de cauchemars non plus.

Dehors le vent faisait bruisser les arbres. Bella essuya une larme de sous ses yeux. Elle était si fatiguée. Epuisée.

Elle ne savait pas qu'on pouvait l'être autant.

Pendant un moment elle resta assise, le téléphone contre son oreille, écoutant. "Edward?"

"Oui?"

"Où es-tu actuellement?"

Le silence l'accueillit. Le silence et le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Elle soupira.

"Bella je n'essaie pas d'être un pauvre type…"

"Je le sais."

"Je veux juste…"

"Tu veux me garder en sécurité."

"Oui."

Elle tapota avec ses doigts sur son lit. "Je me sens en sécurité," dit-elle dans un murmure, réalisant que c'était vrai en disant les mots. Elle souffla. "Ecoute, tu veux peut-être rentrer pour te mettre à l'abri de la pluie?"

Il réfléchit. "La pluie ne me dérange pas, tu sais. Elle ne m'affecte pas. Je ne tomberai pas malade si tu me laisses dehors."

"Je sais." Elle remonta ses jambes sous son menton. "Je veux vraiment que tu sois ici. Si tu le veux. "

"Bien sûr."

Bella s'étira. "J'arrive."

Elle l'avait tout juste invité et elle fut surprise quand elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée de le trouver sur le perron. Il était trempé et…

Il était magnifique. Bella n'était pas sûre du moment où elle avait remarqué ça. Ce n'était pas une révélation. Elle le savait. Il était trempé et n'importe qui d'autre aurait été débraillé et misérable mais pas lui.

Elle recula. "Entre," murmura-t-elle.

Elle referma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya dessus en se frottant les yeux. Il ne l'avait pas dit franchement mais il avait laissé entendre que sa beauté était encore une autre de ses qualités vampiriques. C'est pour ça que ça lui embrouillait les pensées. Son apparence fantastique ne l'avait pas gênée avant, en aucun sens du terme.

Mais elle était fatiguée. Sa tête aussi était fatiguée, elle n'avait fait que penser aux vampires pendant des jours. Aux vampires actuels. Les réels, pas ceux qu'elle voyait dans ses cauchemars.

Et Edward. Edward avait été tout son monde pendant des jours et bien sûr tout cela la rendait folle.

"Bella?"

Sa voix était si proche que ça la fit frissonner. Elle ouvrit les yeux et il était là. Très près, ses yeux inquiets, ses mains en l'air ne sachant pas s'il pouvait la toucher.

"Si tu changes d'avis je peux partir," dit-il. "C'est bon, je comprends."

Elle chercha ses yeux et se demanda pourquoi son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite. Elle le vit incliner la tête légèrement et pensa qu'il l'entendait lui aussi. Il parut plus troublé. Il pensait qu'il lui faisait peur.

Pendant un moment Bella y réfléchit. Avait-elle peur? Oui mais pas de lui.

"Je me sens en sécurité… avec toi." Ce mot était bizarre dans sa bouche. En sécurité. Quand s'était-elle sentie en sécurité la dernière fois? Elle avait presque oublié.

Ses lèvres se relevèrent et il baissa la tête.

"Est-ce que tu vas me dire que je ne devrais pas?"

Il la regarda à travers ses cils. "Je ne veux pas te dire ça."

"Mais?"

Il tendit sa main lentement et remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. "Je reste un vampire."

Pour une raison quelconque elle voulut sourire. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait tourné autour du pot depuis des jours. Elle sentait bon. Meilleur, disait-il. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle sentait bon pour lui. Ce qui voulait dire qu'une partie de lui voulait la même chose que Jasper - son sang, sa vie.

Et c'est pour cela qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Parce qu'il était honnête et parce qu'il ne la voulait pas de cette façon.

Il était très beau. Pas son visage - encore une fois il était magnifique - mais son cœur. Son âme. _Lui._

"Je te fais confiance," dit Bella. Et elle se laissa sourire. Un peu. "Allez viens. Tu vas attraper la mort."

Il rigola, le son était bas et doux.

Comme elle insistait, il alla dans la salle de bain et enleva ses vêtements et se glissa dans le peignoir trop grand et moelleux qu'elle lui offrit. Même pendant qu'elle mettait ses vêtements dans le sèche-linge elle savait qu'elle était ridicule mais elle gardait ses mains occupées.

Elle était nerveuse, réalisa-t-elle. Pas le genre de nervosité qui l'envahissait quand elle était sûre que quelque chose d'horrible allait se produire.

Bella le conduisit en haut, se demandant de nouveau ce qu'elle faisait. C'était ce qui lui avait manqué, réalisa-t-elle brusquement. Amener un garçon à la maison, dans sa chambre pendant que son père dormait. Il y avait un certain frisson – une émotion qui laissait Bella un peu gênée et rougissante en même temps.

Elle était si fatiguée et ça la rendait folle. C'était la seule explication.

Edward se mit automatiquement dans le rocking-chair dans le coin. Bella hésita dans l'entrée.

"Je peux encore partir," dit-il, sa voix douce, douce comme le vent.

Bella se tordit les mains mais elle lui offrit un petit sourire. "Je ne peux pas te renvoyer en peignoir. Ton frère te… taperait…"

"Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais," la taquina-t-il.

Bella avança un peu. "Je te pardonne, tu sais." Elle s'assit doucement sur le lit et ferma les yeux pour ne pas le regarder.

"Tu es mal à l'aise," dit-il.

"Non," souffla-t-elle. "J'attends toujours mais ça ne vient pas." Elle retourna sur le lit, le dos contre la tête de lit. "Penses-tu... Tu viendrais là?"

Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle, la regarder. Elle savait qu'il entendait son cœur battre. "Pour parler. Je veux juste parler."

C'était le truc de la nuit. Tout était possible. Le plus souvent, pour elle, cela signifiait imaginer les monstres dans le noir ou tout ce qui pourrait être caché, en attente.

A l'heure actuelle, les innombrables possibilités de la nuit lui donnèrent envie de croire qu'elle pouvait à nouveau être touchée. Ce tout petit bout de l'affection qu'Edward lui avait accordée - sa tendre étreinte - avait éveillé en elle un besoin qu'elle n'avait pas pu ressentir, elle n'avait pas été en mesure de l'accepter.

Depuis cinq ans, son mantra était _Ne me touchez pas, ne me touchez pas, ne me touchez pas, putain!_ Pourquoi maintenant? Quand depuis qu'elle avait été vaincue et mutilée à nouveau, corps et âme, pouvait-elle faire confiance à quelqu'un? Et il n'était personne. Il était un monstre. Cela n'avait aucun sens, et pourtant...

Le lit grinça et Bella respira doucement. Elle tremblait, de petits tremblements qui lui donnaient la chair de poule.

Elle n'osa regarder que quand il fut installé, comme elle, le dos contre la tête de lit. "De quoi veux-tu parler?"

Elle avait encore tant de questions donc ce n'était pas si difficile. Elle n'avait qu'à choisir une des millions qui bourdonnaient encore dans tête, la gardant éveillée.

"Est-ce difficile de marcher lentement? Ou ramasser des trucs quand on peut les casser si facilement?"

"Ce n'est pas un extraordinaire combat. C'est facile de se faire une idée de la force que je peux utiliser avant de casser quelque chose." Il tendit son bras et, à la surprise de Bella, il passa un doigt le long de son bras. "Ta peau, est comme des pétales de rose sur un morceau de verre très fin. Fragile."

Bella regarda son doigt passer sur son coude. Quand il arriva aux doigts, elle les écarta et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle laissa leurs mains jointes tomber sur le lit entre eux et elle put toucher et explorer ses doigts avec les siens. "Tu crois que ma peau ressemble à des pétales de rose?"

"Ta peau est très douce pour moi. Et chaude. C'est agréable la chaleur." Il lui retourna la main pour qu'elle puisse caresser sa paume. "A quoi ressemble ma peau pour toi?"

"Froid." Ils rirent tous les deux. "Mais pas... Ce n'est pas un froid horrible. Pas le genre de froid qui me fait regretter que ce ne soit pas l'été. Juste... froid." Elle hésita un instant mais leva la main pour lui prendre la joue en coupe. " Ta peau est douce aussi," dit-elle. "Ce qui est bizarre, parce qu'elle est dure aussi. C'est comme... de la pierre. Du marbre lisse avec une finition de velours."

Et bien que sa peau soit si froide, l'air entre eux était chaud. C'était chaud et stable. L'électricité montait et descendait en trombe dans sa colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses lèvres et revinrent en arrière. Bella reprit son souffle.

"Edward?" dit-elle, sa main de nouveau dans la sienne, sur le lit.

"Hmm?" Il regardait vers le bas, ses yeux ayant suivi sa main.

Bella respira par le nez et dit. "Il... peut-il vraiment ressentir les émotions?"

La tête d'Edward se redressa et son expression devint inquiète. "Oui."

Même si elle détestait qu'on parle de ce salaud, elle devait savoir. Pendant des jours, alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre la réalité de son monde et toutes les informations qu'Edward lui avait données, une question continuait à la tarauder.

Bella leva les yeux vers lui. "Il a dit que tu m'aimais."

Il resta immobile, les yeux figés sous le choc. Il tint pendant une, deux, trois des plus longues secondes de la vie de Bella avant que le choc s'estompe et se transforme en culpabilité. Il baissa la tête et enleva brusquement sa main. "Ça... ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Bella. C'est ma folie et mon problème. Je…"

Ses mots furent interrompus quand elle bougea. Ce n'était pas gracieux mais malgré ses nerfs et le tremblement qui la secouait profondément, elle réussit à se mettre à califourchon sur lui sans se blesser. Ses mains se levèrent et il la saisit fermement par la taille, la stabilisant. Ils verrouillèrent leurs yeux.

Après un long moment, Bella souffla. Il était toujours - absolument immobile. Pétrifié. Et c'était bien. Bella pensa qu'elle avait besoin qu'il ne bouge pas pendant une minute.

L'éternité passa avant qu'elle soit suffisamment stable pour déplacer ses mains de là où elles étaient contre sa poitrine. Elle passa les doigts le long de sa clavicule puis derrière son cou. Elle enfonça les doigts dans ses cheveux encore humides d'être restés sous la pluie. Elle étudia chacun de ses traits avec attention. Nez royal. Pommettes hautes. Yeux dorés qui s'assombrissaient comme elle le touchait. Lèvres pleines.

Il ne bougeait jamais. Pas d'un millimètre. Pas de respiration. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient.

Bella posa son pouce au milieu de ses lèvres et attendit. La peur qu'elle attendait ne vint pas. La seule chose qu'elle ressentait était du désir. Elle le voulait. Elle voulait croire, pendant ce moment improbable, qu'elle pouvait avoir cette petite chose.

Elle se pencha et posa les lèvres contre les siennes. Elle attendait qu'il la repousse. Il ne le fit pas et ne bougea toujours pas.

Bella l'embrassa fermement alors. Ses lèvres se moulaient autour des siennes. Comme c'était étrange. Et ironique. Ironique parce qu'elle voulait croire qu'elle pouvait être normale, qu'elle pouvait avoir quelque chose d'aussi normal qu'un baiser.

Ce n'était pas un baiser normal puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir un battement de cœur sous sa main quand elle la posait sur la poitrine d'Edward. C'était comme… embrasser une statue.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reculer il gémit. Le son vibra contre sa bouche. Ses mains la serrèrent légèrement plus et ses lèvres commencèrent à bouger sous les siennes. Bella lui prit le visage en coupe.

Toujours pas un baiser normal mais putain d'enfer…

Elle s'approcha plus près, sa poitrine contre lui et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ses mains traçaient lentement des cercles sur le dos, forts et fermes. Elle aimait ça. Elle aimait vraiment, vraiment.

Edward s'assit plus droit, ses mains la soutenant tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient sous tous les angles. Ils étaient innocents en ce qui concerne les baisers. Chaste et doux mais bon. Tellement bon.

Bella ne se recula que quand elle dut respirer. Elle avait le vertige. Elle serait tombée s'il ne l'avait pas tenue.

Serrant les bras autour de son cou, elle cacha sa tête contre son épaule, la joue sur son peignoir duveteux.

Sa vie était bizarre. Vraiment, vraiment bizarre.

Mais pour l'instant, elle était bonne aussi. Vraiment, vraiment très bonne.

Edward se déplaça sous elle. Doucement, il se coucha, la gardant dans ses bras. Quand ils furent installés, elle était confortablement drapée au-dessus de lui, la tête sur son épaule couverte par le peignoir moelleux.

Bella réalisa alors que ses membres étaient faits de plomb. Elle avait utilisé sa dernière goutte d'énergie et elle n'avait plus rien. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Mais le meilleur de tous, c'est qu'à ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas peur des cauchemars. Son esprit était calme. Elle se sentait protégée et au chaud - ce qui était drôle étant donné que son corps était froid. Elle commençait à sentir le froid, même à travers les vêtements et le moelleux de son peignoir.

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Edward s'empara de la couette. Il la mit sur eux et il l'enroula dedans. Il lui passa ses doigts doux dans les cheveux.

"Bella?" chuchota-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à glisser dans une béatitude inconsciente.

"Hmm?" Elle n'aurait pas cru que dormir sur une statue pouvait être si confortable. Elle était très à l'aise. Et puis fatiguée. Et contente. Vraiment contente. Ça n'allait pas durer mais c'était super pour le moment.

"As-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un avant?"

Elle soupira. "Seulement toi."

Et puis elle s'endormit.

* * *

 _ **On dirait bien que Bella a trouvé ce qui lui manquait!**_


	19. La déclaration

_Inhuman Nature_

 **Chapitre 19**

Bella n'avait jamais été vraiment prévisible… mais ça? Edward n'avait jamais osé se laisser imaginer cela.

C'était un miracle qu'elle ne le déteste pas. Elle avait été torturée par un vampire, avait été témoin de première main du monstre le plus monstrueux. Puis quand Edward s'était lié d'amitié avec elle, quelles que soient ses nobles intentions, il l'avait trompée. Elle aurait été terrifiée de savoir ce qu'il était quand ils s'étaient rencontrés et à juste titre. Elle aurait mis de la distance entre elle et les vampires de l'état de Washington.

Même si elle ne le détestait pas, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Lui et le bâtard étaient faits pareil, ils crevaient tous les deux pour son sang et pour sa vie. Pas la peine de dire qu'elle était traumatisée. Etre dans la même pièce que quelqu'un qui était capable de faire la même chose…?

Un seul miracle était déjà beaucoup plus que ce qui pouvait être espéré et bien plus que ce qu'il méritait. Il avait été béni par deux miracles. Alors, quand Bella avait parlé de son amour pour elle et s'était blottie sur ses genoux, le plus faible des bébés aurait pu l'abattre avec une plume. Pour la première fois dans sa seconde vie, la tête d'Edward était complètement vide.

Et ensuite, quand elle avait commencé à le toucher et à humecter ses lèvres en regardant les siennes, il avait eu la preuve évidente qu'elle voulait l'embrasser, sa tête avait été dépassée. Elle ne pouvait pas vouloir cela. Il n'y avait pas moyen. Et elle était épuisée. Au-delà de l'épuisement, elle avait dit quelques mots. Ça ne pouvait pas être juste…

Il avait commencé à l'embrasser en réalisant que s'il ne le faisait pas elle s'éloignerait. Et seigneur il n'avait jamais rien voulu de plus que l'embrasser.

Elle dormait contre sa poitrine, ça faisait trois heures maintenant. Un autre miracle. Quelqu'un était-il plus vulnérable que lorsqu'il dormait?

Etait-il autorisé à la regarder maintenant? Peu importe il le fit. Il bougea, les ajustant tous les deux pour pouvoir observer son visage – chaque ligne, chaque pore. Il enregistra ses formes et passa un temps obscène à admirer la courbure de sa lèvre inférieure. Il laissa le bout de ses doigts trainer sur ses cheveux, sentant la douceur sur sa peau sans la déranger.

Elle frissonna dans ses bras. Les lèvres d'Edward se recourbèrent pour faire un petit sourire ironique. Bien sûr. Un bon rappel que tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir avec elle risquait d'être éphémère. Sa chaleur était un paradis pour lui mais sa froideur n'était pas quelque chose que son corps pouvait tolérer plus longtemps.

Et c'était mieux ainsi. Charlie Swan commençait à sortir de ses rêves. Il serait réveillé dans quelques minutes. Quinze tout au plus et Edward avait quelques choses à faire avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Il roula très prudemment sur le côté, se déplaçant doucement pour que Bella ne soit pas perturbée. Il sortit de sous les couvertures et les serra plus autour d'elle pour compenser le froid qui s'était infiltré à travers le peignoir.

En parlant de peignoir moelleux, Edward se précipita en bas pour récupérer ses vêtements dans le sèche-linge. Il se changea et remonta à l'étage, s'installant dans le rocking-chair de Bella, en écoutant Charlie Swan se lever et se préparer pour aller au travail.

Charlie était une autre énigme, comme sa fille. Sauf dans les épisodes de grand stress comme lorsqu'il était particulièrement en colère ou effrayé pour sa fille, Edward ne pouvait qu'entendre la teneur de ses pensées. Pendant qu'il se préparait ses pensées atteignirent un certain degré de conscience qu'Edward reliait au fait qu'il s'inquiète pour Bella.

Quand il sortit de sa chambre il n'alla pas vers l'escalier mais vers la porte de Bella. Edward réagit rapidement, se cachant dans le placard et refermant la porte juste avant que Charlie ouvre celle de la chambre. Charlie constata avec surprise que Bella dormait bien.

Alors que Charlie reculait, Bella soupira. "Edward." murmura-t-elle clairement et Charlie et Edward se figèrent.

La respiration de Bella était régulière, elle dormait toujours. Elle rêvait. Elle rêvait de lui?

Charlie souffla, ses pensées étaient à la fois contrariées et surprises. Il attendit. Edward aussi. Bella ne parla plus. Charlie partit, ses pensées bourdonnant de résolution. Edward pensait que Charlie allait trouver une excuse pour aller à la librairie aujourd'hui. Eh bien il serait déçu parce qu'Edward avait l'intention d'appeler pour dire qu'il était malade.

Bella dormait. Elle dormit pendant huit heures, neuf, dix heures. Son père appela deux fois avant de rentrer chez lui pour vérifier. Edward se demanda combien de temps cela faisait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi plus de deux heures à la fois.

Et pendant qu'elle dormit elle murmura le nom d'Edward quatre fois.

Finalement juste après le départ de Charlie, vers treize heures elle commença à se réveiller.

Edward essaya de se souvenir ce que ça faisait de se réveiller quand on avait très sommeil. Désorientation. Il se demanda s'il devait être là. Se rappellerait-elle de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir?

Elle cligna des yeux et se mit sur le dos, s'étirant alors que ses yeux scannaient la chambre. Elle le trouva. Elle cligna des yeux de nouveau. Puis elle roula sur le côté avec un sourire ensommeillé.

"Tu paies des impôts?" demanda-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de ciller. "Quoi?"

Elle bâilla mettant ses mains sur ses joues. "Comment faites-vous pour la sécurité sociale, il faut que vous achetiez un numéro. Tu as… quoi… soixante ans?"

Les joues d'Edward se contractèrent. "Soixante-six."

Il regarda attentivement son visage mais ça ne sembla pas la déranger en fait. Elle bâilla de nouveau. "Mais tu dois toujours mentir, je sais que la libraire est une propriété privée mais le vieux M. Green ne pouvait pas rater une date de naissance de 1950."

Edward se mit à rire. Il posa une main sur ses yeux et secoua la tête. "Tu es incroyable, tu le sais?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne te fait pas peur?"

Elle ricana et s'assit, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit. "Je ne sais pas, je suppose que ça devrait mais il n'y a qu'une chose que je sais en ce moment."

"Et c'est?"

Elle baissa la tête et ses joues rougirent. Elle rougissait. Pourquoi? "J'ai vraiment fait un rêve, un rêve génial et je me suis réveillée heureuse… pour la première fois en cinq ans."

Le cœur d'Edward se remit en marche, il aurait pu battre dans sa poitrine. Il se leva et alla vers le lit. Il s'assit au bord. Avec deux doigts il leva gentiment son menton. "Quel était ce rêve?" demanda-t-il en soutenant son regard.

Elle tendit la main – sa main tremblait légèrement – et joua avec le bord de son t-shirt. "Il y avait ce garçon que j'aimais vraiment beaucoup." Elle plissa le nez. "Bon peut-être que garçon n'est pas le mot qui convient."

Il fit un petit sourire et bougea sa main sur la ligne de son menton. "Non. Garçon ne convient pas bien."

"Alors il y a cet homme que j'apprécie vraiment."

Edward rit. Homme avait-elle dit.

Elle sourit – un joli sourire timide. "Et j'ai rêvé que je l'avais embrassé hier soir," murmura-t-elle.

Son premier baiser. C'était tragique de plusieurs façons. La première fois qu'elle avait été capable de donner une partie de son corps de par sa propre volonté. Et elle l'avait choisi lui.

Il n'allait pas arriver à dépasser ça pendant le prochain siècle ou des douzaines.

Il repoussa ses cheveux. " Si je voulais t'embrasser maintenant?"

Ses joues rougirent, ses yeux s'agitaient et ses lèvres tremblaient. "Peut-être devrait-il attendre que je me sois brossée les dents?"

Il roula des yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après tout il ne s'agissait que de simples petits baisers.

Hier soir elle avait exploré son visage avec ses doigts. Il avait été obsédé par cette idée depuis. Il aimait ses lignes, il avait décidé ça après. Ses oreilles étaient grandes par rapport à sa tête. Il aimait ça et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il aimait sentir ses lobes et la façon dont elle frissonnait, faisant un merveilleux petit bruit du fond de la gorge. Puis quand ses doigts atteignirent son cou, elle rigola et se recula.

"Ça chatouille." Elle inclina la tête. "Tu es chatouilleux? Tous les vampires le sont-ils?"

Il soupira. "Non. Les nerfs. Tu as beaucoup de questions."

"Vous êtes une espèce différente. Tu en es conscient pas vrai?"

"J'enfile mon pantalon une jambe à la fois aussi."

Elle l'étudia un moment. "Je parie que tu pourrais sauter dedans si tu voulais. Les deux jambes à la fois. Comme les astronautes."

"Bon je n'ai jamais essayé mais maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, je pense que je pourrais."

Elle sourit. Et c'était merveilleux parce qu'il lui rendit son magnifique sourire.

Elle pencha la tête et passa un doigt sur son bras. "Tu sais ce que j'aime là? Bon, l'une des choses?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Pendant des mois j'ai pensé à cette horreur. Ton… espèce, je suppose. Mais ce n'est pas si horrible. C'est plutôt intéressant en fait." Elle leva la tête pour le regarder. " Et tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu au sujet des impôts."

"Ça t'intéresse de savoir si les vampires accomplissent leurs devoirs civiques?" Il fronça les sourcils.

"Non. Vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de tous ces services pas vrai?"

"Non. Mais nous payons des impôts. Nous déménageons beaucoup – ma famille. Et nous sommes devenus bons pour la paperasse."

"Tu admets que tu fraudes alors? C'est un jeu dangereux Cullen. Mon père est flic tu sais."

Il s'étouffa. "Bella, la fraude fiscale est le crime le moins dangereux que nous ayons commis et cela profite à la société de toute façon."

"Quels autres crimes?" demanda-t-elle, paraissant scandalisée.

Il leva la main et commença à compter sur ses doigts. "Identité, évasion fiscale, blanchiment d'argent…"

"Blanchiment d'argent?"

"Chaque fois que nous changeons d'endroit nous devons déplacer de grosses quantités d'argent sans aucune explication."

"Oh vraiment quel sérieux problème!"

Edward haussa les épaules sans s'excuser. "Ça commence à s'empiler."

"Qu'est-ce qui est au-dessus des problèmes du monde?"

"Chut, toi. Je me confesse." Il continua à taper sur ses doigts. "Les opérations d'initié."

"Comment?"

"Je ne sais pas comment tu l'appellerais, mais c'est probablement pour ça que je suis fait. Aucune autre explication. Techniquement, je ne suis pas initié mais j'ai glané des informations dans les pensées des gens. Informations qui guident mes décisions boursières."

Bella prononça le mot "Waouh" sans bruit.

"Et ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg," dit Edward. "Il suffit de te dire qu'être vampire fait de toi un criminel."

"Et moi qui croyais que ça faisait de toi un meurtrier."

Edward grimaça mais elle souriait, taquinait. Il ouvrit la bouche, avoua presque. Qu'Il était un meurtrier. Avait-elle réalisé ça? Il devrait lui dire.

"Tu as une mauvaise influence," dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui dirait. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas quand elle était heureuse.

Au lieu de cela, il sourit. "Eh bien, oui. Le vilain petit garçon en chair et en os. Pour ainsi dire." Il se pencha pour que leurs visages se touchent. Elle souffla pendant qu'il lui effleurait la joue du bout de son nez. "C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes bien, Bella?" demanda-t-il, la voix basse et rauque. "Tu aimes un peu le mauvais garçon?"

Il y eut encore ce rougissement. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, souffla, puis tourna la tête pour attraper ses lèvres.

Ce baiser ne dura pas longtemps. Gémissant, Bella tourna la tête, s'éloignant de sa bouche. "Je dois y aller avant que je mouille le lit." Elle l'observa. "Tu ne pisses pas?"

Il secoua la tête.

"T'as de la chance." Elle s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

"Oui de la chance," se répéta-t-il quand il fut seul dans la pièce.

Edward était un pessimiste naturel. Il avait beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'ils faisaient et comment ça allait finir. Mais cette fois, il était du côté de Bella. Aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse. Plus que cela, il était heureux – baignant dans un bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais connu de sa vie.

Ça ne pouvait pas durer. C'était une évidence. Il y avait encore le démon à affronter. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait se reposer tant que d'une manière ou d'une autre il était dans le coin. Mais au-delà de ça, il y avait tout le reste. Il était un vampire et elle était humaine. Il était immortel et elle était destinée à mourir. Pour l'amour du ciel, sa proximité mettait sa vie en danger. Même maintenant, il était en train de se battre contre sa soif, toujours à se battre à un certain niveau, comme un alcoolique dans une fête où l'alcool coulait à flot.

A quoi avait-il pensé en l'embrassant? Que croyait-il faire?

Pour le moment cependant, son désir de l'embrasser était beaucoup plus fort que l'envie de la tuer. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort. En fait, oui, l'envie de faire bien plus que l'embrasser...

Non. Non. C'était une mauvaise idée cette pensée.

Vingt-cinq minutes après sa disparition, Bella réapparut douchée et habillée, ses cheveux dans une serviette. De l'incertitude était revenue dans ses yeux alors qu'elle se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, les bras pliés sur sa poitrine. Edward était allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête dans une pose décontractée. Il se demandait s'il avait eu tort de prendre une telle liberté.

Il pensa à se lever mais il attendit, regardant plutôt, alors qu'elle se balançait sur la pointe des pieds. Il tenta sa chance, tendit sa main. Bella pencha la tête. Elle prit sa main, emmêla leurs doigts et s'assit au bord du lit.

Pendant des minutes, ils restèrent assis en silence. Bella pencha la tête, laissant tomber la serviette. Elle s'occupait de sécher ses cheveux, se détournant à moitié de lui.

"A quoi tu penses?" demanda-t-il, la voix douce enroulant une mèche de cheveux mouillés autour de son doigt.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. "Je pensais au fait que tu étais un jeune adulte au temps de l'amour libre, au temps des hippies."

Edward prit quelques instants pour analyser ça. "Bella. Essaies-tu de me poser des questions sur mon expérience? Avec les femmes, je veux dire?"

Elle se déplaça, pliant un genou sur le lit tandis que son autre jambe s'éloignait du bord. "Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. C'est juste que je me sens stupide."

Il plissa le front. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que j'ai cette voix dans ma tête qui saute comme une adolescente parce que j'ai embrassé et dormi avec un jeune garçon." Elle essayait de paraitre légère mais ça ne marchait pas. Elle déglutit durement. "Mais pour toi, c'est pathétique, non? Des trucs d'enfants."

Edward s'assit et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle regardait fixement ses genoux, ses cheveux tombant comme un rideau entre eux. "On dit que les gens ne changent jamais mais c'est un tas de conneries si tu veux le savoir." Il parlait de façon égale, en passant ses doigts à travers ses cheveux pour démêler les nœuds. "Les gens changent tout le temps. Leurs expériences les façonnent. Ils grandissent. Votre cerveau continue à se développer et à se transformer physiquement jusque vers trente ans.

Ce n'est pas le cas pour les vampires. Je suis figé dans la personne que j'étais quand j'avais 24 ans. Mes valeurs, mes préjugés, mes attitudes. Rien n'a changé depuis ma mort." Il lui prit la joue en coupe, lui tourna la tête pour le regarder. "Jusqu'à toi."

Bella le regarda fixement avec une expression insondable. La vulnérabilité, se dit-il, était une chose terrible. C'était étrange pour lui d'être vulnérable devant elle et pourtant, comment ne pourrait-il pas l'être alors qu'elle avait été si courageuse pour lui? Il embrassa le bout de son nez avec une pression de papillon. "Je me demande si tu comprends ce que ça veut dire quand je dis que je t'aime. C'est une chose différente pour vampires. Même le plus grand amour humain peut s'estomper, refroidir. Un cœur brisé peut guérir avec le temps.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche pour nous." Edward prit ses mains et les mit sur ses lèvres, soutenant son regard en embrassant ses doigts. "Je t'aimerai pour le reste de mon existence, Isabella Swan. Jusqu'à ce que le soleil consume cette planète, et moi avec, je ressentirai toujours pour toi ce que je ressens aujourd'hui. Alors non. Un baiser de ta part n'est pas un truc de gamin ni une vue de l'imagination. Rien n'est comparable dans ce que j'ai vécu avant ça. Je n'ai rien connu qui pouvait ressembler à cela."

"Waouh," dit Bella, le mot sortit comme un souffle. Son cœur battait fort. Elle se déplaça, elle était face à lui, à genoux sur le lit. Elle se stabilisa, ses mains sur ses épaules, ses yeux tristes mais tendres. "Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. C'est déroutant pour beaucoup de raisons." Les derniers mots étaient tremblants. "Mais je sais que je ne me sens pas mal. Je sais que j'ai confiance en toi." Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'observant l'espace de quelques battements de cœur. "Et je sais que je veux faire ça."

Elle l'embrassa. Edward ferma les yeux, pencha la tête vers ses baisers. Il mit la main à sa taille, profitant de l'occasion pour sentir son corps sous ses paumes.

Lorsqu'elle fut essoufflée, Bella appuya son front contre le sien. "Je sais qu'on doit parler. Je dois parler à ta famille. Et puis il faut qu'on trouve une solution..." Elle secoua la tête. "Mais je voulais faire ça." Elle l'embrassa encore gentiment.

"Juste ça maintenant. C'est d'accord?"

Edward l'enlaça et se déplaça doucement, la gardant dans le cercle de ses bras pendant qu'il la déposait pour qu'ils soient face à face, leurs mains reposant légèrement l'une à côté de l'autre. "Bien sûr," chuchota-t-il. Il passa le bout des doigts sur ses cotes et l'embrassa. Et l'embrassa. Et l'embrassa.

* * *

 _ **Un peu de répit**_

 _ **bien que beaucoup de choses aient été dites…**_

Merci à celles qui ont commenté en anonyme

Vous êtes 250 à avoir lu le chapitre précédent


	20. La petite bulle

**Chapitre 20**

Pour la deuxième journée consécutive Bella se réveilla confuse mais contente et ayant dormi toute la nuit. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Elle était enveloppée dans un cocon de couvertures, blottie contre Edward – il était solide – la tête appuyée contre son bras. S'il avait été humain elle aurait eu très chaud avec son visage contre son t-shirt de cette façon. Mais comme il ne l'était pas, elle était à l'aise.

Quelle étrange journée avait été hier. Le plus étrange jour de son étrange vie. Edward et elle s'étaient touchés et câlinés pendant des heures sans parler - sauf pour ses questions folles et occasionnelles. Son contact était gentil et il n'avait jamais essayé de la pousser. C'était un gentleman.

Un gentleman vampire. Bizarre.

La journée avait été bizarre aussi pas seulement parce qu'elle l'avait passée à cajoler un homme qui était dur comme un rocher ou froid au contact mais parce que pour une femme avec une histoire, tous les coups de cœur étaient compliqués.

Pendant les cinq dernières années, chaque seconde de chaque jour, Bella avait trimballé cette conscience qu'elle pouvait être battue et déchirée par n'importe qui dehors. Pendant ces derniers mois elle avait su qu'il y avait des choses que personne ne pouvait combattre, des monstres surhumains qui comme un météore s'écrasant sur la terre, étaient au-delà de sa capacité à se battre, quelles que soient les circonstances. Et il y avait deux nuits elle avait laissé l'un d'eux venir dans son lit.

Et peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle n'ait rien à perdre qui la laissait se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que cette conscience constante. En l'espace d'un battement de cœur, Edward pouvait la tuer de plus d'un milliard de façons. Elle était impuissante. Sans espoir. Aucune anxiété ne pouvait la préparer ou la sauver. Il n'y avait littéralement rien qu'elle puisse y faire alors pourquoi ne pas avancer vers cette autre partie d'elle? Cette partie qui voulait ses bras autour d'elle, qui voulait ses lèvres sur les siennes, qui voulait cette voix à son oreille qui la faisait frissonner.

Ça faisait du bien et Bella ne s'était pas sentie bien depuis très très longtemps.

Pour ajouter au surréalisme qu'était devenue sa vie, elle se sentait comme si elle avait de nouveau dix-sept ans. Elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de tomber amoureuse – de rougir et de baisser la tête et de se demander si son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il la touchait tendrement. Elle s'était assise face à son père hier soir pour le diner, s'empêchant tout le temps du repas de s'agiter pour quitter sa chaise, pour retourner dans la chambre où Edward l'attendait.

Alors ouais. Sa vie était étrange. Il y avait un monstre dans son lit et pour la deuxième nuit de suite elle avait suffisamment dormi et elle ne se sentait pas comme si c'était la mort qui l'avait réchauffée.

Sa rêverie s'en alla quand Edward leva sa main pour lui caresser le dos. Le jeu était terminé. Il savait qu'elle était réveillée. Bien sûr. Les bâtards surhumains avaient cette capacité d'entendre les battements de cœur. Elle resta silencieuse encore quelques minutes, se prélassant dans sa caresse douce et la façon dont elle se répandait le long de sa colonne vertébrale n'avait rien à voir avec sa température.

Finalement elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle affronte la musique, la journée. Elle roula sur le dos et cligna les yeux. Ce n'était pas étonnant que les mythes vampiriques parlent souvent du glamour parmi tous leurs talents. Le visage d'Edward la stupéfia, à lui couper le souffle.

Là encore, il avait eu ce même visage la fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il était devenu plus attirant maintenant qu'elle le connaissait. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'habitude de regarder les gens dans les yeux depuis qu'elle avait été kidnappée par le démon. Elle n'avait pas vraiment _regardé_ Edward jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache qu'il était un vampire.

Le visage de l'autre l'avait stupéfiée. Mais ce n'était pas une attirance. Non. Son visage parfait avec ses yeux brillants et cramoisis le faisait ressembler plus à un démon venant d'un enfer qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé auparavant. Qui pourrait être stupéfié par ce genre de démon?

Edward n'était pas un démon. Elle leva sa main et passa un doigt le long de son visage. Ses yeux dorés étaient doux – rien de démoniaque. Elle l'aurait plutôt rapproché de ce que pourrait être un ange – quelque chose de bon et de céleste.

"N'est-ce pas ennuyeux de rester couché pendant des heures pendant que l'autre dort?" demanda-t-elle. Elle savait comment le temps semblait rester immobile quand le monde était tranquille, sombre et qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir. C'était une torture.

Il sourit, passant sa main sur son côté. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis resté là toute la nuit?"

Elle fronça les sourcils et de façon ridicule son cœur se mit à battre furieusement. "Tu es parti?"

Il l'observa un moment passant le doigt sur la ligne de ses lèvres boudeuses. "L'immobilité n'est pas un problème pour un vampire, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était ironique. Nous pouvons courir très vite et j'aime cela. La course. Je peux être de l'autre côté du pays avant que la nuit tombe. C'est exaltant."

Ses doigts passèrent le long de la ligne de ses cheveux les rabattant vers l'arrière. "Mais si tu me le demandes je peux rester dans ce coin, là." Il montra le coin le plus sombre de sa chambre. "Je peux y rester pendant des années et personne ne pourrait me distinguer d'une statue. L'immobilité n'est pas un problème. L'ennui non plus."

Bella se mordit la lèvre en l'observant. "Tu es plutôt intense, tu le sais?"

"Est-ce que ça te gêne?"

"Non pas vraiment. Tout ce que je ressens est extrême… Si tout ça "– elle fit un geste les englobant tous les deux – "n'était pas intense je ne pense pas que j'aurai même remarqué que ça existait."

Ses lèvres frémirent légèrement mais plutôt que d'en parler il changea de sujet. "Et ça ne te dérange pas que je ne dorme pas quand tu le fais?"

Un petit sourire se forma au coin de sa bouche. "Tu me demandes si je pense que tu es un énorme harceleur de me regarder pendant que je dors?"

Il lui offrit un sourire penaud mais il resta silencieux.

"Je suppose que ça devrait me déranger," songea-t-elle à voix haute. "Ça parait tellement mauvais." Elle rit, c'était ironique. "Mais mon monde n'est pas normal pas vrai? Nous ne jouons pas selon les mêmes règles. Un humain qui me regarderait ainsi serait un pervers."

Sa gorge se serra. Les vieilles habitudes lui envoyèrent un frisson de dégoût dans la colonne vertébrale. "Il va falloir que je réfléchisse beaucoup à cela," dit-elle, de l'amertume dans la voix. "Quand un homme – peu importe qui – me regarde, je me demande s'il pense aux choses qu'il me ferait s'il en avait la possibilité."

La main sur sa taille se resserra mais il ne bougea pas davantage. Bella inspira. Son contact gentil la calmait et empêchait ce vieux sentiment de l'accabler. "Mais tu n'as jamais pensé à moi ainsi n'est-ce pas?" dit Bella et elle devait en rire. "Je suppose que je sais maintenant que tu ne t'es jamais senti normal. Alors je suppose que ça a du sens que je ne me sente pas comme si tu avais posé ta main sur ta queue en m'observant dormir."

"Bella!" dit-il horrifié.

Elle rigola. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle s'habituerait à l'idée qu'elle puisse le surprendre. Il avait l'air tellement scandalisé. Quand elle se calma son expression était tout aussi prudente. "Penses-tu... _à cela_?"

"La vérité?"

"De préférence."

"Je peux penser à beaucoup de choses à la fois," dit-il. "C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il m'est aussi facile de rester immobile. Ça et ma mémoire extraordinaire fonctionnent main dans la main dans mon esprit illimité. Alors oui bien sûr que j'y ai pensé.

Bien que comme tout le reste, le sexe soit différent pour les vampires, nous n'avons aucun instinct biologique envers le sexe et aucun sentiment d'urgence de profiter de chaque jour comme le font les humains. C'est purement récréatif mais cependant intense et ça dépend de la relation qui existe entre ces vampires."

Il roula sur le dos un bras derrière sa tête. "Nous sommes, comme je l'ai dit avant, figés comme nous l'étions dans notre vie humaine. Le sexe est dans un nouveau contexte comme le reste. Carlisle et Esmée sont très intéressés par cela. Je pense que Carlisle est asexuel. Ce qui est une façon de dire qu'il ne ressent aucune attirance sexuelle."

"Tu penses?"

Il sourit. "Bon, l'asexualité n'était pas toujours acceptée comme une sexualité à son époque, dans les années 1600 c'était inouï. Et dans sa tête c'était différent. Il a été transformé quand il avait trente et un ans. Il était pratiquement vieux à cette époque et il n'avait pas pris femme. Il dirait que c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'occuper d'une famille mais je pense que c'était une excuse convenable pour ce qu'il ne ressentait pas."

Elle haussa les épaules. "En tous cas ça le rend d'autant mieux adapté à Esmée, elle a été mariée quelques années avant la guerre civile à un homme beaucoup plus âgée et elle ne s'est pas mariée par amour et elle n'avait jamais rien connu du sexe qui n'ait été autre chose qu'un devoir." Il serra la mâchoire. "Et son mari l'a rendu encore plus désagréable que nécessaire."

"Il l'a blessée?" demanda-t-elle et son estomac se serra.

"Il l'a tuée et leurs deux enfants. Deux filles."

Bella haleta. "C'est horrible."

Bella serra ses lèvres, trop curieuse de ne pas demander. "Mais si elle est morte… comment est-elle devenue un vampire? Si vous revenez d'entre les morts est-ce que ça ne fait pas de vous des… zombies?"

Malgré la gravité du sujet, Edward rit. "Des vampires zombies. A présent voilà un scénario cauchemardesque." Il secoua la tête. "Non. Pour pouvoir être transformé il faut être toujours vivant. Le pouls d'Esmée battait encore. Très faiblement, si faiblement, qu'il n'y avait que Carlisle et son ouïe très développée qui puisse l'entendre."

"Il la connaissait. Il lui avait soigné la jambe quand elle avait quinze ou seize ans. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait une présence lumineuse, une enfant heureuse avec un esprit vif et une personnalité enjouée. Après des siècles de solitude il l'a transformée sur un coup de tête, il avait cette idée romantique qu'il pourrait lui apporter du bonheur après toute la misère qu'elle avait subie."

Bella roula sur le côté pour le regarder. "L'a-t-il fait?"

Edward sourit, tendit la main et caressa sa joue du dos de ses doigts. "Il l'a fait."

Quand il la regarda, quelque chose de silencieux et pourtant poignant passa entre eux. L'air était à nouveau crépitant, lourd de sens. Il se passait des choses auxquelles elle n'était pas prête à penser.

"Et les autres?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblant un peu. Elle se racla la gorge. "Comment ont-ils été transformées?"

Son doigt continuait à glisser le long des lignes de son visage, sous son menton et le long de son cou. "Très longue histoire - raccourcis? Esmée et Carlisle ont sauvé Rosalie, je pense, parce qu'Esmée ne s'est jamais tout à fait pardonnée de ne pas avoir pu sauver ses filles." Edward la regarda brièvement dans les yeux et elle sut à son regard qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi Rosalie avait dû être sauvée. "Ensuite Rosalie a trouvé Emmett à l'agonie après une attaque d'ours et elle a supplié Carlisle de l'aider."

"Et toi?" demanda-t-elle quand il ne dit plus rien.

Sa mâchoire se contracta. "Dans sa vie humaine, le seul bonheur d'Esmée était d'être mère. Le premier enfant qu'elle a enfanté était un garçon mais il n'a vécu que quelques jours. Et même si j'étais un adulte à ma mort, j'étais quand même le fils de ma mère."

Edward soupira, son expression lointaine pendant qu'il se souvenait. "J'étais très malade quand la conscription pour la guerre est arrivée. A l'époque je pensais que c'était la plus grave des injustices, parce que je voulais me battre. Ma mère - ma mère humaine et le Dr Carlisle Cullen m'ont soigné pendant cette maladie. Ironiquement, je pense que c'est parce qu'elle est resté à l'hôpital avec moi que ma mère a été exposée à une litanie de maladies. Juste au moment où je me rétablissais, une pneumonie l'a emportée. Vite."

"Je suis désolée," dit Bella.

"Oui, eh bien… je dois dire que je n'ai pas très bien géré la mort de ma mère. Mon père humain et moi étions devenus des étrangers. J'ai beaucoup bu. Je ne le savais pas mais Carlisle, qui s'occupait de moi à ce moment-là, me suivait souvent."

"Oh, donc c'est un trait de famille…!"

Il gloussa mais son expression devenait de plus en plus ironique. Honteuse. "Il était là quand j'ai aplati ma voiture."

"Oh, Edward."

"J'ai toujours aimé aller vite."

"Carlisle t'a ramené à la maison à Esmée."

Edward hocha la tête. "Il l'a fait."

Bella fut longtemps tranquille, étudiant son visage, la douceur parfaite de sa peau. "Tu le regrettes? Ou est-ce que tu le détestes?"

"De m'avoir transformé en monstre?" chuchota-t-il. "Parfois." Il la regarda. "D'autres fois, je suis content d'être encore là, peu m'importe comment."

Malgré le saut dans son battement de cœur et la chaleur qui se répandit en elle à son expression tendre, Bella fronça les sourcils. "Je ne pense pas que tu es un monstre. Tu es un être surnaturel. Mais tu n'es pas un monstre dans ce sens du terme."

Ses yeux, alors, montrèrent une tristesse et une culpabilité insondables alors qu'il la regardait. "J'ai déjà tué des gens avant, Bella," dit-il très doucement.

Bien qu'elle ait hoqueté, le fait qu'il l'admette ne surprit pas Bella. C'était un vampire. Il n'y avait pas à tourner autour du pot. Elle savait que sa famille et lui buvaient des animaux au lieu d'humains mais elle savait aussi que c'était contre leur nature de le faire. Elle déglutit difficilement. "La meilleure amie de ma mère est allée chez le dentiste. Ils l'ont endormie. Elle ne s'est jamais réveillée."

Edward plissa le front.

"En plus, j'imagine que ton père pourrait te dire que quand un médecin fait une erreur, quelqu'un meurt et que tout le monde commet des erreurs."

Il haussa un sourcil.

Elle le regarda. "Tuer quelqu'un ne fait pas automatiquement de toi un monstre."

Sa réponse était ironique. "Le docteur et le dentiste n'ont pas mangé leurs patients, Bella."

"Penses-tu que l'ours qui a attaqué Emmett était un monstre pour l'avoir fait?"

"C'est un mauvais exemple. Rosalie a anéanti cet ours."

"La question n'est pas là."

Il fit la moue, la regardant fixement avec amusement. Bella sourit mais son sourire se fana rapidement. Elle pencha la tête. "S'il m'avait tuée, je lui aurais pardonné," dit-elle en détournant le regard.

Edward lui caressa la main, l'apaisant. Bella ferma les yeux, son cœur battait la chamade.

Tout cela avait été un beau répit. Elle savait que si elle voulait se blottir contre Edward et oublier le monde, il le ferait pour elle. Elle aurait pu laisser son déni s'étirer pendant des jours au moins. Elle était heureuse dans cette petite bulle avec lui.

Mais non.

Bella ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. "Tu m'emmèneras voir ta famille?"

Il était temps de se mettre au travail.

* * *

 _ **Ok les enfants…Il est temps d'arrêter de s'embrasser**_

 _ **et de se mettre au travail!**_

 _ **Non mais … hop hop**_


	21. Survivre

.

 **Chapitre 21**

"Elle veut vous parler."

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du téléphone. "C'est vrai?" demanda Carlisle. "Elle veut vraiment être dans la même pièce que cinq vampires!?"

Edward ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres. "Elle te fait confiance. Enfin." Son sourire s'agrandit. "Elle me fait confiance ce qui est remarquable, elle n'a aucune raison de le faire."

"Il est évident qu'elle sait bien juger les gens."

Il sourit un peu plus encore une fois. Carlisle avait bien les préjugés d'un père. "Je pense qu'elle est juste plus courageuse qu'elle ne le croie."

"Les deux sont vrais. Quand serez-vous là?"

"Très bientôt, je pense. Elle prend une douche mais elle était décidée à venir sans plus tarder."

"Ça ira. Nous sommes tous allés chasser hier," dit-il comme si de rien n'était et Edward sourit à nouveau. Bien sûr il pouvait faire confiance à Carlisle pour savoir de quoi il s'inquiétait. Même si c'était ridicule puisque sa famille côtoyait constamment les humains - mais il ne voulait pas que quelque chose se passe mal.

"Je suis allé chasser aussi." Après que Bella se soit profondément endormie. "Merci Carlisle."

Il éteignit le téléphone et écouta les bruits qu'elle faisait en bougeant sous l'eau. Il renversa la tête en arrière et pendant quelques instants il se laissa l'imaginer. Le savon entre ses mains. Ses doigts passant sur sa peau.

Au dernier moment il se stoppa se cogner la tête contre le mur suffisamment fort laisserait une marque sur le mur. Avec un peu plus de contrôle il tapa doucement et les étagères de Bella bougèrent.

Que ce soit un impératif biologique ou non Edward avait fortement besoin d'exprimer physiquement ce qu'il ressentait pour Bella. C'était gérable – comme il l'avait dit à Bella, ce n'était pas un impératif biologique et par conséquent ses pulsions les plus intenses ne le dominaient pas.

Mais il avait des désirs. Et son satané esprit sans limite n'avait aucun problème à imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios. Oh les choses qu'il ferait s'il pouvait…

La douche s'arrêta et Edward s'efforça de raisonner ses pensées. Un rêve chimérique lointain pour beaucoup de raisons. Oh être normal…

Mais s'il l'était, normal, il aurait plus de soixante ans et serait quasiment incapable de la protéger. Soixante-six. Un grand-père peut-être. Une femme qui deviendrait vieille à ses côtés. Ou il supposa que plus vraisemblablement ils seraient divorcés et auraient peut-être un enfant ou deux.

Où Bella serait-elle?

"Hey?" La voix de Bella était douce et timide à nouveau quand elle réapparut. Il roula des yeux et ensuite lui sourit. Elle lui sourit en retour. "Que faut-il se mettre quand on va rencontrer les parents de son beau vampire?" Elle portait un peignoir et ses cheveux étaient lâchés.

Une scène si banale.

Il se leva et alla vers elle. "Beau… hein?"

Ses joues rougirent. ""Tu comprends ce que je veux dire."

Il posa sa main sur sa taille. "Je ne suis pas né en 1800 Bella. Je n'ai jamais été le beau de quelqu'un."

Elle baissa la tête. "Je veux aller plus vite que la musique," marmonna-t-elle.

Avec deux doigts sous son menton il lui fit relever la tête. "Non ma douce. " Il l'embrassa. Un bon baiser. Sa main gauche descendit sur le bas de son dos et il attira sa chaleur contre lui.

Elle gémit et recula. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait la chair de poule et put sentir l'adrénaline sur sa peau. "Je suis désolé," dit-il en faisant un pas en arrière. "Bella je ne voulais pas…"

Elle leva sa main - il pouvait voir combien elle tremblait - même si elle se détourna de lui. "Ça va," dit-elle d'une petite voix. "Je vais bien. Laisse-moi simplement une minute."

Si elle n'était pas entre lui et la porte, il serait descendu pour aller lui chercher de l'eau. Alors il resta là, immobile, impuissant, alors qu'elle se battait pour retrouver son souffle. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos. Il se dit que cette fois il n'aurait pas voulu savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il quelques minutes plus tard alors que son cœur avait ralenti et que sa respiration était redevenue régulière. "J'ai été négligent."

Elle souffla et gémit. "Assieds-toi sur le lit s'il te plait?"

Toujours perdu il obéit volontiers. Elle ouvrit les yeux, lui jetant un coup d'œil et quand elle vit qu'il l'avait fait, elle alla vers lui en chancelant. Il ne fut même pas surpris qu'elle s'installe sur ses genoux, passe ses bras autour de son cou et enfouisse son visage contre sa peau. Ça lui brisa le cœur de sentir la chaleur de ses larmes sur ses joues.

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je te jure que je n'aie pas peur," murmura-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien mais la tint en lui caressant les cheveux.

Après quelques minutes elle gronda et tapa avec sa main ouverte sur son torse. Avec un halètement elle leva la tête. "Désolée." Ensuite elle fronça les sourcils. "Non. Peu importe. Tu ne sens rien." Elle tapa contre son torse à nouveau.

"Es-tu fâchée contre moi?"

"Non je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te taper parce que tu ne peux pas le sentir. Pardon." Elle soupira et reposa sa tête sur son épaule. "Je ne suis pas colère contre toi. Je suis juste en colère." Elle renifla. "Je voudrai croire que je peux être normale. Euh." Au lieu de le taper de nouveau sa main trouva la sienne et elle entrelaça leurs doigts. "Je dois juste être prête. Je vais bien quand je sais ce qu'il va se passer." Une autre grande inspiration. "Tu m'as pris par surprise."

En y réfléchissant il vit que c'était Bella qui avait été l'instigatrice de chacun de leurs contacts et de leurs baisers. C'était la première fois que c'était lui qui avait pris l'initiative.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. "Il me faudra juste un peu plus de pratique, je suppose."

Il prit son visage en coupe et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres. "Tu ne renonces jamais, pas vrai?"

"A part avancer il n'y a aucun endroit où aller…" Ses doigts tirèrent les cheveux sur sa nuque, ses yeux étudiant son visage alors qu'elle reniflait de nouveau. "Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment il fallait que je m'habille."

Il rit et la serra davantage contre lui. Il adorait cette humaine. Sa Bella. "Tout ce que tu mettras ira," dit-il.

Quelque temps plus tard ils étaient descendus, main dans la main. "Je ne suis pas venu avec ma voiture mais si tu veux que je conduise, je peux le faire," dit-il.

Une expression d'appréhension passa sur son visage. Il toucha son bras. "Tu as des regrets? Parce que si tu en as …"

"Non."

"Alors quoi?"

Elle plissa le nez en l'observant attentivement. "Je me demandais… tu sais que tu as dit combien tu aimais la vitesse? A quelle vitesse tu cours?"

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourrait-il oublier sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir connaitre ses pensées? "Oui et?"

"Je me demandais si nous pourrions aller chez toi _en courant_."

Il cligna des yeux. "Tu veux _vraiment_ dire courir."

Elle hocha la tête. "Je veux savoir ce que ça fait."

"J'ai déjà couru avec toi."

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un petit sourire et ses yeux dansèrent. "Je veux savoir comment c'est quand je suis pleinement consciente de ce qu'il se passe."

"Ah bien." Il réfléchit un instant puis lui offrit sa main à nouveau. "Attention le passager doit monter sur mon dos."

Ses lèvres bougèrent mais elle ne savait pas s'il plaisantait. Seulement quand il la regarda sereinement elle prit sa main. "D'accord."

Quand elle fut installée sur son dos, elle s'accrocha à lui, ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras enroulées autour de son cou de pierre. Elle enfonça son visage contre son cou. "Tiens-toi bien, tiens-toi bien," se répétait-elle.

Il rigola, serrant ses jambes de façon rassurante. "Ne t'inquiète pas, petit singe araignée. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber." Et sur ce il se mit à courir.

C'était et pour tous les deux une expérience unique et à couper le souffle. Enfin si Edward avait respiré il aurait eu le souffle coupé. La sensation d'elle sur son dos – chaude, son cœur battant – était incroyable. Sa respiration rapide dans son oreille lui donna une certaine sorte de plaisir. Il aurait été tout à fait incapable de partager cette euphorie avant. Pas comme ça. Sa joue était appuyée contre la sienne.

Quand il fut bien sûr que les petits bruits qu'elle faisait n'étaient pas de la terreur mais de l'euphorie, il alla plus vite. Elle hurla et il rit.

Il avait toujours pensé que si un humain connaissait son secret – que les vampires n'étaient pas des mythes mais existaient vraiment – ils seraient terrifiés. Mais bien qu'elle ait été terrifiée par un monstre encore pire que tout ce qu'elle ait vu ou lu dans des fictions, Bella était fascinée sans fin par les vampires en général et par Edward en particulier.

Deux petites minutes s'écoulèrent seulement avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant chez lui. Il s'arrêta brusquement et elle cria de surprise. "Tu vas bien?" lui demanda Edward bien qu'il soit plus amusé qu'inquiet à cet instant.

Bella laissa échapper un rire aigu. Elle posa ses pieds sur le sol et appuya son front contre son dos. "C'était cool." Elle leva la tête et embrassa sa joue. "Tu peux courir éternellement?"

Il rit à nouveau. Il pouvait entendre l'amusement de sa mère, de son père et de son frère. "Je suppose que je pourrais, mais à moment donné il n'y aurait plus d'endroit où aller…"

Quand elle fut calmée, il lui offrit sa main. Elle prit une grande inspiration et carra les épaules, toujours courageuse.

Carlisle et Esmée étaient au salon. Ils sourirent tous les deux mais gardèrent leurs distances alors qu'Edward et Bella entraient dans la pièce. Bella garda sa main bien serrée sur celle d'Edward mais continua à avancer. Elle tendit sa main à Esmée. "Bonjour."

Esmée et Carlisle furent instantanément charmés. Edward devint encore plus accro en une minute. Spécialement quand la curiosité de Bella reprit le dessus.

"Comment faites-vous pour être en contact avec le sang tout le temps?" demanda-t-elle à Carlisle. "Ça ressemble beaucoup à un drogué qui se baignerait dans de l'héroïne."

Edward rigola parce que c'était une description tellement juste et qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendue. Il était un drogué qui respirait l'héroïne, l'embrassait mais ne se laissait jamais aller. Se laisser aller provoquerait une overdose et ils seraient tous détruits.

Il secoua la tête, chassant cette lourde pensée. Il se concentra sur la réponse de Carlisle.

"Tu vois j'ai une théorie," dit Esmée avec un grand sourire. Elle passa son bras sous celui de son mari. "C'est vrai que Carlisle a beaucoup de compassion mais la compassion seule ne suffit pas quand l'urgence se présente."

Edward entendit l'inflexion de sa voix et vis des souvenirs passer dans sa tête. Esmée avait tué quatre humains avant d'avoir le contrôle.

"Le trait principal de la personnalité de Carlisle c'est l'opiniâtreté," dit Esmée en regardant son mari désinvolte dans les yeux. "Il resterait un bon vampire même si ça le tuait."

"Opiniâtreté?" demanda Carlisle.

"Amplifiée à cause de la force vampirique comme pour tout le reste."

Carlisle rigola. "Bien. Mon père aurait été d'accord avec toi."

C'est alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie apparurent. Bella jeta un coup d'œil à Emmett et elle se blottit contre Edward.

Emmett sourit mais Edward pouvait entendre la douleur dans ses pensées. Pas pour lui-même mais pour elle. Il garda un ton léger alors qu'il la saluait, se présentant lui-même et Rosalie.

Bella déglutit mais la curiosité l'emporta. "Ok, donc... être un vampire amplifie tout. Et les vampires sont déjà super forts. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi?"

Même Rosalie rit. Emmett agita ses sourcils. "Vraiment, vraiment fort."

"Et pourtant, tu ne peux pas me battre quand on lutte," dit Edward en frottant le dos de Bella.

"Parce que tu lis dans les pensées, t'es un monstre…" se moqua Emmett. Il regarda Bella. "Ce type triche. Sinon, il y aurait déjà un trou en forme d'Edward dans le jardin."

Bella regarda Edward placidement et leva les sourcils. Edward rit à la menace implicite. Il se souvint qu'elle avait dit il devrait laisser Emmett le taper un peu pour son mensonge.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Rosalie se lassa du jeu. C'est ainsi qu'elle voyait les choses. Elle ne comprenait pas à quoi Edward jouait, le bras autour des épaules de Bella. Elle ne savait pas ce que Bella jouait, en prétendant qu'elle pourrait être amie avec des vampires.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est?" dit Rosalie. "Tu es venu voir le défilé des monstres?"

Bella plissa le front. Elle avait l'air un peu ébranlée. "Non. Non, ce n'est pas ça."

"Rosalie." La voix de Carlisle était douce et pleine d'avertissement. "Tu ne trouves pas normal que Bella soit curieuse?"

"Non. Je pense qu'il serait naturel qu'elle soit terrifiée."

Edward grinça des dents. Rose n'était rien que directe.

"Tu crois que je devrais avoir peur de toi?" demanda Bella.

"Tu penses que tu ne devrais pas? Si tu te coupes le doigt avec du papier, tu seras morte avant de cligner des yeux."

Bella frissonna. Sa main était moite dans la sienne. Edward grogna, bas, pour que Rosalie l'entende alors que Bella ne pouvait pas. Les yeux de sa sœur le foudroyèrent et il entendit le défi dans ses pensées.

 _Tu te crois meilleur que ce connard, en jouant avec ton humaine?_

Edward resta abasourdi. Il dut serrer le poing de sa main libre pour ne pas rugir après sa sœur. Comment osait-elle?

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi," dit Bella. C'était un mensonge. Sa voix tremblait mais elle se contrôlait. "Mais tu as raison. Il y des choses dont il faut parler." Elle se tourna vers Carlisle et Esmée. "Peut-on s'asseoir?"

"Bien sûr." Carlisle fit signe vers la salle à manger.

"Si vous n'avez pas besoin de vous asseoir ou de dormir, pourquoi avez-vous des meubles?" demanda Bella.

Ça cassa la tension. Ils rirent tous. Sauf Rosalie. Elle était vaguement ennuyée par la rapidité avec laquelle tout le monde était charmé par leur nouvel animal de compagnie. Elle trouvait ça dégradant.

"C'est juste au cas où," dit Esmée. "Ça, et puis j'aime la décoration."

"Ma mère a travaillé plusieurs fois comme décoratrice d'intérieur", dit Edward. "Mais elle est douée pour les restaurations. La restauration de vieilles maisons."

"Eh bien, je connais très bien quelqu'un qui sait ce à quoi ressemblaient les maisons, du moins dans les années 1800…" dit Esmée, en souriant.

"C'est impressionnant."

"C'est génial," dit Rosalie, d'un ton glacial. "On peut parler?"

Edward lui lança un regard noir. Bella se racla la gorge. Ils étaient tous assis. Et Bella enleva finalement sa main de celle d'Edward. Il fronça les sourcils à cette perte de contact.

"D'accord." Bella était nerveuse. Elle s'essuya les mains sur son jean. "Edward m'a dit que vous aviez tous aidé à me protéger de... lui." Elle dut faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle. "Mais je pense qu'il se retient."

La tête d'Edward se tourna vers elle et Emmett ricana. "Oh, bon sang. Elle a compris ton numéro, mec."

Bella le regarda en s'excusant. "Tu veux me protéger. Je comprends mais je peux dire que tu te retiens."

"Ce n'est rien qui devrait t'inquiéter."

"Tu vois, c'est là que tu te trompes." Certains de ses tics nerveux revenaient. Elle commença à se tordre les mains et à avoir un regard fixe comme si souvent au début de leur amitié. "C'est ce que je veux. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. Tout." Elle se dépêcha avant qu'il puisse parler. "Je veux comprendre. Tout."

Alors ils parlèrent.

Edward détestait combien ça lui faisait peur. Il détestait que la présence souriante, un peu confiante et brillante qu'il avait observée émerger au cours des derniers jours s'évanouisse sous ses yeux.

Au moment où ils expliquaient pour les loups, elle avait levé ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine, y posant sa tête et se balançant légèrement. Esmée s'était installée à côté d'elle et lui avait passé les doigts dans les cheveux, un geste maternel dont Edward se délectait souvent aussi.

"Ce garçon. Jacob. C'est comme ça qu'il a su que je te parlais."

"Il pouvait me sentir autour de chez toi," dit Edward.

Bella couvrit le visage de ses mains et se mit à rire. Un bruit brut et rauque. "Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est ce monde? Des vampires. Des loups-garous."

Avant de pouvoir l'arrêter, Emmett dit : "En fait, ce sont des métamorphes. Ils sont différents des loups-garous."

Edward secoua la tête et Bella gémit. "Je suis encerclée. Entourée," marmonna-t-elle, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. "Quoi d'autre? Des momies? Zombies? Sorcières?"

"Sorcières," répondit Rosalie, la voix dure.

"Merde."

Edward mit son bras autour des épaules de Bella et elle s'appuya sur lui. "Bella, les loups sont inoffensifs pour toi."

"Tant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se met en colère et ne se métamorphose quand on est trop près d'eux…" marmonna Rosalie.

Edward nota mentalement qu'il tuerait sa sœur plus tard. Il serra Bella dans ses bras. "Ils aident à te protéger, tu te souviens?"

Bella leva la tête, les yeux plissés. "Oh, alors tous les loups-garous … enfin peu importe ce qu'ils sont, sont gentils? Est-ce que c'est dans leur nature? Leur pouvoir spécial? La bonté automatique?" chuchota-t-elle. "N'est-ce pas comme tout le reste? Il y a de mauvais humains. Il y a de bons vampires. Il ne peut pas y avoir de mauvais loups…? Jacob est un connard. S'il agit c'est sa nature innée qui va ressortir - celle d'un crétin… alors ce que tu me dis que c'est un autre connard dont je ne peux pas me protéger?"

"Je ne laisserai jamais ça arriver," dit Edward, la voix dure. "Je le saurais s'il pensait comme ça." Et je le détruirais.

Bella cacha de nouveau son visage. Elle haletait en staccato. Après quelques secondes, elle leva la tête, sans les regarder. "Je veux devenir comme vous."

Ses paroles furent accueillies par le silence. "Tu veux quoi, chérie?" demanda Esmée, repoussant ses cheveux de ses yeux.

"Je veux en être. Je veux faire partie du club des surhumains."

Si Edward avait eu un cœur, il aurait arrêté de battre à cet instant. "Quoi?" Le mot sortit à la hâte. "Bella, non. Non. Nous pouvons te protéger!"

"Tu parles! Il a failli m'atteindre une fois déjà." Elle se leva et commença à faire les cents pas. "J'ai vu ce qu'il t'a fait, Edward." Elle secoua la tête, dans un mouvement saccadé. "Comme Emmett l'a dit. Tu lis dans les pensées. Tu peux battre Emmett bien qu'il soit gigantesque mais ce salaud.… tu ne peux pas battre."

Edward se leva aussi et essaya de la prendre par les épaules. Elle s'éloigna de lui, enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle.

"Nous sommes plus nombreux," dit-il en s'adressant au côté de son visage, car elle ne voulait pas le regarder. "Entre les loups et nous… on peut l'avoir."

"Oui, mais peux-tu me promettre qu'aucun de vous ne mourra?"

"Il ne peut pas," dit Rosalie.

"Rose…" fit Edward en serrant les dents.

"Oh, je peux bien comprendre ça toute seule," dit Bella.

"Bella, c'est juste une question de planification. On peut te garder en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'on sache comment s'occuper de lui."

Elle finit par arrêter de marcher et virevolta pour l'affronter. "Je ne veux pas que tu aies à me protéger." Elle souffla avec un sifflement. "Tu ne comprends pas? Quatre salauds d'humains m'ont tout pris. Tout." Elle avait les yeux fermés, luttant pour respirer profondément. "Tu comprends comment j'ai repris le cours ma vie? Je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne. Personne. On ne peut pas dire qui sont les monstres humains. Ils ressemblent à tout le monde. J'ai appris à les vaincre. J'ai appris comment me protéger et j'ai appris à gagner. J'ai fait en sorte que plus personne ne me fasse ça..."

"Comment puis-je me protéger maintenant? Pas de victoire possible contre... ces choses. Je ne peux pas faire ça." Ses yeux étaient bordés de rouge, elle suppliait. "Regarde, même si tu t'occupes de Jasper." Elle frissonna juste en disant son nom. "Même si tu gagnes contre lui, comment suis-je supposée vivre en le sachant? Comment puis-je continuer comme si je ne savais pas que les vampires existent? Que les loups-garous existent? Comment suis-je supposée oublier que n'importe lequel d'entre eux pourrait me tuer – pourrait me faire tout ce qu'il veut – et que je ne pourrais rien faire? Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Je ne peux pas survivre en sachant combien je suis impuissante."

Elle s'avança et prit Edward par les bras. S'il avait été humain, elle l'aurait secoué. En l'état actuel des choses, ses mains serraient inutilement ses bras de pierre. Ses yeux étaient désespérés et sauvages. "Je veux devenir comme vous."

* * *

 _ **La conversation était intéressante,**_

 _ **Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**_


	22. Dilemme

.

 **Chapitre 22**

"Bella ton rythme cardiaque est quasiment incontrôlé. Assieds-toi, s'il te plait?"

La voix calme de Carlisle brisa le regard intense entre Bella et Edward. Elle frissonna et laissa tomber en reculant d'un pas. Elle laissa Esmée la prendre par le bras et la conduire vers le canapé. Là elle s'assit, la tête entre ses genoux.

"Tu es fâchée, c'est compréhensible," dit Edward. "C'est une crise de panique. Ne prends pas de décision quand tu es dans cet état."

Bella grogna de frustration. Elle attrapa ses cheveux dans ses poings serrés et tira, laissant la pression bâtir des murs autour du tourbillon incontrôlable de ses pensées. Elle sentit une main fraiche et douce sur son dos. Esmée, réalisa-t-elle et ça faisait du bien. En ce moment elle était juste un peu trop énervée contre Edward pour qu'il la touche.

Deux minutes entières s'écoulèrent en silence. Bella comptait chaque seconde, inspirant et expirant jusqu'à ce que la poigne de fer autour de ses poumons se relâche et que la boule dans sa gorge diminue suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se risquer à parler. Elle releva la tête ignorant les autres et regarda Edward directement. Il se tenait devant elle, les yeux doux comme toujours. "Ce n'est pas nouveau," dit-elle ravie que sa voix soit assurée.

"Bella…"

"Non, écoute moi, as-tu déjà été une victime?"

Il tressaillit, visiblement décontenancé par sa question. Bella serra les poings, sentant l'impuissance rouler à travers les souvenirs qui revenaient encore. Elle souffla par le nez et ferma les yeux. "Il y a un moment où tu arrêtes de supplier - lui - de ne pas faire ça. Quand tu arrêtes d'essayer de te réveiller du cauchemar. Quand tout ce à quoi tu penses c'est de faire payer les salauds pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait."

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour trouver son regard torturé sur elle. "Et ça c'est une chose de plus qu'il m'a prise. Il n'y avait aucun scénario que je puisse imaginer qui ne me laissait pas du côté des perdants. En fait, j'ai essayé de le provoquer pour qu'il me tue. Il allait le faire de toute façon et c'était la seule chose que je pouvais avoir. Ma mort… comme je l'avais décidé. Alors si tu veux savoir depuis combien de temps je veux ça? Je l'ai voulu dès l'instant où il m'a dit que la seule chose qui pouvait tuer un vampire et bien c'était un autre vampire."

"Putain," fit Emmett dans un souffle. Esmée serra les épaules de Bella.

Cependant même si elle savait que c'était impossible, Edward paraissait malade. "C'est la mort Bella. Tu ne le vois donc pas?"

"Non, non ça ne l'est pas." Elle hésita un peu mais il fallait qu'il comprenne. Elle se força à le regarder dans les yeux. "Je ne veux pas mourir Edward. C'est le point essentiel. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit avant. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis? Je ne crois pas."

"Bella" Le mot sortit rauque et brisé. Il alla vers elle et s'agenouilla, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. "Il y a plus que deux options. Je peux…"

"Ne lui dis pas que tu peux la protéger."

La tête de Bella se tourna brusquement et elle regarda vers Rosalie qui fixait son frère. Il la regarda aussi, d'un air si féroce qu'il fit même peur à Bella. Rosalie était imperturbable. Elle croisa les bras. "Tu as déjà prouvé que tu ne pouvais pas la protéger."

"Il y a d'autres moyens si nous…"

"D'autres moyens, tu vas suggérer que l'un d'entre nous la suive partout où elle va, elle n'aura plus jamais d'intimité, est-ce que tu penses que c'est moins une prison que quand ce bâtard qui l'a enlevée?"

Bella frissonna et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, baissant les yeux.

"Elle n'est pas sans défense," fit Edward entre ses dents serrées.

"Elle est entourée de vampires et de loups. Elle l'est."

"La ferme Rosalie."

"Et oh!" Emmett plissa les yeux vers son frère, Carlisle et Esmée se figèrent. Bella remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine, se faisant instinctivement aussi petite que possible alors qu'Edward se levait et affrontait sa famille. Emmett fit un pas menaçant en avant et agita son doigt. "Ne lui parle plus sur ce ton, Edward."

"Et que penses-tu qu'elle essaie de faire? Elle essaie de convaincre Bella que se suicider est une bonne idée."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais me suicider," dit Bella, la voix rauque.

Edward se tourna et ils s'affrontèrent du regard à nouveau. Bella carra ses épaules. "Je ferai ce qui est nécessaire pour survire. Et si tu ne veux pas m'aider…" Elle frissonna mais son regard resta déterminé. "Je connais quelqu'un qui le fera."

"Non." La voix d'Edward était devenue un grognement à présent. "Je t'en empêcherai."

La fureur roula le long de la colonne vertébrale de Bella. Elle se leva et fixa Edward nez contre nez autant qu'elle pouvait. "Tu m'arrêterais? … De force? Tu me priverais de mon choix?"

Il s'aplatit à ses mots, la férocité le quittant alors que son expression redevenait torturée. "Ce n'est pas… Bella…"

"Je pense qu'il te faut quelques minutes avant de parler pour réfléchir," dit Rosalie. "Emmett, Carlisle. Peut-être pourriez-vous emmener Edward prendre l'air."

"Rose…" commença Edward mais en un instant Carlisle était en face de lui.

"Laisse-leur une minutes seules avec Bella, Edward," dit-il, d'un ton gentil en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Edward secoua la tête en un mouvement brusque. "Vous ne pouvez pas vouloir ça pour elle. Vous ne pouvez pas penser que c'est bien. Pas alors qu'elle a un autre choix." Il regarda Rosalie. " Comment peux- _tu_ penser que c'est une bonne chose? Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que tu souhaites être restée humaine. Comment peux-tu vouloir cela pour elle?"

Rosalie roula des yeux. "Je ne peux pas avoir de secrets pour toi alors je sais que tu peux voir que ce n'est pas ce que je pense."

"Je pense que Rose a raison Edward," dit Esmée la voix aussi calme que celle de son mari mais autoritaire aussi. "Tu ne pourras pas comprendre de la même façon que nous."

"Mais…"

"Rien ne va arriver maintenant. Tu sais que Bella est en sécurité avec ta mère et ta sœur," dit Carlisle. Bella se laissa pousser sur le côté et Carlisle fit face à Edward. "Laissons-leur un peu d'espace."

Edward fixa Bella un instant de plus mais quand Emmett arriva près de lui il ne lutta pas. Il partit en courant – là une seconde et la suivante il avait disparu. Ils suivirent.

Bella mit ses mains sur son visage et grogna en s'affalant sur le canapé. Ce genre de sortie était toujours surprenante, surtout après cette discussion intense. Elle savait qu'elle avait blessé Edward. Qu'il ait ou non de bons arguments cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle l'avait blessé. Et ça n'était pas bon.

Et rien de tout cela n'était bon. La question concernait ce avec quoi elle pouvait vivre contre ce avec quoi elle ne povuait pas vivre – littéralement une question de vie ou de mort. Il ne pouvait pas faire revenir son ignorance béate.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et souffla avant de lever la tête pour regarder les deux femmes belles et inhumaines devant elle. Elle offrit un petit sourire à Esmée avant de regarder Rosalie. "Qu'est-ce qui a changé?" demanda-t-elle.

Rosalie ne fit pas comme si elle n'avait pas compris de quoi parlait Bella. Un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres. "Mon idiot de frère est tombé amoureux d'une humaine… une humaine et un vampire, explique-moi comment ça peut bien se terminer. Tu n'es pas idiote Bella Swan, tu n'es pas naïve alors je ne comprends pas ce qu'une femme adulte qui a toute sa tête - ne parlons pas d'une femme qui est perturbée comme toi – fait dans une maison pleine de vampires. J'ai pensé que tu étais venue ici pour nous voir comme si nous étions dans un show." Elle fit bouger ses cheveux – son visage plissé d'ennui. "Soit ça, soit j'ai pensé que tu cherchais à partir avec un coup d'éclat, mourir dans un nid de vampire…"

"Rosalie!" dit brusquement Esmée.

Bella lui sourit. "Ça va," fit-elle un peu faiblement. "En fait à ce stade c'est la franchise que je préfère."

Après tout c'était intimidant. Edward était parti et elle était bien consciente de ce que cela signifiait d'être seule dans une pièce avec deux vampires dont l'une lui était ouvertement hostile vingt minutes auparavant.

"Mais tu n'es pas une gamine stupide qui vénère les vampires," dit Rosalie. Elle leva le menton. "Cela ne signifie pas que je sois d'accord avec toi mais je peux comprendre ce que tu dis."

Esmée vint s'asseoir près de Bella. Elle passa son bras autour d'elle et sourit quand Bella s'appuya contre elle. Malgré le froid et la dureté de la peau, Bella était surprise de trouver que sa présence était chaleureuse et maternelle. Esmée repoussa ses cheveux. "Les femmes naissent dans le danger, pas vrai? Ça fait bien longtemps mais je me souviens de ce sentiment. Savoir que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ma destinée."

"Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça avant," dit Rosalie. Son ton et son expression étaient contemplatifs alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le fauteuil face au canapé. "Quand j'étais humaine, je n'ai jamais eu peur de marcher seule dans la rue mais jusqu'au jour de ma mort, je n'ai jamais eu de raison de croire que les hommes ne me protégeaient pas."

"Une fois, Edward m'a dit que si je pouvais entendre les pensées des hommes, je serais devenue un monstre sanguinaire. Il a souvent du mal à contrôler son caractère quand nous sommes en public et qu'il peut entendre les choses que les hommes pensent d'Esmée et moi."

Le coin de sa bouche bougea et elle regarda Bella avec un éclat dans les yeux. "Oui, toutes les femmes. C'est remarquable, non? Oui, toutes les femmes ont été victimes d'agression sexuelle ou de harcèlement? Oui, toutes les femmes sont effrayées même si elles ne le reconnaissent pas consciemment. Et elles ont toutes les raisons de l'être. Elles sont, après tout, tenues responsables de leur propre sécurité. Elles sont blâmées si leur vigilance glisse un moment et si elles sont au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Si elles osent boire et baissent leur garde. Les femmes apprennent à avoir peur."

Ses lèvres se recourbèrent en un sourire qui envoya un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Bella. "Je n'ai pas peur," dit Rosalie. "C'est une chose que je n'ai plus depuis mon réveil dans cette nouvelle vie. Je n'ai peur de personne et je marche dans le noir en toute impunité, sans arrière-pensée."

Esmée haussa ses sourcils. "J'ai toujours craint mon mari humain," dit-elle, son expression lointaine. "Pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu peur de Carlisle. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, mon tout premier instinct, lorsque je me suis réveillée, désorientée, était de l'attaquer. J'étais plus forte que lui, comme un nouveau-né. Je pouvais le battre - savoir que je pouvais démolir tout un immeuble à mains nues, m'a donné une assurance inouïe, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir pu ressentir ça dans ma vie humaine. Je me suis toujours sentie très douce en tant qu'humaine." Elle regarda Bella et hocha la tête. "Je comprends."

Le soulagement submergea Bella. Comme elle l'avait dit à Edward, elle y pensait depuis longtemps. Elle y avait pensé d'autant plus qu'il avait été capable de répondre à ses questions sur les vampires. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas planifié de tout balancer comme elle l'avait fait. Apprendre qu'il y avait encore plus de créatures surnaturelles - et pire, que la réserve où son père allait fréquemment en était infestée - avait provoqué une crise de panique, c'est tout. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Edward ne réagisse pas bien et avait prévu de se donner suffisamment de temps pour trouver les bons mots pour s'expliquer. "Tu ne penses pas que je suis folle?" demanda-t-elle à Esmée.

La femme secoua la tête mais Rosalie se mit à ricaner. "Bien sûr que tu es folle. Vouloir devenir un monstre sans âme, c'est fou!" Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Mais le traumatisme fait ça à une personne. Ce qui m'est arrivé, ce qui t'es arrivé, ce qui est arrivé à Esmée n'est pas normal. Pourquoi notre réaction devrait-elle être normale?"

Bella s'assit plus droite, hochant la tête. "Edward a dit que tu regrettes de ne pas être humaine?" demanda-t-elle timidement.

Rosalie fit une grimace. "Aucun de nous n'a eu le choix quant à ce que nous sommes devenus. Je pense que tu peux comprendre pourquoi parfois j'en veux à Carlisle de m'avoir enlevé mon choix. Et parfois, je pense que la mort aurait été une option plus douce."

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté. "Je ne voulais rien d'autre que de devenir mère… et peu importe ma force, c'est quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais." Elle secoua la tête. "Mon fiancé et ses amis ont tué ce rêve quand ils m'ont tuée mais Carlisle s'est assuré que je souffrirai pour ce que je ne pourrais pas avoir pendant d'innombrables vies humaines."

"Je suis désolée," chuchota Bella, ayant de la peine pour ce que cette femme avait vécu. Pendant un bref instant, elle essaya d'imaginer qu'elle connaissait les hommes qui lui avait fait du mal, comme Rosalie qui connaissait ses agresseurs. Son fiancé. Edward ne lui avait pas dit ça. Quelle terrible chose d'être blessée – tuée - par l'homme qui devait être ton bonheur éternel.

"Je sais qu'il a été maladroit avec ses mots," dit Esmée, caressant tendrement la joue de Bella. "Mais le cœur d'Edward est au bon endroit. Mon pauvre garçon supporte le poids de notre culpabilité. Il peut l'entendre quand on lutte avec cette vie. Avec ce que ça signifie être un vampire et les choses qu'on ne peut pas avoir." Sa peau se plissa aux coins de ses yeux comme si elle avait mal mais elle sourit. "Il y a beaucoup de choses qui valent la peine d'être vécues. Les enfants sont peut-être la plus grande d'entre elles."

Bella baissa la tête, des larmes piquaient ses yeux. "Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants. Pas après ce qu'ils m'ont fait…" chuchota-t-elle.

"Oh, pauvre enfant." Esmée la tira plus près.

"Ça va," dit Bella. A dix-sept ans, elle n'avait pas pensé aux enfants sérieusement. "Je dis juste que ce n'est pas un souci."

"Tu peux encore adopter," dit Rosalie.

Bella rit et secoua la tête. "Peut-être. Et ensuite quoi? Je peux vivre le reste de ma vie en me demandant si chaque "personne" que je croise est un monstre en fait? Je ne peux pas me protéger, tu penses que je pourrais vivre avec le fait que je pourrais voir mon enfant être blessé devant moi?" Elle frissonna. "C'est trop tard. Ma vie humaine est terminée."

 _ **Edward**_

Il y avait des avantages à être le seul vampire avec ce don particulier. Lui seul connaissait ses véritables limites. Carlisle - toujours curieux et soucieux de la science, l'avait convaincu une fois d'expérimenter. Ils avaient testé la gamme de l'ouïe d'Edward sous plusieurs variables.

Ce que Carlisle ne savait pas, c'est qu'Edward avait trouvé, en apprenant à connaître sa famille plus intimement, qu'il pouvait entendre leurs pensées de plus loin. Bien qu'il se sente mal de le faire - il essayait de donner de l'intimité à sa famille quand il le pouvait – Edward étendit délibérément la limite de son ouïe, récoltant des bribes de la conversation avec Bella.

Il sut quand Bella avait rallié Rosalie et Esmée. Il s'arrêta un instant, interrompant la chasse aux cerfs avec lequel Carlisle et Emmett avaient essayé de le distraire. Il s'était arrêté si vite qu'il y avait eu un nuage de poussière dans l'air. La rage et la trahison le consumaient. Avec un grondement de fureur, il déracina un arbre puis un autre.

Puis il s'enfuit. Il ignora son père et son frère qui l'appelaient. Il avait besoin de s'enfuir. Il avait besoin de partir parce qu'il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, il irait directement dans cette maison, attraperait Bella et s'enfuirait avec elle dans la forêt où il savait qu'elle serait incapable de retrouver son chemin vers quelqu'un qui oserait la transformer.

Sans défense.

Il ne pouvait pas être celui qui la rendait impuissante et ainsi, il fuyait son amour humain. Il courut plus vite, si vite que son père et son frère ne pouvaient espérer le rattraper.

En courant, il complota. Il devait sûrement y avoir pour que Bella comprenne. Il ne pouvait pas la condamner à cette vie. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Elle n'imaginait pas les choses dont elle serait capable.

Sa famille était différente parce qu'elle valorisait la vie humaine. Malgré cela, ils avaient tous du sang sur les mains.

Ou projetait-il simplement son angoisse sur Bella? Carlisle se demandait constamment dans quelle mesure il avait joué à Dieu, en créant cette famille qu'il aimait tant. Rosalie et Esmée avaient été transformées après un traumatisme grave. La colère de Rosalie faisait partie d'elle et il en serait ainsi pour toujours. Le chagrin d'Esmée pour ses enfants resterait toujours une plaie ouverte dans son cœur.

Ils n'étaient pas humains donc ils ne pouvaient pas guérir. Leur seul réconfort était que leur nature vampirique leur permettait de réfléchir à ces sujets.

Emmett, cependant, avait eu une expérience différente. Il était si facile à vivre - il était pragmatique. Quand il avait dérapé, il avait été désolé mais jamais pour longtemps. Toutes les vies ont une fin… et il n'avait jamais mis fin à une vie par malveillance. C'était un vampire et comme il le disait, "Les merdes arrivent."

Emmett préférait se concentrer sur le bien. Il _adorait_ être un vampire. Il aimait la force et la vitesse. Il jouait avec sa force en lançant des rochers et en empilant des arbres entiers juste parce qu'il le pouvait.

 _Edward Cullen._

Edward entendit la voix dans sa tête avant de l'entendre courir à travers les arbres. Pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, il s'arrêta brusquement, cette fois-ci en se fracassant contre un arbre qui pourrait bientôt se vanter d'avoir un trou en forme d'Edward.

C'était un autre vampire qui courait vers lui. Une voix peu familière et pourtant...

Elle chantait dans sa tête l'hymne de la République. Vigoureusement. Simultanément, elle calculait pi. Récitant également _Guerre et la Paix_ en anglais, espagnol, français et allemand.

Il se rendit compte d'emblée qu'elle l'empêchait intentionnellement de lire ses pensées. Ou du moins, elle essayait. Un grognement se construisit dans sa gorge quand il se rendit compte que malgré tout cela, il apercevait encore des visages qui scintillaient dans ses pensées. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu avant. Des rafales d'images. Et les images n'arrêtaient pas de changer, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Non. Ce qui importait, ce qui l'avait fait s'accroupir, les dents serrées, prêt à se battre, c'était le contenu des pensées étranges de l'autre vampire.

Il vit son visage. Son visage et tous ceux qu'il aimait. Carlisle. Esmée. Emmett. Rosalie.

Bella.

Et il vit Jasper - les yeux du démon qui scintillaient de rouge, concentrés, prêt au combat.

Il eut un aperçu de Jasper arrachant les deux bras de Carlisle avant d'attaquer Esmée.

Il entendit Bella crier son nom.

L'autre vampire s'approcha et Edward se tendit, prêt à jaillir.

Prêt à se battre.

* * *

 _ **Alors réel ou pas?**_


	23. Alice

.

 **Chapitre 23**

 _Je ne suis pas ton ennemie Edward Cullen._

Edward serra sa mâchoire. Il était sûr de n'avoir jamais entendu cette voix de vampire auparavant. Comment le connaissait-elle? Et par l'enfer que se passait-il dans ses pensées?

Il se vit lui-même, ses yeux sombres et dangereux regarder de l'autre côté de la clairière – celle où il était actuellement – avec ses dents découvertes. Sa veste était déchirée. Il baissa rapidement les yeux, assez longtemps pour constater que sa veste était intacte.

 _Reprends-toi. Ta vie peut en dépendre._

Il vit le visage terrifié de Bella dans les pensées de l'étrange vampire et il gronda.

 _Sa vie peut en dépendre._

Edward rugit de fureur. "Je vais t'achever," hurla-t-il.

"Oh non tu ne vas pas faire ça!" fit une voix chantante.

Edward tourna la tête. Il sauta dans la forêt à sa poursuite. Finalement il la vit. Un jet de cheveux noirs coupés courts. Un sourire diabolique. Une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne bondisse sur elle, il vit l'image déconcertante de lui-même en train de sauter. Elle se tenait juste devant lui.

Puis elle partit. Il survola l'endroit où elle se tenait. Sa veste s'accrocha à une branche alors qu'il se retournait reprenant ses repères.

Elle avait sauté dans l'arbre mais il pouvait voir dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'attaquer. Il gronda et menaça dans sa barbe.

"Reprends-toi." Elle lui lança un chiffon blanc. "Je viens en paix." Elle pencha la tête et sourit. "Tu peux voir mes pensées. Tu sais que je dis la vérité."

Edward plissa les yeux et lutta contre l'instinct de se défendre. Les vampires étaient territoriaux par nature et toutes ces images mentales que celle-là trimballait étaient une menace pour sa famille. Mais son côté rationnel prévalut. Ses pensées – pas les images mais les mots dans sa tête – n'étaient pas menaçants. "Tu me connais?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Oui et non."

Edward pencha la tête, essayant de rassembler ses pensées à elle. Elles étaient tellement étranges. Les images qui venaient avec n'étaient pas claires et elles sautaient. Elles n'étaient pas….

Ce n'était pas le présent.

"Tu peux voir l'avenir."

Dans ses pensées il vit son visage stupéfait alors qu'elle descendait. Il l'entendit rire et là elle sauta vraiment.

Elle était toute petite, mince et fragile. Ses yeux dorés étaient curieux et amusés quand elle regarda à nouveau vers lui.

Yeux dorés. "Tu es végétarienne," dit-il dans ses pensées une demi-seconde avant de le dire à haute voix.

Il secoua sa tête. "Arrête ça," résonna dans sa voix de nouveau. Comme une stéréo.

Elle rigola. "Désolée."

Et juste ainsi ses pensées étranges et brumeuses disparurent. La stéréo s'arrêta.

"Qui diable es-tu?" demanda Edward toujours tendu, prêt à la moindre provocation.

"Je suis Alice."

"Comment me connais-tu, comment connais-tu mon nom?"

La stéréo revient mais cette fois Edward comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir. Il se vit bras dessus bras dessous avec Alice. Il souriait.

"Toi et moi ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés si c'est ce que tu demandes," dit-elle. "Mais je te connais assez bien, je pense. Ça fait un bon moment que j'aie des visions de toi."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi?"

Elle siffla. "Non pas ça mon ami, ce n'est pas une question avec une réponse facile." Elle inclina la tête. "Ou alors c'est ma réponse qui n'est pas facile?"

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?" Edward commençait à être plus que frustré avec cette étrange créature.

"Ça veut dire que si je réponds à ta question directement tu vas juste en avoir un millier d'autres. Laisse-moi voir si je peux répondre à toutes en une seule fois."

Dans sa tête il entendit sa voix lui poser des questions. Elles se chevauchaient et faisaient écho de telle sorte que s'il n'avait pas été vampire il n'aurait rien pu saisir. Ses épaules se détendirent lorsqu'il devint plus fasciné que sur la défensive.

"Je me suis réveillée il y a deux ans et demi comme vampire et sans aucun souvenir de ma vie humaine," déclara-t-elle. "Je me suis réveillée seule."

Edward haussa les sourcils. "Seule?"

"Je pense que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça." Sa voix, son expression étaient lointaines.

"Moi? Comment?"

"Ta famille." Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne suis pas encore habituée à ça. Je peux voir que tu es perdu. Imagine ce que je ressens." Elle rit – un joli son carillonnant. "Tu sais ce qu'on dit quand on prend une décision, on prend un chemin ou un autre. Le problème avec ce don c'est qu'il y a toujours plus de deux chemins et chacun conduit à encore plus de décisions. Mes visions se forment d'après ce que je décide ou d'autres décident mais ce n'est pas si simple : on prend des décisions à tout moment et en fonction de ce que tu veux faire et ce qui te parait le mieux, tu changes d'avis."

Alice écarta les mains. "Donc je me retrouve la tête remplie de futurs possibles."

Elle lui laissa accéder à des souvenirs et Edward haleta. Il se retrouva penché en avant, enroulant ses bras autour de sa tête comme s'il pouvait contenir cette folie en quelque sorte.

Il fut inondé d'images. Sa famille. Bella. Jasper. Bella avec des yeux rouges et brillants. Jasper anéantissant Emmett. Il vit Alice et Jasper lui tourner autour, ses yeux brillants de danger.

Une autre vision de Jasper, son visage proche. Il avait l'air complètement différent des fois où Edward l'avait vu. Ses yeux concentrés sur Alice, étaient tendres. Emerveillés. De la même façon qu'Edward regardait Bella.

Edward se retourna vers Alice retombant dans une position de combat avec un sifflement. "Tu es sa compagne."

Alice haussa un sourcil. "En fait… je ne l'ai jamais rencontré…"

Edward plissa les yeux mais il pouvait voir dans ses pensées qu'elle disait la vérité. Il roula des yeux. "Tu es encore plus mélodramatique en personne tu le sais?"

Malgré lui il esquissa un sourire. Son corps était toujours en position de combat, prêt à bondir. La fureur débordait sous la surface de sa peau de pierre. Si cette femme était avec Jasper…

"Tu vois, je suis aussi confuse que tu l'es." Elle souffla. "Plus encore, tu ne crois pas? Ne te méprends pas. Ce qu'il a fait à ta Bella – c'était un sacré bordel. Je n'approuve pas. Et en tant que vampire, je suis très passionnée quand il s'agit d'être en désaccord. Cette vision de nous – lui et moi - ne s'est jamais complètement effacée… peu importe ce que je décide. Tu te projettes trop dans le futur. Attends un peu d'accord?"

Elle fit jouer ses sourcils. "Où en étais-je?"

C'était bizarre d'entendre un vampire demander cela. Avec notre mémoire parfaite il n'y avait pas d'oubli possible…Une fois Edward et Carlisle – pris dans une discussion philosophique – avaient dévié de sujet et ça avait duré un jour entier. Une fois cette ligne de pensée terminée, ils reprirent leur discussion où elle s'était arrêtée sans la moindre difficulté.

Alice, il commençait à le voir, ne vivait pas dans la réalité présente. En fait elle vivait dans un mélange de plusieurs réalités. "Comment tu fais pour arriver à rester dans le présent?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Elle sourit. "C'est impossible parfois mais ça va changer, je suis encore pratiquement un nouveau-né." Elle le regarda à nouveau et souffla. "Tu vas rester tranquille? J'essaie de te raconter une histoire."

Luttant contre un sourire, Edward agita sa main en indiquant qu'elle pouvait continuer. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de continuer. "Quoi qu'il en soit je me suis réveillée étant vampire et je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'en suis devenue une. Et dans la tête j'avais cette chose qui me submergeait." Elle fouilla dans ses poches. "Tout ce que j'avais c'était un horrible pantalon de jogging et une chemise et ça." Elle lui tendit une photo.

C'était une photo d'elle humaine. Elle était assise sur une chaise et il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. Comme elle l'avait mentionné, elle portait des vêtements trop grands. Ses joues étaient jaunes, ses cheveux et sa peau étaient ternes. Sur ses genoux il y avait une petite fille qui était en parfait contraste avec elle. Une petite fille familière.

"C'est Bella qui s'occupait d'elle," fit Edward, un frisson le traversant. "La petite fille qu'elle gardait quand le bâtard l'a trouvée." Les deux fois.

"Cynthia." Alice s'approcha prudemment, le regardant, scrutant l'avenir au cas où il déciderait de l'attaquer. Elle tapota la photo. "La folle tante Alice." Et elle se montra elle-même.

"La tante de Cynthia qui a disparu d'un centre de santé mentale." Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à tout ce que cela impliquait. "C'est…"

"Tordu?" suggéra-t-elle. Elle hocha la tête, reprenant la photo et s'éloignant de lui pour sa sécurité. "Ça te fait poser beaucoup de questions sur le destin non?" Elle l'observa un long moment. "Nous sommes tous empêtrés. Ta famille, Bella, Jasper et moi. Quand je me suis réveillée, l'avenir a commencé à changer, tu étais tout juste… là." Je t'ai rencontré de mille façons différentes. Et ça a été utile, crois-moi."

Il vit un souvenir dans sa tête. Sa soif était si puissante que la bouche d'Edward s'emplit de venin. Elle courait à travers la forêt, la tête remplie de visions du futur alors que son instinct voulait qu'elle chasse. Elle avait vu la mort et la destruction. Elle avait vu ce qu'il se passerait si elle atteignait l'humanité et étanchait sa soif. Elle était sauvage, incontrôlée. Elle s'était vue décimer une ville entière. Elle avait entendu les cris, les crissements de pneus, les enfants crier et s'était vue debout au milieu d'une route couverte de sang.

Edward secoua la tête longuement. Ce n'était pas une image facile. Ce genre de carnage envoyait un frisson de peur à travers chaque vampire sensé. Une scène comme celle-là ferait sans aucun doute venir les Volturis. "Comment tu as pu t'en empêcher?" demanda-t-il la voix rauque.

"Tu sais. J'ai vu toutes les discussions que j'aurais avec toi et ta famille. Carlisle a essayé de se tuer plutôt que de boire du sang humain pas vrai? Et il était en ville..."

Le sens du danger d'Edward s'alluma à nouveau. C'était déconcertant que cette femme qui n'avait jamais vu Carlisle ou aucun d'entre eux parle de lui comme s'ils étaient ses amis.

"Alors s'attaquer à des humains ne m'a pas semblé une bonne décision, parce que chaque fois que je le décidais que je voulais vraiment mais vraiment, me nourrir de l'humain, de mauvaises choses arrivaient dans ma tête. Je suis presque allée rendre visite à ma sœur et à Cynthia une fois..." Elle frissonna et Edward recula en voyant le carnage dans sa tête. Cette pauvre petite fille.

Pour se distraire de cette image troublante, Edward passa à la question suivante. "Suis-je vraiment le premier à qui tu parles en réalité?"

"J'ai parcouru toutes les étendues sauvages d'ici à l'Islande," dit-elle avec ironie. "Je me suis isolée très tôt. Il a fallu le faire vu que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait cohérente."

"Et tu as trouvé comment l'arrêter à volonté," dit Edward, se rappelant qu'elle avait arrêté de regarder leur futur immédiat quand il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire à entendre ses mots dans sa tête une fraction de seconde avant de les dire à voix haute.

"Ça ne marche pas tout le temps, mais oui. Je m'améliore."

Edward acquiesça puis demanda. "Alors pourquoi maintenant?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. "Tu m'as forcé la main, n'est-ce pas?" Elle prononçait les mots comme un parent avec les mains sur les hanches, claquant la langue de honte. "Bella veut être l'une des nôtres."

Les yeux d'Edward se plissèrent et il grogna, le son retentit dans sa gorge. "Ça ne te regarde pas!"

"Ça me regarde et beaucoup." Alice secoua la tête, son expression plus sérieuse qu'elle ne l'avait été tout au long de cette rencontre. "Je n'ai aucune explication mais nous sommes liés. Nous tous. Je ne sais pas si je crois au destin mais nous sommes tous enchevêtrés. J'ai eu des visions de Bella puis de toi presque dès mon réveil. C'est devenu si compliqué maintenant. Il y a très peu de chance pour que ça ne finisse pas en bordel et ma loyauté est partagée."

Son visage était un masque de tristesse qui se répercutait dans ses pensées. Elle s'occupait vraiment de sa famille - de lui. Quelle étrange créature elle était!

"Si je t'avais trouvé en premier, le futur serait peut-être simple."

"Tu _m'as_ trouvé en premier. Il ne sait pas que tu existes."

Elle réfléchit un instant à la possibilité de le suivre chez lui. Elle avait aussi envisagé de laisser Jasper devenir simplement son ennemi. Il avait raison, après tout. Elle ne le _connaissait pas_ vraiment.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle voulait avoir tout ce qu'elle avait vu et cela signifiait qu'elle devait faire **le** choix qui lui donnerait du _temps_. Si son don – ce cadeau empoisonné - lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était que les possibilités étaient infinies.

Il ricana. "Toi et lui, vous êtes très semblables, en y réfléchissant." Ils pensaient tous les deux a très long terme, les péchés de Jasper pourraient être pardonnés et pour la même raison. Tout peut arriver. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu me demandes de faire? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Je ne sais pas quel est le bon choix mais je pense que tu devrais savoir au moins une chose. Elle pensait ce qu'elle a dit."

Ses pensées lui montrèrent un avenir possible. Il vit Jasper sourire malicieusement alors qu'il tendait la main vers Bella, la traînant vers lui. Elle était terrifiée - il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux - mais son expression était résolue. Elle ferait face au monstre, yeux dans les yeux.

 _"Tu es venu me voir parce que tu veux mourir, mon ange?" Il tendit la main, la passa le long de sa joue._

 _Bella frissonna, visiblement écœurée par le contact mais elle tenait bon. "Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici." Elle prit une respiration profonde et régulière. "Peux-tu... le faire rapidement."_

 _Il rit et commença à l'entourer. Il repoussa ses cheveux sur une épaule et passa le nez le long de son cou, où était sa marque de morsure. Il inspira son odeur. Bella ferma les yeux. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle frissonna si fort que ses dents claquèren, mais elle resta immobile._

 _"J'ai peur, mon ange, qu'il y ait des choses dont j'ai besoin d'être sûr avant de faire une chose pareille," dit-il, ses lèvres contre son oreille._

 _Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent. Elle tressauta mais il la retint. "C'est ce que tu voulais."_

 _Il gloussa. "Les humains sont si impatients. J'exaucerai ton vœu, mon ange mais quand je le voudrai."_

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?" Sa voix tremblait et elle referma les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que ça te peut te faire que je devienne comme toi? Quelle importance maintenant?"_

 _"Les questions sont différentes maintenant, chérie," dit-il avec son accent trainant. "Ton don m'a intrigué."_

 _"Quel don?"_

 _"Je ne peux pas contrôler tes émotions. Pas bien du tout. Je peux sentir à quel point tu as peur mais tu ne me laisses pas atténuer_ _cette peur. Pourquoi est-ce ainsi?"_

 _"Quelle importance?" demanda de nouveau Bella._

 _Il sourit mais elle ne vit pas. Il inspira son odeur à nouveau avant de la laisser partir. Elle virevolta pour l'affronter, enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle comme elle le faisait souvent. "Je te le dirai bien assez tôt." Il lui tapota la joue et elle trembla. "On a le temps."_

 _Il pencha la tête et l'étudia. "Bien que ton amoureux complique un peu les choses, n'est-ce pas? Il viendra te chercher."_

 _Avant que Bella ne réponde, Jasper l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle hurla pendant qu'il courait et la vision s'évanouit._

Edward grogna et enfonça son poing dans un arbre. L'arbre trembla et se fendit. Il tomba avec un grand boum qui retentit sous ses pieds.

Cette fois, c'est Alice qui siffla. Elle lisait son avenir, le voyait courir après Jasper avec enthousiasme.

"C'est une autre des choses que tu devais savoir," dit-elle, sa voix devint dangereuse et froide comme de la glace. "Tu ne veux pas de moi comme ennemie, Edward Cullen."

Elle apparut dans une série d'événements possibles. Elle était féroce et rapide. Parfois, surtout quand Edward ajustait automatiquement son style de combat, il pouvait se voir toucher sa main. Mais elle l'emportait souvent.

Oh, oui. Elle était dangereuse. Avec Jasper, leurs forces combinées pourraient bien être la fin de toute sa famille. Il grogna.

"Je ne te menace pas," dit-elle fermement, bien que son visage soit aussi menaçant. "L'avenir n'est pas fixé. Peut-être que tu le trouveras avant moi. Peut-être que ce que j'aie vu ne se réalisera pas."

"Ou peut-être que c'est toi qui me détruiras?" dit-il entre les dents serrées.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux."

Il ne la contredit pas. Il savait que c'était vrai. Il pensait lui sauter dessus mais bien sûr, elle voyait l'éphémère décision au moment même où il la prenait. Il changeait d'avis tout aussi rapidement, mais pas assez vite pour annuler sa propre décision d'attaquer. Il voyait cette vision aussi – il la vit bondir en avant.

En réalité, tous les deux lisant l'autre, ils ne faisaient que des contractions musculaires, se gardant eux-mêmes de réagir par une respiration.

De force égale!

Avec beaucoup d'efforts, Edward roula les épaules, rejetant la rage meurtrière. Il se redressa. "C'est tout?"

L'incertitude flottait sur ses traits. Elle se redressa aussi. Il pouvait entendre dans ses pensées qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose. Elle les avait vus tous les deux. Ils auraient pu être de si bons amis.

"Jamais!" ricana-t-il. "Pas après ce que j'ai vu."

Elle hocha la tête. "Nous nous _reverrons_." Avec ça, elle se retourna et fila - mais plus important encore, elle fila loin de Bella.

Bella.

Les épaules d'Edward s'affaissèrent et il laissa son corps se rigidifier comme de la pierre. Il rejoua la myriade d'images qu'Alice lui avait montrée – en son intérieur il bouillonnait contre son impuissance, se rappelant des images qu'il ne voulait pas garder dans sa tête : Jasper tenant Bella serrée contre son corps, sa famille en morceaux, le cri de Bella, sa mère sanglotant, les doigts creusant dans le tas de cendres qu'avait été son père.

Bella avait-elle eu raison? Y avait-il un seul moyen de la sauver?

L'avenir n'était pas garanti. Alice l'avait dit.

Le besoin grandit dans le cœur d'Edward. Il avait besoin de Bella dans les bras. Il devait voir si elle était en sécurité. Il avait besoin de voir que sa famille était encore entière.

Edward se retourna et courut pour affronter l'avenir de front.

* * *

 _ **Euh… ça c'était Alice…**_

 _ **Et elle est bien compliquée!**_


	24. Le prix à payer

.

 **Chapitre 24**

Le patriarche de la famille Cullen évalua Bella d'un œil. Elle lutta pour ne pas se tortiller sous son regard. Malgré sa gentillesse Carlisle était intimidant. Ils étaient tous intimidants chacun à leur façon mais Carlisle était incontestablement leur chef, le père.

Leur créateur.

Il acquiesça. "Je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre notre… et bien… que nous sommes désorientés par ton souhait. Bella tu ne serais pas le premier humain à réclamer ardemment cette vie mais généralement cela ne finit pas bien. L'amour du pouvoir n'est pas pour un vampire qui se doit d'être discret."

Bella arqua un sourcil. "Est-ce que le fait d'amener une personne dans cette vie à son insu ou sans son consentement engendre forcément un vampire discret?"

Emmett ricana. "Bonne constatation, Carlisle. Tu ne nous connaissais pas vraiment avant de nous transformer et pourtant tu n'y as pas réfléchi à deux fois." Il sourit. "Si les vampires pouvaient avoir des crises cardiaques je suis presque sûr que je lui en aurais provoqué une."

"Le nouveau-né Emmett était une force avec laquelle il fallait compter," dit Rosalie avec un sourire. Elle se tourna vers Bella. "Il s'est réveillé comme un animal sauvage dans une cage – confus et en colère et quatre fois plus fort que nous trois réunis." Elle secoua la tête. "C'était une chance que nous soyons dans les bois, il a fait de notre cabane un petit tas d'allumettes."

L'expression de Carlisle était triste. "Oui bien sûr j'y ai pensé. Plutôt deux fois qu'une." Ses traits se crispèrent. "Il y a des conséquences et quelques-unes avec lesquelles il aurait été difficile de vivre."

Bella enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, les frottant. "Tu penses que ça n'a pas été difficile de vivre avec les conséquences de ma vie?" demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Carlisle s'approcha et quand il fut face à elle il s'accroupit ainsi il pouvait la regarder dans les yeux. "Je comprends Edward quand il dit que le prix à payer est trop élevé, les conséquences de cette vie sont considérables, nous sommes des prédateurs Bella et plus animaux que tu peux l'imaginer, notre instinct est pour la chasse et parfois il est impossible d'y résister."

Bella frissonna. "Tu l'as fait."

"Mais aucun des autres n'est faible parce que ce n'est pas le cas, réfléchis-y, je suis certain qu'un grand nombre de vampire n'avait pas de prédisposition sanguinaire dans leur vie humaine. Mais nous sommes une rareté. Et plus que ça, nous sommes…"

"Nous sommes des monstres." Emmett ricana. "Les monstres du monde des vampires. Ça revient toujours quand nous en rencontrons d'autres. Ils ne nous comprennent pas."

"C'est pourquoi la plupart d'entre eux pensent que nous avons perdu nos âmes," dit Rosalie. "Etre transformé nous prend notre humanité… tout ce qui fait l'humain."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai." Bella se berça un peu pour se calmer. "Même les humains font ce qu'ils ont à faire pour survivre, notre instinct est de chasser aussi… Ce n'est pas votre faute si ce sont les humains qui sont la nourriture des vampires, ce n'est pas la faute de l'humanité si nous aimons et avons besoin de viande. Vous avez compris que vous pourriez survivre avec un substitut du sang humain et les végétariens ont compris comment survivre sans manger de viande mais ça ne fait pas des autres des monstres carnivores. En quoi est-ce différent?"

"Il me semble que la différence est évidente," dit Esmée.

Bella grogna, cachant son visage derrière ses mains. "Je suis comme _lui_ , je ressemble à ce bâtard." Elle soupira et laissa tomber ses mains. "Mais je n'étais pas en désaccord avec lui à propos de tout… s'il m'avait simplement… attaqué…. Bu…" frissonna-t-elle – "et avait continué ça craindrait mais je ne deviendrai pas folle. Nous ne sommes pas le haut de la chaine alimentaire. Je peux accepter ce point de vue. Pourquoi les humains pensent-ils qu'ils sont spéciaux?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Devrions-nous nous inquiéter qu'Edward soit parti aussi longtemps?"

La famille sourit. Emmett ricana. 'Il va bien."

"Je ne veux pas qu'il soit fâché contre moi."

"Je doute qu'il le soit," dit Esmée. "Edward est singulier, sa mission était de te protéger avant même qu'il ne te connaisse… Pour lui que tu deviennes un vampire signifierait qu'il a échoué."

Bella fronça les sourcils. "Mais ce n'est pas…"

Avant qu'elle puisse finir cette phrase tous les vampires de la pièce se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement, regardant vers la porte d'entrée. Tous les quatre tendus, têtes baissées et rigides. La porte s'ouvrit et Bella ne distingua qu'un flou avant qu'Edward se matérialise à côté d'elle et prenne son visage entre ses mains. Elle cria et trébucha en arrière, tombant sur le canapé.

"Je suis désolé." Il tendit sa main vers elle mais Bella leva les mains et se recroquevilla. "Oh enfin. Bella je suis désolé."

Des points dansaient devant les yeux de Bella. Sa respiration devint erratique et ses poumons lui faisaient mal. Edward s'avança mais elle leva sa main, ne voulant pas qu'il la touche. Avec un grognement elle remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et cacha son visage, se faisant aussi petite que possible.

"Putain qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi?" siffla Rosalie, sûrement à Edward.

Il soupira. "Beaucoup de choses."

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que Bella retrouve son souffle. Quand elle releva la tête Edward était agenouillé près d'elle, les yeux lourds de culpabilité. "Je suis tellement désolé Bella. Je voulais juste te voir et… en un seul morceau."

Elle le fixa d'un regard méfiant. "Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait me transformer en ton absence." Elle accepta avec reconnaissance le verre d'eau que Carlisle lui apporta, le serrant entre ses deux mains pour l'empêcher de se renverser.

Il leva sa main en hésitant et quand elle ne recula pas, il prit sa joue en coupe. "Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'étais inquiet."

Le cœur de Bella rata un battement. "Quelque chose est arrivé." Ce n'était pas une question. Elle gémit. "Il n'a pas…"

"Non," dit rapidement Edward. Son pouce effleura doucement sa joue. "Pas lui."

Elle inclina la tête sachant qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle poussa un cri effrayé. "Il y en a un autre?"

Les quatre autres réagirent à cela. Edward soupira et se leva. Il s'assit près d'elle et enroula son bras autour de son épaule. "N'aie pas peur."

Elle souffla et appuya sa tête contre son épaule, luttant contre l'urgence de lui crier qu'il fallait qu'il la transforme maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux très fort.

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une menace. Du moins pas maintenant."

"Elle?" dit Carlisle.

Ensuite Edward leur raconta l'étrange histoire qui était arrivée à la tante de Cynthia Brandon, Alice.

 **OOO**

Deux heures plus tard Bella s'assit dans le siège passager de la voiture d'Edward pour qu'il la ramène à la maison. Elle était calme, perdue dans ses pensées.

Quel était ce monde étrange dans lequel elle vivait? Un monde où son petit-ami vampire – petit-ami - pouvait rencontrer dans les bois la tante perdue de la petite fille dont elle avait eu la charge?

Elle avait mal à la tête. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'allée mais aucun d'eux ne bougea après que le moteur soit éteint. Bella fixait ses mains, tortillant le lacet de sa capuche avec ses doigts. "As-tu compris?" demanda-t-elle la voix douce. "Ne vois-tu pas que ma vie entière est entortillée dans tout ça? Dans ton monde? Et tant que je suis un outsider… un visiteur, je serai toujours faible et effrayée."

Il ne la regarda pas mais continua à fixer un point droit devant. Après un long moment il soupira. "Je sais," dit-il tranquillement.

Le cœur de Bella s'emballa. Etait-il d'accord alors? Ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa mâchoire serrée. Elle pinça ses lèvres dans l'attente de ses prochains mots. "Je ne te demande ni à toi ni à ta famille de m'accueillir, tu sais. C'est tout l'intérêt. Je veux être capable de m'occuper de moi-même."

Edward se tourna pour la fixer, l'expression sur son visage la blessa, Bella se recula. "Bella." Il dit son prénom doucement comme si ça sonnait sa propre condamnation. "Ne m'as-tu pas entendu ou c'est juste que tu ne me croies pas quand je te dis ce que je ressens pour toi?"

Le souvenir seul de son serment la rendait encore un peu étourdie. Elle rencontra son regard mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

Son regard s'adoucit et il tendit sa main pour mettre ses mèches derrière son oreille. "Ce serait ton choix bien sûr que tu restes ou non avec nous, tu serais la bienvenue." Son regard allait de ses yeux à ses lèvres. "Mais si tu ne veux pas de moi tu n'as pas à t'en soucier, c'est ta volonté, la tienne, je n'interfèrerai pas peu importe combien je le veux."

Sa lèvre se contracta. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit ce matin."

Il grimaça. "C'était une erreur, je n'aurai jamais dû dire que je t'en empêcherais." Ses mains se serrèrent en poings. "C'était juste cette idée que tu sois près de lui…"

Un frisson passa le long de la colonne vertébrale de Bella. "Ce n'est pas ce que je veux."

"Je le sais." Il se tourna vers elle. "Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne te voulais pas dans ma vie Bella. Et c'est le seul point positif que j'y voie." Il prit sa main et la posa sur sa joue froide, son expression était tendre. "La dernière chose que je veux – vraiment la dernière chose au monde – c'est te perdre. Alors oui. L'idée que tu sois immortelle me fait plaisir." Il fronça les sourcils. "Mais ça ne me parait pas juste de penser ainsi."

"Est-ce que tu détestes ta vie autant que ça?"

Son sourire était triste. "Je t'ai parlé de notre façon de penser. Que je peux envisager plusieurs choses en même temps. Ça signifie qu'il ne se passe jamais un moment où je ne me souviens pas des choses horribles que j'aie commises, Bella. Avec mon don, je pensais juste pouvoir chasser les méchants, je pensais pouvoir satisfaire ma soif et faire le bien."

Il détourna les yeux, la mâchoire crispée. "Le fait est que les gens pensent tout le temps à des choses méchantes… ce qui ne les rend coupables de rien." Il roula des épaules comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser de l'oppression qui imprégnait la voiture. "Mais j'étais moi-même ainsi arrogant et assoiffé."

Il fallut une minute à Bella pour avaler le nœud dans sa gorge. "Les humains sont ta nourriture, Edward," dit-elle dans un murmure.

"Et de toute façon, les êtres humains tuent d'autres humains, accidentellement ou non. Si tu essaies de me dire que la vie est compliquée, et parfois c'est horrible, même pour un vampire, alors tu ne me dis rien de choquant."

Il la regarda de nouveau et après un instant, il sourit et rit. "Tu es pragmatique."

Elle inclina la tête. "En fait… ce que tu es est naturel."

"Quoi?" Il lui jeta un regard incrédule.

Bella roula des yeux. "Tu existes, Edward. Tu fais partie de la nature." Elle reprit son souffle. "Donc cette transformation est naturelle. Aucun membre de ta famille n'a eu le choix. Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est une mauvaise chose."

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il grimaça. "Oh."

"Quoi?" La peau de Bella picota et elle regarda autour d'elle. "Y a-t-il quelqu'un?" Mais elle vit le pick-up de son père en bas de la rue. "Oh."

Edward gloussa. "Ça fait un moment qu'il essaie de me rencontrer."

"Quoi? Pourquoi mon père voudrait-il te parler? Et depuis quand?"

Son expression sérieuse s'évanouit complètement et son sourire devint diabolique. "Depuis qu'il t'a entendu prononcer mon nom… dans ton sommeil."

Les joues de Bella flambèrent. Il ricana de nouveau et lui tendit la main pour lui poser le pouce sur le menton. "Il s'inquiète pour toi."

Edward se tourna pour sortir de la voiture mais Bella lui tira la main. Il fit demi-tour. Bella déglutit difficilement. "Ce que je ressens à propos de…" Elle luttait pour trouver les mots justes. "C'est déroutant. Je ressens tellement de choses horribles." Elle tordit ses mains et le regarda furtivement. "Mais ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est le bonheur et l'espoir. C'est... léger. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça de l'amour. Mais je sais que je ne veux pas être sans toi."

Ses yeux étaient insondables. Il soutenait son regard. A l'extérieur, Charlie claqua sa portière avec force et inutilement, annonçant son arrivée.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture et qu'Edward s'approcha d'elle, Bella tendit sa main pour prendre celle d'Edward. Charlie n'en rata rien. Ses sourcils se haussèrent. Edward, réalisa Bella, s'était préparé. Il portait des gants. Il tendit sa main, celle qui ne tenait pas celle de Bella. "Chef Swan."

Malgré elle, Bella était nerveuse. "Papa. Tu connais Edward Cullen, non?"

Charlie observa Edward une fois de plus alors qu'ils se serraient la main. "Je suis sur le point de le connaître un peu plus, maintenant." Ce n'était pas une question.

"Oui, monsieur," fit Edward avec un signe de tête.

Charlie fit un geste vers la porte. "Alors entrez."

 **OOO**

"Je suis désolé qu'il ait été si bourru", dit Bella quelques heures plus tard, en raccompagnant Edward à sa voiture. "Il n'a jamais pu faire le truc du père quand j'étais gamine, tu sais? Je n'ai jamais ramené de garçon à la maison." Elle sourit tristement.

"Je pense qu'il pourrait me tuer si je te faisais du mal." Edward haussa les épaules. "Je suppose qu'il essaierait. Mais je ne te ferai jamais de mal alors c'est un point discutable."

"Et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à le dissuader de t'inviter à dîner." Bella grimaça, sachant qu'il devrait tout vomir.

Il enveloppa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui. "C'est la moindre des choses de ce que je pourrais supporter pour toi."

Elle sourit, enveloppant ses bras autour de lui et inclinant son menton vers le haut. "Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit que souffrir pour une fille est romantique… il a tort. Juste pour que tu le saches."

Il ricana et baissa sa tête pour taquiner ses lèvres. "Oh, oui. Combien je souffre." Il l'embrassa une fois et recula quand elle fit un bruit de protestation. "Ton père regarde."

"J'ai vingt-deux ans, mec." Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa intensément.

Après quelques baisers plus ardents, Bella soupira et se retira. L'embrasser la rendait atrocement heureuse.

Edward lui caressa la joue mais au bout d'un moment, son regard d'adoration s'évanouit. "Tu ne pourras pas lui dire, il ne devra jamais savoir. Tu devras disparaître ou simuler ta mort."

Le cœur de Bella se tordit. Elle essaya de sourire mais elle savait que c'était vain. "Mon père sort avec Sue Clearwater. Combien tu veux parier que quelqu'un de la réserve crachera le morceau?"

Il pencha la tête. "Tu y avais déjà pensé."

"Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas un caprice."

Edward hocha la tête. "Je peux le voir maintenant. Utiliser les loups pour révéler tes secrets. Ce n'est pas un mauvais plan… bien que les loups aient leur propre problème."

"Quel problème?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas de ça maintenant." Edward pencha la tête, la regardant dans les yeux. "Je vais t'aider, Bella. Je te le promets."

Bella enveloppa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa à nouveau. Son cœur battait trop vite et sa gorge était trop serrée pour parler.

Quand elle rentra son père était sur le canapé, faisant semblant de ne rien avoir vu. Bien sûr son front plissé lui dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. C'était mignon, vraiment et à ce moment-là, elle aimait vraiment son père.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, enveloppant ses bras autour de lui. Il fut surpris mais l'enlaça. Bella posa sa tête sur son épaule. "Je sais qu'être mon père n'est pas facile."

"Bella…"

"Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais."

Charlie se mit à grogner mais il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser sur le front. "Ce n'est pas difficile, Bella. Ce n'est pas difficile d'être ton père, de toute façon. Par l'enfer c'est plus dur de te voir blessée. Personne ne devrait..." chuchota-t-il. "De toute façon. Je suis content que tu puisses lui parler. A Edward. Je ne le connais pas très bien mais le Dr Cullen est un homme bien alors..."

Bella leva la tête pour regarder son père. "Ce n'est pas que je lui fasse confiance pour des choses pour lesquelles je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? D'une certaine manière il a traversé les mêmes choses. Il comprend."

"Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Fais ce que tu as à faire." Il l'étudia un moment. "Il te rend heureuse?"

"Ouais."

"Et il est bon avec toi?"

Bella sourit. "Il est très bon pour moi."

Charlie hocha la tête. "Tu peux dire à ton partenaire des choses que tu ne peux pas dire à ton père. Je comprends ça. Ça sert à ça d'avoir un partenaire. Et pour ne pas trop nous projeter – il est trop tôt pour savoir si tu finiras avec Edward - mais je ne suis pas... je ne serai pas toujours là, tu sais? Ce n'est pas mal de savoir que quelqu'un te protège."

Bella baissa la tête, cachant l'angoisse qu'elle savait être gravée sur son visage. Son père ne serait pas là pour toujours. C'était possible qu'elle le perde bien plus tôt que prévu.

Il n'y avait pas de choix parfait. Il n'y avait pas de choix qui n'impliquait pas une quantité incroyable de douleur. Elle détestait l'idée de perdre ses parents. Plus que ça, elle détestait l'idée que ses parents la perdent. Ils avaient vécu l'enfer de perdre leur fille deux fois maintenant. La perdre vraiment allait les saigner jusqu'au bout.

Mais ils étaient une autre victime des choses qui lui avaient été faites. Leur douleur n'était pas de sa faute. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sa vie pour les autres. Changer sa nature était le seul moyen de survivre. Il y aurait des conséquences - un prix à payer.

Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'un jour ils comprendraient. En fin de compte, n'est-ce pas ce qu'ils voulaient pour elle? Qu'elle trouve le moyen de redevenir heureuse malgré ce qu'elle avait traversé? Heureuse et puissante et pas le fantôme effrayé d'une fille qui la plupart du temps avait trop peur de quitter sa chambre.

Après tout, ce sont ses parents qui lui avaient enseigné dès son plus jeune âge que la vie n'était ni facile ni juste. Le bonheur pour toujours n'existait pas, juste pour quelques instants ou quelques minutes.

* * *

 _ **Finalement ça avance… A vous!**_


	25. Deux demandes

.

 **Chapitre 25**

C'était un jeu intéressant.

Tout tacticien qu'il soit Jasper avait besoin de faits. Le garçon pouvait lire les pensées mais sans doute que son don n'était pas illimité. Son propre don avait ses limites. Il le contrôlait mieux mais pas parfaitement quand il pouvait voir son sujet. Il pouvait ressentir les émotions à distance mais cela ne servait à rien s'il ne savait pas d'où ça venait. Il avait besoin de comprendre jusqu'où s'étendait cette capacité de télépathe.

Il était temps pour une reconnaissance. Il testait les limites presque chaque jour. La nuit il attrapait l'odeur du garçon plus faiblement que les autres. Il avait supposé qu'il passait plus de son temps proche d'elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas être ensemble constamment. Le garçon devait se nourrir, de peur de céder à la tentation de son amour très humain.

Donc c'était les quatre autres qui patrouillaient la nuit. Ils étaient vigilants. Eux et les créatures nauséabondes près de la côte. Jasper avait remarqué que leurs territoires ne se chevauchaient pas. Pas amis alors mais pas ennemis non plus.

Tout cela était très intéressant.

"Ils ne peuvent pas espérer jouer à ce jeu pour toujours," songea Jasper à voix haute pour son 'ami' le plus récent – un mexicain qu'il avait amené d'Arizona. "Oh ils ont, comme moi du temps à l'infini ainsi que de la patience certainement. La variable c'est toujours votre espèce." Il tapota les joues du garçon gentiment.

"Enlève tes sales pattes de moi," siffla ce dernier.

Jasper rigola et continua à penser à voix haute. Ça énervait le jeune homme et après tout c'était le but. "Ton espèce n'est pas aussi stable que la mienne." Il fit descendre le bout de son doigt jusqu'à la mâchoire de l'homme, passant son autre main à l'arrière de sa tête afin qu'il ne puisse pas la reculer. Il ignora les petits gémissements et les miaulements qu'il faisant tandis qu'il parlait. "Ce n'est pas seulement Bella, ils _vivent_ avec les autres, travaillent avec eux, ils _travaillent_!" Il rit. Cette idée était si originale. Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'argent…

"Le créateur coupe même les gens. Un conflit d'intérêts, ça. Je me demande si ça ne lui donne pas un un genre de plaisir pervers. Du sadomasochisme pour notre espèce? Après tout ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions ressentir de la souffrance de la façon humaine."

"Putain mais de quoi vous parlez?" dit l'homme dans un grognement. "La ferme. Seigneur, fermez-là."

Jasper pencha la tête, jaugeant son invité. Il était grossier supposa-t-il. Cet homme méritait toute son attention. Après tout c'était pour lui. Sa vie n'était pas moins précieuse que celle de Bella. Ce n'était pas sa faute si toute cette situation avec Bella l'intriguait plus que tout depuis des centaines d'années.

"Je connaissais quelqu'un qui s'appelait Santiago," fit Jasper en changeant de sujet. C'est pourquoi il avait choisi ce garçon, c'était un caprice tout autant qu'une raison. Il partageait son prénom avec quelqu'un du passé de Jasper et il allait mourir pour cela.

Bon. Personne n'avait dit que la mort devait avoir une raison. Cette raison là était aussi acceptable que n'importe quelle autre puisque c'était lui qui décidait.

 **Edward**

Edward pencha la tête en arrière, écoutant la douce voix de son père à l'autre bout du téléphone pendant qu'il regardait Bella dormir.

"Je pense qu'il est très clair qu'il n'essaie pas de se rapprocher de la ville," dit Carlisle. "Il passe près des limites. Je pense qu'il essaie de réunir des informations, pas qu'il travaille sur un quelconque plan."

"Il pense qu'il a le temps." Edward parlait doucement pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de Bella. Elle était agitée ce soir, au fil des heures elle se recroquevillait de plus en plus. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé à parler. "C'est énervant."

"Je suis sûr qu'il le sait aussi, s'il peut nous pousser à faire le premier pas…"

Edward souffla. "Avec nous cinq et les loups?" Il secoua la tête. "Mais tu as raison il saurait sans doute nous gérer si nous nous précipitions sans plan ou une quelconque organisation. Cependant que pourrions-nous prévoir s'il a la liseuse d'avenir de son côté?"

"Bon nous avons une réunion avec les loups demain soir. Nous verrons si nous avons une idée. Je ne suis pas sûr que Sam et la meute soient prêts à étendre leur territoire pour un temps. Le coincer quelque part semble difficile."

"Bien et il n'a tué personne à Washington depuis Tyler." Edward fit une pause. "Carlisle est-ce que tu penses qu'il arrêterait si nous la transformions? Penses-tu qu'il la laisserait tranquille?"

"Tu sais mieux que moi ce qu'il a en tête. C'est ce qu'il veut, qu'elle devienne vampire."

"Selon ses conditions."

"Oui, selon ses conditions. Mais il me semble qu'un être aussi vieux que lui comprend que la vie ne nous laisse pas forcément faire ce que l'on veut." Carlisle fit une pause et ses mots suivants furent prudents. "Bien je pense que laisser Bella sans possibilité de se défendre…"

"Cette bataille est gagnée." Les yeux d'Edward suivirent la montée et la descente des précieuses respirations de Bella sachant que chacune d'elle était comptée. "Je souhaite juste que ce ne soit pas en réaction à cela qu'elle veuille être transformée, je souhaite que ce ne soit pas par peur."

"Dans un monde idéal mon fils, bien que dans un monde idéal…"

"Nous n'existerions pas."

Son père souffla. "Je ne pense pas avoir rencontré un vampire qui existerait si ce n'était pas par une sorte de violence ou d'injustice mais la bonté est aussi sortie de nos vies."

Il réfléchit à cela. Esmée n'aurait jamais connu l'amour vrai et inconditionnel que Carlisle lui avait donné si elle n'était pas devenue vampire. "Comme Emmett le dit c'est un vœu pieux." Le monde n'allait jamais vraiment comme il devrait.

Carlisle rit. "Emmett est vraiment philosophe à ses heures…"

Ensuite Edward raccrocha, remerciant son père une fois de plus. Il tourna son attention vers Bella et fronça les sourcils.

Elle était repliée sur elle-même, les genoux remontés sur sa poitrine et la tête baissée. Son front était plissé, la peau autour de ses yeux aussi. Son rythme cardiaque accélérait. Edward se leva et traversa la chambre pour s'agenouiller près de son lit.

"Non, non." Au début elle chuchotait mais rapidement ça devint plus fort. "Eloigne-toi de moi, enlève tes mains de sur moi," gronda-t-elle entre les dents. "Non." Le mot n'était qu'une supplication. "S'il te plait. Non. Non."

"Bella?" l'appela-t-il, ses doigts caressant sa joue. Il ne voulait pas rendre son cauchemar encore pire en la touchant quand elle ne voulait pas l'être.

"Ne me fais pas de mal. S'il te plait. Je vous en prie aidez-moi. Je vous en prie," murmura-t-elle.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Edward devait la sortir de son cauchemar si c'était lui qui l'effrayait. Il posa sa main sur sa joue en l'appelant. Bien sûr elle s'éloigna de son contact.

"Va-t'en," gronda-t-elle, "Ne me touche pas."

"Bella réveille-toi." Il attrapa sa main qui s'agitait. Elle cria doucement mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle cligna des yeux ne retrouvant pas ses esprits tout de suite.

"Mon père est flic il aura ta peau, il vous aura tous…" fit-elle la voix tremblante. "Tous! J'espère que tu rôtiras…."

Edward passa son pouce sur sa joue. "Réveille-toi ma douce. C'est moi. Je promets de ne pas te faire de mal."

Elle cligna des yeux encore plusieurs fois et quand elle ne fit aucun geste pour lui échapper il grimpa sur le lit. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle enfouit sa tête dans son torse en pleurant doucement.

Edward fit courir ses doigts sur les joues chaudes et sur son front. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle se calme. Elle renifla et leva la tête. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, le rafraichissant et essuyant le reste de ses larmes. Elle sourit, un petit sourire fatigué et posa de nouveau sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle prit sa main et joua avec ses doigts.

"Mon père m'a appris à donner des coups de poing," dit-elle la voix rauque. "Quand ils m'ont entourée, les gars de Port Angeles, quand ils m'ont entourée j'ai donné un coup de poing dans le nez de l'un d'eux et c'était un bon coup de poing."

"Je te crois," dit-il en passant son doigt derrière son oreille.

Elle soupira. "Pendant une seconde quand j'ai vu le sang sur son visage et que je l'ai vu tomber en arrière, je me suis sentie puissante."

Edward se tendit parce qu'il savait ce qui allait suivre. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas réagir. Il ne pouvait pas le faire s'il ne voulait pas que ce soit elle qui doive le calmer.

"Ils m'ont punie pour avoir fait ça… pour cette seconde de pouvoir," dit-elle.

Edward posa sa main contre sa poitrine. "Plus tôt j'écoutais les battements de ton cœur et je me demandais combien il en restait." Il pencha la tête, touchant le haut de la sienne. "Cela me rend triste de penser que je n'entendrai plus ce bruit." Il entrelaça leurs doigts. "Mais je suis aussi content que tes cauchemars soient comptés."

Elle souffla. "La fin des cauchemars." Elle se déplaça en arrière, mettant de la distance entre eux pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il roula de côté, posant sa main sur sa taille. "Le sommeil te manque," demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit. "Tu sais… j'ai pris des champignons une fois…"

Elle écarquilla tellement les yeux que ses sourcils disparurent sous ses cheveux. Il rit. C'était bien de la scandaliser pour une fois. "C'était un voyage, des couleurs vivres et je pensais pouvoir voler."

"Alors la drogue te manque."

"Je suppose que cette possibilité me manque. Et les rêves. Je pouvais voler dans mes rêves aussi si je me souviens bien."

"Tu peux grimper à un arbre en trois secondes." Elle lui sourit. "Et tu cours aussi vite qu'un corbeau vole."

"Plus vite je pense."

"Et le corbeau se fatigue."

Après un moment, le sourire sur son visage s'estompa, remplacé par un regard contemplatif. Il mit un doigt sous son menton, le regard interrogateur. Lorsqu'elle inclina la tête, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa main se leva pour toucher son cou et il frissonna de plaisir. La chaleur était si bonne, surtout avec ses lèvres qui bougeaient contre les siennes.

"Tu vas m'aider?" demanda Bella, le son de sa voix vibrait là où leurs lèvres se touchaient.

"Mmm. J'ai dit que je le ferais, si c'est toujours ce que tu veux." Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas quand elle était dans ses bras comme ça.

"On pourra en parler demain. Comment. Quand."

"J'ai deux demandes."

Il soupira et s'éloigna légèrement. Ok, donc ils allaient en parler maintenant. Il était surpris de voir que d'une certaine façon elle était anxieuse. Ou nerveuse? Il repoussa ses cheveux. "Il n'y a rien que je te refuserais, Bella. Pas s'il est en mon pouvoir de le faire." Elle était peut-être gênée parce qu'elle avait une idée fantaisiste sur la façon de devenir vampire. C'était une opportunité unique, après tout.

Carlisle l'avait mordu sur le bord de la route où il avait eu son accident. Il avait examiné toutes les blessures d'Edward, vu qu'elles le tueraient avant qu'une ambulance puisse arriver sur ce flanc de montagne. Donc il avait arrêté le plus gros du saignement avec du venin et c'était tout. Il n'y avait rien de romantique dans cette transformation.

"Je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasse," dit Bella dans un murmure.

Edward se figea. Il resta absolument immobile pendant dix longues secondes pendant que Bella se tortillait en regardant vers le bas. Enfin, il respira, inhalant son odeur. Cette fois-ci, pour une fraction de seconde, il se laissa emporter par l'odeur envoûtante. Elle sentait tellement bon, si délicieux, qu'il se sentait presque étourdi. Avec du venin dans la bouche, il dit. "Oh, Bella."

"Je ne sais pas comment ça marche," dit-elle à la hâte. "Si ça te rend responsable de moi ou quelque chose comme ça. S'il y a…."

"Etre responsable de toi serait le moindre de mes soucis," dit-il avec ironie. "Il n'y a ni mandat ni règle officielle. C'est considéré comme mal d'abandonner quelqu'un qu'on transforme. Se réveiller en tant que vampire est très déroutant et les nouveau-nés sont particulièrement instables. Le risque est l'exposition. Si un nouveau vampire - tout instinct et toute force - se réveillait près d'un endroit peuplé sans son créateur pour le contrôler, ça ne finirait pas bien."

"Mais il ne fait aucun doute que ma famille et moi serons à tes côtés." Il grimaça et traça ses traits avec le bout de son doigt. "C'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit."

Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Autre chose?"

"Oui, eh bien. Jusque-là, c'était un problème personnel." Il mit les bras autour d'elle, la protégeant, même contre lui-même. "Si j'avais pensé que j'étais un risque pour toi, je ne me serais jamais permis d'être près de toi. Bien que, je suppose que rien n'est vraiment une garantie."

"Un risque?"

Edward l'étudia un moment, se demandant si elle n'était pas effrayée. Bien sûr qu'elle non. Elle avait tellement confiance en lui. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle ait peur de lui. Comme si elle avait besoin de plus à craindre. "Te souviens-tu de la première fois que tu es entrée dans la librairie?"

Son regard devint méfiant. "Quand je pensais que tu me regardais comme si tu voulais me tuer? Et je pensais que je n'étais qu'une idiote?!" Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Ce que je t'ai dit. Mon ami."

Edward tressaillit. "Bella..."

"C'est bon," dit-elle plus doucement. "Je comprends tout ce qu'i comprendre. Tu ne pouvais pas me dire que tu étais un vampire." Leurs regards se croisèrent et il pouvait y voir de l'inquiétude. Un peu mais présente. "Vas-tu me dire que tu voulais vraiment me tuer?"

"Vouloir? Non. Ou, je suppose que j'avais deux idées. Mon esprit rationnel ne voulait pas ça." Il chercha ses mains pour les prendre dans les siennes. "Comme tu les sais, je préférerais ne tuer aucun humain mais toi? Tu étais déjà précieuse pour moi. Je me sentais déjà responsable de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Ce que ce salaud t'a fait. Que je sois responsable de ta mort?" Il trembla. "Non, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Mais, bien sûr, je ne t'ai pas entendu venir. La dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais, c'est que tu franchisses ma porte." Il amena ses mains sur ses lèvres et embrassa sa peau froide. "Nous avons parlé de ce que la vie est pour nous tous. Comme si on était des drogués, entouré de toutes ces drogues merveilleuses. On peut la sentir dans l'air et on ne peut pas l'avoir. Cette partie de moi-même est un animal. Tout instinct. Et à ce moment-là, j'étais une bête vorace."

"Et j'étais un morceau de steak très juteux?"

"C'est une comparaison horrible. Je ne veux pas penser à toi comme ça mais..."

"C'est vrai. C'est ce que tu essaies de me dire, n'est-ce pas? Il y a une partie de toi qui n'est pas civilisée. Qui ne réfléchit pas. Insensible."

Il ferma les yeux, ça lui faisait mal. "Oui. Je garde la bête bien attachée mais l'odeur de ton sang..." Il soupira et baissa la tête pour respirer son odeur. "L'odeur de ton sang m'a fait perdre le contrôle en une fraction de seconde."

"Le mien en particulier?"

Il ouvrit les yeux. "Je me suis posé la question. Tu as déjà dit que ta vie était mêlée à ça. A nous, les vampires. Je me demandais s'il y avait quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui sente aussi bon."

"Es-tu en train de me dire que je suis un aimant à vampires? Ça ressemble à ma vie," dit-elle. "Bien que si ça nous ait fait nous rencontrer..."

Il ricana. "Bella, j'ai du mal à ne pas te manger."

Elle prit son visage en coupe. "Tu ne vas pas me manger."

"Non. Non, je ne le ferai pas." Il l'embrassa alors et frotta le bout de son nez contre le sien. "Pourquoi es-tu si blasé à propos de ça?"

"Parce que ça a du sens pour moi."

Il leva un sourcil. "Le fait qu'il y a une partie de moi qui veut vraiment, vraiment, te tuer a du sens pour toi?"

"Oui. Différentes espèces signifient un contexte différent. Ce n'est pas vraiment un nouveau concept." Elle fit la moue.

"Tu sais comment tu entends toujours ces nouvelles? Les baleines de Seaworld attaquent leurs dresseurs? Des animaux domestiques qui un jour attaquent leur propriétaire? Ça m'irrite toujours que les gens soient si choqués. Les animaux ne sont pas des humains. On ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'un animal agisse comme nous." Elle souffla. "Tu ne peux même pas t'attendre à ce qu'un humain agisse comme tu le veux… mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire." Elle chatouillait le dessous de son menton et ça faisait du bien. "Je te l'ai dit. Tu es naturel. Tu fais partie du monde. C'est le bon sens de penser qu'une espèce différente sera différente."

Edward rit. Il la prit plus près de lui, contre son épaule, tandis qu'elle passait ses doigts à travers ses cheveux. "Je t'aime, Bella."

"Oui, eh bien." Elle soupira - un son satisfait quand il commença à embrasser son cou doucement. "Pour info, je te fais toujours confiance. Je veux toujours que ce soit toi qui me transforme. Je suis prête à prendre ce risque mais je comprendrais que tu ne sois pas à l'aise." Elle fit une pause. "Cela dérangerait-il Carlisle? C'est une demande si maladroite."

"Non, ça ne le dérangerait pas. Ça serait rafraîchissant, je pense de transformer quelqu'un qui y a consenti. Il s'est toujours senti mal pour cette partie."

Edward leva la tête. Il se retourna et se tint au-dessus d'elle sur les coudes. Elle aspira une bouffée d'air mais elle était calme et le regardait fixement. "Tu as dit qu'il y avait deux choses que tu voulais," dit-il, en lui donnant des baisers doux sur la joue et l'arête de son nez. "Quelle était la deuxième chose? Que veux-tu d'autre?"

Elle attrapa son visage. Elle était à nouveau nerveuse, les yeux troublés. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à un rythme erratique. "Toi," dit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle demandait. Ensuite ses mains descendirent le long de son cou, puis sur ses cotes et ensuite à son grand étonnement elle lui caressa le cul. Il se figea à nouveau. Elle semblait effrayée et coupable mais elle prit une autre grande inspiration. "Je veux te sentir. Tout de toi." Ses mains passèrent partout sur lui, en exploration et sa respiration devint saccadée, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. "Je veux connaitre cette première fois en tant qu'humaine. Je veux une fois où c'est moi qui aurait choisi. Je te veux."

Pour la première fois de sa vie immortelle Edward était littéralement sidéré.

* * *

 _ **Pensez-vous qu'il va accepter ses deux demandes?**_

 _ **Et Jasper qui rôde toujours**_ ….


	26. L'autre monstre

.

 **Chapitre 26**

"Je ne sais pas," dit Bella. "Je ne sais pas ce que je pense du sexe. Ce qu'ils m'ont fait…" Sa gorge menaçait de se fermer et il fallut qu'elle ferme les yeux. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment associé cela avec du sexe. Ce n'était que de la douleur – du sang et de la violence."

Elle tressaillit alors qu'une vague de nausée s'abattait sur elle. Elle sursauta un peu quand ses mains froides touchèrent les siennes mais elle attrapa vivement ses doigts. Elle inspira par le nez puis expira de la même manière. "Je suis sûre que j'y ai déjà pensé mais de façon vague. Il est impossible de ne pas penser au sexe quand on est en école secondaire mais tout ça est tellement mythique. Des histoires incroyables racontées par des ados qui gloussent et rougissent quand ils parlent des parties intimes."

Le lit s'enfonça quand Edward se déplaça. Elle le sentit bouger et il était à côté d'elle. Il caressait ses cheveux et elle inclina sa tête à son contact. "Et ensuite j'ai eu autre chose à penser que d'avoir des rapports sexuels ou pas," dit-elle dans un murmure. "Tout le reste était plus important que ça, plus important, remettre mon corps au travail et ma tête…" Elle déglutit difficilement. "Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour apprendre à fonctionner avec un esprit brisé puis les gens… Je ne peux avoir confiance en personne qui passe à moins de dix mètres de moi. Le sexe… Il y a tellement de façons dont une personne pourrait me faire du mal avant que j'ai des rapports intimes."

Edward enroula son bras autour de sa taille et lui embrassa le front. Il la tira tendrement contre lui et elle sentit son nez contre son cou. Elle se raidit quand un souvenir la traversa. Elle se souvint du monstre qui l'écrasait contre lui, ses dents s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

"Parle-moi." Les mots sortirent précipitamment, les uns sur les autres et sa respiration s'accéléra. "Ne me tiens pas à l'écart. Parle-moi simplement." Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait paniquer et elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête. Elle ne voulait simplement pas que les souvenirs du diable prennent le dessus.

"Je pense que nous en sommes toujours là, ne sachant pas à quoi nous attendre," dit-il. Il passa ses doigts sur le dos de ses mains et serra leurs doigts ensemble alors qu'il tirait son dos contre son torse. "Tu as été une surprise pour moi, Bella. Tout cela l'est. Je n'aurai pas pu penser que la sensation de ta peau pouvait être aussi fascinante pour moi."

Bella frissonna mais cette fois-ci c'était de plaisir. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Et c'était aussi nouveau pour elle. L'attraction. L'adoration. Une intense concentration sur une seule personne. Etre avec Edward – l'intimité de son contact et sa connexion à lui – était différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Elle se sentait étourdie, une joie qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas.

De la joie et quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui était caché tout au fond d'elle, oublié depuis longtemps. Ou si ça n'avait pas été oublié, des émotions plus oppressantes l'avaient recouvert. Elle était une étrangère pour son propre corps à présent. Une fois quand elle était adolescente elle avait découvert avec ses doigts les terminaisons nerveuses et comment son corps réagissait à son toucher. Et ensuite on lui avait montré comment on pouvait se servir de son corps, le casser, l'abuser et elle ne voulait plus toucher sa peau abimée et marquée.

"Les sens des vampires sont toujours exacerbés," murmura Edward à son oreille. Ses doigts caressant les siens. C'était un contact innocent et ça lui coupait déjà le souffle. "Comme toi, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre… cela… te toucher, Bella. Ça éveille mon désir."

Elle gémit, choquée par sa réaction viscérale à ces simples mots. Désir. Oui. C'était bien le mot pour ce qu'elle ressentait - ce brouillard dans sa tête, ce grésillement tout au fond d'elle, cette conscience de lui. Elle s'appuya contre lui, lui laissant savoir qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait perdu toute capacité de s'exprimer.

"Il faudra que nous allions très lentement." Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa joue, ses mots vibrants sur sa peau. "Je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle avec toi." Son ton était ferme – une promesse.

Bella exhala un petit souffle tremblant. "Je te fais confiance," murmura-t-elle, en tournant la tête, son nez frottant contre son cou.

Il prit une grande inspiration et elle sut qu'il aspirait son odeur, se noyant en elle. Ça aurait pu lui faire peur, savoir que le prédateur reniflait sa proie, sachant que ça ne lui demanderait aucun effort de tourner sa tête et d'enfoncer ses dents dans sa chair. De la boire. De la vider.

Et de façon perverse, ce danger lui donnait un frisson. Elle l'affectait et il y avait une sorte de pouvoir étrange là. Elle savait que c'était irrationnel. Il avait tout le pouvoir, la force. Mais parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance, parce qu'elle savait au fond de son cœur qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, l'idée qu'elle pouvait déclencher cette émotion en lui la ravissait. C'était du désir. Son besoin qu'il la touche lui faisait mal.

Et pourtant elle avait toujours peur. Pas de lui mais d'elle-même. Etrangère à son corps et pire encore, brisée psychologiquement. La panique pouvait s'emparer d'elle à tout instant et elle l'emporterait loin de ce lit et des bras de son ami, son protecteur, son amoureux. Elle savait qu'en un souffle elle pouvait se retrouver dans cette ruelle ou dans ce sous-sol obscur avec le monstre qui attendait au-dessus. Et elle reviendrait à elle brisée, dévastée et terrifiée.

"Bella."

"Ça va,"' dit-elle mais sa voix tremblait et était haut perchée. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se stabiliser. Elle posa une main hésitante sur son genou. "Ça va être difficile pour tous les deux."

Il posa ses mains sur son ventre, légèrement. "Et tu me diras si je fais quelque chose de mal ou quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas?"

"Promis."

Il bougea et, oh si doucement que c'en était douloureux, commença à la toucher. Bella ne savait pas sur quelle sensation se concentrer. Ses doigts lui envoyaient des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale alors qu'il effleurait ses côtés. Bien qu'il ne la touche que par-dessus sa chemise, sa peau semblait être hyper sensible et vivante, chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses lâchait des étincelles.

Mais la façon dont il la submergeait était encore plus écrasante. Il était partout - son torse ferme contre son dos, ses bras et ses jambes l'entourant, enveloppant chaque centimètre d'elle. Elle attendait que la claustrophobie s'installe mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Pour ces quelques instants son monde c'était lui. La sensation de lui l'engloutissait. Elle pouvait le sentir, l'entendre. Dans ce monde fait pour deux, tout était beau et rien ne faisait mal.

Sa main se leva et sa paume se posa sur son cœur, sentant sûrement son battement erratique. "Dis-moi ce que tu penses." Le grondement de sa voix lui envoya un autre frisson délicieux dans le dos. Ses tétons à quelques millimètres de ses doigts se tendirent et elle haleta à cette sensation.

"Euh…" Ses joues chauffèrent et elle sut qu'elle devait être rouge vif. Tellement stupide d'être embarrassée et elle n'avait aucune idée à quoi elle pensait à part ça. Beaucoup. Trop et rien du tout. Cela dépendait vraiment du moment. "Tu es froid." Les mots dégringolèrent presque au hasard.

Immédiatement il changea de position pour retirer ses mains et s'éloigner d'elle. Mais elle retint son poignet. "Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire." Il s'immobilisa et Bella se fâcha contre elle-même. Elle se sentait comme une adolescente inexpérimentée qui ne pouvait même pas dire de gros mots sans rougir mais sa curiosité l'emportait. "Je me demandais juste si… Tu sais…"

Il lui laissa quelques secondes avant de l'inciter à continuer. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes?"

Elle souffla, irritée parce qu'elle voulait se tortiller dans son emprise. Elle souffla encore puis parla vite. "Je me demandais ce que ça me ferait de t'avoir en moi." Elle inspira puis expira. "A cause du froid."

A ces mots maladroits elle se couvrit le visage avec les mains, se penchant en avant avec un gémissement. Il gloussa et Bella dut s'empêcher de gémir de nouveau. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la berçant tout en continuant à rire. "Je suis désolé." Il leva la tête. "Je ris parce que c'est une des premières choses à laquelle j'ai pensé quand tu m'as demandé pour la première fois."

"Tu l'as fait?

"Oui."

D'un mouvement doux il les repositionna, elle s'allongea sur le dos et il était appuyé sur son bras à côté. Il dessina des cercles paresseux sur son ventre avec un sourire adoratif alors qu'il la regardait fixement. "Je pensais qu'un spa pourrait fonctionner, ma peau ne serait pas trop froide dans l'eau chaude." Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et quelque chose la rendit haletante. Ses doigts allèrent plus bas juste en dessous de son nombril. "Les préliminaires ne sont pas un problème pour moi."

Elle gémit et elle appuya sa langue contre son palais. Son sourire s'agrandit et il posa sa tête contre la sienne. "Je n'ai pas besoin de respirer," dit-il et son odeur alléchante la balaya. "Et l'eau chaude ne me dérange pas."

Avec un gémissement Bella se redressa et réclama ses lèvres. Elle prit l'arrière de sa tête et l'inclina pour un baiser fervent. C'était un baiser très complet et quand il s'éloigna avec un gémissement elle cligna des yeux, perdue. Sa main reposait toujours sur son ventre mais il s'était assis et ses yeux étaient fermés. Il ne respirait pas.

"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda-t-elle et il rit.

"Est-ce que je vais bien?" Il se frotta les yeux. "J'espère que tu ne penseras pas que je suis condescendant quand je te dis que je suis impressionné par ton courage."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Courage?"

"C'est incroyable et pour de nombreuses raisons." Il soupira, laissant tomber sa main et la regardant. "Je suis terrifiée." Il passa un doigt le long de sa joue. "J'ai peur de me laisser aller. Dans ce que je ressens pour toi."

En hésitant elle prit sa main et la porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. "Allons-y lentement," demanda-t-elle.

Son sourire s'adoucit et il s'allongea à côté delle. "Lentement," acquiesça-t-il et il embrassa sa main trainant le long de son corps.

 **OOO**

Deux jours plus tard Bella ne pouvait arrêter de sourire quand elle rentrait à la maison après avoir déjeuné avec Edward. Elle avait rit à son comportement.

C'était ridicule. Elle était encore ridicule. Elle était pleine d'entrain et…

Amoureuse. Oh enfer Oui. Elle était amoureuse.

Edward disait souvent qu'il ne voulait plus de cet esprit vampirique, qu'il ne voulait plus pouvoir penser à des millions de choses à la fois. Bella décida de lui dire la prochaine fois qu'il délirait. Les humains ne pensaient pas qu'à une seule chose à la fois. Le problème avec les humains était que leur cerveau ne pouvait pas traiter toutes les différentes choses qu'ils devaient penser, donc la plupart du temps, elle n'était qu'un désordre confus.

Et à ce moment-là c'était l'amour et la terreur qui dominaient son monde. Bien sûr, elle était terrifiée. Elle avait un vampire harceleur, putain. Elle était entourée d'êtres qui pouvaient la briser avec leur petit doigt sans transpirer. Enfer ils ne transpiraient pas. Elle était seulement trop consciente qu'ils pouvaient être n'importe où et à n'importe quel moment, se déplaçant trop vite pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir en courant.

Et en même temps, bon dieu elle était amoureuse. Et ce nouvel amour était si consumant. Elle rejouait absolument chaque plus petit détail – son sourire, son rire, les choses insignifiantes qu'il lui avait dites pendant le repas. Il était simplement tellement…

Le sourire de Bella se fana quand elle vit une voiture qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans l'allée. Charlie était à la maison mais il avait des invités. Son cœur commença à accélérer et soudain il n'y eut plus de combat. L'énormité de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Edward fut repoussée à l'arrière-plan et l'anxiété s'installa. Et si Charlie avait ramené un monstre à la maison?

Mais Charlie voyait une femme à la réserve. Bella avait rencontré Sue, bien sûr. C'était probablement sa voiture. Bella était déjà chez elle – comme d'habitude – quand elle rentrait. Elle n'était pas un monstre mais Edward avait dit qu'elle savait pour eux, elle savait que Bella fréquentait un vampire. Il avait aussi dit que la femme était la meilleure actrice de tous. Son visage ne trahissait jamais ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ne t'inquiète pas, essaya de se dire Bella. En même temps il devait y avoir un autre Cullen à proximité. Elle savait qu'ils la surveillaient quand Edward n'était pas avec elle. Elle se sentait mal à ce sujet mais c'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas devenue folle de peur. Edward l'avait rassurée que Jasper était un être méthodique et qu'il n'avait pas d'urgence. Il frapperait mais seulement quand il serait sûr. Ça pouvait tout aussi bien prendre un an avant qu'il ne revienne et comme elle n'avait aucune capacité surnaturelle – aucun moyen de l'entendre venir ou sentir qu'il arrivait – Bella comptait sur les autres pour être ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Elle fut tentée de les appeler. Sa peau se hérissait d'anxiété en entrant dans la maison et pourtant elle commençait à se sentir trop exposée dans son allée. Elle prit son portable, voulant douloureusement appeler Edward. Elle se sentirait tellement mieux s'il était là.

Non. Elle pourrait gérer. Elle devait être plus courageuse que ça. Elle n'allait pas avoir peur dans la maison de son père.

Bella sortit de la voiture. Elle baissa la tête, renonçant délibérément à regarder les bois sombres qui avaient toujours l'air si pleins de monstres. Elle tourna le loquet. La porte était ouverte. Elle entra.

Pas de Sue.

Bella prit une grande respiration et fit un pas en arrière, s'appuyant contre la porte fermée quand elle vit qui était là. L'ami de Charlie, Billy Black et son fils.

Son fils, un autre monstre.

Son fils, dont les yeux se rétrécirent et se fixèrent sur Bella. Il ressemblait à un homme qui avait un compte à régler.

Charlie se leva et alla la voir, bloquant ainsi sa vue de Jacob Black. Elle cligna des yeux sporadiquement et inspira longuement quand elle leva les yeux vers son père. Il lui fit un sourire plein d'excuses. "Tu n'as pas eu mon message?"

"Je... non." La voix de Bella était essoufflée.

Charlie hocha la tête. "Billy et Jacob sont passés avec du poisson frit pour le dîner."

"D'accord." Bella pencha la tête, serrant les mains en poings. L'envie de courir était presque écrasante. "Je serai en haut."

En gardant la tête baissée, elle s'élança rapidement en contournant Charlie et monta les escaliers. Ses jambes tremblantes la tenaient à peine assez pour entrer dans sa chambre et fermer la porte. Elle s'appuya contre elle, haletant en staccato et posant son front contre le bois frais.

Pourrait-il sentir sa peur comme un chien? Est-ce qu'il entendait ses respirations rapides? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas demandé plus d'information à Edward? Elle était tellement concentrée sur les vampires mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls surhumains. Elle avait besoin de tout savoir.

Non pas que ça aurait compté. Elle était impuissante.

Il fallut beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle puisse se mettre debout. Elle trébucha dans la pièce et s'assit à son bureau. Elle y posa la tête, essayant de se convaincre de ne pas appeler Edward. Elle exagérait et elle le savait. Et peut-être qu'elle était un peu hypocrite. Pourquoi ça la dérangeait à ce point que ce gamin soit un métamorphe? Il l'énervait mais presque tout le monde l'énervait.

Elle voulait juste savoir qu'elle avait une chance de se battre.

Dès qu'elle fut calmée, on frappa à sa porte. Elle sursauta. On frappa de nouveau et encore une fois, même si elle regardait fixement la porte, elle sursautait. Son rythme cardiaque était irrégulier. "Qui est-ce?" Son père?

"Puis-je entrer?"

Le sang de Bella refroidit. Ce n'était pas son père. C'était Jacob Black. Elle se leva et se mit dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce.

"Ecoute, Charlie est allé acheter de la bière," dit Jacob. "Je sais que tu sais pour moi et je sais pour toi. Je veux juste te parler."

La peur la tenait dans une étreinte rigide. Elle était seule dans la maison? Charlie l'avait laissée seule dans la maison avec ce garçon, ce mec, ce monstre?

"Va-t'en."

"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. C'est important."

Bella déglutit, voulant lui dire qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre. Elle tremblait trop fort pour parler. Elle l'entendit souffler puis elle fut horrifiée quand sa porte s'ouvrit.

"Ecoute, je..."

"Sors d'ici. Reste loin de moi, bordel." Elle était coincée. Ses yeux scrutèrent la pièce, cherchant quelque chose pour se défendre. Pendant ce temps, une voix scandait dans sa tête qu'il n'y avait rien. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Tout et n'importe quoi.

Il plissa les yeux. "Veux-tu te calmer? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal." Il souffla. "Je ne suis pas un vampire."

"Je sais ce que tu es," dit Bella, contente que sa voix soit sortie comme un grognement au lieu d'un gémissement. Elle enveloppa ses bras autour de ses épaules, essayant de garder la tête claire et était sur le point d'échouer lamentablement.

"Et je sais où tu étais," répliqua-t-il. "Tu pues comme _lui_."

Avec cela la colère de Bella s'enflamma. "En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde?" Il fit un pas en avant et elle se cogna contre le mur. "Recule! Sors!"

"Je ne suis pas le méchant ici." Il s'avança de nouveau.

"Je le jure devant Dieu, si tu fais un pas de plus, je vais te tuer." Sa voix trembla en parlant sans réfléchir mais c'était bas comme un sifflement. "C'est la première chose que je ferai. Je vais te mettre en pièces."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "C'est donc vrai." Il s'avança alors, et Bella cria. Elle essaya de s'enfuir mais il l'attrapa par les bras et la secoua. "T'as perdu la tête? Tu…"

Mais ensuite, il vola littéralement à travers la pièce. Il s'écrasa contre le mur d'en face, brisant sa bibliothèque en deux. Il sauta presque instantanément sur ses pieds et Bella avait l'impression qu'il vibrait. Brillait. Elle cria de nouveau.

"Tu dois te calmer, "dit une voix calme.

C'est à ce moment-là que Bella comprit que Carlisle Cullen se tenait maintenant entre elle et Jacob, sa main levée comme pour arrêter l'homme féroce. Elle s'avança, s'accrochant à son bras libre par instinct et se cachant en partie derrière lui.

"Garde le contrôle," dit Carlisle, et Bella réalisa que Jacob était sur le point de... quel était le mot que Rosalie avait utilisé? Expoilser? "Je ne suis pas une menace pour toi tant que tu gardes tes distances."

"Éloigne-toi d'elle, bordel," dit Jacob entre ses dents serrées.

"Ce n'est pas ce qui arrivera," répondit Carlisle, toujours aussi calme. "Ce n'est pas ton territoire, Jacob Black et au-delà de cela Bella t'a demandé de partir… plus d'une fois."

"Par l'enfer comme si j'allais le faire! Que lui avez-vous fait vous et votre progéniture démoniaque pour qu'elle ait peur de moi et puisse supporter de vous toucher?"

"Il ne m'a rien fait, connard," dit Bella, avec une voix saccadée.

"Je suis le connard?" demanda Jacob en soufflant de nouveau.

"Tu es seul dans une maison avec une femme que tu connais à peine. Dans sa chambre. Tu l'as attrapée sans sa permission, alors qu'elle a visiblement peur de toi et tu la secouais." Carlisle pencha la tête. Il n'avait pas haussé le ton d'un iota. "Fils, je ne veux pas être grossier mais es-tu stupide?"

Jacob scruta mais tourna le regard vers Bella. "Ils ont fait un traité. Ils ne sont pas censés mordre un humain. Ils ne sont pas supposés prendre une vie. Je suis venu ici pour te sauver."

"Ce n'est pas à toi de décider," cria Bella, faisant un petit pas sur le côté pour lancer un regard noir à Jacob, même si elle tenait fermement à la main de Carlisle. "C'est ma vie. Je ne te connais même pas. Tu n'as pas à faire semblant de t'intéresser à moi."

"Je m'en soucie. Je…"

"Putain de merde."

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont promis mais tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ce sont des monstres. Tu ne le vois pas?"

"Tu dois partir. Maintenant." La voix de Carlisle n'était pas moins ferme mais plus froide de plusieurs degrés. "Bella t'a déjà dit que ta présence et tes... conseils ne sont pas les bienvenus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu croies qu'il se passe, Jacob, et je m'en fiche. Nous avons parlé à Sam et tes aînés ont pris leur décision. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je peux te promettre que tu ne me feras pas de mal, ni ne menaceras ma famille."

"Votre famille." Jacob dit ces mots d'une façon cinglante. "Vous pensez qu'elle est à vous."

"Je pense que tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici."

"Carlisle." Bella tira sur son bras. "Allons-y. On peut partir?"

Carlisle hésita.

"S'il te plaît?" demanda-t-elle, ayant besoin d'être loin de cette maison et de Jacob Black. "Maintenant."

Sans un mot de plus, Carlisle enroula un bras autour de sa taille. Il la tenait bien dans ses bras puis sauta par la fenêtre par où il était entré plutôt avant qu'elle puisse cligner des yeux.

* * *

 _ **A présent c'est à nous de lire vos commentaires!**_

 _ **Merci**_


	27. Temps pour la fin

.

 **Chapitre 27**

Carlisle lui avait envoyé ce simple mot : _Rentre_. Edward s'excusa et se précipita à sa voiture, en jurant d'avoir à faire ça à cause des humains. Il aurait couru à la maison s'il avait pu.

Bien que le texto ne le mentionne pas, Edward savait qu'il s'agissait de Bella. C'était au tour de son père de patrouiller autour de chez elle ainsi elle n'était jamais seule. Edward n'aimait pas l'idée d'être loin d'elle mais il avait des habitudes et s'il quittait brusquement son travail ça ferait jaser. Ce n'était pas très grave mais il ne fallait pas qu'il attire l'attention sur sa famille, plus spécialement maintenant qu'une humaine était impliquée. Plus de personnes connaissaient la vérité sur les Cullen ou suspectaient quelque chose, plus la possibilité que les Volturis en soient averti augmentait.

Alors des milliers de scénarios lui traversèrent la tête et peu importe le risque d'être vu si cela signifiait qu'il puisse arriver à Bella plus tôt. Il décida de conduire aussi vite que possible.

Il atteignit les bois profonds entourant la propriété Cullen avant d'entendre les pensées de son père. Il vit Bella sur le sol humide et boueux de la forêt, les mains sur ses oreilles et respirant trop rapidement. Carlisle s'agenouilla près d'elle mais sans la toucher, lui parlant d'une voix apaisante, l'encourageant à respirer.

Une attaque de panique, se dit Edward, même si cela ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux. Il vit que Carlisle avait couru avec elle quand elle avait commencé à hyperventiler. Il l'avait posée et elle s'était instantanément recroquevillée.

Edward gara la voiture et partit comme une flèche dans la forêt. Il les trouva en quelques secondes. "Bella," dit-il, la voix rauque et émue, en s'agenouillant près d'elle. "C'est moi. Je suis là chérie."

Il lui sembla qu'elle se relâchait un peu. Son souffle accéléra comme si elle essayait de trouver des mots. Hésitant – cela le tuerait s'il lui causait plus de souffrance – il lui mit une main sur l'épaule. "Je suis là." Comme elle ne réagit pas mal, il la prit contre lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou en tremblant fort dans ses bras. "Je te tiens," murmura-t-il de nouveau contre ses cheveux, assis sur le sol de la forêt avec elle agrippée à lui. Il commença à répéter le rythme qu'avait initié Carlisle," Inspire 1 -2 - 3. Expire 1 – 2 - 3."

Par-dessus sa tête il fixa Carlisle dans les yeux, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il devait savoir. Carlisle laissa ses souvenirs se dérouler.

Il était dans la forêt. Il savait que Billy et Jacob venaient. Jacob avait fait le tour de la maison mais il avait dû penser que Carlisle n'était pas là pour l'instant. C'était la seule explication à ce qu'il avait fait plus tard.

Evidemment Charlie était mal à l'aise de laisser Bella seule avec un étranger. Il dit à ses invités que ça allait la mettre mal à l'aise si elle sortait de sa chambre et trouvait Jacob là. Pourtant la probabilité que Bella sorte de sa chambre était mince. Visiblement elle avait été quand elle était rentrée et les avait trouvés là. Elle avait été polie mais Charlie avait dit qu'il pensait que ça avait été juste pour qu'il soit content et il lui fallait du temps pour se préparer à ce genre de choses.

"Je n'ai pas de raison de la déranger," avait dit Jacob à Charlie pendant que Carlisle l'entendait depuis dehors.

Mais dès que Charlie et Billy furent partis Jacob fit exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il avait promis. Il fallut une minute à Carlisle pour réaliser qu'il était monté. Il avait écouté, attendant de voir si le garçon ferait la bonne chose et partirait en voyant qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Il ne le fit pas bien entendu. Il entra dans la chambre de Bella sans sa permission. Ça prit deux secondes supplémentaires à Carlisle pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Et pendant ce temps Jacob réussit à poser ses mains sur Bella.

La rage consuma Edward. Si la fragile humaine n'était pas dans ses bras il serait parti dans l'instant. Il allait tuer ce chien.

 _Il ne prend pas au sérieux sa santé mentale,_ pensa Carlisle. _Il ne comprend pas le traumatisme._

Il allait comprendre se jura Edward.

 _Son cœur est à la bonne place,_ essaya son père.

Et certainement qu'il ne serait plus au bon endroit, une fois qu'Edward s'en serait occupé.

"Edward," murmura Bella contre son cou, en revenant à elle. Elle tremblait toujours mais beaucoup de la tension avait quitté son corps. Elle se laissa aller contre lui haletante et épuisée.

"C'est bon chérie. Nous allons nous lever et je vais t'emmener à la maison, d'accord?"

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à son sweat. "Chez toi?"

"Oui, oui, bien sûr." Il faisait bien attention de ne pas laisser transparaitre la fureur dans sa voix. Le satané chien lui avait fait avoir peur de sa maison.

Bella hocha la tête et la posa contre son épaule. Il était content qu'elle ne discute pas. Les attaques de panique la faisaient se sentir faible. Et qu'elle lui fasse assez confiance pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle; réchauffait son cœur froid et mort. Mais plus que ça après la peur il avait besoin de l'avoir le plus près possible. Les nouvelles auraient pu être bien pires.

Elle avait raison. C'était injuste de la laisser, faible humaine, alors que tout autour d'elle pouvait la tuer en un seul instant.

"Je pars devant," dit Carlisle alors qu'Edward se levait. "Je vais allumer le feu dans le salon."

Edward opina. "Merci."

"Merci," marmonna Bella. Elle se concentrait toujours sur sa respiration. Son rythme cardiaque était rapide et régulier contre sa poitrine.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent à la porte, Bella avait commencé à pleurer doucement. Ses larmes étaient chaudes comme un feu contre sa peau froide. Ou peut-être est-ce juste sa douleur qui le brulait. Elle détestait cette faiblesse – tout à la fois incapable de se protéger ou de combattre les effets de son psychisme brisé.

Ils entrèrent au moment où Carlisle s'éloignait du feu. Les autres étaient au travail et Carlisle se fit discret, donnant de l'intimité à Bella et Edward. Edward s'assit sur le tapis devant la cheminée et prit le visage de Bella dans ses mains puis essuya les larmes sous ses yeux.

"De nouveau j'étais impuissante, " dit-elle dans un murmure rauque. "Impuissante! Putain."

"Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal?" Jacob Black allait mourir de toute façon mais s'il l'avait blessée; il allait mourir très lentement.

Elle secoua la tête. "Il aurait pu, c'était suffisant pour mon stupide cerveau."

"Ce n'était pas stupide, il était agressif et c'est un inconnu pour toi." Edward travailla à desserrer sa mâchoire. Il ravala une gorgée de venin. "Je vais le tuer Bella, je le jure."

Il pouvait entendre les avertissements de son père. Le garçon était furieux mais Carlisle était sûr qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire du mal à Bella. Ses intentions, même malavisées, avaient été de préserver une vie humaine.

"Je ne veux pas que tu le tues," dit Bella. Elle renifla et le regarda. Elle tremblait encore mais elle était moins pâle. Il y avait un éclat dans ses yeux. "S'il me touche à nouveau je veux être celle qui le tuera." Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. "Je veux être _capable_ de le tuer."

Il chercha ses yeux. Elle avait ses démons et ça allait lui demander toutes ses forces pour les combattre. "Tu pourras, amour. Je te le promets."

Elle secouait déjà la tête. "Maintenant. Je ne veux pas attendre. Il n'y a pas de raison. Il y avait un putain de loup chez moi. Je devrai pouvoir être capable de faire quelque chose contre ça."

"Bella il faut que…"

"Non tu n'as pas besoin de prévoir. Pour aucun de vous ça n'était prévu et vous êtes là." Il y avait de la panique contenue dans son ton. "Je t'en prie."

"Bella…"

Elle mordit sa lèvre et baissa la tête. Le battement de son cœur s'accéléra de nouveau et elle respira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Edward la berça doucement. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux," murmura-t-il contre son oreille. "Ce ne sera pas long Bella. Mais souviens-toi que tu as dit que tu voulais du temps pour parler de tout avec nous. Tout savoir avant d'être transformée. La première année est difficile."

Il prit son visage en coupe et l'inclina pour qu'elle le regarde. "Ça va arriver tôt ou tard. Deux semaines Bella. Donne-moi deux semaines pour m'assurer que tout est aussi prêt que possible." Il caressa ses cheveux. "Deux semaines pour dire au revoir à tes parents."

Elle souffla et se blottit contre lui. "Je suis tellement fatiguée."

"Tu peux te reposer à présent." Il savait que ce n'était pas de ça dont elle parlait, au moins pas que de ça. Mais une attaque de panique comme celle qu'elle venait de vivre lui avait pris beaucoup d'énergie. "Tu es en sécurité ici. Dors. Je m'occupe de toi. Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras."

Le fait qu'elle ne se mette pas à discuter en disait beaucoup sur son état de fatigue. Edward fredonna près de son oreille. Quelques minutes plus tard sa respiration se ralentit et son corps se relâcha dans le sommeil.

Edward se releva doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il l'allongea sur le canapé. Elle frissonnait dans son sommeil à cause de son contact froid. Il alla à l'étage pour ramener une couverture chaude et épaisse pour la couvrir. Il avait pensé à acheter un lit - le plus confortable qu'il trouverait - mais il ne serait livré que le lendemain.

Bon pour l'instant elle se reposait et c'était suffisant. Il passa le dos de ses doigts sur sa joue et le peu de tension qui restait quitta son joli visage.

Son père réapparut dans le salon et il le regarda regarder Bella.

 _Tuer le garçon est inutile,_ pensa-t-il. _Nous avons besoin de la coopération des loups. Le traité…_

Edward grommela dans sa barbe. "Je ne vais pas le tuer, j'ai promis à Bella que je le lui laisserai faire."

Il se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Carlisle le suivit et saisit son bras. "Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu n'allais pas le tuer."

"Je ne le ferai pas." Edward sourit. "Mais il se peut qu'il ait un accident contre un arbre… Bon. Je promets qu'il survivra."

"Edward…"

"Promets-moi de veiller sur Bella. Ça ne sera pas bien long."

Avant que son père puisse discuter, Edward était parti. Et il courait vers la maison des Swan.

C'était très intéressant de voir que Jacob n'avait pas dit à Charlie que Bella était partie. Il était très nerveux. Que dirait Charlie en voyant l'étagère brisée et en découvrant que Bella n'était plus là? Les lèvres d'Edward tressaillirent. Au moins Jacob reconnaissait qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui faisait que Charlie aurait envie de le tuer.

Edward se demandait s'il allait entrer et donner une version partielle de la vérité à Charlie. Il pouvait simplement dire que Jacob avait menacé Bella et qu'il l'avait emmenée chez lui parce qu'elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité ici. Cela aurait l'avantage de garder Jacob à distance sur le long terme.

Mais cela ne permettrait pas de tarir la soif de sang qui montait chez Edward.

Il s'élança vers la porte d'entrée et sonna puis courut rapidement sous le couvert de la forêt. Charlie répondit à la porte. Quand il ne vit personne, il pensa que c'était des enfants qui jouaient avec la sonnette mais ouvrir la porte avait amené l'odeur d'Edward à l'intérieur. Jacob savait qu'il était là.

Le garçon était hautain. Il savait qu'Edward était venu pour lui et il était sûr qu'il pourrait gagner un combat. Bien. Edward n'était pas prêt pour Jasper mais il ferait un travail rapide avec ce bâtard.

Jacob suivit son odeur dans la forêt. Il n'échappa pas à son attention qu'Edward était allé suffisamment loin pour que n'importe quel bruit qu'ils feraient ne soit pas entendu par les humains. Et ce n'était pas surprenant non plus qu'il se transforme en loup.

Un groupe de métamorphes pourrait abattre un vampire mais le garçon seul? Si Edward avait été d'humeur meurtrière, son impudence aurait été sa condamnation à mort.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, Edward tomba de l'arbre où il était perché et se précipita sur Jacob. Il l'attrapa par le flanc et le loup vola, touchant un arbre. Il ricana et se leva, le dos courbé, prêt à bondir. Bien sûr, Edward pouvait lire ses pensées et connaissait ses mouvements avant qu'il ne les fasse. C'était facile à esquiver.

Edward joua avec lui, laissant Jacob se précipiter vers lui plusieurs fois, alors qu'il sautait vers le haut ou sur le côté, se mettant hors de portée des dents et des griffes mortelles du loup. Finalement, il atterrit doucement sur le dos massif du loup. Il mit ses mains sur son cou et serra - juste assez pour que le loup jappe. Assez pour lui dire que si Edward voulait sa mort, il serait mort.

Edward recula à temps pour éviter les rebondissements de Jacob. Alors qu'il atterrit, Jacob leva la tête vers le ciel et hurla. Appelant sa meute. Presque instantanément, Edward entendit plusieurs esprits dans la tête de Jacob.

"Lâche," grogna Edward.

Il laissa Jacob s'approcher à nouveau, l'esquivant alors qu'il essayait de lui sauter à la gorge. Edward prit sa cheville et la serra. Fort.

Jacob hurla d'agonie. Il essaya de rester debout mais sa cheville brisée ne voulait pas le tenir. Il s'écroula tout en rugissant et gémissant douloureusement.

Edward n'avait aucun remords. Le loup guérirait sans répercussion durable. "Si tu avais le moindre bon sens, j'aurais apprécié que tu t'inquiètes pour elle, Jacob Black. Mais tu dois apprendre une chose ou deux sur le consentement. Tu n'as aucune idée de combien tu as blessé la femme que j'aime."

 _L'amour_. Ce mot devenait dégoûtant. Ses pensées étaient pleines de perversions tordues de ce qu'il pensait qu'Edward faisait à Bella, ce pour quoi il la voulait. Il ne pensait pas qu'un vampire soit capable d'amour.

Edward siffla, dégoûté par les pensées de Jacob. "Tu me testes, chien." Il secoua la tête. La meute s'approchait, et même si Sam insistait pour qu'ils se calment, les autres étaient impatients d'en découdre. "Elle a fait son choix. Sam respecte cela, même s'il n'est pas d'accord. Je me fous de ce que tu penses. Approche-toi encore de cette maison, regarde-la encore une fois et je te détruirai. Crois-moi. Tes copains de meute ne seront pas assez rapides pour te sauver."

Une fois son message délivré, Edward retourna vers Bella.

 _ **Deux semaines plus tard**_

Les deux semaines avaient été longues et compliquées.

S'occuper de la meute avait été facile. Bella avait demandé à voir Sam en territoire neutre. Il savait déjà ce que Jacob avait fait et, ayant une meilleure compréhension du traumatisme, il comprit pourquoi Edward avait réagi de sorte. Ça avait aidé aussi que Carlisle offre ses services pour remettre la jambe de Jacob en place - elle devait être cassée à nouveau car elle avait guéri trop rapidement et mal.

Sam et le reste de la meute - et les anciens comme Billy Black - n'aimaient pas ça mais ils avaient cédé. La volonté de Bella lui appartenait. Elle était claire et consciente, sachant très bien dans quoi elle s'engageait et ce qu'elle allait devenir.

Les Cullen comptaient l'emmener loin, dans un coin reculé d'Alaska. Elle avait compris que les loups n'hésiteraient pas à la tuer si jamais elle revenait à Forks et y tue un humain. Ils avaient accepté de garder un œil sur son père au cas où Jasper rôderait par là après son départ.

Au-delà de ça, tous les préparatifs avaient été faits. Bella avait passé beaucoup de temps ces deux dernières semaines avec les membres de la famille qui lui racontaient leurs expériences. Elle était aussi prête qu'elle pouvait l'être.

Elle avait aussi poussé son père à prendre quelques jours de congé pour qu'ils puissent passer du temps ensemble. Il l'avait fait, bien sûr.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose que Charlie Swan ne ferait pas pour sa fille. Edward, se cachant dans les bois près de la maison, essaya de rester assez loin pour leur donner de l'intimité. Il avait quand même ressenti la surprise de Charlie devant cette proximité soudaine de sa fille. Ça faisait bien longtemps que Bella ne pouvait pas supporter d'être touchée par quiconque.

Mais il devait toujours y avoir une fin et il était temps. Maintenant, Edward était assis sur le lit de Bella, la regardant écrire à son bureau. Il gardait le silence, bien qu'il soit triste pour elle. Il l'avait observée pendant des heures, alors qu'elle écrivait douloureusement deux lettres. Une pour Cynthia et sa mère. Et l'autre pour sa mère. Maintenant, elle en était à la lettre la plus difficile, celle pour son père.

Bien qu'elle ait été stoïque dans les deux premières lettres, reniflant de temps en temps mais écrivant d'une main ferme, commencer à écrire celle-là était le point de rupture pour Bella. Elle s'effondra et Edward se précipita vers elle. Il l'attrapa et s'assit sur la chaise avec elle sur ses genoux, entourée par lui. Elle pleura mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle prit une inspiration tremblante et retourna à sa tâche.

Edward garda ses bras autour de sa taille, sans l'arrêter. Il appuya légèrement la tête contre la sienne, posant occasionnellement un baiser sur sa joue, comme elle écrivait d'une main tremblante.

 _Papa_

 _Toi et moi n'avons jamais été bons avec les mots. Ça ne m'a jamais posé de problèmes. J'ai toujours su tout ce que tu voulais me dire. Je sais que tu m'aimes plus que tout au monde et je sais que tu te blâmes pour... ce qui m'est arrivé. Je sais que tu as mal pour moi et je sais combien tu t'inquiètes._

 _S'il te plaît, ne panique pas. Je sais à quoi ça ressemble. Ce n'est pas une lettre suicidaire. En fait, c'est le contraire mais je sais que... ce ne sera pas facile à entendre. Rien de tout cela n'est facile à dire mais je vais essayer. Je vais te demander de faire quelque chose d'impossible. Je vais te demander de me faire confiance. Maman et toi m'avez élevée pour que je comprenne que je suis la seule à savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Crois en ce que tu m'as appris et crois en moi._

 _Il va peut être sembler qu'Edward est le dernier d'une longue lignée d'hommes à me faire du mal. Je peux te promettre que ce n'est pas le cas._

 _Ne le blâme pas, papa. Sache que tout ce que je fais, c'est ma volonté et mon choix. Edward est un homme bon et il m'aime._

 _J'aimerais pouvoir tout te dire tout, papa. Crois-moi quand je te dis que j'ai une bonne raison de ne pas le faire._

 _Savoir que je vais te briser le cœur et te blesser sera toujours la pire chose que je puisse faire. Je le regretterai pour l'éternité._

 _J'espère que le fait que je sois heureuse te procurera un sentiment de paix. On s'occupe bien de moi et je ne suis plus en danger. Je te connais mais s'il te plaît, essaie au moins de ne pas t'inquiéter._

 _Appuie-toi sur Billy. Appuie-toi sur Sue. Ils vont t'aider. Je sais qu'ils le feront._

 _J'aimerai qu'il y ait un autre moyen. Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Bella_

En signant son nom, elle se pencha en avant, sanglotant dans ses bras pliés, tachant la lettre de ses larmes. Edward la porta au lit. Elle se recroquevilla, ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et le visage enfoui contre Edward. Elle s'agrippait à lui, tirant sur sa chemise, souffrant tellement qu'elle se tordait dans ses bras.

Edward avait le cœur brisé. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui enlever sa douleur. Il voulait lui demander de reconsidérer sa décision. Ça ne pourrait pas être le bon choix si ça lui faisait ça, si ça la bouleversait ainsi.

Elle pleura fort. Plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait fait quand son monde avait été chamboulé et qu'elle avait découvert que son seul ami, celui en qui elle avait confiance, était un vampire. Elle étouffa son angoisse contre la peau d'Edward, refusant de laisser son père l'entendre.

Finalement, ses cris se transformèrent en hoquets et sa voix en toux rauque.

"Ne me laisse pas partir," l'implora-t-elle dans un murmure.

"Jamais," promit Edward, embrassant le sommet de sa tête alors qu'elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras.

Quand elle se réveilla, ses yeux étaient encore rouges. Elle grimaça. Il se dit qu'elle avait mal à la tête mais il ne voulait pas se lever pour attraper de l'aspirine. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher avant d'être sûr qu'elle ne tomberait pas en pièces.

A sa grande surprise, elle sourit. "Salut," chuchota-t-elle, d'une voix rocailleuse.

"Salut," chuchota-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle pencha la tête, l'enfouissant dans son cou. "Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée que tu aies dû assister à ça." Elle soupira.

"Bella, es-tu…"

"J'en suis sûre." Elle soupira. "Ça lui ferait plus mal de me trouver morte. C'est tout ce qu'i dire."

Il lui fit un long baiser au sommet de la tête. Elle n'avait aucune idée de sa force.

Elle avait déjà tout emballé - juste une valise de vêtements et un sac à dos plein de livres et de photos. C'est ce qu'elle voulait garder de sa vie humaine. Elle prit une longue douche chaude. Elle fit le lit de son père et le sien. Elle mit les trois lettres sur son lit et les regarda fixement.

"Il n'y a pas besoin de se précipiter, Bella," dit-il, enveloppant un bras autour de sa taille. "Si tu veux plus de temps…"

"Non." Elle prit une grande inspiration. "Non. Ça ne va pas devenir plus facile." Une autre inspiration. "C'est ce qu'il voudrait pour moi. Que je vive ma vie à nouveau. Je ne suis plus vraiment en vie depuis cinq ans."

Elle le regarda et sourit. C'était un sourire triste mais content. "Allons-y."

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. "D'accord."

* * *

 _ **Ouiiiii… et voilà c'est sur le point d'arriver!**_

 _Vous l'avez probablement remarqué_

 _Mais le site rencontre de nombreux problèmes_

 _ces derniers temps_

 _que ce soit pour les alertes ou pour les reviews_

 _Si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles_

 _Allez jeter un coup d'œil par vous-même…_

 _MERCI_


	28. En Alaska

.

 **Chapitre 28**

 **Bella**

Bella n'aimait pas les aéroports. Elle détestait la foule. Trop de gens. C'était supportable parce qu'ils étaient pressés d'être ailleurs. S'ils la voyaient ce n'était que pour un instant avant de passer à autre chose.

Bella était plus nerveuse qu'habituellement concernant la sécurité. Pas qu'elle soit un risque bien sûr mais il y avait toujours une possibilité que quelqu'un la fouille. Cette possibilité la rendait anxieuse à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

"Que va-t-il se passer si quelqu'un te fouille?" demanda-t-elle alors que les parents d'Edward les conduisaient à Sea-Tac. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle souffla. "Que va-t-il se passer s'ils te font lever les mains devant cette machine? Elle ne fonctionne pas à la chaleur? Oh mon dieu ils vont envoyer toute la sécurité de l'aéroport pour toi."

Edward serra les lèvres, essayant visiblement de ne pas rire. "Nous avons payé pour le raccourci tu te souviens? Tu n'auras même pas à enlever tes chaussures. Simplement à passer au détecteur de métaux."

Elle enroula sa manche et tapota anxieusement son bras, dubitative. "De quoi es-tu fait de toute façon?"

Il sourit. "Rien de la table périodique des éléments mais pour te répondre réellement rien qui déclenche un détecteur de métal." Il pencha la tête. "Nous avons déjà pris l'avion, amour."

Elle souffla et croisa ses bras.

"Bella je le saurais si on se fait remarquer. J'ai quelques excuses qui me feraient sortir de là vite fait." Il inclina la tête et posa un doux baiser sur son front. "Ne t'inquiète pas autant."

"C'est ironique pas vrai?" demanda Esmée depuis le siège avant. "Plus le moyen de transport est efficace, plus c'est compliqué pour nous. Ils ont parlé d'utiliser des caméras thermiques pour suivre les gens qui avaient de la fièvre. Pour contenir la propagation des virus exotiques sans avoir à enfoncer des thermomètres dans la bouche des gens. Ça sera un drôle de défi si et quand ça se généralise."

"Voyager était tellement plus facile de mon temps," dit Carlisle en secouant la tête.

Edward roula des yeux. "Carlisle tu es venu en Amérique en bateau, il t'a fallu cinq ans pour arriver ici?"

"Ou six semaines."

"C'est pratiquement la même chose."

Bella grimaça. "Attendez. Tu n'étais pas un nouveau-né à ce moment-là? Je veux dire relativement. Coincé dans un petit espace entouré par des humains sentant très bon sauf si je me trompe et aucun sang animal à portée?"

"Les baleines ont du sang," dit Carlisle semblant un peu trop innocent.

Esmée désigna son mari et regarda Bella par le rétroviseur. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Entêté."

"Il n'y a jamais eu aucun danger," dit Carlisle. "Si c'était devenu insupportable je serai passé par-dessus bord accidentellement et j'aurai nagé pour le reste du voyage."

"Comme si ça allait arriver," marmonna Bella.

Edward enlaça leurs doigts et cela la calma considérablement. Son sourire la réchauffait. "La prochaine fois que tu auras besoin d'aller quelque part, ce sera en courant. Ou nageant." Son sourire s'agrandit. "Que dirais-tu de courir jusqu'en arctique hein? Nous pourrions glisser sur le glacier. Si nous chassons un ours polaire, Emmett sera très jaloux."

Bella n'avait pas encore envisagé toutes les choses dont elle serait capable. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait courir et traverser les glaciers. "Les ours polaires ne sont-ils pas dangereux?"

Les trois autres dans la voiture durent rire et Bella rougit. Edward passa son bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. "Renard des neiges?" demanda-t-il. "Des pingouins?

"Mais… ce sont… des pingouins." Surement quelque chose qui serait trop mignon pour être mangé. Elle le regarda avec des yeux accusateurs. "Tu as mangé du pingouin?"

Il rit de nouveau et l'embrassa.

Une heure et demie plus tard Bella soupira, se relaxant finalement en s'installant dans son siège spacieux de première classe. Bien qu'elle déteste les aéroports elle aimait voler. Elle s'appuya contre Edward et regarda, fascinée, le sol s'éloigner.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas pris le siège près du hublot," dit Edward dans un doux murmure. Ses doigts frais caressaient gentiment sa tête.

"Je préfère comme ça." Bella s'arrangea, trouvant un endroit confortable pour poser sa tête sur son épaule et son bras sur lui.

Il fit un petit rire et posa un baisa sur son front. "Moi aussi."

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Edward jouant avec ses doigts alors qu'ils regardaient la terre défiler sous eux, du vert avec des villes éparpillées.

Le démon savait-il déjà qu'elle était partie comme il avait su qu'elle avait quitté Forks pour aller à Seattle la dernière fois? Etait-il en train de courir dans ces bois sachant où il pourrait la trouver? Bella frissonna à cette pensée et ferma les yeux fort.

"Bella?" demanda Edward. Il fit passer ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Elle prit une profonde inspiration se souvenant ce qu'Edward lui avait dit. Ils voyageaient sous des noms différents. Le démon n'avait aucun moyen de deviner leur destination finale. "Je vais bien," dit-elle frustrée.

Depuis ces deux dernières semaines son humeur avait été très changeante. Elle était optimiste quant à son choix mais ce n'était pas si simple. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que le démon la trouve avant qu'ils puissent réaliser leurs projets, certaine qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être aussi forte qu'elle le voulait. Entre la peur et la nervosité concernant la transformation et la douleur vive de laisser ses parents le cœur brisé, elle avait été une épave.

Les hôtesses vinrent leur demander s'ils voulaient quelque chose à boire. Bella commanda un café ayant besoin de chaleur et de réconfort. Edward demanda une bouteille d'eau qui serait pour elle, elle le savait.

Quand on leur apporta ce qu'ils avaient demandé son humeur avait de nouveau changé et elle sourit à son monologue intérieur. Edward haussa un sourcil. "Je pensais que c'était une bonne chose que nous n'ayons pas à passer la douane," dit-elle. "Quelle est la nature de notre visite? Vampirisation." Elle fronça le nez. Vampirsformation?"

Elle se recroquevilla contre lui, appréciant le mouvement de sa poitrine pendant qu'il riait. "Tu sais à quoi je pensais?" demanda-t-elle, les yeux de nouveau sur le paysage.

"Je ne le sais jamais," dit-il ironiquement.

"Quand je serai vampire je pourrai vous apprendre à vous battre." Elle caressait son torse, souriant à cette idée. "Ça devrait être un peu différent, les points de pression ne fonctionneront pas mais je ne sais pas... Est-ce que ça vous fait mal si on vous donne des coups dans les parties sensibles?"

Alors que les secondes passaient et que la réponse ne venait pas, Bella leva la tête. Il la regardait avec une expression bizarre. "Quoi?" fit-elle.

"Tu veux nous apprendre à nous battre?"

Elle le regarda à nouveau, souhaitant pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. "C'est bien l'un des problèmes pas vrai? Aucun d'entre vous n'est entrainé à se battre. Même si Emmett a plutôt le style du lutteur qui a bu. S'il était humain je pourrais lui botter le cul parce que se battre ce n'est pas que de la force brute."

"Je suppose que ça a du sens." Il pencha son front contre le sien. "Je n'aime pas cette idée que tu te mesures à lui."

Bella frissonna. "De même pour moi s'il s'approche de vous." Elle tourna la tête, ses lèvres étaient contre son oreille. "Ça ne va pas s'arrêter simplement parce que je suis incassable. Il ne s'agit plus de vengeance. Peut-être que son intérêt faiblira parce que je ne suis plus humaine mais ce n'est pas garanti. Quoiqu'il en soit je suis toujours la même personne. Et si je peux me protéger et tous ceux que j'aime, je le ferai."

 **Edward**

Edward n'était pas vierge. Il avait vingt ans quand il était mort – un beau jeune homme prêt pour l'amour. Il n'était pas étranger aux corps des femmes et aux actes de plaisir.

Cependant avec Bella tout était différent. Il se sentait à nouveau neuf et inexpérimenté. Il était à la fois avide et incertain. Son corps s'affolait à chaque fois que Bella et lui commençaient à explorer l'autre. Il était effrayé. Pas d'une horrible peur. Il ne savait tout simplement pas à quoi s'attendre de sa part et surtout il ne voulait pas blesser Bella.

Au cours des dernières semaines ils avaient passé tellement de temps dans son lit et avaient avancé lentement à s'explorer l'un l'autre avec les doigts et la bouche. Le plus gros problème de Bella n'était pas la peur mais la honte. Elle avait tellement honte des cicatrices qui recouvraient son corps. Et c'était terrible. Pas parce qu'elles la déformaient mais à cause de l'histoire qu'elles racontaient sur les choses qu'elle avait traversées.

D'abord il avait écouté, la laissant cacher son visage contre son cou quand elle lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lire sur son corps comme Jasper l'avait fait. Elle lui avait raconté comment ses mots l'avaient rendue nue et laide. Edward pouvait aussi lire ce qui était gravé sur sa peau mais ce n'était pas dur. Ses cicatrices montraient une histoire déchirante. Plutôt que de l'admettre il l'avait touchée tendrement et avait passé ses doigts sur ses marques. Il la tint dans ses bras, ses lèvres contre son oreille lui disant à quel point elle était belle et comment c'était de pouvoir la toucher comme ça. Et quand son tremblement avait disparu, il avait adoré chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il puisse mettre sa bouche sur elle. Sa chaleur était incroyable mais son goût l'était bien plus encore. C'était son essence, l'odeur capiteuse qui l'entourait quand il était près d'elle sans la soif désespérée de son sang. Il agita sa langue plus vite et plus vite qu'un serpent contre son clitoris et elle avait serré sa main si fort quand elle avait joui qu'elle aurait brisé les doigts d'un homme. Elle avait eu peur, admit-elle. Etre ainsi avec lui… il fallait qu'elle lui laisse un certain contrôle sur son corps… elle n'aurait pas pu le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre.

A présent Edward avait tout le temps pour penser à Bella. Ils étaient en Alaska dans un chalet qu'il avait loué - un endroit complètement solitaire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre habitation à des kilomètres dans les bois et la neige.

Bella avait été épuisée par leur long voyage quand ils arrivèrent à destination. Elle eut juste assez d'énergie pour regarder, les yeux émerveillés, le chalet luxueux et l'énorme lit dans lequel elle tomba endormie en quelques minutes.

Il avait passé un peu trop de temps à la regarder dormir. Ses jours humains, avait-il promis étaient comptés et bientôt il n'aurait plus ces précieux moments. Quelque part il lui avait fait cadeau d'un sommeil apaisé et quand il était près d'elle, elle était paisible et rêvait. Et puis il y avait le ravissement, cette émotion qui montait quand elle murmurait son prénom.

Un peu avant l'aube il se convainquit d'aller chasser. Il n'allait pas jouer avec sa chance aujourd'hui. Quand il revint au chalet il fut déçu mais pas surpris de trouver Bella réveillée.

Il la trouva en train de sortir de la salle de bain. Il y avait un grand comptoir avec un grand miroir. Le milieu de la pièce était occupé par un énorme jacuzzi, le plus chic qu'Edward ait jamais vu, immaculé et invitant avec beaucoup de sièges incurvés.

Bella était assise contre le pilier qui coupait un mur presqu'entièrement vitré, en deux. Le banc sur lequel elle était assise permettait de regarder le paysage balayé par la neige. Elle était vêtue d'un simple peignoir blanc, les genoux relevés contre sa poitrine et ses bras enroulés autour d'eux. Ses orteils nus tambourinaient inutilement sur le banc.

Pendant de longues secondes il se laissa la regarder. Elle était si petite contre la grande fenêtre et pourtant pour lui elle était toujours grande. Cette femme qui l'avait changé, qui avait remodelé son cœur de pierre.

Il alluma les jets et la vit reprendre son souffle, ses épaules se redresser. Elle se souvient alors de ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos de ses projets pour le bain à remous.

Elle ne se retourna pas alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Quand il fut assez près, le soleil brilla sur sa peau et elle ouvrit sa paume pour attraper l'éclat. Il vit ses lèvres s'incurver en un doux sourire alors que son rythme cardiaque commençait à se calmer. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, lui faisant face, les jambes inclinées et il posa sa main dans sa main tendue.

"C'est tellement beau ici," dit-elle avec un soupir, tournant la main à plusieurs reprises, jouant avec la lumière du soleil. "Et paisible."

Il passa son doigt sur la courbe de son visage. La lumière jouait aussi sur sa peau, l'embrassant d'une manière singulièrement humaine et très adorable. "C'est beau," murmura-t-il en la regardant.

Elle rougit et inclina le menton. Reconnaissant une invitation quand il en voyait une il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand il recula, elle le suivit et Edward l'embrassa plus sérieusement. Elle enroula son bras autour de sa nuque et il écarta ses mains dans son dos.

Pendant quelques minutes il n'y eut que ça. Leurs lèvres bougeant ensemble, la sienne souple et la sienne inflexible. Ses doigts jouaient avec ses cheveux, de minuscules gémissements vibrant contre leurs lèvres. Il traçait ses contours par-dessus son peignoir l'attirant à lui.

Quand elle frissonna il se recula pour la voir. Il embrassa le bout de son nez. "Tu veux rentrer dans l'eau?" Sa voix était plus rauque que ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait juré que son cœur était sur le point de se remettre à battre pour rester avec le sien. Il prit sa joue en coupe, s'efforçant de mettre de la légèreté dans son ton. "Ou nous pouvons aller petit-déjeuner." Il n'y avait aucune raison de se précipiter après tout. Simplement parce que la pensée de la toucher, de l'avoir, lui faisait mal mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre.

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante. Ses yeux remplis de désir sur lui. Soutenant son regard, elle enleva son peignoir et le laissa glisser. Il ne put empêcher son grognement avant qu'il soit tombé. Elle était nue. Prête pour lui.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, luttant contre son instinct de la ravager. Oh, il la voulait. Il voulait être à l'intérieur d'elle, avec ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui. Il la voulait avec la même ferveur dévorante qu'il avait soif de sang.

Plus, il s'en rendit compte. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle - désir et passion et amour puissant - était plus fort que la soif de son sang. Plus fort que son envie primitif d'animal.

Passant ses doigts le long de ses côtés, il embrassa ses lèvres, sa joue. Il se servit de son nez pour lui caresser le menton et quand elle pencha sa tête en arrière, il lui posa un baiser sur la gorge, juste là où battait son pouls. Elle gémit et voûta son corps contre le sien. Il relâcha sa main sur elle pendant des fractions de secondes, ôtant les quelques vêtements qu'il avait... avant de la ramener contre lui.

Lorsqu'elle frissonna de nouveau, Edward la saisit dans ses bras, ses lèvres revendiquant les siennes, la porta dans le jacuzzi. Il s'assit, la plaçant entre ses jambes écartées. Il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle, ses doigts caressant le dessous de ses genoux pendant qu'il embrassait ses cheveux.

Bella se mit à rire en tremblant, se reposant contre lui.

"Qu'y-a-t-il?" demanda-t-il. Il recouvrit soigneusement ses dents avec ses lèvres avant de prendre le lobe de son oreille dans sa bouche.

"Oh," dit-elle dans un souffle, ses mains agrippées à ses genoux. "Je... Il fait chaud. Comme…" Elle soupira. Ses doigts avaient commencé à tracer des cercles sur ses cuisses. "Comme tu l'as dit."

"Mmm." Il fredonna, ses lèvres juste sous son oreille maintenant. Il exhala un souffle glacé sur sa peau. "Pas froid du tout, hein?"

"Oh, bon sang. Je ne... je ne sais pas. Juste... Plus."

Il passa les pieds entre les siens, écartant lentement les jambes. Elle haleta. Ses mains passèrent devant et elle s'arqua, enfonçant ses seins dans ses paumes. Elle tourna la tête, sa bouche à la recherche de la sienne, ses yeux fermés. Il lui rendit service, l'embrassant aussi fort qu'il osa.

"Tu aimes ça?" Il garda une main sur à sa poitrine, roulant un pouce sur le mamelon, tandis que l'autre glissait vers le bas, chatouillant son ventre puis, glissant le long de sa fente.

"Peut-être... peut-être juste un peu." Ses mots étaient un soupir et un gémissement alors qu'il entrait en elle avec un doigt.

"Putain. Tu es si sexy. Tu es si sexy," dit-il contre son oreille. Ses hanches bougèrent malgré lui, sa dureté recherchant la friction.

C'était érotique et hors contexte pour lui. Tous ses sens étaient submergés par elle. Il poussa un puis deux doigts en elle, gémissant quand elle poussa les hanches pour le rencontrer en même temps qu'il sentait pulser le sang sous sa peau, sous sa langue pressée contre sa gorge. Son battement de cœur était un rythme qu'il ressentait dans ses os. Ses respirations et ces petits bruits merveilleux qu'elle faisait lui disaient tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour jouer de son corps comme d'un instrument.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi en phase avec un autre être. Rien de tel. Il n'y avait rien de tel au monde. Il pourrait la travailler lentement, en tirant sur son plaisir. Il pouvait la travailler si vite qu'elle jouirait en quelques secondes. Dans un coin minuscule de son cerveau, il prit le temps d'apprécier le fait que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir de crampes musculaires.

Elle cria en jouissant - un cri guttural fort alors que son corps se courbait vers l'avant puis elle s'effondra contre lui.

Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, il retenait le sien, n'osant pas l'inhaler pendant quelques instants. Il était toujours aussi dur, plus dur que la normale, supposa-t-il – et il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas la soulever par la taille et s'enfoncer profondément en elle comme il le voulait. Son odeur était partout autour de lui, neutralisant facilement la faible odeur de chlore de l'eau. Il avait juste besoin d'elle et son désir rendait difficile de se rappeler qu'elle était fragile, qu'il devait garder le contrôle de son propre corps.

Au bout d'une minute, Edward commença à poser de doux baisers sur son épaule. La minute suivante, Bella tendit le bras, enfilant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, grattant son cuir chevelu.

"Je devrais te nourrir," souffla-t-il dans son cou, sachant qu'elle était chaude maintenant. "On peut..."

Mais il s'arrêta avec un gémissement quand elle appuya son petit cul contre son érection. "Oh, bon sang."

Elle pencha la tête vers l'arrière, posant un baiser, bouche ouverte sur son cou et le léchant. Il savait qu'elle était encore nerveuse. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre et sentir le léger tremblement de son corps.

Aussi nerveuse qu'elle puisse être, elle le voulait aussi. Il put le voir clairement dans ses yeux quand elle se retourna et la chevaucha. Il la regarda, soutenant son regard, alors que l'eau clapotait entre eux. Ses yeux étaient encore si sombres, pris, comme lui, dans des désirs avec seulement un soupçon d'incertitude. Edward baissa ses yeux et il gémit. Ses seins étaient au-dessus de l'eau maintenant, avec la chair de poule, ses mamelons durcis à cause de la fraicheur de l'air.

La respiration de Bella était chaude et précipitée sur son visage, quand elle commença à bouger sur lui, son centre chaud glissant tout droit sur sa longueur.

Ses doigts serrés autour de sa taille, trop serrés et il dut se forcer à se détendre. Elle était juste là.

Edward se pencha vers le bas et passa sa langue sur son mamelon pendant qu'il essayait de se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas se perdre dans le plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas oublier, pas même un instant. Il pourrait l'écraser sans effort mais il ne le ferait pas. Il ne le ferait pas.

"Je te fais confiance," chuchota-t-elle, les mains sur son visage, ses cheveux. Elle fit tomber un baiser sur sa tête. "Je t'aime."

Il leva la tête, ses nerfs à vif se calmèrent dans le sillage de l'amour qui l'enveloppait. Cette créature incroyable. Comment était-il possible qu'elle l'ait choisi? Elle avait dit qu'il avait donné un sens à sa vie mais elle lui avait donné une raison d'être. Elle lui avait donné le but et l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose dans son existence sans fin.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa ses lèvres puis jusqu'à ses cheveux. "Tu me le diras?" chuchota-t-il contre son oreille, comme un rappel. Elle avait toujours le contrôle mais cela signifiait aussi qu'il lui faisait confiance. Ça le tuerait de lui faire du mal, alors il avait besoin de croire en son honnêteté.

En réponse, Bella l'embrassa. Elle tendit la main sous l'eau et prit sa longueur. Elle se leva et le guida chez lui.

Ils firent l'amour lentement, si lentement au début. Edward bougea et Bella s'accrocha à lui, tremblant un peu. Il la tenait fermement, ses yeux menaçant de se retourner dans sa tête à cause de la chaleur et du plaisir.

Il murmura des bêtises contre son oreille. Poésie dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait alors qu'il cherchait les mots justes pour décrire ce que c'était pour lui. Il s'était toujours interrogé sur l'existence de l'âme - s'il en avait eu une et si c'était le cas... si elle avait été perdue avec son humanité. Mais être avec Bella comme ça, il devait croire en son âme. Qu'est-ce qui expliquerait autrement ce sentiment de plénitude? Cet ancrage qu'il ressentait, cette recherche de sens effrénée s'était calmée dans l'espace qui sépare ses battements cardiaques?

"Edward," souffla-t-elle, se déplaçant sur lui, cherchant sa bouche.

Il l'embrassa fort et la tira encore plus fort contre lui. Elle cria et il faillit paniquer mais elle dit : "Oh, Mon Dieu, oui. S'il te plaît."

A chaque poussée, il s'approchait du bord. Pas seulement de l'orgasme, bien que... ça allait l'anéantir. Il y avait quelque chose de plus grand à l'horizon, plus profond et beaucoup plus irrévocable.

Quand il fut l'apogée, la chose la plus étrange arriva. Son esprit, sa vision, devinrent blancs. Blanc. Il n'y avait littéralement plus rien qu'elle. Lui. Eux.

Et c'était parfait.

 **OOO**

Comme le soir tombait, ils se couchèrent sur le canapé, Edward racontant à Bella des histoires sur les années soixante et combien il était affreux dans les vêtements des années 70. Elle avait été si détendue et contente toute la journée.

Quand ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer, il la prit dans ses bras pour la porter au lit. Dans la chambre d'amis. Il avait ruiné la chambre principale. Et la salle du jacuzzi semblait inondée. Et il y avait un morceau qui manquait sur le plan de travail en granit de la cuisine.

Pourtant, quand il la posa sur le lit, elle se réveilla suffisamment pour le tirer avec elle. Il la déshabilla et lui passa les doigts sur le corps pendant qu'elle lui caressait le visage.

"Bella..." Il passa le bout de son doigt sur les ombres bleues à l'intérieur de ses bras et de ses cuisses.

"Hey." Elle lui passa un pouce sur la lèvre et il la laissa lui relever la tête. Elle lui sourit, son expression facile et tendre et oui, toujours en manque. "Quand j'étais à l'université et que les gens parlaient de leurs sexcapades, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient des histoires bien pires que des bleus..." Elle agita les sourcils. "C'est une blessure sexuelle. J'aime bien. Puisque tu ne peux pas me faire un suçon."

Il gémit et réclama ses lèvres. "Tu es diabolique," grogna-t-il.

Elle ricana puis gémit dans sa bouche pendant qu'il taquinait son clitoris.

Ils firent l'amour à nouveau, lentement et facilement. Il savait qu'elle devait être endolorie. Son apogée, quelques minutes plus tard, le rendit de nouveau brumeux.

"Edward?" Elle était drapée sur lui, son léger poids chaud au-dessus de sa poitrine.

Il avait un bras sur les yeux et un curieux désir de dormir, il était si détendu. "Hmm?" Il tapota avec ses doigts sur son dos, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Elle prit une respiration tremblante. "Fais-le maintenant."

Il se figea. Attendit cinq secondes. "Quoi?" demanda-t-il.

Bella se releva sur ses bras en le regardant de haut, ses yeux l'observant. "Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça." Elle fit glisser le dos de sa main sur sa joue, ses cheveux débordant sur sa poitrine. "Je ne pourrais jamais aller mieux qu'aujourd'hui. C'est..." Elle déglutit difficilement. "C'est une bonne fin." Elle lui caressa la main pour la reposer sur son ventre. "Un bon début."

Il la regarda fixement et s'assit droit. Terminer cette belle et parfaite journée avec sa douleur et ses cris?

Comme si elle savait lire dans ses pensées, elle s'assit sur ses genoux et mit les bras autour de lui. Son cœur battait si vite et pourtant, si fort. "Si tu me tiens, ça va aller," chuchota-t-elle. "S'il te plaît."

Elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait.

Mais encore une fois, qu'attendait-il? "Carlisle..." commença-t-il, puis il secoua la tête.

Le plan était d'appeler son père, quand ils seraient prêts. Mais maintenant, l'idée de laisser n'importe qui la toucher... lui faire ça...

Non, elle était à lui. Il le ressentait même dans cette partie sauvage de lui. Et c'était plus fort que sa soif. Beaucoup plus fort.

Il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Jamais.

 ** _Jasper_**

L'odeur du garçon était absente depuis deux jours. Curieux, ça. Le garçon n'était rien d'autre qu'obsessionnel. Jasper s'attendait à ce qu'ils finissent par sortir la fille de cette petite ville à un moment donné mais les autres étaient toujours là. Pour protéger le père ou leur clan était-il divisé?

Jasper considéra le problème et sourit quand une solution lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait besoin d'informations depuis un moment et si le télépathe était parti, ça ouvrait plein de possibilités, n'est-ce pas?

Décidé, il descendit l'escalier jusqu'au sous-sol sombre, écoutant son dernier prisonnier haleter et sa respiration devenir saccadée.

"Chut," fit Jasper de façon apaisante, en s'approchant pour allumer la lumière. "Doucement, joli Peter."

Le garçon de vingt-et-un ans, aux cheveux sablonneux et aux yeux bleus honnêtes, cligna des yeux dans la lumière soudaine, tirant sur ses chaînes. Sa terreur hurlait sans qu'il dise un mot.

Jasper s'assit, les jambes croisées. "Bavardons un peu, toi et moi."

* * *

 ** _A vos claviers!_**


	29. Puzzle

.

 **Chapitre 29**

 **Jasper**

Les humains n'étaient pas difficiles à comprendre. Une des raisons pour lesquelles Jasper pouvait démonter une pensée en l'espace de quelques semaines c'était parce qu'il était très familier des émotions de ses victimes. Les humains n'étaient pas uniques comme ils aimaient à le croire, pas un seul n'avait eu assez de volonté qu'il n'ait été capable de le briser. La solitude était la clé. C'était la solitude qui irradiait d'eux, aussi forte que la peur si ce n'est plus. C'était une combinaison de ces deux émotions à de si intenses niveaux qui conduisait les humains au désespoir et rendait possible à Jasper de faire ce qu'il faisait. Un homme désespéré était un homme honnête.

Avec Peter, Jasper avait pris une autre direction. Puisqu'il ne pouvait s'échapper, un humain du moment qu'il était seul, enchainé dans l'obscurité pendant deux jours, ne voulait rien d'autre que faire confiance à quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Même son ravisseur.

Il avait été ridiculement facile de le faire aller là où Jasper voulait qu'il soit. En un jour Peter était tout près du syndrome de Stockholm. Jasper avait monté une histoire assez triste qu'il avait amplifiée avec les émotions empathiques de Peter tout en rejetant sa peur avec son don et il avait un allié volontaire dans sa quête d'information.

Puisque le télépathe était parti, il pouvait envoyer Peter à Forks en reconnaissance. Dieu bénisse les petites villes. Il était possible que peu de travail apporte beaucoup de réponses. Alors en faisant attention de ne pas mettre son odeur sur le garçon, Jasper le conduisit jusqu'à Port Angeles et lui donna assez d'argent pour arriver jusqu'à Forks, y rester quelques jours et revenir.

Peter était dévoué et Jasper le récompensait. C'était dommage qu'il ne comprenne jamais l'ironie. Le garçon devait être le prochain repas de Jasper et c'était aussi sa récompense – un repas cher et délicieux. Peter avait admis aimer les bonnes choses.

"Putain… je te jure?" Peter secoua la tête. "Cette ville est ridiculement minuscule c'est stupide, ces gamins qui se sont enfuis ne sont même pas des enfants, ils sont tous deux des adultes de vingt ans, il est riche, quel est le problème ici?" Il secoua la tête. Les mots qu'il prononça ensuite le furent la bouche pleine. Jasper essaya de ne pas grimacer. "Mais c'est ce dont tout le monde parle."

Il posa les coudes sur la table, se penchant en avant. "Alors apparemment elle a déjà fait ça avant, elle a brisé le cœur de son père pour la deuxième fois cette année."

Jasper agita sa main. "Je veux savoir où ils sont allés Peter, tu sais ce qu'Edward Cullen m'a fait, ce qu'il va lui faire si je ne les trouve pas en premier."

Peter déglutit difficilement comme si sa nourriture lui faisait soudainement mal à l'estomac à cause de ce que lui avait raconté Jasper à propos d'Edward. Il continua solennellement. "J'ai un peu suivi le docteur Cullen, je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher, il déjeunait avec le chef, ils étaient à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient réellement mangé quoi que ce soit."

Jasper encouragea Peter à rester concentré. Il lui raconta la conversation entre les deux pères au cœur brisé, pour l'un des deux c'était faux. Charlie Swan semblait-il n'avait fait qu'interroger son ami ayant l'impression qu'Edward lui avait enlevé sa fille. Il avait demandé à quels endroits Edward aurait pu aller, des amis vers lesquels il aurait pu se tourner.

A ce moment dans sa vie immortelle Jasper était expert en vérité. Même les vampires qui étaient parmi les humains étaient au moins un peu prévisibles. Plus souvent ils reliaient leur fiction à un noyau de vérité.

Carlisle énumérait des endroits où son fils aurait pu amener la fille de Charlie. Des endroits où il rêvait d'aller, beaucoup trop ensoleillés.

Ensuite il parla de l'Alaska. Il la mentionna brièvement dans une longue liste de possibilités.

Jasper avait envisagé la probabilité que les Cullen envisagent de transformer la fille. Le garçon agaçant l'aimait intensément. Cela avait amusé Jasper qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà fait mais alors ce clan était encore plus étrange qu'aucun de ceux qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Peut-être avait-il simplement amené la fille dans un endroit où Jasper ne pourrait pas la trouver.

Contre sa volonté ou pas songea Jasper. Elle avait été terrifiée à la fois par lui et par Edward pendant leur confrontation. Terrifiée et dégoûtée. Cela ne signifiait pas que le garçon ne la transformerait pas. La nature sauvage d'Alaska était un bon endroit pour contenir un nouveau-né furieux, surtout s'il fallait qu'il suive ce régime alimentaire bizarre.

S'il l'avait prise sans son accord, les chances de Jasper de l'attirer en tant que partenaire, compagne pourraient encore potentiellement être réalisées. Après tout Jasper ne lui avait jamais menti. Et après avoir découvert le mensonge d'Edward il y avait toutes les chances qu'il l'ait blessée comme Jasper ne l'aurait jamais fait.

Ensuite il y avait autre chose à considérer. Les vampires étaient territoriaux par nature. Même maintenant quelque chose de profond à l'intérieur de Jasper le démangeait, il avait besoin de sortir de sa vie ce clan et ce garçon, hors de son territoire. Ce sentiment devait être mille fois pire pour les Cullen. Non seulement ils avaient revendiqué la fille comme étant à eux mais ils possédaient cette partie de la péninsule olympique, littéralement, aussi amusant que cela puisse être. Ils possédaient cette zone à tel point qu'ils avaient convaincu leurs ennemis naturels, les métamorphes de s'allier à eux.

Jasper n'avait pas vécu aussi longtemps sans reconnaitre une menace quand il en voyait une. Peut-être que les Cullen le laisseraient tranquilles s'il les laissait seuls mais c'était improbable. Il avait ressenti la férocité du garçon. Il pourchasserait Jasper même si les autres ne le feraient pas.

Non. Qu'il puisse récupérer Bella ou non, il fallait que cette situation soit résolue. Avec prudence. Le garçon n'était pas un combattant habile, Jasper aurait dû penser à utiliser son don pour que la peur le traverse. Cela aurait été intéressant… tout au plus. Comment le garçon aurait-il réagi quand il aurait su ce que faisait Jasper – en entendant ses pensées – mais ressentait encore la peur.

Ensuite ils étaient cinq dans le clan. Six avec Bella et elle aurait sa force de nouveau-né pour un temps. Et Jasper avait peu de doutes qu'elle serait douée. C'était l'une des choses qu'il voudrait voir. La fille, _l'humaine,_ avait été quelque peu résistante à son don. Il pensait que cela pouvait être en relation avec ses traumatismes. Les émotions de quelqu'un qui avait été traumatisé fonctionnaient différemment, Jasper savait déjà cela. La sensation avait été amplifiée avec Bella alors il n'avait pas de doute que ça s'intensifierait avec la transformation.

Jasper se rassit tapotant avec un doigt sur le dessus de la table. Il fit un signe de tête à Peter. "Tu as bien bossé. C'est bien pour commencer."

Maintenant que faire de lui? Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que bien qu'il soit un monstre Jasper n'avait jamais utilisé un humain auparavant. Il leur donnait la nourriture en retour et il avait juré de se souvenir d'eux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, si jamais ils finissaient. Prendre le sang de Peter paraissait excessif maintenant.

Il y avait une autre possibilité cependant. Une qui pourrait résoudre le problème avec tous les Cullen.

Il jeta un œil sur le garçon devant lui. Peter se tortilla et frissonna au malaise qui lui parvenait. "Quoi?" demanda-t-il en baissant la tête.

Jasper se pencha en avant, les mains jointes sur le dessus de la table. "Je te le dirai. Et je te laisserai choisir."

 **OOO**

Il restait quatre Cullen à Forks. Sans les loups, Jasper les aurait poursuivis en premier. Il savait où ils étaient, après tout. Sans le télépathe, ils n'avaient pas d'autre avantage que leur nombre mais Jasper était plus qu'expérimenté pour abattre quatre vampires non entrainés. Mais encore une fois, il était toujours possible qu'Edward ne soit pas le seul à avoir un don.

Non. Non. Il devait neutraliser Edward, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait le localiser.

Jasper avait trouvé une grotte lointaine dans un gouffre oublié. C'est là qu'il avait mordu Peter puis il avait roulé un gros caillou devant l'entrée, laissant le garçon se tortiller par terre.

D'autres complications. Il voulait commencer à rechercher Edward, mais avant de pouvoir le faire il devait décider de ce qu'il devait faire au sujet du problème que Peter représentait maintenant. Il devrait être à son maximum pour s'occuper d'un nouveau-né, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas assez de temps pour connaître son prochain repas. Il trouvait encore incroyable que les Cullen ne lui aient jamais rien fait s'il avait tout simplement arraché Bella de son lit et l'avait vidée de suite.

Ah, eh bien.

Alors que Jasper retournait vers la civilisation, il commença à planifier son prochain mouvement, en examinant des scénarios et en essayant de deviner ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour réduire ce clan à néant. Au coin de son esprit, il était conscient d'un tourbillon d'émotions. Ça lui prit deux secondes de plus qu'il ne fallait pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas, comme il l'avait supposé, une petite famille ou un groupe de campeurs.

Non. Non. L'enchevêtrement d'émotions était en mouvement et se déplaçait bien trop rapidement pour être humain. Il n'y avait pas de routes ici.

Jasper s'accroupit, les yeux grands ouverts et les sens en alerte. Il escalada le flanc d'une falaise et se percha sur un rocher à mi-chemin, en scrutant les arbres et le sol de la forêt.

"Montre-toi!" cria-t-il.

Quelques instants plus tard, une petite fille sortit dans la clairière et le regarda. Non, pas une fille. Elle était complètement adulte, juste… extrêmement minuscule. Minuscule avec des cheveux bruns, hérissés et un sourire.

Et c'était une vampire.

Elle mit les mains sur les hanches, les lèvres tendues. Elle avait l'air si calme mais ses émotions disaient le contraire. Jasper grimaça en essayant de suivre toutes ces émotions.

"Il fallait juste que tu sois pressé, n'est-ce pas?" Elle secoua la tête, l'expression ironique.

Jasper leva la tête et il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point la confusion qui l'inondait maintenant lui appartenait. "Je ne te connais pas." Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il n'aurait jamais pu oublier.

"Descends de là." Elle lui sourit, toutes dents dehors. "Je ne te ferai pas de mal."

Jasper rit. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que, de toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait en elle, il en manquait une. Elle n'avait pas peur. Même pas un peu.

Il sauta de son perchoir puis s'accroupit, l'étudiant, planifiant son prochain mouvement. Il alla vers la droite mais incroyablement, elle arriva la première. Pris de court, Jasper s'élança vers l'avant. Elle s'écarta de son chemin une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne commence à bouger.

Bougonnant, Jasper se mit en position défensive. "Laisse-moi deviner. Une amie des Cullen?"

Elle rit. C'était un son étrangement amer. "Non… et c'est de ta faute!"

Il ne la comprenait pas et il ne la croyait pas non plus. C'était une ruse et il n'allait pas gober cela. Il avait des siècles derrière lui et cette famille ne causerait pas sa perte. Il frapperait en premier.

L'idée ne lui était guère venue à l'esprit, alors que la jeune fille devint un courant d'air flou devant lui. Avec un sifflement, Jasper se jeta après elle.

Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, elle semblait en savoir assez pour le contrecarrer. Il ne pouvait pas l'approcher.

Puis, avec beaucoup d'horreur, Jasper se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus offensif. Il était pourchassé.

Et il perdait.

Il sauta. Il s'enfuit. Mais elle était là. Presque avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, elle se percha sur son dos, sa bouche près de son cou. Il rugit de rage.

"Calme-toi, reine du drame. Je ne veux pas te tuer."

Son léger poids était alors parti de lui et pendant qu'il virevoltait, elle était de l'autre côté de la clairière. Ses mains se serrèrent en poings à ses côtés. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" grogna-t-il.

"Tu _es_ en colère, n'est-ce pas?" Elle secoua la tête, les mains sur les hanches. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vois en toi."

Il retourna les mots pendant une minute dans sa tête mais il ne comprenait pas. Ça, et le poids de ses émotions était lourd dans sa tête. Il secoua la tête fort. "Parle clairement."

Elle rit. "Il faudrait que je pense clairement pour en être capable." Elle secoua la tête à nouveau mais elle s'assit, jambes croisées, le regardant. "Je me suis réveillée tout seule. Je ne savais pas qui j'étais. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais. Ma tête était pleine d'images. Assez pour me rendre folle." Elle rigola. "Encore une fois."

"Sauf que je ne pouvais pas devenir folle. Mon esprit n'était pas brisé. Il ne _pouvait_ pas se briser et il y avait deux visions plus fortes que les autres."

Elle détourna son visage de lui - un geste qu'il aurait pensé imprudent s'il n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux ce qu'elle pouvait faire - sa voix nostalgique. "Il y avait eux. Une famille. Et ils s'aiment comme une famille, Jasper."

Comment connaissait-elle son nom?

"Non seulement ça… mais je l'ai vu. Celui qui aurait dû être mon frère. Celui qui peut me comprendre, parce qu'il peut m'entendre."

Jasper ricana. "Edward."

La fille se tourna vers lui, ses yeux se plissèrent. "Oui." Elle balaya son regard au-dessus de lui. "La seconde vision, c'était toi."

Il était silencieux. Il sentait sa colère. Pas de la colère, elle était juste énervée. "C'était censé être la chose la plus simple. Tu étais supposé me trouver. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant quand je ne sais toujours pas comment contrôler ça." Elle fit un geste vers sa tête. "C'était censé te prendre si longtemps que j'en ai presque eu marre d'attendre."

Elle soupira et ses émotions redevinrent paisibles. "Les choses se sont mélangées par rapport à ce qu'elles auraient dû être et maintenant… nous y voilà." Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard perçant. "Tu arrives trop tard."

"Trop tard pour quoi?" demanda-t-il. Cette créature le tracassait autant qu'elle le captivait. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'elle disait.

"Ils l'ont transformée et si tu les pourchasses, tu vas mourir." Elle dit ça aussi calmement que s'ils discutaient de papillons et de pissenlits. "Tu en tueras quelques-uns, bien sûr. Mais tu meurs toujours."

Il cogita là-dessus, toujours incrédule. Elle ne mentait pas. Ou du moins, elle ne le pensait pas.

Elle le regarda, son sourire aussi triste que ce qu'elle ressentait. "Je vais te dire une chose. Toi et moi sommes taillés dans la même étoffe. Je l'ai trouvée en premier. La fille. Bella. Je l'ai trouvée avant tout le monde. Je me suis souvenue de ma nièce vois-tu, et quand je m'en suis souvenue, j'ai vu son avenir." Elle rit. "Et vous voilà. Et les Cullen étaient là, tout est enchevêtré."

Ses yeux se concentrèrent et il sentit en elle une révulsion. "J'ai vu ce que tu lui ferais. Ce que tu lui as fait. A Bella." Ensuite, elle fronça les sourcils et ses émotions devinrent conflictuelles. Encore une fois, elle le regarda fixement. "Ça m'a rendu malade et j'aurais pu arrêter tout ça. J'aurais pu l'arrêter." Ses yeux se tournèrent vers les siens. "Mais je voulais cet avenir. Ce futur de toi et moi. Et j'ai laissé tout ça arriver. Je suis responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Et pour ce que tu ferais à cette famille." Ses lèvres frémirent. "Et ce qu'ils te feront."

"Tu peux prédire l'avenir," dit-il à haute voix. Même si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il savait déjà que c'était vrai.

Elle lui jeta un regard sarcastique. "Tu vas devoir être beaucoup plus rapide que ça pour me suivre, champion!"

Ses lèvres se contractèrent.

C'était quoi cette créature? Et s'il l'approchait, que ferait-elle?

Elle sourit. "N'aie pas peur."

"Tu m'as dit que j'allais mourir."

"C'est ce que je fais ici. Je veux t'empêcher de te lancer à la poursuite de ta mort." Elle se leva et fit un pas vers lui. "Il y a plus. Il y en a beaucoup plus. Tout arrive trop tôt mais c'est comme ça, je suppose. C'est comme ça que ça va se passer."

"Et toi et moi?" demanda-t-il.

Elle ricana. "Ouais." Elle l'étudia encore. "Je dirais que ce n'est pas mon choix, mais..." elle souffla. "Ça l'est. Ou ça le sera. Chaque fois je me vois choisir et choisir, je me vois choisir ce futur. Choisir toi. Choisir nous."

Il fit quelques pas de plus, alors il se tenait devant elle. "Qui es-tu?"

Son sourire, encore une fois, était authentique et elle lui offrit sa main. Il tendit la sienne et la prit, distrait momentanément, par la façon dont elle était petite et parfaite dans sa main. "Je suis Alice," dit-elle, et sa vie sans fin changea.

 _ **Bella**_

Edward ne l'avait pas lâchée. Pas une seule fois. Il l'avait tenue pendant qu'elle brûlait, pendant qu'elle se battait, pendant qu'elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier. Il la tenait pendant qu'elle reprenait lentement ses esprits. Elle s'agrippait à lui.

Lentement, elle commençait à se sentir différente. Très différente. Et du coup lui aussi.

Il est devenu doux sous ses mains.

Il était _doux._

Et chaud.

Et elle était...

"Bella." Il avait l'air tendu. Parce qu'elle le serrait. Elle le serrait et lui faisait mal.

Elle faisait mal à Edward. Elle faisait mal à une pierre.

Bella se recula, loin de lui. Aussitôt, elle saisit sa tête et se couvrit les oreilles.

Le monde était _bruyant._

Et les odeurs étaient partout. Tellement.

"Je sais que c'est désorientant." Il avait l'air si différent. Si différent et pourtant...

Bella ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Elle pouvait voir la poussière dans l'air. Et elle pouvait la goûter. Pas de façon dégoûtante. Elle pouvait sentir l'air. Elle pouvait goûter tout ce qu'elle sentait. Elle secoua la tête et essaya à nouveau de le regarder.

"Oh, waouh."

Son inquiétude se transforma en amusement timide. "Ouais. Toi aussi."

Elle rit. On aurait dit des clochettes. Elle s'approcha de lui. Dans l'espace d'un souffle dont elle n'avait plus besoin elle était là, à côté de lui. Il souriait et elle riait encore. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains.

Il était chaud. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en remettre. Il mit une main sur la sienne contre sa joue. "Comment tu te sens?"

Comment elle se sentait? Elle avait soif. Elle le savait. Une soif intense pour laquelle elle n'avait aucun concept. Elle était confuse. Non, elle n'était pas confuse. Elle n'était pas habituée à penser à autant de choses à la fois. Elle n'était pas habituée à comprendre les choses aussi vite qu'elle le faisait maintenant. Des choses auxquelles elle avait pensé mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas saisir il y a trois jours à peine.

Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse qu'elle voulait dire à voix haute. Comment elle se sentait?

Elle sourit. "Forte." Son sourire s'élargissait à mesure qu'elle ressentait cette force. Elle la sentait dans chaque cellule de son être. Elle aurait pu soulever un trente tonnes sans aucun effort et elle le savait. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Edward. "Attrape-moi."

Puis, elle s'enfuit.

* * *

 _ **Alors c'était la rencontre d'Alice et de Jasper…**_

 _ **Il reste deux chapitres**_

 _ **Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'il va se passer**_

 _ **On sera ravi de lire vos suppositions**_

 _ **Bon week-end!**_


	30. L'avenir

.

 **Chapitre 30**

Bella vampire était une merveille à voir, de loin l'une des choses les plus incroyables qu'Edward ait jamais vue. Ce n'était pas sa beauté - elle aurait pu couper le souffle aux humains ou à tous les vampires. Elle était confiante - sa posture, son sourire, sa foulée. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux.

Edward avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce sujet quand sa famille les avait rejoints en Alaska une semaine entière après sa transformation et il fit remarquer à Carlisle, "J'ai réfléchi à la _Théorie des formes_ * de Platon. Qu'il existerait une version véritable de ce qu'une chose doit être. Quelque chose qui soit de la forme parfaite d'un homme mais aucun homme n'incarne cette forme parfaite : la forme est une vérité qui ne peut jamais être réalisée."

Il fit un signe de tête vers Bella qui était en train de discuter avec Rosalie, Emmett et Esmée un peu plus loin, leur laissant toute latitude de discuter. "Si une forme parfaite existe pour un vampire, Bella doit être cette forme. Peut- être était-ce pour ça qu'elle était si consciente de toutes choses quand elle était humaine, toutes les façons dont elle pouvait être détruite, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et comment l'un est connecté à l'autre. Dans cette vie elle est consciente de façon intuitive de l'essence de ce qu'est un vampire, elle incarne la force qu'elle a par rapport au monde qui l'entoure, elle est consciente du lien entre son esprit avancé et sa nature primitive. Je ne dis pas qu'elle pourrait résister à un humain si jamais nous en rencontrions un à son insu mais je ne la laisserai pas faire non plus."

Carlisle absorba cela, son esprit scientifique bourdonnant de questions. Ça fit sourire Edward. Son père n'était rien d'autre que le plus curieux. "Ses pensées te demeurent silencieuses?" demanda-t-il.

Edward hocha la tête. "D'une certaine façon je suis déçu mais je suis content aussi. Elle aime avoir son intimité, je pense." Il essayait autant que possible de laisser cette intimité à tout le monde.

"C'est une merveille, Edward. Elle est…"

"Vivante?" finit Edward en attrapant le mot dans les pensées de son père. Il comprenait ce que Carlisle voulait dire. Tout ce qui concernait Bella avant avait été coloré par une psyché blessée. Ce n'était pas être vivant. De plusieurs façons elle était comme activement morte. A présent elle était animée par un mouvement perpétuel ainsi que par des désirs. "Combien c'est ironique!"

De l'autre côté soudainement Bella sauta sur les épaules d'Emmett le surprenant par sa rapidité. Edward se raidit un moment quand Emmett répliqua mais Bella reprenant sa théorie selon laquelle elle pouvait appliquer les techniques de combats humains aux vampires le surprit rapidement. Bien sûr ça ne faisait pas de mal qu'elle soit encore plus forte qu'Emmett. Elle l'envoya valser contre une paroi rocheuse.

"Ils vont provoquer une avalanche," murmura Carlisle en secouant la tête.

Edward rigola. Ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers Platon et comme toujours vers le démon qui avait été à l'origine de tout cela.

Est-ce que Jasper avait directement entendu cette théorie de la bouche de son auteur? C'était bien possible.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Edward?" demanda son père, une main posée sur son bras.

"Je me demandais s'il voyait cela. Je veux dire quel bon vampire fait Bella. Si c'est ce qu'il voulait d'elle," Il grimaça se raidissant. "Et je me demandais si lui et moi ne sommes pas plus semblables que je veux bien le reconnaitre."

Il put entendre la surprise de Carlisle. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?"

"Bella et moi avons eu des discussions philosophiques : notre biologie de vampire nous dicte ce que nous mangeons - des humains - mais il n'y a rien de mal en terme biologique, ce n'est pas parce que les humains croient qu'ils sont au sommet de la chaine alimentaire que c'est la réalité."

"Peu importe bien sûr, les humains et les vampires partagent le privilège de pouvoir réfléchir. Pour la plupart des nôtres c'est l'instinct qui prend le dessus d'ailleurs. C'est plus facile et ça les rend plus forts. C'est infiniment plus appétissant. Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir mauvaise conscience même si nous sommes l'un des deux familles à nous abstenir totalement." Edward inclina la tête réfléchissant à nouveau. "Et puis il y a les autres vampires, ceux qui sommes comme lui… et moi."

"Comment peux-tu te comparer à lui?" Son père était perturbé par cette idée.

"Il peut sentir les émotions de ses victimes. Ce n'est pas si différent de mon don. Comme lui je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais lutter contre ma biologie mais le poids de ce que j'entends dans leurs pensées avant qu'ils meurent est vraiment beaucoup trop. Alors j'utilisais mon don pour jouer à dieu, je me suis trompé en pensant que je pouvais décider qui était digne de vivre plutôt que de choisir mes repas au hasard, comme le font la plupart de ceux de notre espèce. Et tu sais le monstre que ça m'a fait devenir..."

Edward regarda son père. "Tout diable qu'il soit je peux comprendre qu'il ne fasse pas ce qu'il fait parce que ça lui donne du plaisir tout comme à moi ça ne m'apportait ni plaisir ni satisfaction de tuer des monstres humains. Il le fait pour la même raison que je le faisais - parce que c'est comment il arrive à gérer à la fois sa biologie et son don."

"Je ne pense pas que ça te soit passé par la tête de torturer même si ça pourrait signifier gérer ton don."

"Non. "Edward secoua la tête. "C'est une créature vile mais je comprends pourquoi il ne pense pas qu'il le soit." Il fit une pause. "Et je me demande si j'essaie juste de me trouver des excuses."

"Pour?"'

"Frapper en premier," dit Edward d'un ton sinistre. "Nous devons le tuer."

Cela fit grimacer Carlisle. Il ne voulait tuer personne mais il hocha la tête. "S'il se sent menacé il viendra pour nous, peut-être mais ça ne sera qu'en fonction de ce qu'il veut de Bella."

Une vague de fureur protectrice passa à travers Edward et il sentit un grondement sourd monter du fond de sa gorge. Il serra les poings. "Il mérite de mourir pour ce qu'il lui a fait." Il s'arrêta, retrouvant son calme à nouveau. "Mais c'est de la vengeance et je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être humain et de vouloir me venger en même temps."

"C'est de la légitime défense dans ce cas. Il est un danger pour notre famille même s'il décide de laisser tomber."

"Tu me l'as déjà dit," dit Edward. "Tu m'avais dis que je mettais notre famille en danger."

"Ce n'est pas précisément ce que j'aie dit." Il inclina la tête et ça fit sourire Edward. Ses pensées allaient loin de lui, prenant la tangente de cette conversation.

Edward souffla, content que ses pensées s'éloignent de cette idée de meurtre pour le moment. "L'évolution des vampires?" dit-il avec une note d'incrédulité.

Carlisle sourit. "Ta Bella a raison quand elle dit que nous appartenons à la nature. Et si nous en sommes… alors l'évolution s'applique aussi à nous."

"Comment?"

"Bon ce n'est qu'une théorie, bien sûr…"

Edward leva la main, lui faisant signe de continuer.

"Les humains évoluent et nous sommes tous nés humains. Ils évoluent et affinent une conscience en plus d'autres choses. J'ai considéré ce fait que la vie dans le style végétarien fait partie de l'évolution. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose dans la biologie ou la psychologie humaine qui évoluait et nous rendait capables de pouvoir choisir." Il regarda Edward. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré de vampire plus vieux que moi qui ait déjà pensé à un style de vie végétarien mais des plus jeunes oui."

Edward rigola. "Alors tu penses que tu es le premier…"

Les yeux de son père pétillèrent d'amusement. "… quelqu'un doit bien l'être!" Il haussa les épaules. "C'est la répétition de la mutation qui fait que les espèces évoluent. Puisque nous ne nous reproduisons pas comme les autres espèces je me suis aussi demandé s'il y avait une raison pour laquelle chacun de vous m'avait attiré. Ce n'est pas comme si tout au long de ma vie j'étais tombé sur des gens qui étaient à l'article de la mort comme ce fut le cas pour Esmée, Rosalie et toi. C'est Rosalie qui a choisi Emmett."

Edward fit tourner cette information dans sa tête. "Comme si tu pouvais sentir le sens de l'évolution qui nous rendrait plus susceptibles d'être végétariens. Comme les phéromones pour les vampires."

"Eh bien, il n'y avait rien qui puisse me garantir que tu serais d'accord avec mon mode de vie après tout, n'importe lequel d'entre vous est libre de vivre la vie d'un vampire normal. La plupart des vampires ne restent pas avec leur créateur. A présent nous sommes une famille et nous luttons tous contre notre nature. Même Emmett qui a une personnalité impétueuse… et ce n'est rien de le dire."

"Je n'ai pas toujours lutté," dit Edward, en baissant les yeux de honte.

Son père lui tapa sur le bras. "Si tu l'as fait."

Edward dut sourire. Son père n'était pas objectif. "Evolution hein? Sélection naturelle. La survie de celui qui est le mieux adapté. Comment le végétarisme pourrait aider notre espèce à survivre?"

Carlisle haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi les vampires restent-ils toujours cachés? Les humains sont une menace, il y a moins d'espace libre, plus de caméras, plus de chance de nous faire prendre."

"Et si nous sommes pris en train de nous attaquer à des humains… Eh bien c'est la base de beaucoup de films d'action convaincants."

 **ooo**

Les jours passèrent et ils s'adaptèrent tous à leur nouvelle famille. Bella s'amusait beaucoup plus dans sa nouvelle vie et les autres étaient naturellement attirés par elle.

"Si nous devions faire une vidéo pour un recrutement ce serait elle," dit Edward à son frère alors qu'ils revenaient d'une chasse tous les deux. "Elle fait ressembler ça à une bonne chose."

"Ça fait des années que j'essaie de te dire que ce n'est pas si mauvais," rigola Emmett en secouant la tête. "Tout à deux côtés. Comme ces campeurs il y a quelques années." Son sourire se fana et Edward put voir dans les souvenirs d'Emmett cette scène macabre. "Je ne voulais pas faire ça mais j'ai assassiné toute une famille _et_ son chien."

Il laissa retomber ses mains puis se détendit visiblement, repoussant le sentiment de tristesse. "Mais est-ce que c'était mal? Nous sommes des chasseurs. Nos proies ont une vie complexe ainsi que des émotions. Si les ours commençaient à construire des maisons, est-ce que nous les enlèverions de notre diète aussi?" Il haussa les épaules. "La vie est compliquée mais tout n'est pas tout mauvais." Il fit un signe du menton montrant les alentours. "Nous voyons des choses qu'ils ne verront jamais, faisons des choses qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire." Il sourit à nouveau. "Tu est ici. Tu devrais profiter de tout ça."

Edward regarda vers Bella et Esmée qui grimpaient sur le plus grand arbre qu'elles avaient pu trouver pour sauter dans la neige en bas. Ça le fit sourire de voir clairement, même à cette grande distance, les énormes sourires sur leurs visages et entendre leurs rires. "J'en profite."

Emmett ricana. "Bien. J'ai traversé un endroit où les arbres étaient brisés et ça empestait votre odeur à Bella et toi…" Il remua un doigt devant le visage d'Edward. "C'est ce qu'on appelle les préliminaires et non pas de l'exploitation forestière extrême."

Edward était prêt à sauter sur son frère quand un bruit lointain capta son attention. Emmett aussi se tendit. Leurs deux têtes se tournèrent dans la même direction.

"Quelqu'un arrive," dit Emmett.

Edward était déjà parti en direction de sa famille. Emmett juste derrière lui.

Quand ils furent dans la vallée, Carlisle et Rosalie étaient aussi arrivés. Bella tendit sa main vers Edward. Il la prit en passant.

"C'est lui?" demanda-t-elle. Ses yeux rouges étaient affolés.

Edward entendit les pensées du démon. Il hocha la tête. "Oui c'est lui."

Il grimaça à l'assaut de ces pensées. Le démon, ses émotions reflétées et…

Celle qui voyait l'avenir et ses pensées complexes. Ils s'étaient trouvés ce qui signifiait qu'il savait quel côté elle avait choisi.

 _Je sais quel côté je veux choisir. Le problème c'est que tu ne comprends pas ce_ _qui est en train de se_ _jouer._

"Edward?" demanda Rosalie et il réalisa qu'il était resté silencieux trop longtemps.

"Alice est avec lui." Il entendit la peur traverser sa famille.

"Que veulent-ils?" demanda sa mère.

 _Tu peux voir que nous ne vous voulons aucun mal,_ pensa Alice.

Edward grimaça. Il pouvait voir qu'ils voulaient parler tous les deux.

Il pouvait aussi voir le carnage qui s'ensuivrait s'il disait ce qu'il voulait vraiment : allez en enfer. Il n'y avait pas photo. Non préparés, sans plan contre la voyante, ils perdraient.

Mais il pouvait voir les souvenirs d'Alice – des visions d'un passé qui ne serait jamais. Il pouvait voir combien elle voulait être leur amie. Quelle curieuse créature elle était!

Avec un effort Edward se débarrassa de sa posture défensive. Cependant il ne quitta pas des yeux la ligne d'arbres et il s'adressa à sa famille. "Ils veulent une trêve."

Emmett se moqua. Bella gronda. Edward se tourna vers elle, lui prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes. Il appuya son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux sur des visions constamment vacillantes du futur. Son pouvoir était comme elle le lui avait déjà dit - hors de son contrôle. Elle lui soumettait à la fois des visions de la mort de Bella, de la mort de sa famille encore et encore. Bella arrivait habituellement à Jasper avant qu'Alice ne l'atteigne mais ça ne se terminait pas bien. C'était une tactique intéressante. Sa fureur instinctive, son _besoin_ absolu de protéger ses proches étaient en conflit avec sa pensée rationnelle. Il savait qu'Alice ne le menaçait pas. Elle regardait l'avenir tel qu'il était, attendant maintenant que chacun fasse le choix final.

Edward secoua la tête, regardant dans les yeux de Bella. "Ce n'est pas le jour pour la bataille."

Elle plissa les yeux vers lui.

"Juste aujourd'hui," dit-il.

Elle n'aimait pas ça mais elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Il se tourna vers le reste de la famille. "Ils ne nous veulent aucun mal pour l'instant, mais soyez prêts. Soyez vigilants."

Ils se tournèrent comme un bloc pour faire face à la limite des arbres. Carlisle marcha en avant, flanqué d'Edward et d'Emmett. Edward n'aurait pas dû être surpris que Bella vienne à ses côtés. L'urgence de protéger rugissait fort en lui mais il ne pouvait pas lui refuser cette chance de faire face à son bourreau en sachant qu'elle était plus forte. Il souhaiterait pouvoir lui montrer toutes les fois où elle l'avait tué dans les visions d'Alice.

Alice et Jasper sortirent de la forêt en marchant. Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois passé le couvert des arbres.

 _C'est de ça qu'on a peur?_ Edward entendit la voix dérisoire de son frère dans sa tête. _Je pourrais l'écraser._

Edward grimaça mais Alice sourit en se concentrant sur Emmett. "Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du proverbe… plus on est grand… plus dure est la chute?"

Emmett se redressa, surpris. Jasper regarda Alice et Edward put voir dans ses pensées qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'elle. Oh, il avait vu le potentiel! Assez pour accepter facilement cette trêve malgré son mode opératoire habituel – éliminer la menace. Mais le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas Alice le rendait plus désemparé que d'habitude.

Malgré lui, Edward vivait un moment de pure camaraderie. Il savait bien ce que c'était que d'avoir sa vie bouleversée par une femme étonnante.

Jasper, bien sûr, sentit la vague d'empathie et ses yeux aiguisés se concentrèrent sur Edward. Fronçant légèrement ses sourcils, ses pensées étaient colorées d'irritation. Il savait qu'Edward pouvait comprendre Alice comme lui ne le pourrait jamais.

A côté d'Edward, Carlisle parla. "Bonjour encore une fois," dit-il à Jasper, la voix plus calme que jamais. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour parler à Alice. "Et à toi aussi. Ravi de te rencontrer enfin."

Un sourire illuminait le visage d'Alice. "Oh, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis heureuse de te rencontrer." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à tous. "Vous tous."

Rosalie ricana mais les autres ne réagirent pas. Du moins pas en apparence. Edward pouvait entendre toute leur curiosité, la prudence, et même la peur.

"Tu penses toujours qu'on peut être amis?" demanda Edward à Alice.

Son sourire devint ironique et le vacillement des visions s'éteignit. "Non." Elle soupira. "C'est trop tard. Je suis beaucoup de choses Edward, mais je ne suis pas idiote." Encore une fois, elle se tourna vers les autres. "Croyez-moi. Vous m'auriez tous aimé."

"Oh, j'en suis sûr," marmonna Bella.

L'attention de Jasper se porta sur elle et la couleur de ses pensées transforma le monde d'Edward en rouge. Il grogna bas, comme une mise en garde. Le reste de sa famille se déplaça en réponse à son grognement. Jasper ne fit que sourire, les yeux fixés sur Bella. "J'avais raison à propos de toi."

"Ne me parle pas!" siffla Bella entre ses dents serrées, et Edward eut juste le temps de l'attraper avant de qu'elle ne se jette sur lui.

Jasper était amusé. Amusé par la nature volatile de ce nouveau-né, de la même façon qu'un humain s'amusait avec un chaton qui essayait de marcher pour la première fois. Edward était sur le point de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait.

"Carlisle." La voix d'Alice était dure maintenant. "Je comprends que nous ne pouvons pas être amis mais tu dois t'assurer que nous ne sommes pas des ennemis."

"Pas des ennemis," grogna Edward. "Quand tu l'as rejoint..."

"Il y a pire que Jasper…" dit Alice.

Carlisle tendit la main et attrapa l'épaule d'Edward. _Reste calme. Ont-ils toujours des intentions pacifiques?_

Edward serra la mâchoire mais il fit un petit signe de tête.

L'expression de Carlisle était beaucoup plus froide quand il s'adressa à Alice et Jasper. "Je n'ai aucun désir que cela se termine par la violence. Cependant, si vous êtes vraiment venus pour une trêve entre nous, nous contrarier ne semble ni sage… ni respectueux."

"Tu as raison," dit Alice en regardant Jasper les mains sur les hanches.

Il leva les mains en l'air, les yeux confus, le salaud. "Excuses. C'est un peu, ah... unique pour moi. Je ne voulais pas te vexer."

Malgré ses paroles nonchalantes, Edward pouvait entendre à quel point il était tendu. C'était naturel – son empressement pour la bataille. Il était en alerte.

Eh bien. Edward aussi.

"Assez!" Alice avait l'air énervé. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et les genoux d'Edward se fléchirent un peu à l'assaut des images.

Elles changeaient si rapidement – les choix étaient considérés et rejetés dans plusieurs présents. "On ne peut pas être ennemis."

"Ton petit-ami aurait dû y penser avant de commencer à torturer des gens," dit Rosalie.

Alice secoua la tête. "Tu ne comprends pas." Elle regarda Edward et à sa grande surprise, ses yeux imploraient de l'aide.

Puis elle déversa un déluge de pensées, jetant un regard loin dans le futur grâce à son don. Edward recula en serrant les mains sur ses oreilles comme si ça allait l'aider. Il secoua la tête rapidement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Carlisle, une main ferme sur l'épaule d'Edward. Il regarda Alice. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon fils?"

"Rien," haleta Edward. "Je vais bien. Je..."

"Il voit ce que je voie." Edward pouvait entendre le soulagement dans les pensées d'Alice. "Le futur." Elle regarda Carlisle. "Nous ne pouvons pas être ennemis. Si on n'est pas amis, on doit être unis pour ce qui arrivera."

"Qu'est-ce qui arrive?" demanda Esmée, marchant du côté de son mari.

"Il y a deux avenirs," dit Alice. "Beaucoup de chemins pour y arriver mais c'est toujours pareil."

"Les Volturi," dit Edward, et sa famille, recula collectivement. "Ils deviendront... impliqués."

"Il y aura la guerre," dit Alice. "Une guerre avec seulement deux issues possibles. Soit Aro reste le chef du monde des vampires." Elle regarda Carlisle dans ses yeux. "Soit c'est toi."

Edward pouvait entendre les pensées surprises de sa famille. Même Bella abandonna sa position défensive en regardant Carlisle. Les yeux de Carlisle étaient figés sur Alice. "Moi?" demanda-t-il, confus. "Tu dois te tromper."

"Elle ne se trompe pas," dit Edward. "Elle a raison. Je vois ce qu'elle voie. Je vois la guerre. Pas maintenant. Pas dans un avenir proche mais au final."

Il tendit la main à Bella, l'approchant de lui. "Ils te voient comme une menace et ils viendront pour toi," dit-il à son père.

Carlisle fit un pas en arrière. "C'est ridicule. Je n'ai pas envie de diriger et Aro le sait. C'est en grande partie la raison pour laquelle j'ai complètement quitté sa cour. Je ne suis pas un leader."

"En regardant autour de moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voie…" dit Jasper, la voix calme. "Tu as engendré un groupe loyal. Un groupe qui rivalise avec ceux qu'il garde au plus près de sa cour."

"Et il y en a beaucoup qui se considéreraient comme tes alliés." Les visions d'Alice défilèrent en avant - une longue lignée de visions des amis de Carlisle lui promettent leur dévotion. "Ils te choisiront s'il y a bataille."

Carlisle secouait la tête pendant tout ce temps. "Je n'ai pas envie de me battre."

"Tu connais l'histoire, Carlisle Cullen," dit Alice. "Tu l'as vécue. Le pouvoir naît souvent de la nécessité. Les empires ne restent pas debout pour toujours et les vampires gardent longtemps les mêmes chefs." Elle lui offrit un petit sourire. "Tu dois sûrement voir l'attrait, le pouvoir que tu as accumulé. Tu es la royauté."

"Royauté?"

"Un roi bienveillant avec une belle et gentille reine à ses côtés." Alice hocha la tête vers Esmée. "Deux princes comme généraux. L'un la force pure, l'autre la tactique." Elle regarda Bella. "Et tu as un bouclier."

"Un quoi?" Cette fois-ci, c'est Edward parla.

Alice sourit de nouveau plus largement en regardant l'avenir tourner. "Rendez visite à vos amis pendant que vous êtes en Alaska. Éléazar devrait avoir plus de réponses pour toi à ce sujet mais tu es très puissante, Bella. Plus puissante que tu ne le croies."

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à Bella dont les sourcils étaient froncés.

"Ce qui m'amène à la suite. Comme je l'ai dit, tu as des amis. Ces amis t'aiment vraiment bien. _**Ils te suivront**_."

"Elle a raison, Carlisle," dit Edward. "Je n'y ai jamais pensé mais ça a du sens. Tu as erré pendant des centaines d'années avant de rencontrer Esmée. C'est rare qu'un vampire connaisse autant d'autres vampires que toi. Si ce que tu nous as dit à propos d'Aro est vrai et qu'il peut connaître toutes les pensées par un seul contact, ton nom doit venir souvent et avec plus d'affection. C'est une menace. Tu as le pouvoir."

"Et même si tu n'as peut-être pas l'intention de l'utiliser, un dirigeant qui souhaite rester au pouvoir ne peut pas te croire sur parole," dit Jasper. "Si ce qu'Alice a vu est vrai, je préfère être de ton côté. C'est dans notre intérêt de ne pas nous battre."

Carlisle, manifestement dérangé, fixa Jasper. "Tu as bien des années de plus que moi, avec des quantités infinies de... d'expérience et la capacité au combat. Et avec tes capacités, tu peux influencer les gens à être de ton côté. S'il y a un trône à prendre, pourquoi ne pas le prendre pour toi-même?"

Jasper avait l'air contemplatif. "C'est une question de conjoncture et de liberté. La conjoncture émotionnelle des autres qui réclameraient ardemment mon attention – n'est pas ce que j'apprécie. Je suis une créature solitaire et j'ai peu de patience. Les émotions de notre espèce sont si volatiles…" Il sourit. "Et croyez-le ou non, je n'aime pas tuer, ce qui fait partie du jeu, et la cour d'Aro en est un exemple. Ceux qui l'ont précédé étaient les mêmes."

"Je ne veux tuer personne."

"Non, et c'est peut-être ce qui fera de toi un bon roi," songea Jasper. "Qui sait? Peut-être que tu seras celui qui négociera la paix entre les humains et les vampires…" Il leva la main, rejetant cela pour le moment. "Cependant. Tu as une armée. En tant qu'allié, oui, je peux soutenir tes troupes contre toute menace."

"C'est de la folie…" marmonna Carlisle.

"Tu devrais voir ce que je voie," dit Alice en riant. "Mais je laisserai ton fils t'expliquer cela. Pensez-y. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup. Nous reviendrons…"

Et sur ce Jasper et elle disparurent de nouveau dans la forêt.

...

*La théorie des Formes, théorie des idées ou théorie des formes intelligibles est la doctrine de Platon selon laquelle les concepts, notions ou idées abstraites existent réellement sont immuables et universels et forment des modèles (archétypes) des choses et formes que nos percevons avec nos organes sensoriels.

* * *

 _ **Qui s'attendait à ça?**_

 _ **Nous non…**_

 _ **On se retrouve à la fin de la semaine**_

 _ **pour le dernier chapitre…**_


	31. Conclusion

.

 **Chapitre 31**

Bella ne savait qu'en penser. Bon ça n'était pas vrai. Elle pensait à beaucoup trop de choses à la fois, tout le temps. Son nouveau cerveau était déconcertant parfois.

Plus précisément, le nouveau cerveau de Bella n'avait pas de réponse à la multitude de questions qui lui passait par la tête. C'était inhabituel. Elle se sentait tout à la fois en conflit et effrayée pour la première fois dans sa nouvelle vie, ce qui la rendait à la fois amère et exaspérée. Cependant sa peur était plus tranquille que quand elle était dans sa vie humaine. C'était déjà ça.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle craigne pour sa sécurité. Elle était toujours suffisamment forte elle aurait pu tuer tous les Volturi et leur garde. Mais elle n'était pas un vampire solitaire. Elle faisait partie d'un clan, d'une famille. Elle était la partenaire d'Edward et ils se tournèrent vers la figure paternelle de Carlisle.

Après la visite d'Alice et de Jasper, Edward s'était assis tranquillement la tête entre ses mains, une expression pincée sur le visage. Il avait dit qu'il devait trier et traiter les milliers d'images et de pensées qu'il avaient vues dans les pensées des autres vampires.

Pendant ce temps Carlisle avait l'air… anéanti. C'était plus que déconcertant étant donné que le patriarche de la famille Cullen était toujours aussi calme. "Comment est-ce arrivé?" murmura Carlisle à personne en particulier.

"Techniquement ça n'est pas encore fait." Emmett essaya de plaisanter mais il avait l'air inquiet.

"Si," déclara Edward.

Toute la famille se tourna pour le regarder et il leva sa tête pour les regarder à son tour. "Aro a la capacité d'entendre toutes les pensées que tu as eues par un seul contact pas vrai?" demanda Edward à son père.

Carlisle sembla s'illuminer un peu. "Oui ce qui veut dire qu'il pourra voir que je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger contre lui et que je ne lui souhaite aucun mal."

"Ce ne sont pas tes intentions qui sont un problème…" Edward se frotta les tempes en pensant qu'il avait la migraine, ce qui était absurde, "Soyez indulgents avec moi. C'est déconcertant de trouver la vérité concrète entre les milliers de futurs possibles qu'Alice voie. Et c'est incroyable la façon dont elle voit les gens qu'elle n'a jamais rencontrés parce qu'ils font partie de notre avenir."

Edward réfléchit un moment avant de poursuivre. "D'après ce que j'ai moi-même entendu dans les pensées des autres, les Volturi ne fonctionnent ni par loyauté ni par admiration. Au mieux ils restent indifférents, au pire craintifs. Je sais aussi par mon expérience que nos amis t'ont en haute estime.

Un chef doit penser à l'avenir pour conserver son pouvoir. Aro t'aura vu et aura entendu l'amour et la loyauté que tes amis ont pour toi, encore et encore. Et si tu vois en eux un soldat potentiel, peut-être que tu pourras voir comment il va comprendre ces choses." Edward regarda son père. "Tu disposes d'une formidable armée, avec des capacités qui peuvent même - avec la bonne stratégie - surpasser celles de la Garde."

"Alors peu importe quelles sont tes intentions parce que les intentions peuvent changer," dit Rosalie, disant tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tous. "Il ne te laissera pas vivre assez longtemps pour que tu deviennes une menace pour eux."

"Je peux même voir comment tu seras en général quand il s'agira de la puissance de feu," dit Emmett en croisant ses bras. "Les loups sont nos ennemis naturels et tu as réussi à conclure une alliance avec eux."

Bella serra les poings d'irritation. "Ce salaud." Ses lèves se serrèrent alors qu'elle essayait de faire redescendre la rage qui la parcourait. " "Je dois penser que Jasper promettant de se rallier à toi est… important."

Edward passa son bras autour de sa taille, la tirant contre lui. "Pour sûrement plus de raisons qu'on ne le croie. Pour ce que ça vaut, il n'a absolument pas envie de tuer et comme il l'a dit, il n'a aucun désir de diriger mais il offre un formidable avantage tant par son don que par son pouvoir : une armée de combattants entrainés à tes côtés," dit-il à Carlisle.

"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda son père. "Quelle armée?"

"Il semblerait qu'il ait passé beaucoup de temps dans le sud pendant la guerre civile." Edward se tourna vers Bella. "Les vampires du sud sont beaucoup plus attachés à leur territoire que les nomades du nord. Ils se battent pour conserver leur territoire. Jasper pense qu'il serait prudent de rafraichir l'entrainement tactique et entrer dans les bonnes grâces d'un vampire qui s'appelle Maria et qui est… euh… particulièrement bonne pour garder sa couronne, pour ainsi dire."

Carlisle secoua la tête semblant toujours aussi perturbé. "Si tu parles déjà de tactique, alors la guerre est inévitable…"

"C'est le cas." Edward resserra sa prise sur la taille de Bella. "Ta survie dépend de la compréhension qu'Aro est une menace pour toi. Et parce que sa Garde est si puissante nous devons penser en terme de nombre, d'armée et de tactique."

"Et ce que je ressens n'a aucune importance?" dit Bella entre ses dents serrées. "Tactiquement pour nous c'est logique de nous allier à Jasper. Il a Alice."

Edward la regarda, en hochant la tête. "Il faudra peut-être des années ou même des siècles pour qu'Aro vienne pour toi, pour nous tous mais ça arrivera. Alice a ça dans la tête… que nous sommes destinés à devenir une famille et elle a une très forte affection inhabituelle pour nous tous."

Bella ricana. "Y a-t-il quelque chose chez elle qui soit habituel?"

"En fait, elle est déterminée à nous garder tous en vie." Il inclina la tête avec une expression sérieuse. "Elle pense à nous et à Jasper comme si nous étions à elle d'une certaine manière. Cependant sur le plan personnel elle n'est pas attachée à nous émotionnellement, si ça a un sens pour vous."

"Son attachement émotionnel est pour le futur ou les futurs qu'elle peut voir," supposa Carlisle. Il fronça un sourcil. "Et cela inclut Jasper?"

"Oui et en fait indépendamment de ce que nous aurions pu être l'un pour l'autre, elle est en conflit avec ce qu'elle ressent pour Jasper." Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et sa main sur la taille de Bella se resserra alors qu'il la regardait. "Elle pense qu'elle te doit cela, en particulier, une dette qui prendra l'éternité à être remboursée pour ce que Jasper t'a fait subir."

Bella se moqua mais se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposter un petit baiser sur sa joue. "Ça me semble familier."

"Ça fait d'eux une sacrée combinaison. Ils sont tous les deux une perspective difficile à saisir vu qu'elle voie tous les futurs possibles selon chaque décision que chacun de nous prendra et lui parce qu'il est tellement vieux et qu'il a vu fleurir et mourir beaucoup de civilisations. Aucun des deux ne pense comme nous."

"Quelle belle excuse!" dit Bella, irritée.

Edward se tourna vers elle. "Je suis désolé, amour… je réfléchis à voix haute. Tu sais ce que je ressens. Tu sais ce que je veux."

Carlisle s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bella. A nouveau il représentait la figure paternelle, calme et contrôlé bien que concentré et inquiet. "Je pense qu'il est clair que nous devrons en arriver à une décision concernant Jasper et Alice pour la sécurité et la survie de cette famille. Cependant peu importe les visions du futur… je ne suis pas votre roi ou rien de ce genre. Ça ne serait pas juste que je prenne ce genre de décision sans votre implication, un mal monstrueux a été fait à Bella et je ne peux pas te demander de ne pas te venger."

Avec sa vision vampirique, Bella pouvait clairement voir son reflet dans les yeux dorés de Carlisle. Les siens étaient encore rouges et ses traits tordus de rage contenue. Elle lutta de nouveau contre l'assaut de force. Elle était assez puissante pour défaire le démon.

Mais la vengeance ne faisait pas partie de sa nature. C'était différent si elle se sentait menacée mais elle croyait Edward quand il disait que Jasper ne ferait rien contre sa nouvelle famille. Cela jetait un nouvel éclairage sur sa rage meurtrière.

Ne pouvait-elle pas mieux faire que de vouloir démembrer le monstre? Serait-ce justice de lui prendre sa vie en paiement pour l'angoisse mentale qu'il avait provoquée?

Et ensuite sa pensée rationnelle intervint. Il restait encore le problème de tactique. Tout seul il était mortel mais avec la liseuse d'avenir à ses côtés… ?

Tout cela traversa son esprit en une fraction de seconde. Elle prit un autre instant pour reprendre le contrôle de sa furie intérieure de nouveau-né avant de répondre à Carlisle. "Ça ressemble à de la politique. On ne doit pas forcément aimer le pays pour signer un traité ou pour travailler ensemble. Je peux le faire."

Carlisle serra son épaule et recula vers sa femme. Elle avait une expression triste sur le visage. "C'est presque comme si une prophétie pouvait se réaliser," dit-elle.

"Comment ça?" il lui prit la main et la posa sur son cœur.

"Nous devons en parler à nos amis." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Ensuite ils devront décider et c'est ce que verra Aro à un moment ou à un autre."

Edward secoua la tête. "Il y a déjà pensé, je pense que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, ce ne serait pas un futur possible qu'Alice aurait pu voir."

"C'est… frustrant," déclara Carlisle.

Bella souffla. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

 **OOO**

Après leur discussion les trois couples décollèrent dans des directions différentes. Bella courut à l'endroit où Edward avait laissé le peu de choses dont ils auraient besoin. Elle avait découvert le premier jour où ils étaient sortis et s'étaient promenés – parce que les vampires n'ont pas besoin de confort – pourquoi il avait apporté leur sac avec eux. Les nouveau-nés ne faisaient rien à moitié et Bella avait déchiqueté leurs vêtements la première fois qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui. Elle ne pensait pas que leurs vêtements survivraient à cette rencontre non plus.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Edward et Bella gisaient sous une couche de neige dans le petit cocon qu'ils avaient creusé. Elle était drapée sur lui. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de repos, Bella appréciait ces moments d'affection autant qu'elle aimait le jeter au sol et passer ce moment avec lui.

Elle poussa sur ses mains ainsi elle put le regarder. Le haut de sa tête touchait le bord de leur petit nid et un flocon de neige tomba directement entre ses yeux. Elle rit quand il fronça le nez pour le faire descendre.

Doucement elle suivit les lignes de son visage avec le bout de ses doigts. Il attrapa sa main, ses yeux doux et admiratifs puis il la regarda. "Alors… je suis doué?"

"Tu es assez talentueuse au lit." Il regarda autour d'eux. "Dans la… neige? "

Elle roula des yeux. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire."

"Oui." Il lui caressa le dos tout en parlant. "C'est drôle. Quand elle a dit ça à propos d'Eléazar, bien sûr nous avons tous pris la décision d'aller les voir. Et parce que nous l'avons fait, j'ai vu de quoi il allait nous parler. Je dois admettre que je suis surpris de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt." Il lui sourit. "Tu es un bouclier."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie?"

"Quand un vampire a un don, ça marche souvent sur les pensées."

"Comme ton don."

"Exactement. Et toi tu peux les bloquer, apparemment. La vision m'a montré que cela fonctionne avec Eléazar, Kate et quelques autres, avec qui apparemment, nous allons te tester à l'avenir."

Bella grimaça. "Mais Jasper pourrait m'affecter. Il pourrait agir sur mes émotions."

"Les émotions sont physiques. Ou plutôt, l'effet qu'elles ont sur ton corps est un physique, scientifiquement mesurable, qui fait que c'est ton corps et pas tes pensée qui est altéré par le don de Jasper." Edward fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard. "J'ai une théorie depuis un moment." Il la tira vers le bas pour pouvoir la tenir pendant qu'il parlait. Bien qu'elle ne tremble pas dans ses bras, elle aimait toujours l'affection de ce geste, alors elle posa la tête contre sa poitrine. "A cause du traumatisme que tu as subi quand tu étais plus jeune, tu as eu plusieurs déclencheurs physiques. Comme la façon dont tu paniquais si quelqu'un te touchait sans que tu t'y attendes."

"C'est peut-être uniquement à cause de ça, ou peut-être à cause de ton don naturel, mais tu as considérablement réduit la capacité de Jasper à... contrôler tes émotions. Il pourrait encore le faire mais pas autant qu'il en est capable." Edward ricana. "Vers la fin de notre petite dispute, il m'a rendu plus calme. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai pu me battre c'est parce que j'ai entendu sa pensée avant qu'il le fasse. Il est très puissant."

Bella serra sa main en un poing, se souvenant de l'attaque de Jasper contre Edward. Oh, si seulement elle avait été vampire en ce moment-là...

"Ça pourrait t'intéresser de savoir que sa capacité à lire tes émotions est grandement diminuée maintenant. Il pouvait seulement t'entendre quand tu criais, pour ainsi dire." Edward avait l'air dérouté. "Un peu comme moi avec les pensées de ton père. Je pouvais seulement entendre les extrêmes. Il n'a pas senti que quand tu as atteint des sommets émotionnels. Il était curieux de savoir s'il serait capable de manipuler tes émotions à ce stade. Mais en parlant de pouvoir, as-tu compris ce que cela signifie pour toi?"

Bella leva la tête. "Quoi?"

Il sourit en lui prenant la joue en coupe. "Presque tous les lèche-bottes doués d'un pouvoir d'Aro ont des capacités qui affectent l'esprit. Alors toi, mon amour, tu es presque intouchable. Sauf par moi."

Sur ce il la retrouna rapidement sur le dos et la conversation fut suspendue pour un certain temps.

 **OOO**

Il se passa encore une semaine avant que Jasper et Alice ne les retrouvent. Assez longtemps pour que Bella se soit préparée. Ses émotions étaient tenues avec une main de fer. Elle s'était dit qu'elle n'avait besoin de supporter que cette conversation.

Lorsque le couple sortit de la lisière des arbres, les yeux de Bella se tournèrent vers Alice. Comme elle le soupçonnait, les yeux d'Alice étaient sur elle. Elle avait l'air méfiant. Bella avait décidé dans sa tête de lui poser la question à laquelle elle voulait une réponse, au cas où…

Alice plissa les yeux mais elle releva le menton pour lui faire savoir qu'elle avait compris.

Bella dut retenir son sourire.

Elle resta tranquille pendant qu'ils parlaient affaires. Alice regarda Carlisle et hocha la tête. "Je sais que ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre." Elle les regarda tous. "Je sais que ça a été difficile pour vous tous."

Jasper s'avança. Bella dut s'empêcher de grogner. Il souriait ne la regardant pas - et ne la contrariant pas – leur parlant à tous. "Alice m'a dit que Bella avait l'intention de vous apprendre à vous battre." Il hocha la tête. "C'est une bonne idée. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment maintenant mais il y aura peut-être un jour où nous pourrons apprendre ensemble." Ses lèvres se soulevèrent un peu au coin puis il se concentra sur Carlisle. "Comme vous l'avez dit, j'ai des siècles d'expérience au combat. Je pourrais aider."

Emmett ricana. Rosalie et Esmée lançaient des regards noirs. La lèvre d'Edward se courba et Bella se battait pour contrôler la rage qui grondait, menaçant encore une fois, d'exploser. Carlisle inclina la tête. "Nous garderons cela à l'esprit," dit-il, d'un ton froid et contrôlé.

Alice secoua la tête, massant ses tempes. "Très bien. C'est bien," dit-elle d'une voix absente. "Il faudra des années avant que nous ne nous revoyions, je suppose. Et c'est très bien. Il est temps que je prenne le contrôle…" Elle fit un geste vers sa tête. "Il faut le temps que beaucoup d'autres choses se mettent en place." Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête définitif. "Ça ne de ait pas se passer ainsi mais bon… mais c'est bon."

"Je suis content que tu approuves," dit Carlisle avec seulement une trace de sarcasme.

Alice sauta sur l'occasion. "Pour des raisons compréhensibles, nous jurons de garder nos distances jusqu'à ce que vous vouliez parler à l'un de nous. A moins, bien sûr, que je ne voie un mouvement des Volturi."

"Comment resteras tu en contact?"

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça," fit Alice, sa voix désinvolte et distraite maintenant. "Décide juste que tu veux me retrouver et je saurais comment le faire."

Comme si ce n'était pas grand chose que ces deux ennemis puissent les traquer quand ils le voulaient. Bella se moqua. Pour un bref instant, elle était d'accord avec Alice. Ça aurait été bien s'ils étaient amis et puissent se faire confiance, implicitement.

"On se serre la main?" dit vivement Alice. "Comme symbole de bonne foi?"

"Si on ne disait pas la vérité, ne pourrais-tu pas le voir?" demanda Emmett.

Mais Bella s'avança. Elle avait vu le menton d'Alice s'incliner si légèrement vers elle et avait compris exactement pourquoi elle avait fait la suggestion. Elle tendit la main alors qu'elle marchait doucement au début, lentement, pour que personne ne soit surpris puis elle s'élança à travers la clairière pour se tenir devant Alice. Elle serra la mâchoire, luttant pour garder son calme et ses émotions n'explosèrent pas et elle n'osa pas regarder Jasper. Pas encore.

Une semaine auparavant, Bella avait pris plusieurs décisions. Alice avait dû les voir, parce ni Edward ni Jasper ne réagirent. Le plan de Bella dépendait de pouvoir les duper, tous les deux - un exploit dont elle était capable mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile... de cacher des choses à Alice. Il falait qu'elle y arrive.

Bella lutta contre son sourire sauvage. Elle se força à serrer calmement la main d'Alice pour sceller son acceptation de l'affaire, sa coopération. Puis, elle se retourna.

En une fraction de seconde, Bella libéra les rênes de toutes les émotions volatiles qu'elle avait gardées. Elle sauta avec une telle rapidité que même quelqu'un d'aussi entrainé que Jasper n'avait aucune chance de la repousser de si près.

Elle se percha sur son dos, sa bouche sur son cou avant que quelqu'un ne puisse cligner des yeux. Avec une sauvagerie animale, elle mordit et déchira la peau, arrachant la tête de son corps et l'envoyant à travers la clairière, se fracasser contre une paroi rocheuse. Elle atterrit en douceur, avec un grand sourire. "Merci!" dit-elle au visage pincé d'Alice.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas," dit-elle à sa famille choquée. Ils étaient tous tendus, attendant qu'Alice riposte. "Elle sait qu'il le mérite. En plus, elle peut remettre tout remettre en place."

Elle se tourna vers Edward, lui tendit la main. Alors qu'il la prenait elle s'adressa aux autres. "Allez, venez. Partons d'ici!"

Bella avait la tête haute en partant, en écoutant le rire d'Emmett, et Rosalie dit 'bien joué', ils la suivirent tous. Ce chapitre de leur vie était terminé à présent.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Cette fin vous convient-elle?**

 **LyricalKris a posté le 1** **er** **chapitre de sa 100** **e** **fic hier**

 **Et Inhuman Nature est sa seule fic qui raconte une histoire de vampires**

 **Merci à elle**

 _Merci à Isno de me faire confiance pour les histoires qu'elle découvre en les traduisant_

 _et sans elle rien de tout cela ne serait possible …_

 _ **A bientôt sur nos deux autres traductions en cours**_

 _ **Merci à vous toutes pour vos commentaires passés et à venir**_


End file.
